Amy et Elena
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella est maman célibataire qui a des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts. Tout son temps elle le donne à sa fille de 6 ans et passe à côté de sa propre vie. Elle finira pas rencontrer une autre âmes solitaire qui lui apprendra à ne pas s'oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! **

**Vous l'attendiez, la voilà ! **

**Nouvelle fiction ! **

**Alors c'est une fiction qui traînait dans mes dossiers, je l'avais un peu oublié mais j'ai décidé de vous la faire découvrir quand même. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'ai bien fait de miser sur elle. **

**Nous serons en POV de Bella ET Edward. **

**Publication tous les mercredi.**

**Merci à Lydie fidèle au poste pour la correction !**

**Bonne lecture j'espère.**

* * *

POV Bella

Ce soir j'étais de sortie ! Ma première depuis des lustres avec des copines et pour cette première, je m'étais fait draguer par le mec le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Il m'avait payé des verres, m'avait invitée à danser, nous avions parlé de choses et d'autres sans vraiment nous dévoiler, j'avais même déjà oublié son prénom. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'oubliais tous mes soucis et ramenai chez moi ce bel inconnu.

Il était 2h du matin et j'étais en train d'embrasser cet homme sur mon palier. Je me retournai pour entrer la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement, la tâche fut difficile puisque la bouche de mon amant d'un soir faisait des ravages sur la peau de mon cou, ma nuque, mes épaules, ses mains se baladant partout sur moi.

Enfin j'ouvris cette foutue porte et nous entrâmes. Ma bouche avait retrouvé la sienne et je l'entraînai dans ma chambre tout en le déshabillant. Il fit la même chose avec moi, et très vite je me retrouvai uniquement en string, à califourchon sur ce Dieu venu de nulle part, rien que pour moi ce soir. Alors que ses lèvres prenaient mon sein pour l'embrasser et le mordiller, l'autre dans sa main, mon portable sonna. L'inconnu me regarda en souriant mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

**\- Un mari potentiellement jaloux ?**

**\- Aucun risque non, je suis libre comme l'air !**

**\- Alors… qui appelle si tard ?**

**\- Peut-être mon frère mais là je m'en fous !**

**\- Tu es parfaite Bella… Tu es si belle…**

_Au moins, il se souvenait de __ton __prénom lui !_ Je souris et repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres mais mon téléphone sonna une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Je m'énervai et délaissai mon apollon pour saisir ce maudit portable !

**\- Bordel de merde, c'est pas vrai ! Quoi ?**

**\- Du calme Bella, ça fait trois fois que j'essaye de te joindre !**

**\- C'est pas le moment, grouille !**

Mon prétendant souriait et continuait d'embrasser certaines parties de mon corps.

**\- Il faut que tu viennes la chercher.**

**\- Non pas ça, pas ce soir Emmett !**

**\- Elle est bouillante de fièvre, elle a des boutons partout, Rose pense à la varicelle, et ni elle ni moi ne l'avons eue. Toi oui, je m'en souviens encore. On ne peut pas la garder Bella.**

**\- Je viens demain, je suis occupée là !**

**\- Oui, à dormir ? Sérieux, viens la chercher.**

**\- Emmett, je ne peux vraiment pas.**

**\- Très bien, alors je pars dans la seconde pour chez toi !**

**\- Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive. Mais saches que tu me le payeras extrêmement cher Emmett ! Frère ou non, je serai sans pitié !**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime. À tout de suite.**

Il raccrocha et j'en fis autant. L'inconnu, qui semblait avoir compris depuis un petit moment, était allongé à côté de moi les yeux fermés.

**\- Tu dois partir, c'est ça ?**

**\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix… J'ai… pour être honnête, j'ai une petite fille et elle est apparemment malade. Je dois aller la chercher.**

**\- OK… ça aura été sympa.**

**\- Tu me détestes hein ?**

**\- Non. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai une fille moi aussi.**

**\- Oh… alors attention à la varicelle dans ce cas.**

Il rit, même son rire était merveilleux. Il se leva de mon lit, et j'en fis autant pour m'habiller. Une fois prêts, nous sortîmes de chez moi.

**\- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?**

**\- Non je vais marcher, c'est gentil. Bella, j'aimerais qu'on se donne une autre chance.**

**\- Euh… je ne sais pas je… ma vie n'est pas simple et je… tu me plais vraiment mais… là je…**

**\- Écoutes, je te donne mon numéro et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Moi je vais prier pour que tu m'appelles. **

**\- Ok. En même temps, je serais idiote de ne pas le faire… **

Il sourit et je lui donnai mon portable pour qu'il enregistre son numéro dans mon répertoire.

**\- A bientôt j'espère.**

**\- Oui.**

Sans que je m'y attende, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner et de me laisser seule sur le parking de mon immeuble. Incroyable. Bon, c'était pas le tout, mais je devais aller m'occuper de ma fille. Je me dirigeai jusqu'au club que tenait mon frère, la discothèque la plus populaire de Seattle, c'était son petit bijou. Je me garai, contournai la file d'attente, en me faisant insulter parce que je ne faisais pas la queue, et allai voir le videur.

**\- Mike ?**

**\- Salut Bella ! Emmett m'a prévenu, viens, entre. **

Il décrocha le cordon de sécurité pour que je puisse passer, sous les sifflements mécontents de la file d'attente. J'étais habituée !

**\- Merci Mike, à bientôt.**

**\- Oui.**

Je traversai le hall d'entrée et allai directement au bar où Emmett devait être. Je trouvai Jacob qui me sourit, et je m'approchai de lui.

**\- Salut Jake, tu as vu Emmett ?**

**\- Salut, il est sûrement en haut avec ta fille. Fais le tour, je te fais passer par le bar.**

**\- Merci, j'arrive.**

Je fis donc le tour, le seul moyen d'accéder à l'appartement d'Emmett était soit par l'entrée normale, derrière la discothèque, soit par le bar en passant par la réserve. L'appartement était dans le prolongement de la boite à l'étage. Heureusement c'était très bien isolé, on n'entendait absolument rien quand on y était, c'est aussi pour ça que je laissais sans crainte ma fille. Jacob me fit passer dans la réserve et j'allai frapper à la porte qui donnait sur le salon.

Emmett m'ouvrit en souriant, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Sans lui dire quoi que se soit, j'allai directement voir ma fille. Elle dormait, il allait falloir en plus que je la réveille. Je touchai son front, elle avait sans aucun doute de la fièvre, et je voyais quelques boutons sur elle. Rosalie devait avoir raison.

**\- Tu pourrais dire bonsoir Bella.**

**\- Quoi, il va être 3h00 du matin, je suis là pour récupérer ma fille endormie et malade parce que tu as peur de trois misérables boutons ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la conversation.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ?**

**\- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai bu avec mes copines et je suis frustrée parce que tu m'as appelée en pleine séance de préliminaires torrides avec un type beau comme un Dieu et super gentil ! Alors non, pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de te faire la conversation !**

**\- Tu étais vraiment avec un type ? Je suis désolé dans ce cas, mais je t'ai peut-être rendu service !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**\- Et toi, tu en sais quoi ?**

**\- T'es qu'un con Emmett ! Je ne te demande jamais rien… Va me chercher son manteau et prête-moi une couverture, je te la rendrai.**

**\- Tu me demandes un truc là.**

Fier de sa remarque il rit et alla chercher les affaires de ma fille alors que je caressais les cheveux de ma princesse. Elle remua dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux tout doucement.

**\- Maman !**

**\- Coucou mon amour. Alors tu es malade ma chérie ?**

**\- Oui…**

**\- Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi. On va rentrer à la maison.**

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- Oui, parce que tu as la varicelle. Et tonton et Rosalie ne l'ont pas eue, mais maman oui.**

**\- C'est congieux ?**

**\- Contagieux chérie, oui c'est contagieux. Mais une fois qu'on l'a eue, après on ne peut plus l'avoir.**

Emmett arriva avec le sac, le manteau et la couverture. J'habillai mon ange pour qu'elle ait bien chaud, ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle attrape un truc en plus. Je vérifiai qu'il y avait tout dans son sac et la pris dans mes bras.

**\- Allez, accroche-toi mon cœur, on y va.**

**\- Bella, ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais bu.**

**\- Fallait y penser avant Emmett.**

**\- Tu es garée où ?**

**\- Derrière.**

**\- Je t'ouvre alors.**

**\- Si c'est pas trop te demander.**

**\- Bella…**

**\- Bah quoi, on ne sait jamais !**

**\- T'es chiante mais je t'aime !**

Je ne répondis pas et il m'ouvrit les portes jusqu'à la sortie de son appartement et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma vieille Chevrolet.

Après l'avoir ''remercié'', je rentrai chez moi. Ma fille s'était rendormie très vite une fois dans son lit, en allant dans ma chambre je trouvai une paire de chaussettes qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je souris, les ramassai et allai les mettre au sale avant de me glisser dans mon lit. Heureusement que j'étais en repos pour 2 jours.

A mon réveil, je sentis quelqu'un à mes côtés, mon bébé, le pouce dans la bouche, serrant son doudou contre elle. Même avec des boutons partout elle était la plus belle de toutes les petites filles. Je regardai mon réveil, 9H00, bon, tant qu'elle dormirait j'en ferais autant. Je la calai contre moi et me rendormis, mais cela ne dura qu'une heure, car à 10h00, ce qui est déjà fantastique, elle me secoua doucement.

**\- Maman ? C'est l'heure…**

**\- Oui… bonjour mon cœur. Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Ça gratte…**

**\- C'est normal mon ange. Je vais appeler le docteur et il va te donner des médicaments pour te soigner. Mais ne te gratte pas, essaye de ne pas le faire d'accord ?**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu vas avoir mal et qu'après tu auras des marques. Allez, un gros câlin à maman et on va appeler le médecin et prendre le petit****-****déjeuner.**

**\- D'accord !**

Je la serrai contre moi en la couvrant de câlins et de caresses jusqu'à ce que son ventre gargouille. Elle rit et nous nous levâmes. Tout en lui servant le petit-déjeuner, j'appelai le docteur. Ça n'allait pas arranger mes affaires, mais bon… J'étais mère célibataire, avec un salaire moyen et les fins de mois étaient très difficiles, mais pour ma fille, j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices.

Le docteur était passé et elle avait bien la varicelle. Nous allâmes toutes les deux acheter ses médicaments et une fois de retour à la maison, je la soignai bouton par bouton.

**\- Tu es belle ma puce !**

**\- On dirait un clown.**

**\- Oui, tu es mon petit clown à moi. Allez, avec tout ça c'est déjà l'heure de manger. Tu as faim ?**

**\- Un petit peu.**

**\- Des pâtes et du jambon ?**

**\- Encore ?**

**\- J'ai un steak haché ou des saucisses.**

**\- Des saucisses.**

**\- Ok. Va te reposer un peu sur mon lit, tu veux la télé ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu veux quoi ? Les dessins animés ou un DVD ?**

**\- Heu… un DVD ?**

**\- Tu veux quoi princesse ? Cendrillon, je parie ?**

**\- Tu es trop forte maman !**

**\- Je sais. Allez viens, on va voir si elle retrouve sa chaussure.**

**\- Moi je crois que oui !**

Je ris et lui mis le DVD de Cendrillon pendant que je faisais la cuisine et mettais en route une machine. Puis j'appelai ma puce et nous mangeâmes toutes les deux. Elle était fatiguée et se grattait, ça n'allait pas être simple. La pauvre chérie, je détestais la voir malade. En même temps c'était normal, qui aimait voir son enfant souffrir ?

Je la couchai après manger et allai moi-même m'allonger. Je pris mon portable en repensant à mon inconnu, je parcourus mon répertoire pour voir quel nom ne m'était pas familier. Rapidement je trouvai : Edward. Je m'en rappelais maintenant. Je décidai de lui envoyer un message mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je repensai alors aux chaussettes qui étaient dans ma machine à laver.

Bella : **Chaussettes blanches perdues dans chambre après départ imprévu et précipité, cherchent leur propriétaire.**

J'envoyai le message et le regrettai immédiatement. C'était le message le plus pourri que je n'avais jamais écrit, quelle honte ! Pourtant la réponse fut immédiate.

Edward : **Propriétaire en train de coller des affiches partout dans la ville pour chaussettes perdues. Elles vont bien ?**

Bella : ** Chaussettes au bain dans machine à laver !**

Je souris quand il m'appela. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense que j'étais impatiente ! C'est donc au bout de trois sonneries que je répondis.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- C'est le propriétaire, c'est gentil ce que tu fais pour elles.**

**\- Mais de rien, elles me faisaient pitié toutes seules sur le sol…**

**\- Comment va ta fille ?**

**\- Varicelle, elle ressemble à un clown, ça la gratte et elle a de la fièvre, mais ça devrait aller.**

**\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**\- Amy. Et la tienne ?**

**\- Elena. Ça craint à une semaine de la rentrée.**

**\- Oui, j'espère que ça sera passé, elle change d'école et elle angoisse déjà beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait ça en plus pour son premier jour. Mais merci tu me stresses pour ça maintenant.**

**\- Désolé, ce n'était pas du tout le but.**

**\- Je sais bien mais je suis comme ça et du coup, Amy aussi.**

**\- Tu es toute seule là ?**

**\- Non, enfin elle dort dans la pièce à côté.**

**\- Je suis content que tu m'aies contacté.**

**\- Tes prières ont été exaucées !**

**\- Je vois ça, c'est génial. Quand peut-on se voir ?**

**\- Tu vas vite là. Je ne sais pas… la petite est malade, donc hors de question de la laisser seule, et j'ai personne pour me la garder. Et puis je travaille et j'ai pas des horaires simples. Mais je l'envisage.**

**\- Très bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu sais, tu me plais vraiment.**

**\- Tu me flattes mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour une relation suivie. Mais je te rassure tu es l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu !**

**\- Tu me flattes également. Même s'il ne se passe rien, on peut essayer, non ?**

**\- Edward, je sais vraiment pas. Ma vie est d'un compliqué en ce moment, je suis mère célibataire, je bosse comme une dingue mais je suis fauchée comme les blés, et je n'ai personne sur qui vraiment compter. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le cœur à entreprendre quoi que ce soit, c'est vraiment pas contre toi…**

**\- Je comprends. On pourra se rappeler quand même ?**

**\- Je suppose oui. Tu me trouves bizarre ?**

**\- Non, pour moi non plus ça n'a pas toujours été simple. Je comprends. Tu prends soin de mes chaussettes ?**

**\- Promis oui.**

**\- Bon courage avec ta petite. Et ne panique pas pour la rentrée. Les enfants ressentent le stress.**

**\- Oui tu as raison.**

**\- Merci. ****A**** bientôt. Je t'embrasse.**

Je frissonnai et il raccrocha. Je ne connaissais pas ce type et pourtant je me sentais très attirée par lui, il m'inspirait confiance. Bref, je me levai pour voir si Amy dormait toujours, elle était toute recroquevillée et serrait toujours son doudou contre elle. Je la laissai dormir et allai faire mes comptes. J'allais être dans le rouge à cause du médecin et des médicaments, il restait une semaine avant que mon salaire me soit versé, j'allais devoir me serrer la ceinture.

Amy se leva alors que je rangeais mes papiers. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi toutes les deux. Je passai tout mon temps libre avec elle, je ne la voyais pas beaucoup, elle passait plus de temps avec sa nounou qu'avec moi. Mais elle savait que je l'aimais très fort et même si on passait peu de temps ensemble, on appréciait chaque moment.

Même si je savais que la fin du mois serait dure, j'oubliais quand même mes soucis avec ma puce. Malgré sa varicelle, j'usai de toutes les astuces pour l'occuper afin qu'elle ne se gratte pas, j'arrivai même à la faire rire. Tout le reste du week-end se passa dans la même ambiance, je n'avais pas rappelé Edward, et Edward ne m'avait pas rappelée, et je ne pensais pas que je donnerai une chance à l'éventualité d'une relation. J'étais jeune, j'avais le temps, mais d'un autre côté la tentation était grande. Mais je me devais d'être raisonnable pour Amy.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Alors ? **

**Bien sûr ça sera une fiction plutôt légère, pas aussi intense que Repartir de Zéro. **

**Celle-ci est faite pour passé un bon moment. **

**Et j'avais promis un DaddyWard à ma cop' Lisa. **

**A dimanche pour Repartir de Zéro **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 je l'espère. **

**Bise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Merci pour toute vos review et vos encouragements. **

**Comme l'a si bien dit une lectrice... cette histoire est une fiction guimauve... **

**ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas lut (I an qu'elle est prête) et c'est vraiment cool...**

**Donc voilà voilà. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**(Et merci Lydie pour la correction) **

* * *

POV Bella.

J'étais en train de remplir un dossier suite à un accouchement, j'étais sage-femme, lorsque ma collègue et, disons-le ma meilleure amie, arriva toute souriante.

**\- Devine quoi Bella. **

**\- Non je ne sais pas.**

**\- Je dîne avec Jasper demain soir !**

**\- Tu es sérieuse ? Jasper, l'interne en obstétrique ? **

**\- Hein, hein ! C'est pas génial ? **

**\- Si, comment tu as fait ? Depuis le temps que tu dandines tes fesses quand il est dans les parages !**

**\- Oh Bella, tu es mauvaise ! Bah, bizarrement c'est lui qui est venu me voir en sortant d'une césarienne toute à l'heure. Faut que je trouve quoi mettre ! **

**\- Tu vas trouver, tu as vu ta garde****-****robe ?**

**\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Viens manger à la maison ce soir avec Amy. On va s'amuser.**

**\- Non, elle a école demain et si on vient chez toi on en a pour la nuit.**

**\- Comment ****s****'est passé sa première semaine au fait ?**

**\- Bien je pense, elle aime bien son institutrice, c'est une femme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelques copines, mais rien de précis. Tu sais comment elle est, si elle a quelque chose qui la tracasse elle ne me le dira pas. **

**\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de raison.**

**\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'on avait critiqué ses vêtements.**

**\- Bella, les gosses entre eux sont de vraies plaies ! Il y aura toujours quelque chose à critiquer. Tu fais de ton mieux pour l'élever cette petite, elle est adorable, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. **

**\- Je voudrai****s**** pouvoir lui offrir plus. Un jour, je tomberai peut****-****être sur un mec riche, beau, fidèle et amoureux ! **

**\- Mais oui, j'y crois chérie. Allez, te bile pas, moi je t'admire, et je suis persuadée qu'Amy sait tout ce que tu fais pour elle et elle t'aime de tout son cœur. **

**\- Merci Alice. **

**\- Bon, on change de sujet… Tu as reparlé à Edward ?**

**\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

**\- Tu ne va pas foncer ? C'est peut****-****être lui l'homme riche, beau, fidèle et amoureux, qui t'attend !**

**\- Oh je t'en prie. **

Un papa interpella Alice pour lui demander un renseignement, ça m'arrangeait puisque ça coupait court à ma conversation sur Edward. Oui c'était vrai, je ne l'avais pas rappelé, pourquoi ? Dans le fond, je n'en savais rien du tout, c'était comme ça et puis voilà. J'étais en train de terminer mon dossier quand l'obstétricien de garde vint me voir.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez fait un bon boulot toute à l'heure avec ce bébé, vous avez été très réactive et j'apprécie beaucoup vos initiatives. Je tenais à le souligner. **

**\- Merci Docteur. **

**\- Au fait, bon anniversaire !**

**\- Comment vous le savez ?**

**\- Alice en parlait avec Angela. Vous passez la soirée en famille ?**

**\- Juste ma fille, mon frère et moi **

**\- Vous terminez à quelle heure ? Comment faites-vous pour l'école ?**

**\- Je ne vais pas tarder, j'attends la relève. Sa nounou l'emmène à l'école et je vais la chercher ensuite à la sortie des classes. Et on inverse quand je suis de jour.**

**\- Elle est en quelle classe ?**

**\- Elle vient de rentrer en CP. Elle a hâte d'apprendre à lire.**

**\- Ma petite****-****fille aussi vient d'entrer dans cette même classe. Je dois y aller. A demain et bonne soirée alors. **

**\- Merci, à demain.**

Alice revint vers moi et m'interrogea sur ma conversation avec le docteur.

**\- Il voulait savoir si tu étais une fille bien et si tu n'allais pas perturber son interne ! **

**\- C'est vrai ? Tu crois que Jasper va croire que je ne suis pas fréquentable ?**

**\- Mais non, relax, il voulait me féliciter pour la naissance de toute à l'heure.**

**\- Andouille ! Tu m'as fait peur !**

**\- Je sais, bon je vais me changer, Jessica est là, je rentre, je suis morte ! **

**\- OK, moi j'attends encore Lauren ! Je t'appelle pour ma tenue !**

**\- Pas de soucis. **

Je l'embrassai et après avoir présenté Jessica à mes patientes et l'avoir briffée sur les dossiers, j'allai me changer et rentrai chez moi pour un bon gros dodo mérité ! Quel bonheur de me retrouver dans mon lit et au chaud. Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre et très vite, je fus déconnectée de toute réalité.

Il était 15h00 quand mon réveil sonna. Trop tôt pour moi, mais il fallait bien ! J'écoutai mes messages tout en mangeant un truc rapide. Mes parents me souhaitaient un bref ''joyeux anniversaire'', Emmett était bien plus chaleureux, il y avait aussi quelques amis de l'hôpital que je n'avais pas vus cette nuit mais c'était tout. Je me préparai ensuite pour aller chercher Amy à l'école. Je pris une bonne douche, pas trop longue, l'eau coûtait cher, puis je préparai son goûté avant de partir.

Il faisait beau, je me promis d'aller au parc avec Amy pour profiter de ce beau soleil. Arrivée à l'école, je me plaçai devant la grille pour être sûre qu'elle me voit en sortant de sa classe. Je ne faisais pas du tout attention aux mères qui étaient à côté de moi. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, prendre ma fille dans mes bras et la serrer fort contre moi. Enfin la cloche sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le lâcher de fauves. Des enfants sortaient de partout, criaient, couraient, bavardaient, jouaient… une cacophonie due au relâchement de l'attention fournie au cours de la journée.

Je vis enfin ma petite Amy qui papotait tranquillement avec une petite fille de sa classe je pense. Elle était très jolie, bien habillée avec une ravissante petite robe noire et deux tresses de couleur cuivrée qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait l'air très douce et gentille, j'espérais qu'elles étaient bonnes amies toutes les deux. Amy et sa camarade regardèrent vers moi, ma fille me sourit, dit quelque chose à sa copine, puis toutes les deux coururent vers moi. J'attrapai Amy dans mes bras et lui fis des tonnes de bisous.

**\- Coucou mon ange, tu as manqué à maman ! Comment tu vas ?**

**\- Bien ! Bon anniversaire maman ! **

**\- Merci mon cœur. **

**\- J'ai un dessin pour toi ! Attends !**

Elle fouilla dans son cartable et en ressortit un joli dessin où nous étions toutes les deux devant un gros gâteau avec une bougie. Il y avait aussi marqué ''maman je t'aime''.J'étais très heureuse de ce dessin et entendre ou lire un ''maman je t'aime'' était le plus beau cadeau du monde.

**\- Tu aimes ? C'est Emily qui a écrit ! **

\- **Oui je l'adore mon bébé. Merci, et moi aussi je t'aime très fort ! **

Je l'embrassai et notais dans un coin de ma tête qu'il fallait que je remercie la nounou de l'avoir aider. Amy sourit et se tourna vers sa petite camarade.

**\- Il est où ton papa ?**

**\- Il va arriver, il sort du travail.**

**\- Tu me présentes à ta copine Amy ? **

**\- Elena ! **

**\- Papa ! Tu vois il est là Amy. **

Je me relevai pour voir Edward courir vers nous. La copine de ma fille était la fille d'Edward ? Bah ça alors ! Le monde était petit ! Edward me regarda surpris un court moment, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser comme je venais de le faire avec Amy.

**\- Désolé ma chérie, il y avait du monde sur la route. Ça va ? Ça a été l'école ?**

**\- Bah l'école j'aime pas trop…**

**\- Oui je sais. Qui est-ce qui t'as fait des tresses ? **

**\- C'est Amy ! C'est sa maman qui lui a appris. Mais toi tu as les cheveux trop courts papa. **

**\- Tu crois ça ? Je serais pas super beau avec des tresses ?**

**\- On verra ! **

Il sourit, reposa la petite sur le sol et me regarda.

**\- Comment vas-tu Bella ? **

**\- Bien. C'est bizarre…**

**\- Oui, je suis étonné. Elena m'avait parlé de sa copine Amy, mais je ne t'avais jamais vue, j'ai cru à une coïncidence. **

**\- Je travaillais de jour, je ne pouvais pas être là pour les sorties d'école. **

**\- Tu travails dans quoi ?**

**\- Je suis sage-femme.**

Ma fille demanda alors mon attention en tirant sur ma veste.

**\- Maman ? On peut aller jouer un peu ?**

**\- J'avais pensé aller au parc. **

**\- Elena peut venir ?**

**\- Heu, il faut que son papa soit d'accord. Tu lui demandes ?**

Amy se cacha derrière moi en rougissant, elle n'oserait jamais lui demander

**\- Edward, Elena, ça vous dir****ait**** de venir avec nous au parc ? **

**\- Tu en dis quoi ma chérie ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Et on pourra avoir une glace ?**

**\- Si tu veux. On y va ? **

Les filles partirent devant en parlant et Edward se tourna vers moi. J'avançai jusqu'à lui et ce fut en silence que nous fîmes les premiers mètres. Je décidai de briser la glace.

**\- Le monde est petit hein ?**

**\- Oui c'est étonnant. Elena me parle d'Amy depuis le premier jour de classe. **

**\- Ah oui ? Amy ne me parle pas beaucoup de tout ça, elle est très réservée. On est très complices, mais elle ****a**** du mal à se livrer. **

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Peut****-****être parce que je suis comme ça aussi. Et puis mes soucis et tout, ne la regardent pas. Je ne me vois pas lui dire, '' j'ai presque couché avec le papa de ta copine !'' **

**\- Oui… du coup elle fait pareil.**

**\- Oui, je vois quand même quand ça ne va pas. Je prends soin de ma fille, je suis une bonne mère.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas Bella.**

Elena et Amy s'étaient arrêtées devant un glacier et regardaient les parfums.

**\- Alors les filles ? Vous voulez quoi ? Elena ?**

**\- Euh, chocolat moi. **

**\- Ok, Amy ? **

**\- Maman je peux ? **

**\- Euh, oui… **

**\- Bon alors fraise !**

Edward sourit et passa la commande avant de se retourner vers moi.

**\- Tu veux quoi Bella ?**

**\- Rien.**

**\- Bella, allez, c'est ma tournée.**

**\- Allez maman, en plus c'est ton anniversaire !**

**\- C'est vrai ? Raison de plus ! Allez Bella, c'est un ordre. **

**\- Bon alors… Stracciatella. **

Il finit de commander et paya pour nous quatre. Les filles reprirent leur route en dévorant leur gourmandise. J'en faisais autant, ça faisait des mois que je n'en avais pas mangé. Je n'en achetais que pour Amy. Arrivés au parc, les glaces étaient terminées et les filles partirent jouer. Je m'installai sur l'herbe à côté d'Edward.

**\- Alors c'est ton anniversaire ?**

**\- Oui… Amy a vendu la mèche.**

**\- Je suis content de te voir. **

**\- Moi aussi, j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais beau. **

**\- Tu vas me faire rougir. Tu serais libre pour déjeuner demain ? **

**\- Oui, tu as de la chance je suis en repos en plus. J'ai juste un rendez-vous à 11h30. **

**\- Ok, moi j'en ai un aussi mais je ne sais plus l'heure. On se dit 12H30 ?**

**\- Ok, où ça ?**

**\- On peut se retrouver à l'école, c'est à mi-chemin de mon boulot et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'habites pas loin.**

**\- Ta mémoire est bonne et ça marche. Je t'apporterai tes chaussettes ! **

**\- Oh oui, les chaussettes… **

**\- Maman !**

Amy courait vers moi, j'écartai grand les bras et elle vint se jeter dedans.

**\- Maman ? Est-ce que je peux apprendre à Elena à faire des tresses ? **

**\- Oui si tu veux. **

**\- On peut faire avec tes cheveux ? **

**\- Oui, mais on ne tire pas dessus et on ne fait pas de nœuds. **

**\- D'accord. Elena, elle a dit oui ma maman. Reste droite maman. Comme ça, voilà…**

**\- Moi je veux que tu m'apprennes aussi Amy, comme ça je pourrai en faire à Elena. **

\- **D'accord. **

Amy partit dans les explications. Elena, Edward et elle se servaient de moi comme tête à coiffer, Edward était bien plus doux que les filles dans la manipulation de mes cheveux mais était tout aussi attentif qu'Elena dans l'apprentissage des tresses. Elena recommença plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir, Edward avait compris rapidement mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant à faire et défaire des tresses.

**\- Papa ! Regarde j'ai réussi ! Je sais les faire maintenant ! **

**\- Oui, je suis fi****er**** de toi ma chérie. Tu remercies Amy et sa maman ?**

**\- Oui. **

Elena nous embrassa pour nous remercier et alla dans les bras de son père.

\- **Dis papa… Amy elle peut venir à la maison un jour ?**

**\- Oui, si Bella est d'accord. **

**\- Tu peux lui demander ****?**

**\- Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais. Bon ok… Bella, Amy pourra venir à la maison un jour ?**

**\- Oui, pas de problème, je suis en repos le week-end prochain, on peut dire samedi si ça te va. **

**\- Ok, pour samedi. Tu bosses de jour ou de nuit la semaine prochaine ?**

**\- De jour, je suis de nuit en ce moment. **

**\- D'accord. Bon ma puce, pas samedi là mais l'autre Amy viendra à la maison. Ça te va ?**

**\- Oui papa. **

**\- Tu vas jouer encore un peu ? On va bientôt rentr****er**** après.**

**\- Oui, Amy tu viens. **

Les filles repartirent jouer et Edward se rapprocha de moi. Je ne le repoussai pas, au contraire ce contact me faisait du bien.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Si nous deux ça marche, au moins nos filles s'entendront. **

**\- Oui, c'est déjà un bon point ! J'ai déjà moins peur. En plus je suis une super tête à coiff****er**** !**

**\- Oui, il va falloir que je lui en achète une maintenant.**

**\- Ou alors tu te laisses pouss****er**** les cheveux. **

**\- ****Ah**** non, ils sont déjà trop longs là, ça m'énerve.**

**\- ****Oh**** non ! Moi je les aime comme ça ! **Je passai ma main dedans et il sourit. **C'est plus court d'habitude ?**

**\- Presque ras****é****. **

**\- ****Oh ne****l****es coupe pas je t'en supplie. C'est ce que j'ai vu en premier chez toi. Apprends à vivre avec, pour moi s'il te plaît. **

**\- J'ai quoi en échange ?**

**\- Des chaussettes propres !**

**\- Non, je veux autre chose. **

**\- Ok… disons alors… un baiser demain. Je t'embrasserais bien maintenant mais il y a les filles.**

**\- Ok, je saurais te le rappeler. **

**\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Il faut que j'y aille, on a les devoirs à faire et je dîne avec mon frère. **

**\- D'accord. Elena ? On y va ma chérie !**

Amy et Elena arrivèrent en courant, les joues rosies à force de courir et de jouer. Je n'avais pas vu ma fille comme ça depuis longtemps, jamais même. J'enlaçai ma princesse et l'embrassai sur la tête.

**\- Tu t'es bien amus****ée**** mon ange ?**

**\- Oh oui maman ! C'est bien d'avoir une copine ! **

**\- Je t'avais dis que tu t'en ferais des copines. Tu dis au revoir, on va rentr****er**** et ce soir on mange avec tonton Emmett !**

**\- Oh trop bien ! A demain Elena ! **

Elle embrassa sa copine et fit un timide au revoir à Edward. Je saluai Edward moi aussi et après avoir dis au revoir à Elena, je pris ma fille par la main et nous rentrâmes toutes les deux chez nous. Elle me raconta toute sa journée, j'appris qu'Elena me trouvait jolie et gentille.

Une fois à l'appartement, je lui fis faire ses devoirs, Alice m'appela pour que je l'aide dans sa tenue pour son rendez-vous et une fois enfin prêtes, nous allâmes chez Emmett. Le repas fut convivial, mon frère fit rire ma fille, elle eut même le hoquet. Je reçus des cadeaux de leur part, ça me touchait. Emmett n'était pas le frère parfait mais il savait toujours comment s'y prendre avec moi, il me faisait toujours retrouver le sourire et se faisait pardonner à chaque fois.

Je reçus aussi un message d'Edward, il disait qu'il pensait à moi, qu'il avait hâte d'être demain midi, qu'il m'embrassait et me souhaitait une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire. Je lui répondis que moi aussi j'avais hâte de le voir et que je l'embrassais moi aussi. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant maintenant j'avais vraiment envie de me retrouver avec lui.

* * *

**Voilà **

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Je suis contente que cette fiction toute simple vous plaise ! **

**Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Edward

11h30, j'étais en retard et j'avais encore un rendez-vous avant d'aller rejoindre Bella à l'école, pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Je rêvais de ce déjeuner depuis des jours, avant même qu'il soit fixé. Quand je l'avais vue rire dans ce bar, j'étais tombé fou d'elle. Bella était une de ces femmes qui ne se prenaient pas la tête, ne se tartinaient pas de maquillage ou changeaient 10 fois de tenue avant de sortir, elle était belle sans tous ces artifices. Elle donnait tout pour sa fille, elle se battait pour la rendre heureuse et je la trouvais très courageuse.

Quand elle m'avait envoyé un message après notre première rencontre, j'avais presque dansé de joie. Le fait que ma fille et la sienne soient devenues meilleures amies ne faisait que me rapprocher de Bella et être proche d'elle faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je finissais de remplir des papiers quand le téléphone de mon bureau sonna, c'était la réception. Je levai les yeux au ciel, blasé, rien qu'en pensant à Tanya la réceptionniste, qui en faisait des tonnes avec moi.

**\- Ouais ?**

**\- Ton rendez-vous est là… mon pauvre tu vas vivre un moment mortel ! **

**\- De quoi tu te mêles ? **

**\- Je pense à toi…**

**\- Je te paye pour répondre au téléphone et accueillir les gens, pas pour penser à moi. Fais entrer mon rendez-vous, merci. **

**\- Rabat joie ! **

**\- Merci Tanya. **

Je raccrochai et secouai la tête, fallait que je la vire celle-là. Enfin, je verrai ça plus tard. On toqua à la porte et j'autorisai la personne à entrer, tout en signant mes derniers papiers. La porte s'ouvrit et je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant mon prénom.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- J'ai… heu… rendez-vous avec le directeur de cette école de musique… Monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Bah c'est moi. Entre, viens t'asseoir. **

**\- Tu es le directeur ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai hérité de ce poste et de cette école, de mon grand-père, il y a un an. J'ai hérité de son argent et de sa maison aussi. Mes parents vivent très bien et ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'avoir de l'argent en plus, alors que moi j'étais dans le besoin. Mais accepter un héritage n'est pas toujours un gros avantage… **

**\- Il y a les responsabilités. **

**\- Exact.**

**\- J'ai l'impression qu'en fait je ne te connais pas. Je ne savais même pas que tu t'appelais Cullen… Ton père est médecin je parie, en obstétrique.**

**\- Oui, pourquoi ? **

**\- Poussons les coïncidences jusqu'au bout… je bosse avec lui la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il y des accouchements difficiles ou des complications. Carlisle Cullen ?**

**\- C'est ça. Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer. **

**\- Oui, les signes sont évidents. **

**\- Alors ma belle, que puis-je pour toi ? **

**\- Oui, soyons sérieux. ****E****uh, je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'inscrire Amy aux cours de piano, et combien ça coûte. Et je vais être honnête, ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi le directeur que je vais l'inscrire sans y réfléchir sérieusement.**

**\- Je comprends. Alors, c'est moi qui donne les cours, avant d'être directeur je suis pianiste. **

**\- Tu te la racontes.**

**\- Oui, faut bien que je t'impressionne. Il me reste des créneaux, le lundi matin entre 9h00 et 11h30 mais y a école, le mardi soir à 17h00 et le mercredi à 13h45. Je te le note ?**

**\- Oui s'il te plaît. Combien de temps dure le cours ? **

**\- 45 minutes environ. Elle a déjà joué ? **

**\- Sans plus. Mon frère a un piano dans sa boite, et elle a appri****s**** quelques accords. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui payer des cours. Je me renseigne. **

**\- Ok. Pour les tarifs c'est 76 dollars par mois ou 196 par trimestre. Ça te fait trop ?**

**\- Honnêtement ? Oui, je ne peux pas. **

**\- Ton budget est de combien ? **

**\- 50 dollars par mois, 55 maxi. Je sais ****c****'est peu mais plus c'est impossible.**

**\- Je te la prends à 45 par mois. Je le fais même gratuitement mais ça tu ne voudras jamais.**

**\- Edward…**

**\- I cours offerts, si ça ne lui plaît pas on arrête, si elle veut poursuivre je continue à ce prix là. Si tu veux, on part sur le mardi à 17h00, je récupère ta fille et la mienne à l'école et je donne mon cours. Elena a violon à 17h00, ici. **

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

**\- Dis oui. Mon grand père a fondé cette école pour rendre accessible la musique à tout le monde. C'est ce que je continue de faire. **

**\- Elle va être folle de joie… comment je peux te remercier ? **

**\- Viens m'embrasser.**

Elle sourit et fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je posai une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle caressa d'abord ma joue du bout de ses doigts en plantant ses magnifiques yeux chocolats dans mes pupilles vertes avant d'enfin, se pencher vers moi et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord chaste, le baiser se transforma en un baiser passionné. Ma langue traça le contour de sa lèvre pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle m'offrit rapidement. Je gémis de plaisir quand nos langues s'enroulèrent ensemble, se battant pour dominer l'autre, pour se caresser… Bella s'écarta de moi à bout de souffle mais mit sa tête dans mon cou où elle déposa des dizaines de petits baisers. Je la tenais fermement dans mes bras, comme si elle allait partir d'un moment à l'autre et que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, elle comptait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Elle se redressa légèrement pour me faire face et sourit.

**\- Merci de bien vouloir donner des cours à Amy. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle va être heureuse de pouvoir faire une activité hors de l'école. Et ça compte énormément pour moi.**

**\- C'est avec plaisir. On finit l'inscription et on y va ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu râles si je t'invite dans un petit restaurant pour ton anniversaire ?**

**\- Si pour te remercier il faut que je t'embrasse, non. **

**\- Un jour je voudrai plus…**

**\- Et si j'en voulais déjà plus, moi ? **

**\- Tu ne voulais pas y aller doucement ? **

**\- Je crois qu'il y a trop de choses qui nous relient. Et je veux y aller doucement par rapport aux filles.**

**\- On oublie le restaurant ?**

**\- On se fera livrer. Finis l'inscription de ma fille et on va chez moi. **

**\- Ok. J'ai besoin de quelques infos sur ma future élève. **

Je remplis la paperasse concernant l'inscription d'Amy, Bella répondit à mes questions tout en se baladant dans la pièce et en regardant les différentes photos que j'avais mises dans mon bureau. Une fois prêt, je pris mes affaires et sortis du bureau avec elle, après l'avoir embrassée. Arrivés au niveau de la réception, je m'arrêtai devant Tanya.

**\- Je ne viendrai pas cet après-midi, j'ai des choses à faire. **

**\- Ok… et si j'ai besoin de te joindre ? **

**\- J'ai mon portable mais n'appelle qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.**

**\- D'accord. **

Elle lança un regard noir à Bella qui était au téléphone. Je m'écartai du bureau pour la rejoindre et sortis en premier, Bella me suivait mine de rien. Une fois à l'abri du regard haineux de Tanya, je la pris par la taille, alors qu'elle raccrochait.

**\- Rien de grave ? **

**\- Non, pour l'instant ma journée, se passe bien. C'était juste une copine d****u**** boulot qui me racontait son rendez****-****vous d'hier soir. **

**\- Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait ? **

**\- Alice ****a**** toujours ce qu'elle veut. Bref, je suis garée là-bas, la Chevrolet rouge et on ne se moque pas. **

**\- Elle roule encore ?**

Elle me donna une petite tape derrière la tête et nous allâmes dans sa camionnette. Durant le trajet, je lui caressai la cuisse, les cheveux, et embrassai son cou. Heureusement le trajet ne fut pas trop long et nous arrivâmes rapidement à son appartement. Comme le premier soir de notre rencontre, je la déshabillai, elle fit la même chose avec moi. Elle soupirait d'aise sous mes baisers, mon sexe devenait encore plus dur sous ses caresses. Mais comme le premier soir son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et son visage exprima l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Elle s'excusa et alla dans le salon. Je m'écroulai sur le lit et pris un coussin que je plaçai sur mon visage afin d'étouffer mon cri de frustration.

Ça faisait deux fois ! Je restai caché sous mon coussin en attendant qu'elle revienne mais ça n'arrivait pas. Finalement je me levai pour rejoindre le salon, je la trouvai assise sur une chaise, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements mais surtout en larmes. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre, je lui caressai le dos, elle me regarda et mit son visage contre mon ventre, en entourant ma taille de ses bras. Je la portai et nous dirigeai dans sa chambre. Une fois sur le lit, je la câlinai afin qu'elle se calme. Une fois qu'elle allait mieux, je me risquai à parler.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? **

**\- Je suis désolée, j'ai encore tout gâché…**

**\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ma chérie.**

**\- Encore un problème qui me tombe dessus, j'en ai assez, je craque, pardon. **

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Je peux t'aider ?**

**\- Ma nounou me lâche, j'ai 15 jours pour trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de garder ma fille avec mes horaires à la con ! J'adore mon métier mais ce n'est pas le plus simple pour une mère célibataire… **

\- **Tu cherches pour quels horaires exactement ? **

**\- Quand je suis de nuit, il faut la prendre le soir, rester avec elle la nuit, le matin la préparer pour l'école et l'y emmener le plus souvent. Quand je suis de jour, il faut la prendre 7h30, l'accompagner à l'école et aller la chercher le soir et la garder pour dîner.**

**\- C'est toujours comme ça ?**

**\- La plupart du temps, après, mes horaires changent suivant l'équipe o****ù**** je suis.**

**\- Elle a un père Amy ?**

**\- Oui puisque je ne l'ai pas faite toute seule mais sinon non. J'avais 18 ans quand je suis tombée enceinte. Je sortais avec son père depuis 6 mois, j'étais encore vierge et elle a été conçue pendant ma première fois. Quand j'ai su que j'attendais un bébé, il était trop tard pour avorter, mon petit copain s'est tiré et mes parents ne m'ont absolument pas soutenu****e****. Mes copines m'ont laissée tomber elles aussi. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée seule. Je n'avais que mon frère. À la naissance d'Amy, mes parents voulaient me forcer à abandonner mon bébé, j'ai refusé et ils ont décidé de me le faire payer en me coupant les vivres. Je me suis débrouillée toute seule pour mes études, avec des bourses, des aides sociales, j'ai vécu dans des foyers pour les mères dans ma situation. Emmett ne pouvait pas m'aider mais il me soutenait, il venait me voir, s'occupait de sa nièce, lui offrait des cadeaux et surtout il m'écoutait. Je ne suis sage****-****femme que depuis un an, j'ai quitté les foyers lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme et j'ai d****û**** me débrouiller pour subvenir à ses besoins. J'assume ma fille entièrement, je l'aime plus que tout mais c'est pas toujours simple. **

**\- Tu es courageuse Bella et ton parcours t'honore. Tu es forte et indépendante mais tu as le droit de craquer. C'est complètement humain. **

**\- C'est quoi ton excuse pour être père célibataire ?**

**\- J'avais 19 ans, je sortais avec ma copine depuis mes 16 ans, je l'aimais énormément. Elle est tombée enceinte accidentellement mais nous étions très heureux. Nous étions à la fac et nous vivions déjà ensemble. Mes parents étaient contents pour nous, ils nous ont soutenus. Ma fiancée était orpheline depuis ses 14 ans. La grossesse ****a**** été très compliquée, la santé de la maman déclinait de jour en jour mais Elena était trop petite pour sortir. Soit on sauvait la mère, soit le bébé. Ma fiancée a décidé de garder le bébé, je l'ai vu mourir doucement pour maintenir en vie notre bébé. Finalement ma fille est née, sa mère la prise dans ses bras pour un seul et unique câlin avant de s'éteindre. Je l'ai appelée Elena parce que c'est aussi celui de sa mère. **

**\- Oh Edward je… je suis désolée… C'est affreux. **

**\- J'ai appri****s**** à vivre avec ça. Ta fille réclame son père ?**

**\- Non jamais. **

**\- Elena parle à sa mère parfois. Elle sait que je l'aime et je ne lui parle d'elle que lorsqu'elle me le demande. Les psys m'ont dit que si je lui en parlais souvent elle se sentirait coupable et irait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je lui en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Sa mère a pris sa décision, je l'ai respecté, même si c'était l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de ma vie. **

**\- On est jeunes et pourtant déjà tellement cabossés par la vie… C'est pas juste. **

**\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est pour ça qu'on a le droit à une nouvelle chance. **

**\- Oui et comme toi, je crois que c'est ensemble qu'on doit la saisir. **

**\- Je veux vraiment qu'on y arrive Bella. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu me plais, je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai envie de faire mille et une choses pour toi et avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été si rapidement conqui****s**** par une fille. **

**\- Je suis flattée. **

Elle se releva pour m'embrasser, je lui rendis son baiser et très vite, je la surplombai. Elle frotta ses hanches contre mon bassin. Je lui défis son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa jolie poitrine blanche et ronde, ses tétons se dressant fièrement devant moi. Je l'embrassai et nos langues dansèrent ensemble sensuellement. Je finis par quitter ses lèvres pour embrasser la peau de son cou et descendis vers sa poitrine pour prendre entre mes lèvres un de ses tétons durcis. Je titillai son mamelon pendant que ma main prenait en coupe le sein délaissé, mon pouce et mon index jouaient avec sa chair durcie pour moi.

Elle gémissait, se cambrait pour en demander plus. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, les tiraient un peu parfois, elle descendit ensuite ses paumes pour caresser mon dos, des caresses douces mais fermes. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et j'aimais ça. Je lui enlevai ensuite son boxer tout en embrassant son ventre, mordillant sa peau et caressant ses cuisses. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps, de la goûter et lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à exécuter mes plans, elle se redressa pour prendre le dessus.

Elle se retrouva nue, à cheval sur moi, les yeux remplis de désir. Son regard planté dans le mien, elle caressa mon torse et descendit vers mes abdos pour atteindre l'élastique de mon caleçon. Elle le retira rapidement et caressa ma verge tendue devant elle et pour elle, du bout des doigts. Mon sexe tressauta avant qu'elle le prenne dans sa main pour des caresses qui me firent gémir de plaisir.

**\- Edward, j'ai pas de préservatif…**

**\- Putain de merde, moi non plus ! **

**\- J'ai pas eu de rapport depuis… 1 an et demi ,2 ans… et je prends la pilule !**

**\- Tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis tout ce temps****là ? Je me vois obligé de rattraper ce retard. **

**\- Ok, mais tu es clean ?**

**\- Oui, je te le jure. Viens****-****là…**

Je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser et en profitai pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je m'installai entre ses jambes puis poussai doucement en elle. Nous gémîmes tous les deux face à cette sensation divine. Mon pénis était serré entre les chaudes parois de Bella, je la laissai s'habituer à moi avant de prendre un rythme doux pour commencer et suite à sa demande, une danse soutenue qui me permis d'aller en elle plus profondément.

C'était tout simplement divin, je n'avais jamais connu ça, même avec la mère de ma fille le sexe n'avait jamais été si bon. _Pardonne-moi de là où tu es mon ange_. Je revins à la réalité et à Bella qui criait et hurlait presque. J'étais satisfait de moi, elle récompensait mes mouvements en elle en répétant encore et encore mon prénom. J'allais bientôt venir, j'y étais presque et je voulais que Bella vienne avec moi.

Nos corps étaient en sueur, ils continuaient de s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre et de se donner du plaisir. Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille en lui murmurant du mieux que je pouvais à quel point elle était belle, enivrante et que ce que nous étions en train de vivre était magique. Avec ces quelques mots et mes mouvements en elle, Bella jouit et je vins tout de suite après elle. Je continuai de me mouvoir en elle doucement pour faire durer le plaisir mais je finis par me retirer pour m'allonger à côté de ma douce et fantastique Bella. Elle avait les yeux fermés et reprenait son souffle doucement, avant de tourner la tête vers moi en souriant.

**\- Et bien… ça valait le coup d'attendre ! **

Je ris et la pris contre moi.

**\- Oui c'était juste fantastique. Tu es fabuleuse chérie.**

**\- Redis-le…**

**\- Tu es fabuleuse. **

**\- Non, après. **

**\- Ma chérie, ma Bella, ma puce, mon bébé, mon trésor, mon cœur…**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus car elle m'embrassa et nous repartîmes tous les deux dans les plaisirs de l'amour.

* * *

**Voilà**

**Encore un chapitre léger =) **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**bises**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir**

**Tout d'abord désolée du retard ! **

**2h que je me bat avec FF qui ne veux pas se connecter ! **

**Comme toujours...**

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutient ! **

**Sans plus attendre... Chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella.

**\- Maman, on arrive bientôt ? **

**\- Euh, oui je crois… Je cherche. Reste calme chérie. **

**\- Mais on va être en retard. **

**\- Ce n'est pas très grave, Elena et Edward comprendrons, j'en suis sûre.**

**\- Hum…**

**\- De toute façon c'est comme ça chérie, tu n'as pas le choix. **

J'avançais prudemment dans le quartier de Queen Anne, les maisons étaient plus belles les unes que les autres et j'avais honte de faire avancer ma vieille Chevrolet dans les rues si parfaites du quartier. Nous étions samedi et Amy était invitée à passer l'après-midi avec Elena. Enfin, j'arrivai au numéro qu'Edward m'avait indiqué. Non, je m'étais sûrement trompée. La maison était immense, elle devait avoir un certain âge mais elle était très bien entretenue.

**\- C'est ici maman ?**

**\- ****E****uh… je crois oui.**

**\- C'est grand… Elle est belle ! **

**\- Oui. **

**\- On y va ?**

**\- Oui attends, je vais vérifier que c'est bien là. **

J'aidai Amy à descendre de la voiture et allai vérifier sur la boite aux lettres si nous étions au bon endroit. Il y avait effectivement marqué Elena et Edward Cullen. Bon… nous nous dirigeâmes vers le porche et Amy sonna. C'est Elena qui nous ouvrit en souriant.

**\- Coucou !  
**

**\- Salut ma grande. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Très bien oui. Venez, mon papi et ma mamie sont là aussi, dans la cuisine avec papa.**

**\- On te suit. **

Amy passa devant moi et parla avec Elena pendant qu'elle nous conduisait jusqu'à la cuisine. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme je suppose, nous souriaient. Edward était de dos et faisait du café et visiblement il se brûlait avec les tasses chaudes.

**\- Putain de merde !**

**\- Oh papa tu dis des gros mots !**

**\- Hein ? Pardon chérie… salut Bella, coucou Amy, ça va ? Vous avez bien trouvé ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai un peu honte d'avoir garé mon épave devant chez toi.**

**\- On s'en fiche. Tu veux un café ? **

**\- Oui je veux bien. **

**\- Amy tu veux quelque chose ?**

**\- Non merci… **

**\- Papa on peut aller jouer ? **

**\- Oui allez y.**

Elena entraîna ma fille à l'étage où devait sûrement se trouver sa chambre. Edward me sourit et son père se racla la gorge.

**\- ****E****uh, oui pardon, Bella voici ma mère Esmée et mon père, mais tu le connais je crois.**

**\- Oui, ravie de vous voir docteur, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir en jean ! Enchantée madame Cullen, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous.**

**\- Carlisle parle de moi ? **

**\- Oui souvent mais qu'en bien je vous rassure. **

**\- En tout cas appelez-moi Esmée, madame c'est un peu trop conventionnel pour moi.**

**\- Oui, pareil avec moi Bella, on n'est pas à l'hôpital.**

**\- Très bien. En tout cas Edward, la maison est superbe ! **

**\- Elle était à mon grand****-****père, mes chers parents que j'aime me l'ont gentiment laissée**.

\- **Elle date de quand ? **

**\- Elle est dans la famille depuis… le 19éme ? C'est ça papa ?**

**\- Oui. Elle a toujours appartenu aux Cullen. **

**\- Le seul truc qui appartient depuis toujours aux Swan c'est notre sang et encore pas sûr.**

Edward rit avec son père et Esmée me sourit. Edward servit ensuite le café et je m'installai sur une chaise de bar à côté de lui, alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle se mirent en face de nous. Discrètement, Edward posa sa main sur mon genou qu'il caressa doucement.

**\- Alors Bella, ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler avec mon mari ?**

**\- Non, il dit que je fais du bon boulot, alors je vais pas me plaindre.**

**\- Ce qui est vrai Bella, vous êtes douée pour ce métier, très réactive enfin bref vous le savez.**

**\- Oui, sans prétention.**

**\- Et Edward convient à Amy en tant que prof ?**

**\- On dirait oui, elle n'a eu qu'un cour****s**** pour le moment. Elle a le temps de ne pas l'aimer.**

**\- Elle m'aimera, maman tu sais bien que tous mes élèves m'aiment. **

Je souris et lui répondis.

**\- Oui, la réceptionniste aussi ! **

Son père se mit à le charrier. Une fois les cafés finis, Esmée et Carlisle partirent et je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. Nous en profitâmes pour nous embrasser à en perdre haleine, ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull. Hélas, nous entendîmes les filles descendre en courant, je me séparai d'Edward juste à temps.

**\- Papa !**

**\- Quoi ? Et Elena on ne court pas dans les escaliers, c'est dangereux tu le sais. **

**\- Oui pardon. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?**

**\- On peut jouer à la console ?**

**\- Oui vous pouvez, tu sais faire toute seule ? **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Tu connais ça Amy ?**

**\- ****E****uh… non… **

**\- Elena va te montrer. Tu verras c'est facile. **

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Amy, tu fais un bisou à maman, je vais y aller.**

**\- D'accord, tu reviens quand ?**

**\- Ce soir, je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure mais je reviens, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisse pas. Tu es sage avec Edward ? Pas de bêtises, tu écoutes ce qu'il te dit et tu es polie, ok ?**

**\- Oui maman.**

**\- Allez mon cœur, je t'aime. Amuse-toi bien.**

**\- Je t'aime maman. A ce soir. **

Elle repartit avec Elena pour jouer et je regardai Edward en souriant, il se rapprocha de moi et captura une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

**\- Il faut que j'y aille chéri.**

**\- J'ai cru comprendre que dès que tu avais fini tu venais ici ?**

**\- Oui, il faut que je te parle. **

**\- Ah oui ? **

**\- Oui, rien de grave, c'est une invitation. Mais faut que je voi****s**** si tout est ok avant de t'en parler.**

**\- Ok. A ce soir alors.**

**\- Oui, prends soin d'elle. Elle est très timide et elle n'osera jamais te demander quoi que ce soit. **

**\- Je la mettrai en confiance. **

**\- D'accord. Merci. À ce soir.**

Je l'embrassai avant qu'il me raccompagne à ma voiture. Je rentrai donc chez moi et après un repas à base de pâtes, encore, je me mis à faire mes papiers, payai mes factures, mon loyer, la nounou... après tout ces chèques signés, je fis mes comptes. J'étais complètement à sec mais je devais encore faire mes courses, j'avais plus rien dans mon frigo. Après être rentrée des courses, je rangeai l'appartement et fis le ménage à fond. J'appelai mon frère et parlai avec lui pendant un moment. Il était 18H00 quand je pris la route pour aller chez Edward, je retrouvai facilement la maison, même dans le noir. Je l'appelai sur son portable.

**\- Allô ?  
**

**\- C'est moi, je suis devant chez toi…**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne sonnes pas ? Entre c'est ouvert.**

**\- J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait se voir 5 minutes. Elles font quoi ?**

**\- Elles viennent de commencer un dessin. J'arrive.**

J'attendis un petit peu avant qu'il arrive. Il se précipita vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser avant de me serrer contre lui, la tête dans son cou. J'étais si bien, ici, dans ses bras. Je me sentais protégée, belle, intéressante, intelligente mais aussi utile. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, lui parler de tout et qu'il ne me jugerait jamais.

**\- On rentre ? J'ai froid.**

**\- Oui, et on doit parler.**

**\- Ah oui. Moi aussi je dois te parler. **

**\- Tu me j****et****tes ?**

**\- Arrête d'être bête ! Allez, entre vilaine fille.**

**\- Tu vas me donner la fessée ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !**

Je souris et entrai chez lui. Je retrouvai ma fille dans le salon, concentrée sur son dessin. Quand elle me vit elle se releva à toute vitesse et se jeta dans mes bras.

**\- Maman ! Tu es là !**

**\- Oui, tu vois je l'avais dit. Tout va bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? **

**\- Oui, c'était trop bien ! **

**\- Tu me racontes un peu ? **

**\- On a joué à un jeu o****ù**** faut danser, après on a joué aux poupées et Edward nous a amenées au lac, on a poussé les poussettes des poupons. Après on a mangé un hot dog et des frites, c'était trop bon. Après ****e****uh…ah oui, on a joué au loup avec Edward mais après on a arrêté et on est retourné****es**** jouer avec Elena dans sa chambre, et là, je te fais un dessin. On peut rester le temps que je finisse ?**

**\- Oui, de toute façon Edward veux me parler et moi aussi. Et toi Elena tu as aimé ta journée ?**

**\- Oh oui beaucoup, on s'est bien amusées ! Et toi ?**

**\- Moi ? Non, j'ai pas aimé, j'ai fais le ménage, des courses…**

**\- Papa il aime pas non plus, il râle quand il faut faire le ménage. **

**\- Oui c'est pas drôle. Allez, je vous laisse finir vos dessins, à tout à l'heure.**

\- **Elena ? On sera dans le bureau si vous nous cherchez.**

**\- OK papa.**

J'embrassai Amy et suivis mon amant dans son bureau, il s'assit sur le petit canapé qu'il y avait et je me mis à côté de lui.

**\- Toi d'abord Bella.**

**\- Ok… Euh, mercredi c'est l'anniversaire d'Amy et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec Elena.**

**\- Moi aussi ? **

**\- Oui, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi.**

**\- Toi non plus, quand ça ? Je veux dire à quelle heure ?**

**\- Pour midi, je cuisinerai et j'ai commandé un gâteau. Je devais attendre que mon frère confirme qu'on faisait ça dans sa discothèque. **

**\- Il y aura qui ?**

**\- Mon frère, sa femme, Alice et peut****-****être son nouveau copain. Des employés de la boite qu'Amy et moi aimons bien, ainsi que leurs enfants. **

**\- Je suis d'accord, je viendrai.**

**\- Tu pourras repartir quand tu veux, je sais que tu travailles. Elena pourra rester, je m'en occuperai.**

**\- Non, non, je prendrai mon après****-****midi j'y tiens. **

**\- Merci. Et toi alors ? **

**\- Et bien… tu as trouvé une nouvelle nounou ?**

**\- Non, pourquoi ?**

**\- Je m'étais dit que je pourrais m'en occuper. On s'entend bien, elle adore Elena, et Elena l'adore. Je travaille avec les horaires de l'école et j'ai toujours mes week-ends. Je sais m'occuper d'une petite fille de son âge, la garder à dormir ne me gêne pas et surtout… Je tiens à toi et j'ai envie de te rendre service. Pourquoi envoyer ta fille chez une inconnue alors que moi je peux m'en occuper. Et elle se sent visiblement bien ici.**

**\- Sérieusement ?**

**\- Oui ! Tu me dis quand tu bosses, tes horaires, et on voit ensemble pour l'organisation.**

**\- Ok, à une condition. Je te paye la nourriture, l'eau, tout le bazar quoi, et tout ce qui est déplacement. Et je payerai aussi les cours de piano au prix initial. **

**\- Si tu veux, mais je négocie le prix.**

**\- 200.**

**\- Tu es folle ! 100 c'est largement suffisant !**

**\- 150. 76 pour le mois de cours et 74 pour la garde. Edward, je paye près de 600 dollars à l'autre nounou. Tu me soulages d'un poids énorme, du coup 150 c'est limite rien du tout.**

**\- Va pour 150. Je commence quand ? **

**\- La semaine prochaine. Je te dirai tout ça quand j'aurais mon planning définitif. Merci mon amour…**

**\- De rien. Vous restez manger avec nous ? J'ai commandé des pizzas, il y en a pour toi et Amy.**

**\- Comme si je n'étais pas obligée de dire oui.**

**\- Ok. Allez, viens.**

**\- Pour l'anniversaire, c'est surprise, alors chut…**

**\- Tu fais bien de me le dire !**

Je l'embrassai et nous allâmes voir les filles. Elles furent ravies d'apprendre que nous mangerions tous ensemble et Amy fut très contente qu'Edward devienne sa ''nounou''. Elle avait l'air très heureuse. Tranquillement nous mangeâmes nos pizzas, on avait l'air d'une famille et j'aimais bien ce tableau de nous quatre. Après le repas, je jouai un peu avec les filles à un jeu de danse sur la console. C'était ma première fois et je m'amusais beaucoup avec elles. Après avoir aidé Edward à ranger, nous trouvâmes les filles endormies l'une contre l'autre. Je les regardai en souriant et Edward vint me prendre par la taille.

**\- Tu dors ici ?**

**\- Non… faut que je rentre, je bosse demain. Je suis obligée de rentrer.**

**\- Comme tu veux. Elles sont belles toutes les deux comme ça.**

**\- Oui. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée. C'était comme si nous formions une famille.**

**\- Oui. Elena s'est beaucoup amusée. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.**

**\- Amy t'aime aussi. Elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça sinon. Je ne veux plus me cacher.**

**\- Tu veux le dire à tout le monde ?**

**\- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**\- Si bien sûr. Quand ?**

**\- J'en parle déjà à Amy, pour voir ce qu'elle en pense. Fais pareil avec Elena, si elles sont prêtes, alors on se montre. Elles seules comptent, les autres je m'en fous.**

**\- Oui moi aussi. Tu devrais rentrer avant que je ne t'embarque à l'étage.**

**\- Oui je pars. Merci chéri, merci pour tout.**

**\- De rien, tu m'appelles demain ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! **

**\- Un bisou avant de partir ?**

**\- Hum… je ne sais pas…**

Je me mis face à lui et l'embrassai. Ses caresses étaient de plus en plus insistantes, ses baisers étaient fermes et je comprenais très bien ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas sérieux, je me levais tôt et je risquais de m'endormir ici après avoir fait l'amour avec lui.

**\- Edward… **

**\- Quoi ? **

**\- Ce n'est pas sérieux. **

**\- Pourquoi **

**\- Je… Hum… Non. Je vais m'endormir… **

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Pas ce soir. J'ai terriblement envie de toi, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Les filles sont là et ne sont au courant de rien. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.**

**\- Hum… tu as raison. **

**\- Oui je sais. Je vais aller faire chauffer ma voiture.**

**\- Je vais chercher Amy.**

**\- Ok. **

Je l'embrassai de nouveau avant d'aller à ma voiture. Je fis tourner le moteur pour chauffer l'habitacle afin qu'Amy n'ait pas froid pendant le trajet. Edward m'avait préparé ses affaires.

**\- Tu as tout ?**

**\- Il manque ma fille.**

**\- Je sais mais autrement ?**

**\- Oui j'ai tout, sauf ma fille.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Un bisou.**

**\- Enfin !**

Après un dernier câlin, il porta Amy et la mit dans la voiture. Elle se réveilla à peine quand il la déposa sur la banquette.

**\- Ça ira pour la porter jusqu'à chez toi ?**

**\- Oui j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore chéri.**

**\- Tu m'appelles quand tu veux demain. **

**\- Oui. Embrasse Elena pour moi. A demain.**

Il m'embrassa et je pris la route pour chez moi. Amy dormait à poings fermés, elle avait l'air de s'être amusée comme une folle et j'en étais ravie. Elle avait besoin de ça, de s'amuser, de s'épanouir. Une fois arrivées, je la couchai avec moi dans mon lit et elle se serra contre moi. J'envoyai un message à Edward pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et lui dire que nous étions bien arrivées.

Il me renvoya un message presque aussitôt disant qu'il me souhaitait de faire de beaux rêves, dans lesquels il devait obligatoirement être présent. Je souris, j'espérai qu'Amy serait d'accord pour l'accueillir dans notre vie et qu'Elena serait elle aussi d'accord pour partager son papa avec Amy et moi. Mon Dieu, je n'avais rien demandé jusque-là, je n'avais pas été gâtée par la vie, alors je priais pour qu'il m'accorde au moins ça, le bonheur d'être avec Edward et que les choses se passent bien pour nous quatre… Sur ces prières, je fermai les yeux et embrassai Amy avant de m'endormir moi aussi.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**a la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction 3**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était quand je sentis un courant d'air envahir ma chambre, signe que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Je savais très bien qui c'était et je fis une place dans le lit.

**\- Je peux venir ?**

**\- Oui chérie viens.**

**\- Merci papa…**

**\- Tu as les pieds tout froids ma puce.**

**\- J'ai pas mis mes chaussons. **

**\- Petite coquine ! Allez, un câlin.**

Elle se mit contre moi et je la câlinai pour qu'elle se rendorme un peu. J'allais moi-même me rendormir quand elle se tourna vers moi pour me regarder. La grasse matinée n'était plus d'actualité.

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- On va les revoir Bella et Amy ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ?**

**\- Je les aime bien. Amy c'est ma meilleure copine et Bella elle est cool, elle est gentille.**

**\- Oui, moi aussi je les aime bien.**

**\- Tu veux pas que Bella soit ton amoureuse ?**

**\- Tu serais d'accord pour partager ton papa ?**

**\- Bah un peu… tu m'aimeras toujours ?**

**\- Bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu es ma fille.**

**\- Et maman elle serait d'accord ?**

**\- Oui, maman voulait qu'on soit heureux. Peut****-****être que Bella et Amy nous rendrons heureux.**

**\- Tu crois ? Tu es amoureux de Bella ?**

**\- Un peu oui, beaucoup même. Mais chut, c'est un secret. **

**\- D'accord. Je peux avoir le plus gros câlin du monde ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Viens !**

Elle s'allongea sur moi et je l'entourai de mes bras pour lui faire plein de bisous. J'adorais nos câlins matinaux, mais ce matin-là mon portable sonna, il allait être 10H00.

**\- Attends ma puce, je réponds… Allô ?**

**\- Edward ? C'est Bella**.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air complètement paniqué.**

**\- Tu me rendrais un service ?**

**\- Évidement, dis-moi.**

**\- Je travaille dans une heure et Amy devait aller chez mon frère mais sa femme est aux urgences, il ne peut pas la prendre et ma nounou non plus…**

**\- Ok, pas de soucis, je la prends.**

**\- Merci ! Je pars tout de suite.**

**\- Ok on t'attend, elle a mangé ?**

**\- Oui, elle est prête. Merci Edward.**

**\- A tout de suite. **

Je raccrochai et embrassai Elena.

**\- Amy va venir encore aujourd'hui. Bella travaille et elle n'a personne pour la garder. Tu veux bien ?  
**

**\- Oui. On va s'habiller alors ? **

**\- Oui. **

J'allai dans sa chambre en la portant et lui mis ses affaires sur son bureau pour qu'elle s'habille pendant que j'ouvrais les volets et faisais son lit. Je coiffai ma fille, lui donnai le petit-déjeuner et au moment où j'allais m'habiller, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. J'allai ouvrir, c'était bien Bella et Amy qui se trouvaient devant la porte. Je dormais toujours en caleçon, j'avais juste mis un pantalon de jogging en sortant du lit, Bella avait les yeux ronds en étudiant mon torse nu. Je voyais qu'elle se faisait violence pour détourner son regard, je lui souris.

**\- Entrez, vous allez attraper froid.**

**\- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous va avoir le plus froid. Entre ma chérie.**

**\- Bonjour Edward.**

**\- Bonjour ma puce. Prête à passer la journée avec nous ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Elena est dans le salon si tu veux y aller.**

**\- Oui. Tu me diras au revoir maman ?**

**\- Non, je suis une méchante maman qui ne dis pas au revoir tu sais bien.**

**\- Mais non…**

Amy sourit et alla dans le salon. J'entraînai Bella dans mon bureau et elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser.

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer dans cette tenue quand je suis pressée ! Putain Edward j'ai envie de toi…**

**\- Tu as du temps devant toi ? Je ne suis pas contre du tout, au contraire.**

**\- Non je ne peux pas, je vais déjà être en retard. Merde ! Je repasse la prendre à 20h00.**

**\- En retard de 10 ou 20 minutes où est le problème ?**

**\- Ne me tente pas…**

J'embrassai son cou, mordillai et suçotai sa peau. Elle gémit quand mes mains passèrent sous son pull pour caresser son ventre.

**\- Va fermer la porte à clé Edward.**

Je souris et pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, j'allai fermer la porte à clé et enlevai moi aussi mon pantalon et mon caleçon. J'allais l'embrasser mais elle me fit comprendre qu'on devait y aller rapidement. Je l'assis sur le bureau, plaçai ses jambes autour de ma taille et entrai en elle d'un coup vif. Elle étouffa son gémissement en m'embrassant et je continuai mes allées et venues en elle le plus rapidement possible.

C'était carrément bestial, mais tellement bon. J'avais envie de hurler mon plaisir mais les filles n'étaient pas très loin, nous nous devions d'être discrets, du moins le plus possible. A chacun de mes coups de rein, je buttais au fond du ventre de mon amante, je sentais qu'elle était proche, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Quelques coups de butoir plus tard, Bella se laissa emporter par la jouissance et je fis de même juste après elle. Après avoir repris notre souffle, Bella prit la parole.

**\- Merci de m'avoir fait succomber… **

**\- Ce fut un véritable plaisir.**

**\- Il faut que j'y aille. Vraiment…**

**\- Je sais. 20h00 ?**

**\- Oui. il y a tout dans son sac. Tu peux lui faire faire ses devoirs ? Sinon je les ferai en rentrant, ça ira.**

**\- Elena n'a pas fait les siens non plus, elles les feront ensemble. T'en fais pas.**

**\- Merci. A ce soir mon amour.**

**\- Oui, à ce soir ma chérie.**

Nous nous rhabillâmes et elle alla embrasser Amy avant de partir. Comme les filles jouaient bien, je les laissais. J'en profitai pour ranger le bureau, m'occuper de ma chambre et prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, je retournai auprès des filles. On joua un peu à un jeu de société avant que je fasse le déjeuner.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Oui Amy ?**

**\- C'est vrai que tu es l'amoureux de ma maman ?**

**\- Qui t'a dit ça ?**

**\- Elena… Je me pose des questions…**

**\- Hum, et bien dis moi.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Si tu es d'accord et qu'Elena l'est aussi, alors oui, ta maman et moi seront amoureux. **

**\- Mais ça va faire quoi ?**

**\- On se verra souvent, ici ce sera comme ta maison, Elena et toi serez comme des sœurs. Ensuite ta maman et moi on se fera des câlins et des bisous comme font les amoureux.**

**\- Mais maman elle m'aimera encore ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Elle t'aimera toujours. Moi j'aimerai toujours Elena, je suis son papa. On sera une famille.**

**\- Tu seras comme mon papa ?**

**\- Oui un peu. **

**\- Je devrai t'appeler papa ? **

**\- Si tu veux oui, ça ne me gène pas. Mais Edward c'est très bien aussi. Pareil pour Elena, elle appellera ta maman comme elle veut.**

**\- T'es pas fâché si je t'appelle Edward alors ?**

**\- Non. Mais je suis sûr que ta maman parlera de tout ça avec toi.**

**\- Moi je veux bien que tu sois l'amoureux de maman. Je t'aime bien… Et je veux plus qu'elle pleure le soir maman !**

**\- On la rendra heureuse tous les trois d'accord ?**

**\- Oui…**

**\- Elena ?**

**\- Oui d'accord ! Mais je dirai pas maman, ma maman elle est au ciel. Elle sera pas en colère Bella ?**

**\- Non, elle comprend très bien. Et tu as raison, ta maman elle est au ciel. **

**\- Bah moi j'ai pas de papa. Il voulait pas de moi et de maman.**

**\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a loupé. Quand Bella rentrera du travail ce soir on en parlera tous ensemble.  
**

**\- Elle fait quoi comme travail Bella ?**

**\- Elle fait naître des bébés, ma ****maman****. Elle travaille à l'hôpital.**

**\- Elle travaille même avec ton papi, Elena. Elle est sage****-****femme, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. C'est un très beau métier. **

**\- Si Bella m'avait fait naître, maman serait encore là ?**

**\- Non… on ne pouvait pas sauver ta maman chérie. Même Bella qui est la meilleure n'aurait pas pu. **

**\- C'est la meilleure Bella ?**

**\- Oui, tu demanderas à papi. Il aime beaucoup Bella.**

**\- Je lui demanderai.**

**\- Oui, allez on fini de manger, après les devoirs mesdemoiselles et ensuite vous irez jouer.**

Les filles se mirent à manger et je soufflai discrètement. Amy angoissait pour tout, dès qu'une chose nouvelle se présentait elle s'inquiétait, c'était son caractère mais je pensais avoir réussi à la rassurer. Après le repas, je les aidai pour les devoirs. Elena avait plus de mal qu'Amy dans l'apprentissage de la lecture mais ce n'était que le début de l'année.

Une fois les devoirs finis, elles allèrent jouer dans la chambre d'Elena. J'en profitai pour faire un peu de ménage même si j'avais horreur de faire ça. En faisant la poussière, je pris le temps de regarder une photo de la mère de ma fille et de moi. Elena ressemblait à sa mère, je l'avais aimée de tout mon cœur. L'an dernier encore, je jurais que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux, qu'elle était mon seul et unique amour. Pourtant il y a un mois, j'étais tombé immédiatement sous le charme de Bella. En un regard, mon cœur avait succombé au charme de cette fille qui riait et dansait avec ses amis. Elle était pétillante, belle, et le pire était qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'une dizaine de types la dévoraient des yeux.

Quand j'avais été l'accoster après une bonne dose de courage, elle avait paru étonnée que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Tout de suite, j'avais su que cette belle inconnue ne serait pas qu'une simple rencontre d'un soir. Nous nous étions vite trouvé des points communs. La conversation était facile, comme si je la connaissais depuis des années. J'avais prié pour qu'elle me rappelle après notre tentative de sexe avorté, elle l'avait fait, ça avait confirmé mes idées de relation longue durée entre nous. Le comble avait été nos filles. Quand elle m'avait parlé d'Amy la première fois, je m'étais dit qu'elle me comprendrait puisqu'elle vivait la même situation. Le fait que nos deux princesses soient amies avait dû aider.

Une partie de moi se disait que le fait qu'elle travaille avec mon père, que les filles soient amies et que je sois le prof de piano d'Amy, n'étaient pas du hasard. C'était comme si le destin avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'on se rencontre. En regardant la photo de ma première compagne, je pensais que c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé Bella. Quand elle m'avait quitté, elle m'avait demandé d'être heureux et de trouver une femme capable d'apporter à Elena tout l'amour qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui donner. J'avais refusé, lui disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Finalement elle avait eu le dernier mot, et je la remerciais d'avoir fait entrer Bella dans nos vies à Elena et moi, Bella était parfaite pour nous.

Quand j'eus fini mon ménage, je rejoignis les filles et nous allâmes nous promener un peu. En rentrant, je dis à Elena d'aller prendre sa douche car elle avait glissé dans la boue. Amy attendait sagement que sa copine revienne, elle devait réfléchir à la situation, vu son air absent. C'était fou comme elle ressemblait à sa mère, ses expressions étaient les mêmes. Elena prête, je proposai à Amy d'y aller elle aussi, elle accepta et je dus l'aider un peu pour régler l'eau et prendre ses marques. Après les douches, je partis faire à manger, Bella ne tarderait pas à arriver. Je venais tout juste de finir de mettre la table quand on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et trouvai une Bella au visage décomposé par la peine et la tristesse, avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle se blottit contre moi en me serrant fort.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ?**

**\- J'ai passé une très, très sale journée. **

**\- Tu veux en parler ?**

**\- Je me suis fait engueuler pour mon retard mais ça j'assume ! Je le suis rarement en plus. Ensuite il y a un père qui m'a hurlé dessus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas assister à la césarienne de sa femme. On ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à entrer, ça arrive parfois. Et là, mon dernier accouchement était tragique. Le bébé que j'ai fait naître allait bien et au moment des examens, il a arrêté de respirer. On n'a rien pu faire pour le ramener à la vie. Je déteste cette partie de mon métier, c'est pire encore quand je finis ma journée comme ça. **

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute chérie. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule…**

**\- Oui… heureusement que je t'ai maintenant.**

**\- Allez vien****s****, on t'attend pour manger et les filles ont des trucs à nous demander. **

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Sur nous deux, j'en ai parlé à Elena avant que tu appelles ce matin et Amy m'en a parlé ce midi. Faut juste que tu rassures Amy sur l'amour que tu lui portes**

**\- Oh… et sinon ?**

**\- On a l'autorisation d'être des amoureux. **

Elle sourit et m'embrassa avant que nous rejoignions le salon main dans la main. Dès qu'Amy vit la tête que sa mère faisait, elle se précipita vers elle. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de la voir comme ça car elles se prirent dans les bras et Amy lui dit '' C'est pas grave maman''. Je décidai de les laisser toutes les deux et fis signe à Elena de me suivre dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, Bella revint avec Amy et elles se mirent à table avec nous.

**\- Alors tout ****s****'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Tu as été sage Amy ?**

**\- Oui, On a fait plein de trucs…**

**\- Raconte-moi chérie. **

Amy raconta sa journée, Elena partit elle aussi dans un récit et Bella l'écouta avec autant d'attention qu'Amy. Puis enfin le sujet délicat fut abordé par Elena, en toute innocence.

**\- C'est vrai que tu ne seras pas fâchée si je t'appelle Bella et pas maman ?**

**\- Euh, non pas du tout. Bella ça me va très bien.**

**\- Et moi, Edward il a dit qu'il était pas fâché non plus.**

**\- Bien sûr. On ne vous oblige à rien. Et je t'aimerai toujours autant Amy, je reste ta maman, et Elena, je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais la tienne, mais on peut très bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Si tu as un problème je serai là, ou si tu veux jouer… **

**\- Oui d'accord. Tu pourras me coiffer toute à l'heure ?**

**\- Avec plaisir. Toi aussi mon bébé, si tu as besoin, Edward est là.**

**\- Tu crois qu'il pourra m'aider à faire du vélo sans les petites roues ?**

**\- Demande-lui, tu verras.**

**\- Edward tu pourras ?**

**\- Oui Amy, Elena apprend elle aussi, on fera ça tous les trois.**

**\- D'accord. Merci Edward. **

**\- De rien, allez, on finit de manger pour que Bella puisse vous coiffer.**

Les filles se remirent à manger et Bella me sourit, c'était un nouveau pas dans notre relation. Après le dîner, Bella fit une tresse africaine, je crois, aux filles et elles furent ravies du résultat. Au moment de les coucher c'est Bella aussi qui lut une histoire, elle avait accepté mon invitation à dormir ce soir. Elena avait un lit deux places, pour ce soir elles dormiraient ensemble, demain je lui préparerai une chambre rien que pour Amy. Une fois les filles endormies, Bella me retrouva dans ma chambre et s'allongea près de moi.

**\- Voilà… C'est fait. Elles le savent.**

**\- Elles l'ont bien pris. J'ai le droit d'être ton amoureux. **

**\- Oui. Je peux prendre une douche s'il te plaît mon amoureux ?**

**\- Oui, je viens même avec toi. **

Nous allâmes donc dans la salle de bain où chacun déshabilla l'autre. Après de gentilles caresses sous la douche, je lui prêtai un de mes t-shirts et nous nous glissâmes sous les draps, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**\- Tu dois te lever à quelle heure demain ?**

**\- 6h00. Tu as hâte de me voir partir ?**

**\- Non, au contraire. Tu me réveilles en partant ?**

**\- Si tu veux. **

Elle m'embrassa et je décidai de prolonger le baiser. Bella ne protesta pas alors je poussai les choses. Alors que je la caressais et la déshabillais, elle me repoussa légèrement avant de se lever. Étonné, je la regardai faire un peu anxieux mais elle ne fit que fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé.

**\- Autant ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.**

**\- Tu as raison ma chérie. Viens…**

**\- Profite de ma présence.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je ne compte pas vivre ici maintenant.**

**\- Au moins 4 fois par semaine.**

**\- Non, 3 maximum. Tous mes week-ends et une autre nuit quand on en aura envie.**

**\- J'en ai toujours envie.**

**\- Edward…**

**\- Ok, 3 nuits. Plus si tu as besoin.**

**\- Très bien. Tu pourras venir chez moi aussi.**

**\- Bien sûr. On en reparle après ?**

Elle sourit et revint vers moi. Nous reprîmes là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Cette fois-ci, notre rapport fut doux, lent, sensuel et tendre. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais elle me répondrait que c'était trop tôt, alors je m'abstenais et me contentais de la serrer fort dans mes bras et de la câliner avant de nous endormir.

* * *

**Et voilà =)**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci pour les reviews ! c'est toujours géniale !**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Biz**

* * *

POV Bella.

Nous étions le mercredi 1er octobre, c'était l'anniversaire de ma petite princesse. Il était 7h00 et pour que la surprise soit totale, je l'accompagnai chez sa nounou, qui n'était pas encore Edward. Emily, la nounou, avait pour mission de l'amener à la discothèque de mon frère où tout le monde attendrait la petite star du jour.

**\- A ce soir mon ange. Tu es sage hein ?**

**\- Oui maman. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma grande fille ! Et n'oublie pas, ce soir on fête ton anniversaire rien que nous deux !**

**\- Oh… j'aurais bien aimé le faire avec Edward et Elena.**

**\- On n'a pas eu le temps d'organiser quelque chose. Mais on se rattrapera ce week-end.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Allez j'y vais, je vais être en retard. A ce soir.**

**\- Oui.**

Après un gros câlin, je la laissai pour aller retrouver mon frère. En tout nous serions 10 adultes et 5 enfants seulement mais je me disais que ça serait bien suffisant. En arrivant chez Emmett, je tombai sur Rosalie, dimanche, elle avait fait un malaise et avait été transportée aux urgences, c'est pour ça qu'Emmett n'avait pas pu me garder Amy. Finalement, Rosalie était tout simplement enceinte et on aurait dit que c'était la première femme à vivre ça.

**\- Salut Rose. Comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Nous allons très bien le petit et moi. Entre, Emmett est déjà aux fourneaux.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Alors, Amy ne se doute toujours de rien ?**

**\- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Tiens, je suis passée prendre le gâteau, tu peux le mettre au frais ?**

**\- Oui, donne****-****le moi.**

**\- Je vais rejoindre Emmett.**

**\- OK, moi je vais commencer à mettre la déco.**

**\- Ça marche.**

Je lui souris et filai voir mon frère qui visiblement commençait tout juste à faire l'entrée.

**\- Ah ma petite Bella ! Comment ça va ?**

**\- Bien et toi ? Je t'aide à faire quoi ?**

**\- Je prépare l'entrée mais je n'ai pas fait les toasts ****pour ****l'apéro.**

**\- Je m'en occupe. Alors la chambre du bébé n'****est**** toujours pas faite ?**

**\- Oh ça va. Elle attendra, on le sait depuis 3 jours et c'est comme s'il allait arriver demain. Enfin bon. Et toi ?**

**\- Bah rien. Ah si, je vais te présenter mon petit****-****ami.**

**\- Quoi ? J'ai loupé un épisode !**

**\- Oui. Si tu savais comme je suis amoureuse de lui ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Il est parfait, beau comme un dieu, gentil, romantique, attentionné, doux, et super au lit en plus ! Je suis certaine que c'est le bon pour moi ! Emmett, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire !**

**\- Hé bé ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue parler comme ça d'un homme. C'est qui ? Tu le connais depuis quand ? Et Amy elle en pense quoi ? C'est un type bien, pas de casier, pas de violences sur une fille, un truc du genre ?**

**\- Alors il s'appelle Edward Cullen, son père bosse avec moi, c'est un médecin. Je le connais depuis 1 mois et demi, c'est lui l'homme qui était chez moi quand Amy a eu la varicelle.**

**\- Ah… Ouais, il couche facile quoi.**

**\- Emmett ! Moi aussi dans ce cas ! Edward est le papa de la copine d'Amy, Elena. Elle aime beaucoup Edward et elle l'a totalement accepté. En plus c'est son prof de piano. Tu sais qu'il va s'occuper d'elle parce qu'Emily ne peut plus ? Il me soulage financièrement en plus.**

**\- Oui, et après tu lui seras redevable pour un truc !**

**\- Non, Edward n'est pas comme ça Emmett. Ne le juge pas avant de le connaître s'il te plaît.**

**\- Pourquoi il se retrouve père célibataire ?**

**\- Sa compagne est morte à la naissance de leur fille. C'est une histoire terrible et affreusement triste.**

**\- Raconte que je pleure.**

**\- Sans entrer dans les détails, la grossesse a été compliquée. Soit le bébé vivait et pas la mère ou inversement. Si elle avortait, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, elle a alors choisi de laisser vivre le bébé contre l'avis d'Edward. Finalement Elena est née, elle a tenu sa fille dans ses bras avant de mourir.**

**\- Mais c'est possible ça ?**

**\- C'est une complication rare Emmett. C'était son choix aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward a élevé sa fille seul et il a réussi haut la main !**

**\- Il est prof de piano alors ?**

**\- Oui, mais aussi directeur de l'école de musique. Il a hérité de la fortune, de l'école de musique et de la maison de son grand père, mort l'année dernière. Il est très responsable tu verras.**

**\- J'attends de voir.**

**\- Ne gâche pas tout, ce n'est pas le père d'Amy.**

**\- Lui, je le croise, je lui défonce le crâne. Bella tu es ma petite sœur, je t'aime et je t'ai vue trop souffrir et être malheureuse pour le restant de ta vie. Oui tu es grande mais ça ne m'empêchera pas ****d'être**** toujours là pour te protéger.**

**\- Je vais être heureuse Emmett, tu verras, je le suis déjà. Tu ne trouves pas ?**

**\- Si, tu es plus rayonnante que d'habitude.**

**\- Emmett, moi aussi je t'aime.**

**\- Ouais, allez, va faire les toasts !**

Je lui souris et entrepris la confection des amuses-bouches. Emmett me parla encore un peu d'Edward, me demandant quelques informations sur lui. J'avais confiance en Edward et je savais qu'il s'en sortirait très bien. Nous avancions tranquillement dans la préparation du repas, jusqu'à ce que les premiers invités arrivent, Jacob et sa fiancée ainsi que Mike. Tous les trois mirent la main à la pâte, installèrent les tables pour manger et celles du buffet, ainsi que les dernières décorations. J'étais en train d'installer les plats et la vaisselle quand mon téléphone sonna.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- C'est Edward, on est là mais je ne sais pas par où passer.**

**\- Tu es devant la boite ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok j'arrive. Emmett tu peux finir ? Edward est là. **

**\- D'accord, je vais voir enfin voir Dieu !**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

Je le laissai pour aller ouvrir à Edward et Elena, elle était trop belle avec ses couettes retenues par des rubans et sa petite robe rose à dentelle et froufrous. Edward lui était… Edward.

**\- Coucou vous deux. Comme tu es belle Elena !**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui, j'adore ta robe ! Une vraie princesse.**

**\- Merci !**

**\- Allez, entrez, il fait meilleur dedans. Bonjour mon amour.**

**\- Salut chérie. Prête ?**

**\- Impatiente ! J'ai parlé de toi à mon frère, bon il risque de faire le gros dur au début mais il est très gentil. Je te protège.**

**\- Merci. Tiens, le cadeau d'Amy.**

**\- Merci, allez viens… Emmett ? Je te présente Edward et sa fille Elena. Edward, Elena, voici mon frère Emmett.**

Emmett détailla Edward de la tête aux pieds avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Edward.

**\- Enchanté.**

**\- Tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te le pardonnerai jamais et tu le payeras.**

**\- Au moins c'est clair. Je ne ferai pas de mal à Bella, je le promets.**

**\- Emmett, maintenant que tu as fait ton gros dur laisse tomber le masque. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres… ça va ?**

**\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Il est costaud, je me sens ridicule à côté.**

**\- Non, tu es pile poil comme j'aime. Parfait !**

**\- Tu me flattes bébé.**

**\- Tu dors toujours chez moi ce soir ?**

**\- Oui !**

Je partis à la recherche du reste des invités et les trouvai dans la cuisine de mon frère.

**\- Vous êtes là ! Euh, tout le monde, je vous présente Edward et sa fille Elena. La meilleure copine d'Amy, et Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Edward, Elena, voici Rose, la femme de mon frère qui est enceinte. Jacob le barman et sa fiancée Nessie, Mike le videur de la boite.**

**\- Ravi de tous vous connaître… Tu dis bonjour Elena ?**

**\- Bonjour…**

Alors que tout le monde faisait connaissance avec Edward, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, il ne manquait plus que ma petite puce. Alors que je faisais promettre à Alice de ne rien dire pour moi et Edward à l'hôpital, tant que Carlisle n'était pas au courant pour nous, mon téléphone indiqua un message. Emily allait arriver avec son mari, ses enfants et Amy d'ici quelques secondes. Je prévins tout le monde de se mettre en place et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Amy, nous chantâmes tous, plus ou moins bien, joyeux anniversaire. Amy était stupéfaite et elle pleura, moi aussi d'ailleurs, et à la fin de la chanson, elle se précipita vers moi. Je la récupérai dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

**\- Surprise mon ange ! Tu es contente ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Merci maman…**

**\- De rien, allez, va embrasser et remercier tout le monde.**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi mon ange. Allez, va…**

Amy alla timidement remercier tout le monde et j'en profitai pour présenter Edward à Emily et sa famille. Ensuite Emmett, Edward et moi servîmes l'apéritif, champagne pour les grands et coca pour les petits. Les toasts que j'avais préparés avaient du succès, j'étais contente de moi. Emmett parla pas mal avec Jasper et Edward, Amy jouait avec Elena et les autres enfants, tout le monde semblait bien s'entendre et passer un bon moment pour l'instant.

Après l'apéro, Emmett mit de la musique et à ma grande surprise, Rosalie avait organisé des petits jeux auxquels tout le monde participa. Les filles s'amusaient comme des folles et moi aussi je dois dire. Chacun mangeait et buvait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, l'ambiance était bonne, c'était réussi. Pour le dessert, Amy souffla ses bougies seule, puis avec moi, avec son oncle et moi, et elle m'étonna en demandant à les souffler avec Edward, Elena et moi. Et puis enfin, le moment qu'elle attendait arriva. Les cadeaux.

Alice lui avait offert plein de vêtements super mignons, Jasper avait participé et je l'en remerciais, il n'était pas obligé, on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça. Jacob et Nessie lui avaient offert plein de perles de rocaille de différentes couleurs avec des bobines de nylon et d'élastique pour qu'elle puisse faire ses colliers et ses bracelets. Elle était folle de joie. Mike lui avait pris un jeu de société, Emily lui avait acheté 2 DVD. Edward et Elena lui offrirent un coffret à bijoux et une poupée. Moi je lui avais acheté une trottinette, elle m'en réclamait une depuis des semaines. Enfin Emmett décida d'apporter son cadeau, il avait tenu à donner son cadeau en dernier. Il arriva avec un truc recouvert d'un drap et je poussai un cri quand il enleva le drap et dévoila une cage.

**\- Emmett, tu es sérieux ? Un lapin ?**

**\- Il est mignon, non ? Amy tu l'aimes ?**

**\- C'est pour moi ?**

**\- Oui ma chérie.**

**\- Oh, trop bien ! Coucou petit lapin… Comment il s'appelle tonton ?**

**\- Monsieur Pipo !**

**\- C'est rigolo ! Pourquoi ?**

**\- Quand je l'ai acheté il s'appelait déjà comme ça.**

**\- D'accord. Il est beau, hein maman ?**

**\- Euh ouais… Tu dis merci à tout le monde.**

Je regardai le lapin blanc dans sa cage, j'y croyais pas. Si ça c'était pas un cadeau empoisonné. Qui allait s'en occuper du lapin ? C'était moi ! Edward sembla voir mon trouble et me prit par la taille.

**\- On peut toujours l'oublier en partant.**

**\- On nous le ramènera… Il aurait pu m'en parler…**

**\- Oui. Vaut mieux ça qu'un chien ou un chat non ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas merci pour les cadeaux que tu lui as pris.**

**\- De rien. Ça lui a fait plaisir.**

**\- Oui. Tu as passé un bon après****-****midi ?**

**\- Très bon, ton frère est sympa au final.**

**\- Je te l'avais dis.**

**\- C'est quand tes prochains congés ?**

**\- Dimanche et lundi pourquoi ?**

**\- Je voulais inviter mes parents à manger.**

**\- Oui si tu veux. Tu me diras.**

**\- Oui mon amour.**

Je souris et fermai les yeux quand il m'embrassa dans le cou encore et encore. Malheureusement Emmett m'appela et je dus m'arracher des bras de mon amant pour aller voir ce qu'il voulait. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait acheté les graines et la litière pour le lapin, ce qu'on pouvait ou non lui donner à manger, enfin tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Je le remerciai assez froidement, moi aussi je lui ferai des cadeaux comme ça, il verra ce que c'est. Petit à petit, les invités partirent et avec l'aide d'Edward, je commençai à ranger la salle car ce soir Emmett travaillait et la boite serait pleine de jeunes fêtards. Emmett nous aida avec Rosalie, une fois que tout fut prêt, je chargeai les cadeaux d'Amy dans ma camionnette avant de retourner voir mon frère qui me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Merci Emmett, mais pas pour le lapin !**

**\- Tu l'aimeras tu verras. Et Edward est cool, je l'aime bien.**

**\- Je te l'avais dis. Je serai heureuse.**

**\- Je pense aussi. En tout cas, il a une façon de te regarder qui me dit que oui.**

**\- Merci Emmett. Je t'appelle plus tard.**

**\- Ok. Au revoir Amy.**

**\- Au revoir tonton, merci pour Monsieur pipo.**

**\- De rien chérie. A plus tard Edward, au revoir Elena.**

**\- Au revoir Emmett, merci pour l'accueil.**

**\- De rien. Passez un soir tou****s**** les deux, je vous offre un verre.**

**\- Merci.**

Nous quittâmes Emmett pour aller jusqu'à nos voitures.

**\- Bella ? Je peux monter dans ta voiture ?**

**\- Si tu veux ma puce. Edward, chéri, je prends ta fille avec moi.**

**\- Ok, tu veux que je prenne un truc, des cadeaux, le lapin ?**

**\- Le lapin oui s'il te plaît. Tu me suis en voiture ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Allez les filles, on grimpe, en voiture, hop, hop, hop !**

Elles riaient et je les attachais, une fois au volant je démarrai et mis la musique, nous chantâmes toutes les trois et les filles firent des grimaces à Edward. Arrivées à la maison, je posai tous les cadeaux sur la table.

**\- Tu ranges Amy s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Oui, maman on peut mettre Monsieur pipo dans ma chambre ?**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Le lapin, maman.**

**\- Non, il va faire du bruit et ça sent mauvais. Il reste dans le salon chérie.**

**\- Oh maman ! Allez t'es pas gentille. S'il te plaît maman…**

**\- Amy c'est non. **

**\- T'es pas gentille !**

**\- Tu veux que je me fâche ? Va ranger tes affaires tout de suite, sans râler et tu te calmes jeune fille ! Gentille ou pas je suis ta mère et tu m'obéis.**

Elle tapa du pied avant de prendre ses affaires et fila dans sa chambre. Elena me regardait toute intimidée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, Edward vint à mon secours.

**\- Tu as vu chérie, même les mamans elles se fâchent, il n'y a pas que papa.**

**\- Oui…**

**\- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Amy et jouer un peu avec elle.**

**\- D'accord.**

J'attendis qu'Elena soit dans la chambre pour me laisser tomber sur une chaise et mis mon visage dans mes mains en grognant.

**\- Je suis désolée pour ça.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça arrive à tous les parents.**

**\- J'espère que je n'ai pas effrayé Elena.**

**\- Non, juste surprise, ça ira.**

**\- Hum…**

**\- Allez mon cœur, ne panique pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?**

**\- Il va falloir faire à manger et donner les douches.**

**\- On mange du lapin ce soir ?**

**\- Edward…**

Je ris et me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Après un câlin et quelques baisers, je m'écartai de lui pour aller préparer à manger. Il s'occupa d'aider les filles à la douche, Amy passa la première et vint me voir dans la cuisine.

**\- Maman… ?**

**\- Oui ma puce.**

**\- Pardon…**

**\- C'est déjà oublié mon ange. Mais je ne veux toujours pas qu'il soit dans ta chambre.**

**\- D'accord. Tu me fais un câlin ?**

**\- Oui, viens****-****là mon bébé… **Je la pris contre moi et l'embrassai.** Alors tu es contente de ta journée ?**

**\- Oui, c'était trop bien ! Merci, c'était une belle surprise.**

**\- Tu aimes tes cadeaux ?**

**\- ****Oh**** oui, je te ferai des colliers et des bracelets ! Demain je pourrai mettre mes nouveaux vêtements ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Si on a le temps, je te ferai même un chignon si tu veux, c'est moi qui t'emmène à l'école, je commence le travail juste après toi.**

**\- Trop bien. Je t'aime maman.**

**\- Je t'aime mon bébé. Allez, tu m'aides à cuisiner ?**

**\- Oui !**

Je souris et je finis de cuisiner avec elle. Elena vint nous rejoindre et je la fis participer, ce qu'elle apprécia visiblement. Edward mit la table et nous mangeâmes. Les filles étaient épuisées, elles allèrent se coucher avant d'arriver au dessert. Seule avec Edward, nous profitâmes de notre nuit ensemble, la prochaine ne serait que dimanche, ça allait être long.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute pour vos Reveiw **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward.

Je me réveillai, nu dans le lit de Bella, elle était contre moi, dans mes bras. Son souffle régulier caressait mon cou, sa bouche entrouverte, son teint pâle et son visage paisible lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, au risque de la réveiller. Hélas au moment où j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, son réveil sonna et elle sursauta, surprise par le réveil et par notre proximité, je m'éloignai un peu d'elle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprit. Elle finit par grogner et s'allongea sur moi.

**\- Veux pas y aller…**

**\- Oh Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant.**

**\- Hum ! **

**\- Allez mon amour.**

**\- Tu allais faire quoi quand je me suis réveillée ?**

**\- Voler quelques baisers à ma Bella au bois dormant. **

**\- Vole****-****moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis à toi…**

**\- J'aime te l'entendre dire. **

Sur ce, je la fis rouler sur le matelas et l'embrassai. Très vite, la température monta et guidés par nos envies, notre désir et nos corps, je m'introduisis en elle doucement. Elle soupira de bien-être et je plantai mes prunelles dans les siennes alors que je me mouvais toujours aussi lentement entre ses cuisses. J'avais envie de lui dire, je voulais lui avouer que je l'aimais mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle panique parce que c'était trop rapide. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose pouvant la faire fuir et au final, la perdre.

Alors que notre plaisir grandissait, je l'embrassai à perdre pied, ma langue explora chaque recoin de sa bouche, caressait sa langue, dansait avec elle… je sentais les parois intimes de Bella se serrer puis se desserrer autour de moi, je grognais tant c'était bon, elle sourit, fière de son effet sur le pauvre homme que j'étais.

**\- Tu es… contente de toi ?**

**\- Oui. Très… Je vais venir Edward…**

**\- Viens mon amour, laisse****-****toi aller…**

Je me penchai à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser et ainsi, j'étouffai son cri de jouissance quand l'orgasme la frappa, mon tour vint quelques secondes après et je chuchotai son prénom au creux de son oreille. Elle sourit et caressa doucement mon dos avant que je roule sur le côté.

**\- Je veux des réveils comme ça à chaque fois !**

**\- Je te le promets.**

**\- Merci. Allez viens, on a deux princesses à réveiller.**

**\- Va-y, je vais faire les petits-déjeuners.**

**\- Ok. Du lait froid pour Amy, elle n'aime pas le chaud le matin et du jus d'orange, pas le pamplemousse c'est pour moi ça.**

**\- Autre chose ?**

**\- Céréales et tartines, Nutella pour moi s'il te plaît.**

**\- A vos ordres.**

Elle sourit et m'embrassa avant de se lever pour passer une robe de chambre, puis sortit de la pièce. Je passai mon jean et sortis préparer les petits-déjeuners. Je mis en route la cafetière puis fis les bols de lait pour les filles, chaud pour Elena et froid pour Amy. Je servis les jus d'orange pour nous trois et le jus de pamplemousse pour ma petite-amie. Je fis les tartines, beurre, confiture et Nutella et sortis les céréales. Une fois le café servi, il ne manquait plus que les trois filles, elles arrivèrent tout sourire. Elena et Amy étaient habillées et coiffées, Amy avec un joli chignon et une de ses nouvelles robes et Elena portait elle aussi une robe et avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval tressée.

**\- Wha ce que vous êtes belles !**

**\- Bonjour papa. **

**\- Bonjour ma chérie, ça va ? Et toi Amy ?**

**\- Très bien, on a bien dormi ! Et maman elle nous a habillées et coiffées.**

**\- Oui et moi j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. Venez à table. **

Elles vinrent se mettre à table, les tartines au Nutella partirent en premier. Une fois tous prêts, nous partîmes pour l'école, Bella avec les deux filles et moi tout seul dans ma voiture comme hier en rentrant de l'anniversaire. Après avoir déposé les filles, j'embrassai ma belle avant de nous séparer pour la journée. Je ne la reverrai que demain soir à la sortie des classes.

Arrivé à l'école de musique, je saluai poliment Tanya avant d'aller dans mon bureau où des papiers m'attendaient. Il était environ 10h00 quand on frappa à ma porte, j'étais certain de n'avoir aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Curieux, j'autorisai la personne à entrer et fus content et soulagé de voir qui c'était.

**\- Maman, quelle surprise ! Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui mon chéri, je passais dans le coin et j'ai eu envie de voir mon fils. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non, c'est l'heure de la récré. Tu veux un café ?**

**\- Volontiers oui. Tiens, tant que j'y pense voici les livres que tu avais demandés à ton père.**

**\- Merci, je lui rendrai vite, c'est juste pour des photocopies.**

**\- C'est pas urgent mon chéri. Alors tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui très bien, Elena aussi, si tu veux, viens la chercher avec moi ce soir.**

**\- J'en serais ravie, ton père va rentrer tard. **

**\- On dînera ensemble si tu veux. Dimanche vous faites quelque chose avec papa ?**

**\- Non pourquoi ? **

**\- Je voudrais vous inviter à déjeuner, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un, enfin... à titre officiel.**

**\- Une femme ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?**

**\- Oui, et je tiens beaucoup à elle. **

**\- Je la connais déjà un peu ?**

**\- Oui  
**

**\- C'est Bella hein ?**

**\- Comment tu sais ?**

**\- Edward, tu as toujours eu du mal à cacher tes sentiments, quand tu es tombé amoureux d'Elena tu étais dans un tel état… J'ai vu comment tu regardais Bella, tu la dévorais du regard. Tu l'aimes ?**

**\- Comme un fou ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même pour Elena, et Dieu ****sait ****que je l'ai aimée, et je l'aime encore à travers notre fille. Mais avec Bella c'est tellement… différent. Je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne veux qu'elle. Elle m'attire, elle me fait rire… Quand je suis près d'elle rien d'autre ne compte, je suis malheureux quand je ne la vois pas. C'est rapide… la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux j'ai mis un moment avant de me déclarer.**

**\- Oui je me souviens, tu t'entraînais devant ton miroir.**

**\- Oui. Bref, Bella est celle qu'il me faut.**

**\- Vos filles le savent ?**

**\- Oui, elles le prennent très bien. J'ai rencontré le frère et les amis de Bella aussi.**

**\- Il ne manque plus que nous alors.**

**\- Oui. Tu veux bien ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr ! Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille et très jolie en plus.**

**\- Elle est magnifique.**

**\- Oh mon bébé est amoureux ! Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ?**

**\- Non, on devait y aller doucement mais… j'ai peur qu'en lui disant elle panique et qu'elle arrête notre relation. **

**\- D'accord. Et ses parents ?**

**\- Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais les rencontrer de sitôt. Ils lui ont mené la vie dure et elle en garde rancune. **

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ? Si je peux savoir bien sûr. **

**\- Quand elle est tombée enceinte, un accident, c'était trop tard pour avorter. Ils ne l'ont pas soutenue dans la grossesse, ses amis l'ont laissée tomb****er**** et le père d'Amy a fui. Quand Bella a refusé d'abandonner son bébé à la naissance ses parents l'ont virée de chez eux et ont coupé les ponts. Elle a vécu dans des foyers jusqu'à l'année dernière encore, seul son frère l'a soutenue, elle a pu faire ses études grâce à lui et voilà. Elle a élevé sa fille toute seule, elle est forte et indépendante.**

**\- La pauvre chérie. Quel genre de parents est capable de faire ça ! C'est monstrueux ! **

**\- Elle s'en est remise maman, elle va bien, elle aime sa fille, elle aime sa vie même si ce n'est pas tou****s**** les jours facile.**

**\- Oui, enfin quand même… Je suis désolée pour elle. **

**\- Tu lui diras. Tu crois que papa sera d'accord avec mon choix ?**

**\- Tu en doutes ? Franchement Edward… même si ne nous l'étions pas, on te soutiendrait si tu es convaincu qu'il s'agit de ton bonheur et celui de ta fille.**

**\- Je suis sûr à mille pour cent concernant Bella.**

**\- Ton père l'estime beaucoup, au travail du moins.**

**\- Vous l'aimerez en privé. Et Amy est géniale, très timide, réservée, très observatrice mais quand elle laisse tomber son masque on ne peut que l'adorer. **

**\- On la mettra à l'aise. En tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça mon grand. Viens que je t'embrasse. **

Elle fit le tour du bureau pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'adorais ma mère, elle était toujours là pour moi, elle débordait d'amour sans trop me couver pour autant, je pouvais parler de tout avec elle sans aucun complexe. Elle était toujours là pour moi, elle me soutenait quand j'en avais besoin et c'était une formidable grand-mère, Elena l'adorait.

J'avais une très bonne relation avec mon père aussi, très conciliant, juste, réfléchi et intelligent. Il était patient en plus, ce qui était très bien quand Elena se mettait en tête de le maquiller et de le coiffer. Je n'échangerais ma famille pour rien au monde et maintenant que Bella était dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé l'équilibre parfait.

Après un moment passé à discuter, ma mère me laissa et je repris mon travail. La journée se passa très bien, Bella m'envoyait un message dès qu'elle avait 5 minutes pour elle. Le soir, j'allai chercher ma fille avec ma mère, Elena était toute contente de voir sa grand-mère. De loin, je vis Amy toute seule sur son banc, quand c'était sa nourrice qui s'en occupait elle restait à la garderie et je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Je lui fis signe et elle sourit en me voyant. Quand elle vint vers moi, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant un gros pansement sur son genou.

**\- Salut ma grande. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton genou ?**

**\- Y a un garçon qui m'a poussée et je suis tombée.**

**\- Pourquoi il t'a poussée ?**

**\- Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il était bête. Il disait que maman elle m'aimait pas parce que c'est pas toujours elle qui s'occupe de moi. **

**\- Tu as raison il est bête. Elle t'aime très fort maman, elle est triste de ne pas s'occuper de toi.**

**\- Je sais, elle me le dit toujours. Mais j'ai hâte que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi quand maman elle ne peut pas. **

**\- Oui, ça va très vite arriver. Je crois que tu dois aller goûter chérie, ils t'attendent. On se voit demain ?**

**\- Oui ! A demain Elena.**

**\- A demain.**

Elles se firent un bisou avant qu'Amy parte au chaud dans une salle. Ma mère remarqua qu'elle ressemblait à Bella et me reprocha de ne pas l'avoir présentée. Je me concentrai ensuite sur Elena, qui me raconta sa journée en détails, à la maison elle fit ses devoirs avec sa grand-mère, moi j'eus droit au câlin, donc le meilleur rôle pour le coup. La soirée fut détendue, Elena montra ses progrès au violon, elle jouait très bien et je pensais l'inscrire à un concours à la fin de l'année. Après le dîner ma mère nous laissa tous les deux, je reçus pas mal de textos de Bella, elle était furieuse qu'on ait fait du mal à sa fille. En même temps, je comprenais, moi aussi j'aurais été en colère.

Le lendemain, je ne croisai ni Bella ni Amy à l'école, dommage, je les verrais sûrement ce soir. Après un dernier câlin à ma petite puce, je filai à l'école de musique pour les cours adulte, j'avais un élève d'environ 40 ans qui voulait apprendre le morceau de classique préféré de son épouse pour lui jouer à leur anniversaire de mariage à la fin de l'année… c'était pas gagné ! A midi, j'eus la brillante idée d'aller à la maternité pour rendre à mon père son livre, ce n'était pas urgent mais l'envie de voir Bella était plus forte, c'était juste la bonne excuse. Arrivé dans le bon service, je ne vis qu'une personne et ce n'était pas Bella à la réception. La fille devait être une sage-femme, elle était brune avec un air complètement niais, elle me regarda arriver en souriant.

**\- Vous êtes un papa ?**

**\- Non, je cherche le docteur Cullen, il devrait être en p****au****se mais je ne sais pas où le trouver.**

**\- C'est de la part de qui ?**

**\- Je suis son fils, Edward.**

**\- Jessica, enchantée. Vous l'êtes depuis longtemps ? **

Elle n'avait pas que l'air idiote, la pauvre était sérieusement touchée.

**\- Euh, depuis ma conception. **Elle gloussa, j'avais devant moi une dinde. **Je peux le voir ?**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Mon père ! Le docteur Cullen !**

**\- Oh oui ! Je vais l'appeler… Docteur Cullen ? Oui, votre magnifique fils est à l'étage des naissances… d'accord très bien. Il arrive… Edward !**

**\- Merci. **

J'avais envie de lui demander si elle était toute seule ou si Bella était dans le coin mais elle me tapait sur le système. J'attendis donc sagement que mon père arrive.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Ah papa. **

**\- Comment va mon magnifique fils ? Rien de grave ****?**

**\- Oh pitié… Non je voulais juste te rendre le livre.**

**\- Tu es venu juste pour ça ?**

**\- J'avais du temps à tuer.**

**\- Tu avais envie de voir Bella surtout. **

A ce moment-là une alarme retentit et je vis Bella et Alice sortir de nulle part et courir vers une salle d'accouchement. Évidemment elle ne m'avait pas vu. En plus mon père avait compris la raison de ma venue ici.

**\- Maman t'a parlé ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi à cause de mon fils amoureux, elle n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler. Mais c'est très bien, Bella est vraiment une fille bien****.**

**\- Pardon pour ton insomnie. **

**\- Je préfère entendre ça qu'autre chose. Tu as mon consentement, j'approuve ton choix.**

**\- Elle t'a parlé de ça aussi ?**

**\- C'est ta mère, quand elle est heureuse pour toi elle dit tout. **

**\- Oui, enfin c'est la première depuis Elena. **

**\- La première qui a de l'importance. **

**\- Ouais, on va dire ça. Bella est très, très importante pour moi et la petite l'aime bien… Bella sait faire des tresses, tu imagines ! En tout cas, Elena ****a**** hâte de s'entraîner sur toi.**

**\- J'ai deux mots à dire à Bella d'un coup. **

Je souris et vis Bella sortir avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, ça avait été rapide. Cette fois-ci, elle croisa mon regard. Surprise, elle s'arrêta avant de me sourire puis s'engouffra dans une salle suivie par un type qui filmait tous ses faits et gestes avec le bébé. Je pariais que c'était le père. Après un moment d'attente, elle finit par nous rejoindre mon père et moi.

**\- Ton prince charmant se ser****t**** de moi comme prétexte Bella.**

**\- Ah pas cool. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je voulais voir si tu t'étais calmée depuis hier soir.**

**\- S'il touche encore une fois à ma fille, c'est moi qui le pousse. C'est méchant mais bon. **

**\- Je voulais dire aussi que Jessica elle est pas fute-fute comme fille. Elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'étais ton fils, papa.**

**\- Elle finira par me déprimer cette fille. '' Votre magnifique fils est à l'étage des naissances'' pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. **

**\- Quoi je suis beau et magnifique, je mérite ce compliment.**

Mon père rit et Bella parla.

**\- Bon, pendant que tu te vantes, je vais aller me changer.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu as fini ?**

**\- J'ai deux heures de pause. Tu n'es même pas venu pour m'inviter à déjeuner ?**

**\- ****E****uh… Mais si bien sûr, va ****vite ****te changer. Je t'attends**

Elle sourit et s'éloigna vers les vestiaires. Mon père souriait ou se fichait de moi, je ne savais pas trop.

**\- Quoi ? **

**\- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut ! **

**\- Ouais… C'est bizarre qu'elle soit si détendue devant toi.**

**\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de la taquiner avec ça ce matin. Elle sait très bien que je suis au courant pour vous**

**\- Tu vas passer pour un beau****-****père chiant après.**

**\- Non, elle a du répondant. **

**\- Oh oui ! **

Il rit et Bella nous rejoignit, je pris sa main et après avoir dit au revoir à mon père, nous partîmes manger dans un petit restaurant.

**\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, même si tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'inviter à manger.**

**\- C'était sur un coup de tête, j'avais envie de te voir. Et je suis content de manger avec toi. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me dises quand c'est possible, je viendrai.**

**\- D'accord. **

**\- Alors mon père t'embête ?**

**\- Ça va, rien de méchant. Je lui réponds. Mais ça va jaser dans les couloirs. **

**\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sors avec le fils du médecin ?**

**\- Oui, mais je m'en fiche. On était plus ou moins ensemble avant de le savoir.**

**\- Oui et puis si tu faisais mal ton boulot, il te le dirait. **

**\- Oui je sais. Bon, il faut que je te dise un truc… mes parents débarquent dans deux semaines pour voir principalement Rosalie, qu'ils adorent. Bref, je les verrai aussi et si tu veux je te présente. Mais t'es pas obligé, c'est juste que c'est l'occasion. **

**\- Non je veux bien.**

**\- OK, mais je te préviens, c'est froid et tendu entre nous, ils n'ont aucune affection pour Amy, mais ils sont très chaleureux avec Emmett et Rose. D'ailleurs ça tape sur le système de mon frère. Tu risques d'assister à une petite dispute familiale.**

**\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, je te soutiens à fond chérie.**

**\- Merci. Je n'ai pas les dates exactes mais je te tiens au courant.**

**\- Pas de soucis. **

J'embrassai sa main et nous terminâmes le repas. Elle me raconta quelques anecdotes concernant Jessica et j'étais à la fois déprimé par cette fille mais aussi mort de rire par ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire. Je passai encore un bon moment avec elle, et quand il fut l'heure de la raccompagner à son service, je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas embrassée en presque 2h00, je passai donc les quelques minutes qui nous restaient à réparer mon erreur.

**\- Faut que j'y aille. **

**\- Très bien. A ce soir ? **

**\- Oui, le premier attend l'autre.**

**\- Évidemment. Travaille bien.**

**\- Toi aussi. **

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la maternité, quant à moi, je retournai bosser, pressé d'être à l'heure de la sortie des classes. Quand ce fut l'heure, c'est elle qui m'attendait. Après avoir récupéré nos filles, nous allâmes goûter chez elle, nous dînâmes aussi, mais pour respecter notre accord, je ne restai pas dormir. _Allez Edward, dimanche allait vite venir, tu peux tenir jusque__-__là !_

* * *

**Voilà...**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Merci à toute**

**Bises**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les review =) 3**

**Merci à ma bêta pour la correction.**

**Bises**

* * *

POV Bella

**\- C'est nous ! **

**\- Salut les filles. Il est tôt, on vient de se lever.**

**\- Oh désolées, on revient plus tard ?**

**\- Tu as raison !**

Je souris et allai embrasser mon homme, torse nu, hum, ce que j'aimais le voir comme ça ! J'embrassai ensuite Elena qui était à peine réveillée, elle me sourit et réclama même un câlin. Amy alla dire bonjour à Edward et lui piqua une tartine de Nutella.

**\- Dis donc chipie. Je vais mourir de faim après.**

Il faisait les gros yeux, mais Amy n'était pas du tout impressionnée et riait. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se refit une tartine.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Je peux faire de la cuisine ? Avec Amy on avait envie de faire des cookies pour le goûter.**

**\- Oui si tu veux. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut par contre. **

**\- Moi j'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait.**

**\- Papa je pourrais faire avec Bella et Amy ?**

**\- Bien sûr chérie. Amy… tu as un truc sur le nez là.**

Sur ce, Edward lui mit du chocolat sur le bout du nez. Il riait, alors qu'Amy avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Elena riait et pour la peine Edward lui en mit sur le nez à elle aussi. Je les regardais toutes les deux et riais, suivie par les trois autres. Edward finit par les embrasser et enleva le chocolat qu'elles avaient sur le nez.

**\- Allez Elena, finis de manger pour cuisiner avec Bella. **

**\- Oui je me dépêche, promis.**

**\- Tes parents arrivent pour quelle heure ?**

**\- 12h00 pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour savoir. Tu as préparé quelque chose à manger ? **

**\- Poulet et pommes de terre au four. **

**\- Parfait. **

**\- Tu es devenue flic ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu es nerveuse ?**

**\- Euh non…**

**\- Si tu es nerveuse Bella ! **

**\- Un peu oui. **

**\- Tout se passera bien ma chérie. Tu les connais déjà mes parents, ils t'aiment bien.**

**\- Oui mais…**

**\- Mais ?**

**\- Tout devient officiel pour le coup. **

**\- Tu n'as rien à craindre chérie. Viens…**

J'allai me mettre dans ses bras et je me sentis déjà mieux. Pourquoi avais-je si peur ? Je n'en savais rien. Alors que je me laissais aller dans ses bras, les filles se mirent à chanter « Oh les amoureux». Je souris tout en rougissant et Edward partit à leur suite pour les chatouiller. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils jouèrent tous les trois avant qu'Elena aille s'habiller.

Ensuite, alors qu'Edward préparait le repas, je fis les cookies avec les filles. Elles prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à mettre les mains dans la pâte. Après avoir fait leurs petites boules de cookies, je les mis au four. Pendant la cuisson, les filles allèrent jouer alors que moi j'allai prendre Edward par la taille et poser ma joue contre son dos.

**\- Hum, un câlin !**

**\- Ouais… Besoin d'aide avec ton poulet ?**

**\- Non, je n'ai plus qu'à le mettre au four. Il y en a pour longtemps avec tes cookies ?**

**\- Non une quinzaine de minutes. J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone.**

**\- Une première !**

**\- Ouais, j'ai eu un choc.**

Il se tourna pour me faire face.

**\- Ils arrivent quand ?**

**\- De jeudi à dimanche prochain. Je suis en repos samedi et dimanche. Je suppose qu'Emmett va organiser un repas pour nous tous. **

**\- D'accord. **

**\- Tu viens chez moi la semaine prochaine ?**

**\- Si tu veux oui. **

**\- Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu prends des vacances ?**

**\- Ouh là, ****e****uh… les prochaines sûrement vers halloween pourquoi ?**

**\- On nous a fait passer les fiches pour les demandes de vacances, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait essayer de les prendre ensemble. Je n'ai qu'une semaine et j'en aurai une autre à noël.**

**\- Prends les tiennes d'abord, je prendrai les miennes à ce moment****-****là pour être sûr.**

**\- D'accord, je te tiens au courant dans ce cas. Euh… j'avais autre chose à dire… je t'ai apporté mon planning de la semaine, vu que tu commences à t'occuper d'Amy cette semaine. Et puis tu verras quand tu peux venir manger avec moi aussi.**

**\- Je le mettrai sur le frigo et je viendrai te voir dès que c'est possible.**

**\- Parfait.**

**\- Tu devrais sortir tes cookies chérie.**

**\- Ah oui ! **

Je me précipitai sur le four pour sortir mes cookies, ça allait, ils n'étaient pas trop cramés. Edward mit son plat au four à son tour et nous allâmes dans le salon, les filles étaient toujours en haut à jouer.

**\- Tes parents savent quoi ****sur ****nous ?**

**\- Euh, presque tout. **

**\- Ils connaissent mon histoire ?**

**\- Oui. Désolé, enfin ma mère le sait.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave.**

**\- Tu sais, elle te pousse à te confier sans que tu t'en rendes compte.**

**\- Je serai sur mes gardes alors.**

**\- Ma mère n'a pas mauvais fond. Elle t'aime déjà beaucoup.**

**\- J'en suis flattée.**

**\- Tu crois qu'Amy accepterait d'être confiée à mes parents un soir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?**

**\- J'avais envie qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les deux. Resto, ciné et après on verra.**

**\- Oui ça me ferait plaisir. On verra comment ça se passe avec eux. J'ai toujours Emmett au cas****-****où.**

**\- D'accord, on verra. On essaye de se faire ça dans la semaine ? **

**\- Non, la semaine prochaine, je suis de nuit cette semaine.**

**\- Ok, la semaine prochaine alors. **

**\- Ça marche. J'ai hâte, notre première soirée en amoureux et en tête à tête. **

**\- Oui, je me suis dis qu'il fallait sauter le pas. **

**\- Tu es formidable mon chéri.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Je me calai contre lui, Dieu que je l'aimais cet homme. Il allait falloir que je pense à lui dire.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum…?**

**\- Parle****-****moi de tes parents. Tu ne dis jamais rien sur eux.**

**\- Il n'y a rien à dire. **

**\- Bébé…**

**\- OK… Mon père Charlie et ma mère Renée se sont mariés à la sortie du lycée. Très vite, ils ont eu Emmett, puis moi 2 ans après. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, protégée par un père shérif et un frère qui n'avait et n'a toujours pas froid aux yeux. J'étais proche des deux hommes de la famille, plus que de ma mère. Elle est trop… excentrique, il faut arriver à la suivre par moment. Alors que mon père est de nature assez calme, il ne ressent pas le besoin de parler lors d'un blanc dans une conversation. C'est triste à dire mais mon père ne s'impose jamais, même dans le couple. Il s'est toujours rangé du côté de ma mère.**

**\- Même pour ta grossesse ?**

**\- Oui. C'est ma mère qui a tout décidé. Mon père m'a regardée partir sans un mot, c'est pour ça que je lui en veux le plus. Je sais qu'il demande souvent à mon frère de mes nouvelles et de celles d'Amy, derrière le dos de ma mère, mais rien de plus. Voilà.**

**\- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?**

**\- Non, je suis rancunière. Un jour peut****-****être.**

**\- Je suis là maintenant, si tu as besoin de soutien.**

**\- Je sais et je t'en remercie.**

**\- C'est avec plaisir. **

**\- Allez viens, on va commencer à mettre la table.**

**\- Oui, au fait le lapin va bien ?**

**\- Oh… oui, Amy l'adore. Je dois dire qu'il est mignon.**

**\- Eh… tu craques chérie !**

**\- C'est grave docteur ?**

Il rit et nous mîmes la table avant d'aller finir de préparer le déjeuner. Après un petit moment, on sonna à la porte. Sans rien me demander, Edward prit ma main et nous dirigea vers la porte après avoir appelé les filles. Il ouvrit et nous trouvâmes sans surprise ses parents sur le pas de la porte.

**\- Mon chéri, bonjour !**

**\- Salut maman, papa.**

**\- Bonjour Edward. Tiens, Bella, vous ici ?**

**\- Oui, je ne vous voyais pas assez au travail ! Vous me manquiez !**

**\- ****Oh**** ça me touche. Va falloir se supporter deux fois plus alors.**

**\- Pas de bol, hein ?**

**\- Non. **

**\- Arrête de l'embêter Carlisle. Ravie de vous revoir Bella. **

**\- Moi aussi. **

**\- Allez entrez, Elena a hâte de te voir papa !**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?**

**\- Tu verras.**

Alors qu'ils entraient, Elena et Amy vinrent les saluer, Amy réagit mieux que je l'aurais imaginé. Après un petit apéritif nous passâmes à table, Carlisle m'incita à raconter des anecdotes sur le métier.

**\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, Carlisle****, ****du jour où une mère nous a demandé si elle pouvait manger son placenta.**

**\- Oh oui ! C'était affreux, ****vous ****l'a****vez**** vu faire ? **

**\- Oui, personne ne m'avait rien dit avant que j'entre dans la salle. Elle était en train de le manger ! On aurait dit une bête !**

**\- Tu as vraiment vu ça chérie ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai failli vomir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure conversation pour un repas. **

**\- Oui, on voit de meilleures choses dans le métier. **

Esmée prit la parole en me souriant.

**\- Que trouvez-vous de plus beau dans la naissance d'un enfant ?**

**\- J'aime le moment où les papas se laissent aller. Quand on pose le bébé sur la mère et que le père pleure d'émotion en découvrant son bébé. Je trouve ça tellement touchant de voir un homme pleurer.**

**\- Carlisle a pleuré quand Edward est né, je me souviendrai toujours ! **

**\- Quel genre d'enfant était Edward ?**

**\- Il m'a épuisée ! Non, il était adorable. Vraiment pas pénible comme bébé, ni comme enfant. Hein Carlisle ?**

**\- Non ça a été. On a eu de la chance. **

**\- Je vais rougir, arrêtez. **

**\- Ok on arrête ! **

Je souris et Edward alla chercher le plat. J'aidai Amy à décortiquer son poulet quand Esmée reprit la parole.

**\- Alors Elena, tu es contente que papa ****ait**** une amoureuse ?**

**\- Oh oui ! J'aime bien Bella. Elle me coiffe mieux que papa ! Elle est très gentille et c'est cool parce je peux voir ma copine tout le temps.**

**\- Et toi Amy ? **

**\- Euh… j'aime bien Edward… c'est mieux que mon papa. Maman elle dit que mon vrai papa c'est un gros con !**

**\- Amy ! Ne dis pas ça, c'est un gros mot. Je ne t'ai jamais dis ça.**

**\- Tu l'as dis à tonton, et tonton il le dit aussi.**

**\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises ça. Compris ?**

**\- Oui maman…**

**\- Allez mange maintenant. **

Je me sentais honteuse, oui son père était un gros con, mais je m'en voulais qu'elle ait entendu ça. Mine de rien, c'était son père. Edward passa sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter. Je relevai la tête, consciente que je plombais l'ambiance, je me sentais idiote mais par bonheur Edward relança la conversation sur quelque chose de différent et la bonne humeur revint. Alors que j'étais seule dans la cuisine à ranger, Amy arriva timidement vers moi. Je lui souris et tendis mes bras vers elle, alors qu'elle s'y blottissait, je l'embrassai.

**\- Pardon maman…**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne veux plus que tu dises des mots comme ça d'accord ?**

**\- Oui maman.**

**\- Je t'aime mon petit cœur.**

**\- Moi aussi maman. **

**\- Allez viens, on retourne avec tout le monde. **

**\- Oui, Elena va maquiller et coiffer son papi.**

**\- Hum, ça va être marrant.**

Je l'embrassai et nous allâmes dans le salon. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, il m'embrassa sur la tête et je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Carlisle invita Amy à aider Elena. Les deux filles se firent un immense plaisir à transformer le médecin respectable que je connaissais en un espèce de clown. Avec des mini tresses, de mini couettes, un maquillage grossier sur les yeux et ne parlons même pas du rouge à lèvres et des cœurs sur les joues. Je conseillai ensuite aux filles de s'attaquer à Edward, ce qu'elles firent avec plaisir.

Le final était hilarant, en plus Elena avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un des boas qu'elle utilisait pour se déguiser autour du cou des garçons. Edward avait le rose flashy alors que Carlisle enroulait autour de son cou le bleu électrique. Après quelques photos souvenirs, ils allèrent se démaquiller, ce qui prit pas mal de temps. Pendant leur absence, je préparai le café et les jus d'oranges pour les filles, avec les cookies que nous avions fait ce matin toutes les trois.

**\- C'est Amy, Bella et moi qui les avons faits mamie !**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Mais oui. Ça aussi avec papa on fait pas. On refera Bella ?**

**\- Bien sûr chérie. J'ai une excellente recette d'un fondant au chocolat super bon, hein Amy.**

**\- Oh ouais ! Quand ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas… On verra.**

**\- Demain ? **

**\- Oh oui Bella, s'il te plaît…**

**\- On verra si papa a tout ce qu'il faut. **

A ce moment-là, Edward et Carlisle revinrent dans le salon et Edward prit la parole.

**\- Papa ****a**** tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut ! **

**\- Edward…**

**\- Je plaisante… à moitié. Il vous faut quoi ?**

**\- De quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat. Mais s'il n'y a pas ce qu'il faut, j'irai acheter les ingrédients demain et on le fera après l'école. Ça marche les filles ?**

**\- Oui ! **

**\- Merci Bella ! **

**\- De rien. Bon, on les goûte ces cookies ? **

Tout le monde en prit et au fil de la discussion, ils disparurent et très vite tous nos cookies furent engloutis. Il était environ 18h00 quand les parents d'Edward nous quittèrent. Après les avoir salués, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre et les filles allèrent jouer, me laissant seule avec Edward.

**\- Bon tu vois, tout ****s****'est bien passé. **

**\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur. Ta mère est très gentille, tu es sa plus grande réussite ! **

**\- Oui, elle me voit comme la 8****è****me merveille du monde. On me le dit souvent, même mon père la taquine là-dessus. **

**\- Ils ont l'air très complices. **

**\- Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents se disputer, c'est vrai. Mon père avait un ami qui sortait avec ma mère au lycée, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Du coup maintenant, il a ma mère mais il n'a plus son ami.**

**\- Elle a quitté l'autre pour ton père ?**

**\- Oui. Le coup de foudre. Un peu comme moi pour toi. **

Je souris et l'embrassai, puis nous rangeâmes un peu la maison.

**\- Au fait, je crois qu'Amy s'est assez bien entendu avec tes parents. Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord pour aller dormir chez eux pendant qu'on se fait une soirée. **

**\- Tu lui demanderas quand même mais moi aussi j'ai trouvé que ça passait bien. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir mon tête à tête.**

**\- Moi aussi ! **

Alors que le silence régnait dans la maison, un cri perçant de douleur fut émis depuis l'étage. Je devinai tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de ma fille et me précipitai à l'étage suivie d'Edward. Elle pleurait en se tenant la main, je voyais qu'elle saignait, à côté d'elle Elena était pétrifiée. Je m'accroupis devant Amy alors qu'Edward prenait sa fille contre lui.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé Amy ?**

**\- J'ai mal maman…**

Elle pleurait, je ne saurais rien tant qu'elle serait dans cet état. Je la pris dans mes bras pour aller lui mettre sa main sous l'eau froide. C'était pas beau à voir, elle avait dû se coincer les doigts dans la porte. Elle se calma petit à petit mais resta collée à moi.

\- **Je suis là ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**\- J'ai coincé mes doigts dans la porte… Elena elle a fermé la porte et ça ****s****'est coincé.**

**\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas mettre tes mains dans la porte. On va aller prendre un médicament pour que tu n'aies plus mal.**

Je descendis voir Edward qui avait toujours Elena contre lui, elle aussi elle pleurait.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Comment ça va ?**

**\- C'est pas joli-joli, elle a mal. **

**\- J'ai des dosettes d'arnica pour que ça n'enfle pas et du paracétamol pour la douleur. **

**\- Merci. Elena ça va ?**

**\- J'ai pas fait exprès Bella… pardon. **

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute chérie. Ne te tracasse pas, elle n'est pas fâchée, moi non plus. Tu viens la voir avec moi ?**

**\- Oui…**

**\- Allez, viens ma puce…**

J'allai prendre les médicaments et nous allâmes voir Amy. Elena s'excusa auprès d'Amy. Une fois réconciliées, je leur donnai la douche chacune leur tour. Amy alla se coucher sans manger, elle s'endormit rapidement. Elena mangea rapidement avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**\- Amy va bien ?**

**\- Oui, ça passera, je vais la soigner et puis voilà. C'est un accident. **

**\- Elena s'en veut tu sais. **

**\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, ça aurait pu être l'inverse. Allez on ne se bile pas, premier accident à quatre ! **

**\- Oui… On va se coucher ?**

**\- Oh oui, un gros câlin !**

**\- Monte, j'arrive, je ferme la maison. **

Je souris et allai dans la chambre l'attendre. Il ne fût pas long à me rejoindre. Après quelques péripéties j'oubliai tout dans ses bras, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos mais c'était tellement bon.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Bissssssssssses !**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews et vos gentillesses.**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

POV Bella

**\- Bon alors les filles, robe noire, comme ça ou comme ça ?**

**\- La rouge maman… celle avec les dentelles dans le dos !**

**\- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas, ça fait pas trop voyant ?**

**\- Non, elle est belle ! **

**\- Tu en dis quoi Elena ?**

**\- Euh… moi j'aime bien la rouge aussi.**

**\- Bon je vais l'essayer alors, je reviens. **

Ce soir, je dînais avec Edward, notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête. J'étais sereine pour la soirée mais je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. J'avais demandé aux filles de m'aider, elles étaient ravies d'ailleurs. Esmée et Carlisle devaient venir les chercher d'ici quelques minutes, nous étions chez Edward.

J'enfilai la robe rouge à manches courtes dentelée dans le dos et qui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Je l'aimais bien, même si je ne l'avais jamais portée. Je la trouvais trop voyante, je mettais plus du noir ou du blanc que de la couleur. Mais bon, pour Edward je voulais bien faire une exception. Une fois prête, j'allai voir les filles.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Trop belle Bella ! **

**\- Oui ! Mais on ne voit pas la dentelle dans le dos, attache tes cheveux maman.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- En chignon.**

**\- Je n'ai pas le temps Amy. Queue de cheval ? **

**\- Tu fais toujours ça. **

**\- Bon un chignon, mais vite fait. **

**\- Tu te maquilles aussi.**

**\- Oui chef.**

Je me dépêchai de me maquiller et de me coiffer et une fois les filles satisfaites du résultat, je mis mes chaussures à talons bien sûr et une veste de smoking en plus de mon manteau. Edward appela les filles pour leur dire qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient arrivés.

**\- Allez-y les filles. Amy tu es sage, d'accord ? **

**\- Oui maman. **

**\- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Esmée et Carlisle sont gentils, tu n'as pas a avoir peur, d'accord ?**

**\- J'ai pas peur, je les aime bien.**

**\- Ok. Je t'aime très fort chérie. **

**\- Moi aussi maman. **

**\- Et je vous aime aussi mademoiselle Elena ! **

**\- Hannn ! Moi aussi Bella ! Je suis contente que tu me le dises. **

**\- Et en plus je le pense. Allez les filles, il faut y aller. A demain, soyez sages.**

Je les embrassai et les serrai dans mes bras, puis elles partirent en courant rejoindre Edward. J'entendis Elena dire que j'étais trop belle à son père et je souris. J'avais dis à Elena que je l'aimais, ce qui était vrai, car j'avais décidé de le dire à Edward aussi ce soir. Nous y étions, j'allais me lancer, ça devenait plus sérieux que ça ne l'était déjà. Cela dit, je n'emménagerais pas chez lui dans les semaines à venir, vivre comme ça nous convenait pour le moment.

Une fois mes affaires rassemblées, je descendis et allai dans le salon où Edward m'attendait. De dos, il avait l'air très beau, chemise blanche, jean noir, veste posée sur le dossier du canapé. Je me raclai la gorge doucement et il se détourna des informations qui passaient à la télé pour me regarder.

**\- Wow Bella !**

**\- Les filles ont absolument tout choisi…**

**\- Tu es sublime ! Il faut que je les remercie. Elena m'avait dit que tu étais trop belle, elle avait raison.**

**\- Tu es très beau aussi, très classe, j'aime beaucoup.**

**\- Merci. **Il vint m'embrasser. **On y va ? J'ai réservé pour dans une demi****-****heure.**

**\- Je te suis les yeux fermés. Enfin c'est une façon de parler.**

**\- Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle.**

**\- Tu commences bien la soirée chéri.**

**\- Pauvre Bella. Allez viens…**

Il m'embrassa tout en m'aidant à mettre mon manteau, il me prit ensuite la main et nous sortîmes de la maison pour aller à la voiture. Sur le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, il me caressa la cuisse et moi la sienne en silence. Il stoppa la voiture devant un restaurant plutôt chic, il ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir.

**\- Tu me sors le grand jeu, merci.**

**\- Je fais juste les choses bien. Ça te va ? **

**\- Oui c'est parfait. **

**\- Amy n'était pas trop angoissée ?**

**\- Non ça va. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien tes parents. **

**\- Tout se passera bien.**

**\- Oui je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**\- On profite alors.**

**\- On profite à fond, on a toute la soirée e****t**** toute la nuit. **

**\- Un peu de détente avant l'arrivée de tes parents.**

**\- Oh ne m'en parle pas…**

**\- Tout ira bien. **

**\- Je me prépare à la rencontre. **

**\- Je serai là… **

**\- Ouf !**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et entrai avec lui dans le restaurant. Il dit qu'il avait réservé, puis on nous prit nos manteaux et ma veste pour les mettre aux vestiaires.

**\- Hum j'avais pas vu le dos de ta robe… j'aime beaucoup ! **

**\- C'est ce qui a fait craquer les filles et ce qui explique mes cheveux attachés, sinon on ne voyait pas la dentelle…**

**\- Ah les filles… Mais elles ont eu raison. Tu es vraiment belle ce soir chérie. **

**\- Merci, ça change de la blouse de sage****-****femme. **

**\- Oui, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi quand tu ne portes rien.**

**\- Edward…**

**\- Bah quoi ? Si madame veux bien s'asseoir…**

**\- Merci monsieur. **

On nous donna la carte des menus, tout me faisait envie. Edward était dans la même situation, mais finalement, je finis par choisir du foie gras avec des toasts en entrée, je n'avais jamais mangé de foie gras, c'était une première. En plat principal, je pris un duo de magret de canard et de blanc de volaille.

Edward prit du saumon fumé en entrée, un filet de bœuf en sauce et commanda une bouteille de vin. Il était fou de dépenser autant pour cette soirée mais je le trouvais affreusement attentionné envers moi et je craquais encore plus pour lui. Je lui pris la main en attendant que nos plats arrivent et il prit la parole.

**\- Bella, j'ai un truc à te demander au sujet d'Amy.**

**\- Rien de grave ?**

**\- Non, je la trouve vraiment très douée pour le piano, elle progresse beaucoup et rapidement, et je me demandais si tu accepterais que je l'inscrive à un concours en fin d'année**** ?**

**\- Si tôt ? **

**\- C'est un concours pour débutants. En continuant de bien travailler pendant nos cours et un peu à la maison, elle a largement ses chances.**

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle bosse comme une acharnée sur ça. **

**\- Je te jure que ça restera cool. Je ne la forcerai à rien.**

**\- Admettons que je dise oui. Combien ça coûte ?**

**\- Je peux demander à avoir une aide financière, ça existe.**

**\- Et si je ne l'ai pas ? **

**\- Tu l'auras, mais sinon c'est quelque chose autour de 100 dollars. **

**\- Hum… tu lui en as parlé ?**

**\- Non, je voulais t'en parler à toi d'abord.**

**\- Je lui en parlerai, promis. Je vais y réfléchir. **

**\- Je te jure qu'elle peut le faire.**

**\- Elle ne joue même pas devant moi, tu es le seul qui l'ait entendu, tu crois qu'elle peut affronter une foule de personne et des jurés ?**

**\- Honnêtement ? **

**\- Évidemment !**

**\- Oui, je crois qu'elle peut le faire.**

**\- Et Elena, comment elle va le prendre ? Tu vas t'occuper de faire gagner un concours à la fille de ta copine.**

**\- J'allais y venir, Elena est déjà inscrite pour le même concours mais dans sa catégorie à elle. **

**\- Oui mais tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle. **

**\- Elle va comprendre chérie. Je te laisse y réfléchir.**

**\- Si je dis non tu ne seras pas fâché ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non. Ça ne change en rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. **

**\- D'accord, mais déjà merci de croire en ma fille.**

**\- De rien, ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, j'y crois.**

J'allais lui répondre quand on nous apporta nos plats. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié pour ce concours, je ne doutais pas de ma fille mais j'avais peur que ça ne colle pas avec son caractère. Je lui en parlerai quand même, elle seule choisirait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

**\- Alors, ton foie gras chérie ?**

**\- Trop bon ! Tu veux goûter ?**

**\- Oui je veux bien. Tu veux du saumon ?**

**\- Allez, un échange ! Tiens…**

Je lui donnai un de mes toasts avec le foie gras et pris une tranche de saumon. Je n'étais pas emballée par son entrée, c'était du poisson… lui, semblait apprécier mon entrée.

**\- Alors ?**

\- **C'est bon, je ne connaissais pas, j'ai pas osé le prendre. Mais c'est top. **

**\- Oui.**

**\- Rosalie se porte toujours bien ?**

**\- Elle est malade, elle a plein de nausées mais elle est contente. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que vivre une grossesse sans nausées, ce n'est pas une vraie grossesse ! Bah moi je m'en serais bien passé, je lui laisse.**

**\- Tu étais malade ?**

**\- Au début oui, mais c'est passé vite. C'est quand même pas agréable. **

**\- La mère d'Elena n'avait rien au début, tout le monde nous disait que c'était signe que c'était un garçon. **

**\- C'est une jolie petite fille pourtant ! Je ne crois pas à ces trucs à propos des nausées, ou suivant comme tu le portes…**

**\- De toute façon, c'est une chance sur deux. **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Ton frère veux quoi ?**

**\- Il s'en fiche, Rose veut une fille.**

**\- On verra bien. **

**\- Oui. **

Il embrassa ma main, le serveur débarrassa notre table puis nous apporta nos plats. Comme pour les entrées, nous goûtâmes le repas de l'autre, c'était vraiment bon.

**\- Tu as vraiment choisi un super resto chéri ! **

**\- Oui, je ne connaissais pas, je n'avais personne à emmener. Elena est plus fast-food !**

**\- Bizarre, la mienne adore la grande gastronomie. Nous allons souvent à Paris pour déguster la cuisine française. **

**\- Vraiment ? Tu caches bien ton jeu. **

**\- Eh oui ! Non sérieusement, Amy est pareille, et moi personne ne m'y a jamais emmenée.**

**\- Une grande première pour nous deux alors. **

**\- Oui. Je suis ravie de la partager avec toi cette première.**

**\- Moi aussi Bella. Tu sais, tu as vraiment changé notre vie à Elena et moi. Je n'ai plus envie de me séparer de vous deux. **

**\- Je ne suis pas prête non plus à me séparer de toi et d'Elena. On en est qu'au début mais je tiens déjà trop à vous deux, pareil pour Amy, elle est plus heureuse depuis que vous êtes dans nos vies.**

**\- Nous sommes heureux aussi de vous avoir. De toute façon le destin en avait décidé ainsi. **

**\- Oui. Trop bizarre. **

**\- Je suis d'accord, mais au final c'est bien.**

**\- Très, très bien oui. **

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et nous finîmes notre repas. Après avoir commandé notre dessert, un vacherin aux fruits rouges pour moi et des profiteroles au chocolat pour Edward, on nous apporta une coupe de champagne. Je souris alors qu'Edward levait son verre.

**\- Je lève mon verre à la plus formidable des petites****-****amies. La plus merveilleuse des mamans et des belles****-****mères pour ma fille. Tu es devenue toute ma vie Bella. **

**\- Et moi, je lève mon verre à l'homme que tu es. Merci d'être entré dans ma vie et… je t'aime. **

**\- Moi je… Quoi ?**

**\- Oui, je t'aime, je te le dis. Edward, je t'aime.**

**\- Oh Bella… je t'aime aussi. Je suis heureux ! Je voulais te le dire depuis un bon moment mais je craignais que tu prennes peur justement. **

**\- Tu peux maintenant. Moi je ne m'en priverai pas. **

**\- Moi non plus. Je t'aime Bella, comme un fou. **

Il m'embrassa et si nous n'étions pas dans un restaurant, je lui aurais sauté dessus. La fin du dîner se passa bien. Edward disait un je t'aime dans chacune de ses phrases, ce qui me fit rire. Alors que je remettais ma veste et mon manteau, Edward partit payer notre dîner, puis nous rejoignîmes la voiture.

**\- On va où maintenant ?**

**\- Hum… ça te dit d'aller au club de mon frère ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas oui. **

**\- Alors en voiture.**

**\- Allez grimpe. Allons dépenser les calories que nous venons d'engloutir.**

**\- On finira de les dépenser plus tard.**

**\- Tu me donnes envie. **

Je souris et lui caressai la nuque sur le trajet. Arrivés devant la boite, un monde fou attendait déjà pour entrer.

**\- Tu as vu le monde Bella ?**

**\- Je sais, c'est toujours comme ça. Mais viens, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.**

**\- Tu vas les doubler ?**

**\- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avantages dans ma vie, alors autant profiter de ce que j'ai. Salut Mike.**

**\- Salut Bella, et Edward, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui, salut.**

**\- Mike, tu nous fais entrer s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas souvent. Je pla****issante****. Allez bonne soirée.**

**\- Merci Mike.**

Je pris Edward par la main, entrai à l'intérieur de la boite et nous dirigeai vers le bar sans avoir enlevé nos manteaux. Par chance Emmett était derrière le bar ce soir.

**\- Wow ! C'est ma sœur que je vois là ? Mais tu es belle ! **

**\- Merci Emmett, ça va ?**

**\- Oui super. Salut Edward.**

**\- Bonsoir Emmett. **

**\- Tu nous gardes nos vestes et mon sac ? Ton vestiaire est hors de prix. **

**\- Va les mettre à la maison. Soirée à deux ? Où est Amy ?**

**\- Chez les parents d'Edward, tout va bien, t'en fais pas. Je vais poser les affaires, j'arrive. **

**\- Je vous sers un verre, j'avais dis que je vous en offrirai un. **

**\- Merci Emmett. **

Je l'embrassai et allai vite fait poser les affaires chez mon frère avant de le rejoindre avec Edward. Les deux hommes parlaient entre eux, Emmett riait même, bon signe !

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fai****t**** rire ? **

**\- On parlait du jour o****ù**** j'ai parié que tu ne mangerais pas de la terre et que tu l'as fait.**

**\- N'empêche, tu t'es retrouvé bête et j'ai gagné 1 mois sans aider maman à essuyer la vaisselle. **

**\- Oui… au fait, dimanche midi pour le repas ça va ?**

**\- Oui, Edward et Elena viennent aussi.**

**\- Je me doute. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Ça ira ?**

**\- S'ils ne me cherchent pas, je serai une fille exemplaire.**

**\- Essaye, même s'ils te cherchent Bella.**

**\- Oui, enfin ça dépendra du sujet. Bon on va danser Edward ?**

**\- Je t'attends miss pipelette !**

**\- Garde mon verre Emmett, je reviendrai le finir. **

**\- Ok. Amusez****-****vous bien. **

**\- Merci. **

Je repassai de l'autre coté du bar pour rejoindre Edward, et nous allâmes nous déhancher sur la piste de danse. Ça me rappelait notre première rencontre, il m'avait invité à danser et nous ne nous étions plus séparés depuis.

Après quelques heures de danse collés-serrés l'un à l'autre, la tension fut trop forte et j'allai chercher nos affaires. Une fois chez moi, nous laissâmes nos désirs s'exprimer pour nous. Il me fit l'amour sauvagement tout en me disant qu'il m'aimait, ce rapport fut le plus intense de tout ceux que j'avais vécus jusque-là.

Mon réveil sonna à 6h00, j'avais dormis 2h00, la journée allait être très dure. Je sortis difficilement du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Edward.

**\- Bella où tu vas ? **

Bon, pour ce qui était de ne pas réveiller Edward c'était pas ça.

**\- Je dois aller travailler. Rendors-toi, désolée de t'avoir réveillé. **

**\- Appelle et dis que tu es malade… n'y va pas. **

**\- Non, je ne peux pas. Dors chéri, on se voit ce soir. Je t'aime. **

**\- Je t'aime… ça va aller ?**

**\- Je ne regrette rien, j'assume, allez à ce soir. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.**

**\- Pas autant que moi. **

**\- Chut…**

Je l'embrassai avant de m'habiller et de le laisser dormir. Quelle chance ! J'avalai une grande tasse de café avant de prendre mes affaires et de sortir, puis d'entrer à nouveau pour voir Edward. J'avais besoin de lui, je fus étonnée de le voir debout, mettant ses chaussures.

**\- Attends, je devine, tu viens de réaliser que ta camionnette est garée devant chez moi. Il faut donc que je te conduise à l'hôpital. **

\- **Je suis désolée… **

**\- Je ne regrette rien, j'assume. Je viendrai te chercher aussi.**

**\- A 18h00. **

**\- Très bien. Allez, c'est parti. **

Je ressortis avec lui et fermai ma porte à clef quand ma voisine sortit de chez elle. Je ne l'aimais pas et c'était réciproque.

**\- Ah Bella ! Merci pour le sommeil hier, pas besoin de faire entendre à tout le monde que tu as un mec ! **

**\- Bonjour Victoria. Désolée pour hier, et pour toutes les fois o****ù**** ça recommencera, parce que comme tu le dis j'ai un mec moi, pas un vibromasseur rangé dans ma table de chevet. Bonne journée Victoria. **

Edward me sourit et me mit la main aux fesses sous le regard furieux de ma voisine. Je ris et me laissai accompagner par mon amoureux au travail. La journée fut difficile, je sautai ma pause déjeuner pour aller dormir, jamais les heures ne m'avaient paru passer si lentement. Pendant mes accouchements de la journée j'avais envie de leur hurler de se dépêcher de pousser qu'on en finisse. Je devais vraiment être crevée pour avoir envie de faire une telle chose.

Enfin 18h00 arriva, et comme je l'avais dis j'étais prête et attendais Edward qui arriva rapidement avec les filles. Une fois chez lui, je mangeai un repas rapide avant tout le monde, essayai d'être la plus attentive possible aux besoins de ma fille mais elle remarqua ma fatigue.

**\- Tu veux dormir hein maman ? Tu as fait la fête hier ?**

**\- Oui, je suis désolée chérie, je ne suis pas super maman ce soir.**

**\- C'est pas grave. Je peux aller avec toi ? On fait un câlin jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. **

**\- Je t'aime. Oui allez viens… Edward je monte me coucher, Amy viens avec moi.**

**\- Ok, tu redescends manger après Amy ?**

**\- Oui Edward. **

**\- Bonne nuit Edward, à demain Elena. **

Je les embrassai quand même et montai avec ma fille, une fois allongée je me sentais déjà mieux, et pris ma princesse contre moi. Je luttai pour prolonger ce câlin, je m'en voulais de ne pas être là ce soir pour elle.

**\- Maman ? **

**\- Hum…**

**\- Tu t'es amusée hier avec Edward ?**

**\- Oui, on a mangé dans un bon restaurant et après on est allé voir tonton. **

**\- Je suis contente que tu t'amuses maman. Ça change, je préfère parce que comme ça tu pleures plus. **

**\- Oh ma chérie… Je t'aime et je te jure que maintenant on sera heureuses toutes les deux. **

**\- Je te crois. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit maman.**

**\- Reste avec moi encore un peu…**

Je réfléchirais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire demain, pour le moment je mettais les forces qui me restaient à lui caresser les cheveux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur dont j'avais tant besoin.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Juste une petite dédicace...  
Je voudrais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à mon amie Rosanne... fidèle lectrice !**

**Bonne fin de semaine =)**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews !**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Juste avant je souhaite un bon anniversaire à Emeline (La petite Alice) Je te fait de gros bisous.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Bella

Nous étions samedi matin, j'étais enfin en repos, demain c'était le jour J. J'allais déjeuner avec mes parents, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, ça me stressais. Il était dix heures, j'étais en train de boire un café en lisant un livre, quand Amy sortit de sa chambre les yeux encore tout endormis.

**\- Coucou maman…**

**\- Salut mon bébé. Viens me faire un câlin… Bien dormi mon ange ?**

**\- Oui…**

**\- Tu as faim ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Reste là, je vais te chercher ton petit-déjeuner. **

Je l'embrassai et allai lui faire le petit-déjeuner que je lui apportai ensuite.

**\- Tiens mon ange. **

**\- Merci maman. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Ce que tu veux.**

**\- On est que toutes les deux ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?**

**\- Si. Hum… je veux bien qu'on fasse des perles toutes les deux. Et aller au parc aussi. **

**\- Très bien. On ferra tout ça. Chérie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…**

**\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'abandonner parce que tu vas vivre avec Edward ?**

**\- Non ! Je ne vais pas vivre avec Edward. Et si un jour on vit ensemble, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. **

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Bien sûr que je te garde. Pour toute la vie ! **

**\- Et Edward, il garde Elena aussi ?**

**\- Évidemment. Vous êtes nos filles, on vous aime.**

**\- Tu voulais dire quoi alors ? **

**\- Bah Edward m'a parlé d'un truc… Il m'a dit que tu étais très douée au piano, que tu étais sa meilleure élève.  
**

**\- Il a dit ça ? **

**\- Oui ! Et il trouve que tu joues tellement bien qu'il aimerait que tu fasses un concours à la fin de l'année.**

**\- Ah oui ? Tu as dis quoi ?**

**\- J'ai dis que je t'en parlerais avant de dire oui. Tu penses que tu en serais capable ?**

**\- Comment ça se passe ?**

**\- Euh, il faut que tu joues un morceau et que tu le joues devant un public.**

**\- C'est quoi un public ?**

**\- Plein de gens, des adultes, des enfants, et il y a des personnes qui jugent et qui te diront si tu gagnes ou pas.**

**\- Et si je gagne pas ? **

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je serai fière de toi. **

**\- Tu veux que je le fasse toi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, parce que je sais même pas comment tu joues ****d****u piano. Tu ne m'as jamais montré.**

**\- Tu veux que je te montre ?**

**\- Je serais très contente oui. **

**\- Alors après les perles et le parc, on peut aller chez Edward ? **

**\- Eh, oui pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour jouer du piano. **

**\- Oh… Et puis comme ça, tu lui poseras toute les questions que tu veux sur le concours. **

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Je l'appelle ? **

**\- Oui ! **

**\- Finis de manger, je reviens. **

Je l'embrassai et allai chercher mon téléphone pour appeler Edward.

**\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ?**

**\- Non c'est vrai, je crois que je suis amoureuse. **

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui. Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait dîner ensemble avec les filles, chez toi. J'ai parlé à Amy pour le concours, elle veut me montrer comment elle joue au piano et te poser des questions aussi. **

**\- Il n'y a aucun souci. Par contre, j'ai promis un McDo à Elena. **

**\- Amy va être ravie. J'y passerai en venant chez toi. Tu passes commande ?**

**\- Je rembourserai. **

**\- En nature j'espère ?**

**\- Hum… tu dors chez moi ?**

**\- Oui. On ira chez mon frère ensemble comme ça. **

**\- Très bien. Bon alors pour ma petite chipie ce sera un happy meal, avec un croque mcdo, frites et coca et en dessert le yaourt à boire.**

**\- C'est noté. Et toi ? **

**\- Un maxi best of big mac, frites et coca. **

**\- D'accord. On apporte un gâteau pour le dessert, tu as de la crème anglaise ?**

**\- Non, mais je peux aller en acheter. C'est quoi comme gâteau ?**

**\- Je vais faire un moelleux. **

**\- Merveilleux ! Je t'aime Bella. **

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Si je viens vers 19h30 ça le fait ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Très bien, bon je te laisse chéri, je vais m'occuper de ma chipie à moi. **

**\- Passez une bonne journée, à ce soir. **

**\- A ce soir mon amour. Bisous à Elena **

**\- A Amy aussi. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime. Bisous. **

Je raccrochai et retournai voir Amy. Elle finissait son chocolat au lait et leva sa tête avec ses moustaches au chocolat vers moi. Je ris et m'asseyai à côté d'elle.

**\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

\- **On dirait un petit chat, tu as des moustaches de chocolat. **

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui, tu veux que je te prenne en photo pour te montrer ?**

**\- Oui ! **

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et la pris en photo.

**\- Comme tu es belle. Tiens regarde ma puce.**

**\- Oh oui, on dirait un petit chat. Ou un lapin ! Comme le mien !**

**\- Oui. Comme le tien. Bon alors… j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! **

**\- Dis-moi.**

**\- Edward est d'accord pour ce soir et le piano. Tu pourras lui demander ce que tu veux. Et on dort là****-****bas.**

**\- Oh cool. C'est trop bien ! **

**\- Et encore mieux… On va au McDo ! **

**\- Han trop bien. **

**\- Tu es contente ?**

**\- Oh oui, trop ! Merci maman.**

**\- De rien. Et si tu veux bien, on va faire un moelleux pour le dessert de ce soir.**

**\- D'accord. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Allez, on commence par les perles ? **

**\- Oui ! Je m'habille pas ?**

**\- On verra tout à l'heure. Va sortir les affaires, je débarrasse et je te rejoins. **

**\- Ok ! **

Elle m'embrassa et je débarrassai la table pendant qu'elle allait prendre ses perles. Pendant deux bonnes heures, j'enfilai les perles pour faire bracelets et colliers avec ma fille. Après les perles, je nous fis le repas.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Est-ce qu****'****avec Edward vous allez vous marier ?**

**\- Hum, peut****-****être un jour mais dans longtemps. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Et vous allez avoir un bébé ?**

**\- Même réponse, dans longtemps… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

**\- Bah rien, je voulais savoir.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Tu me le diras hein ? **

**\- Je ne ferai rien sans te le dire. **

**\- Maman ? Mon papa, pourquoi il voulait pas de moi ? **

**\- Oh… tu sais quand tu es arrivée dans ma vie j'étais très jeune, j'étais encore à l'école. Ton papa a eu peur d'avoir un bébé.**

**\- Il m'aimait pas ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.**

**\- Non, et il est très, très bête de ne pas avoir voulu te connaître. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. **

**\- Et pour papi et mamie ? C'est ma faute si tu es fâchée avec eux. Je le sais. **

**\- Papi et mamie me trouvaient trop jeune pour avoir un bébé. Mais tu sais je ne regrette rien. Je t'ai toujours aimée même quand tu étais dans mon ventre. Et puis maintenant on a trouvé notre famille à nous. **

**\- Edward et Elena…**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Maman, je suis désolée.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu n'as plus ta maman à toi. **

**\- Viens me voir mon bébé. **

Je la pris sur mes genoux et l'embrassai sur la joue.

**\- Écoute, ce sont des histoires de grands, et c'est idiot. Papi et mamie n'ont pas compris à quel point je t'aimais, ils pensaient que je n'arriverais pas à te rendre heureuse. Ils avaient raison tu crois ? **

**\- Non je suis heureuse. Tu es la meilleure maman du monde ! **

**\- Merci. En tout cas, nous sommes plus heureuses toutes les deux. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir ma petite Amy d'amour avec moi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. **

**\- Alors c'est pas ma faute ?**

**\- Non. Rien n'est de ta faute. Sauf quand tu fais des bêtises. **

**\- J'en fai****s**** jamais ! Enfin pas trop…**

Je ris et la câlinai. Nous débarrassâmes ensuite la table puis je fis le moelleux au chocolat avec elle. Pendant la cuisson du gâteau, elle alla jouer avec son lapin. Il était plutôt mon lapin, car bien sûr c'était moi qui nettoyais la cage, donnais à manger... mais ce n'était pas trop pénible comme animal. Une fois le gâteau cuit, nous allâmes jouer au parc.

**\- Maman tu m'apprends à faire de la balançoire ?**

**\- Oui. Alors je te lance doucement une fois et après tu tends les jambes et les plies, ok ?**

**\- Euh oui… **

**\- Je vais te dire. Prête ?**

**\- Vas-y. **

**\- Allez, lance tes jambes… c'est bien, vas-y, plie maintenant. Et recommence, tends… plie…**

**\- Comme ça ? **

**\- Oui c'est bien ma puce. Allez ne t'arrête pas. C'est génial chérie.**

**\- Dis donc ça fatigue. **

**\- Arrête-toi si tu veux. **

**\- Oui, comment on fait ? **

**\- Tu ne fais plus rien, reste assisse, ça va s'arrêter tout seul. **

**\- Ok.**

Après la balançoire, elle alla faire du toboggan et divers jeux qu'il y avait dans le parc. A l'heure du goûter, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

**\- Amy ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Tu veux que je prenne mes vernis et avec Elena on s'en met ce soir ?**

**\- Oh oui ! **

**\- Mais on enlèvera tout pour l'école. **

**\- Oui pas grave. Je peux aller choisir les couleurs ? **

**\- Oui. Tu veux qu'on regarde un DVD ? **

**\- Oui je veux bien, attends, je choisis le vernis on choisit le DVD après. **

**\- Bien chef ! **

Elle alla faire son choix parmi mes cinq couleurs de vernis, j'en profitai pour faire nos sacs. Finalement Amy prit tous les vernis et elle me fit penser à prendre du dissolvant, je doutais qu'Edward en ait. Après avoir choisi le DVD de Cendrillon, elle se blottit contre moi et je la câlinai jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions l'une contre l'autre.

Deux heures de sieste plus tard, je me réveillai et embrassai Amy pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle me sourit avant de mettre ses petits bras autour de mon cou pour réclamer un câlin que je lui accordai volontiers.

**\- Allez mon bébé, on va se préparer à y aller ? **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Mais avant… attaque de bisous ! **

Je l'embrassai partout sur le visage, le cou, son buste et elle se tordait de rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire comme ça. Un petit moment après, nous nous préparâmes à partir et une fois assurée de ne rien oublier, je pris la route pour aller au McDo, afin de chercher notre dîner. Arrivées chez Edward, c'est Elena qui nous ouvrit.

**\- Papa, c'est la mère McDo qui est là ! **

J'entendis Edward exploser de rire et je regardai Elena, surprise. Elle me souriait.

**\- Papa il a dit que le père ****N****oël apport****ait**** les cadeaux et que toi tu apportais le McDo. Donc j'ai dit que tu étais la mère McDo. Tu m'en veux ?**

**\- Non chérie. C'est papa que je vais punir. On va manger ? **

**\- Oui. **

Je l'embrassai et nous allâmes rejoindre Edward dans le salon, il était en train de ranger des papiers. Je posai le repas sur la table basse et distribuai les boissons et sandwichs à chacun, avant d'aller embrasser Edward.

**\- Alors je vais être puni ? **

**\- On verra. Ça va ? **

**\- Oui, et toi la journée ? **

**\- Pas mal du tout. Hein chérie, la journée était bien.**

**\- Oui ! J'ai appris à faire de la balançoire !**

**\- Oh c'est chouette ça. **

**\- Oui. Maman elle a apporté ses vernis pour nous en mettre à Elena et moi. **

**\- C'est vrai Bella ? Papa je peux en mettre ? **

**\- Oui si tu veux. **

**\- Oh merci Bella ! **

**\- De rien, mais d'abord, on mange, je meurs de faim. **

Nous nous mîmes tous à manger tout en parlant de nos journées respectives. Après avoir mangé, je fis atelier vernis avec les filles, je n'étais pas une grande spécialiste de la pose de vernis mais ça leur convenait et elles étaient ravies. Les douches finies, Amy demanda à Edward si elle pouvait me jouer du piano, ce qu'il accepta bien sûr.

**\- Maman tu viens à côté de moi ?**

**\- Si tu veux oui. Mais ça va pas te gêner ?**

**\- Non, Edward il se met toujours là.**

**\- Bon bah si Edward le fait. **

Elle me sourit et se mit à jouer un morceau que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Elle était très concentrée mais se débrouillait vraiment bien. Elle n'hésita pas et ne fit qu'une fausse note une fois, enfin c'était mon jugement. A la fin du morceau, je l'applaudis avant de la prendre contre moi et de l'embrasser.

**\- Oh ma chérie, c'est super ! **

**\- Mais j'ai fait une erreur…**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Hein Edward ?**

**\- Non, c'était une toute petite, et le reste était parfait Amy. **

**\- Merci. **

**\- Papa, moi, il me disait que je lui cassais les oreilles avec mon violon au début, je faisais plein de fautes.**

**\- Tu sais quoi Elena ? Je serai super contente que tu me joues un morceau toi aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais entendue en jouer.**

**\- Tu veux, c'est vrai ? **

**\- Oui.  
**

**\- Je reviens ! **

Elle alla chercher son instrument et me joua elle aussi un morceau très agréable. Ça paraissait si simple... De temps en temps, je jetais un œil à Edward qui regardait sa fille jouer avec une immense fierté. Tout comme je l'avais fait pour Amy, j'applaudis Elena à la fin de sa démonstration, elle rougit et vint me faire un câlin, puis je la pris sur mes genoux

**\- C'était très beau chérie, vous êtes douées toutes les deux. **

**\- Merci Bella. **

**\- De rien. Alors Amy, tu veux poser des questions à Edward ?**

**\- Euh oui… Vous serez fâchés si je perds ? **

**\- Non Amy, nous serons déjà très fiers de toi si tu participes. Tu sais qu'Elena le fait elle aussi ?**

**\- Ah bon ? Et ****e****uh… ça fait peur ? **

**\- Non, il faut juste que tu te concentres, que tu imagines que tu es ici dans le salon à jouer pour la famille. **

**\- C'est tout ?**

**\- Oui c'est tout. **

**\- Maman je peux le faire ? Je veux bien essayer…**

**\- Tu t'en sens capable ? Edward et toi allez travailler très dur pour que tu gagnes. **

**\- D'accord, je peux le faire. Tu dis oui ?**

**\- Je dis oui chérie. Tu me diras quoi faire Edward. **

**\- Pas de soucis. Allez les filles, au lit maintenant. **

Nous allâmes les coucher et après avoir lu une histoire et plein de bisous à chacune, je me retrouvai seule dans les bras de mon amant. Demain allait être une dure journée, alors je profitais de mon bien-être sans penser à demain.

* * *

**Et voilà **

**La semaine prochaine c'est le déjeuner avec la famille Swan. Je sais que vous l'attendez. **

**Bonne semaine. **

**Bises. **

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews ! **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Edward

Lorsque je me réveillai ce dimanche matin d'octobre, je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre. Pourtant j'étais sûr que Bella avait dormi chez moi cette nuit. Je regardai l'heure, 9h00, les filles n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Sauf si c'était déjà le cas, ce qui expliquait l'absence de Bella dans mon lit. J'enfilai mon caleçon ainsi que mon pantalon avant de descendre rejoindre Bella. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, les filles dormaient encore.

Je descendis, la cafetière était chaude et les tasses sorties. Je prendrais mon café plus tard, il fallait que je la trouve avant. Je passai dans la salle à manger avant d'aller dans le salon. Elle était là, habillée de ma chemise d'hier, son boxer et sa tasse à café dans les mains. Elle étudiait quelque chose posé sur ma cheminé, c'était une photo de moi et de la mère d'Elena. Je fermai les yeux, j'avais oublié ce détail. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, la pris par la taille en plaquant son dos contre mon torse et embrassai son cou.

**\- J'aurais dû enlever cette photo. Désolé. **

**\- Non. Elle fait partie de ta vie. Elle n'est pas juste une ex. **

**\- C'est toi maintenant qui fait partie de ma vie. **

**\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'exige que tu fasses du papier peint avec ma photo et que tu en tapisses toutes les pièces de la maison. **

**\- Je t'aime, mais j'irai pas jusque****-****là. **

**\- Ouf. Pour en revenir à la photo, je ne veux pas que tu l'enlèves. **

**\- Comme tu voudras, mais en échange j'en veux une de nous. Plusieurs même. **

**\- Pour mettre où ?**

**\- Une au travail, une dans ma chambre, une ici, et sur le frigo de la cuisine.**

**\- D'accord, on essayera de faire ça. **

Je souris et embrassai une nouvelle fois son cou. Elle semblait distraite, préoccupée par quelque chose. Je l'entraînai sur le canapé, allai me chercher une tasse de café et m'assis face à elle.

**\- Raconte Bella.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu n'es pas bien, je le sais. Je te connais un peu quand même.**

**\- Oui… Hier Amy m'a demandé pourquoi son père ne voulait pas d'elle, elle pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Elle dit que c'est sa faute si je ne parle plus à mes parents.**

**\- Tu lui as dis quoi ? **

**\- La vérité, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que je l'aimais plus que tout et que je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir eue. Mais je sais que je ne l'ai pas ****totalement ****convaincue et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit, elle n'y est pour rien. **

**\- Elle est perdue, et ta vie est en train de changer aussi. **

**\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement pourvoir être capable de la rassurer pleinement et qu****'****elle ne se torture pas en disant que c'est sa faute. **

**\- Moi je dis que c'est sa faute si le premier soir on n'a pas fait l'amour. **

**\- Non, c'est la varicelle. Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**\- Non. Je voulais te détendre… c'était nul.**

**\- Je vais être tendue jusqu'à ce soir chéri, tant que je ne serai pas chez moi, loin de mes parents, je ne serai pas bien. **

**\- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ce soir ?**

**\- Oui. Je veux bien. **

**\- D'accord. Bella rassure****-****toi, tu es une mère fabuleuse, tu te débrouilles très bien, tu es parfaite.**

**\- Merci Edward. Je t'aime. **

**\- Je t'aime. Ah, écoute.**

Nous entendîmes les pas de nos filles et leurs chuchotements en sortant de la chambre. Bizarrement, c'était Amy qui dirigeait les opérations.

**\- Viens Elena, on va les réveiller, chut…**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Oui, maman elle aime bien quand je la réveille.**

**\- D'accord. On fait quoi ?**

**\- On entre et on dit «Debout ! c'est l'heure !». Et on va sur le lit !**

Je souris et regardai Bella.

**\- Tu es prête, on y va Elena **

**\- Oui ! Un… deux… trois !**

**\- DEBOUT ! C'EST L'HEURE ! Bah ils sont où ?**

**\- Je sais pas… Peut****-****être en bas déjà. **

**\- Oh zut…**

**\- Oui, viens !**

En attendant qu'elles arrivent, j'interpellai Bella.

**\- Maintenant on fermera la porte en cas d'attaque matinale !**

**\- Oui, il vaut mieux ! **

**\- Maman !**

**\- Papa !**

**\- Hey les canailles ! Alors on veut nous attaquer Bella et moi ?**

**\- Oui mais ça a pas marché…**

**\- On a été plus malins. Allez, viens me faire un câlin.**

**\- Non, à Bella d'abord.**

**\- Oui, moi aussi à maman. **

**\- Han ! **

Dans le but de m'embêter, les deux filles vinrent se coller à Bella pour lui faire un câlin et des bisous, qu'elle leur rendait, bien évidement. Je leur fis les gros yeux avant d'aller vers elles, de les prendre dans mes bras toutes les trois et de les chatouiller. Bella détestait ça, Amy aussi, et Elena c'était pareil. Elles riaient à s'en débattre.

**\- Edward pitié ! J'ai rien fait !**

**\- Humm, ok pour toi ! Mais pas pour les deux chipies.**

Je continuai de les chatouiller un moment avant qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner. Une fois rassasiés, Bella monta avec les filles pour les habiller et les coiffer. En attendant que Bella et moi nous préparions, elles firent un dessin.

**\- Bella, ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui, il n'y a pas le choix. **

**\- C'est déjà bien que tu y ailles. **

**\- Oui. Bon allons-y, on va pas se mettre en retard en plus. **

**\- Bien chef ! **

Elle m'embrassa et nous allâmes chacun dans notre voiture avec nos filles, pour aller chez son frère.

**\- Elena, tu sais que ça risque de ne pas être drôle ?**

**\- Oui, Bella elle est fâchée avec son papa et sa maman. **

**\- Oui. Si ça va pas on s'en ira d'accord ?**

**\- Tous les deux ? **

**\- Non avec Bella et Amy. On dort chez elles ce soir. **

**\- Ah oui.**

**\- On y va ? Un bisou ?**

Elle m'embrassa avant de rejoindre Bella et Amy, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'Emmett. Bella souffla un grand coup avant de sonner. Ce fut Rosalie qui ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le ventre encore plus rond que la dernière fois.

**\- Salut vous quatre, allez-y, entrez. **

**\- Merci Rose. Vous nous attendiez ? **

**\- Oui. Ils sont dans le salon. Bonjour Edward. **

**\- Bonjour Rosalie, merci de nous accueillir. **

**\- Aucun souci. **

Nous entrâmes et je pris Bella par la main, elle me serra fort. Dans le salon, je découvris ses parents, je ne les avais jamais vus en photo, je venais de m'en rendre compte. Sa mère lui ressemblait peu, elle avait le même visage, mais pour le reste elle ressemblait à son père. Bella les embrassa, ils saluèrent Amy sans la toucher, avant de se tourner vers moi et ma fille que je plaquai doucement contre moi.

**\- Papa, maman, je vous présente Edward, mon compagnon et sa fille Elena. Edward, Elena voici mes parents, Renée et Charlie. **

**\- Bonjour monsieur et madame Swan. Elena ?**

**\- Bonjour papa et maman de Bella.**

**\- Bonjour. Bella je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un.**

**\- Edward et moi sommes ensemble depuis… 1 mois environ maman.**

**\- Ah. On passe à table Rosalie ? Vous voulez de l'aide ma chérie ? **

**\- Non merci. Installez-vous, j'arrive. **

**\- Comme vous voulez. **

Renée passa devant nous sans un regard pour sa fille ou sa petite-fille, en revanche Charlie posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Bella, elle sourit et nous allâmes nous aussi nous mettre à table. Bella s'installa entre Amy et moi, Elena était aussi à côté de moi et de Rosalie. Face à nous les parents, et à côté d'Amy, Emmett.

Dans un premier temps, Renée ne parla qu'à Rosalie de sa grossesse, même Emmett ne participait pas à la conversation. Ensuite, certainement agacé par la conversation, Emmett prit la parole pour questionner sa nièce.

**\- Alors Amy ? Comment il va monsieur pipo ? **

**\- Très bien, on fait plein de câlins et maman elle l'aime bien. Hein maman ? **

**\- Oui ça va, il est cool comme lapin. **

**\- Je te l'avais dis que tu l'aimerais.**

**\- Oui, enfin la prochaine fois, un poisson rouge sera mieux apprécié. **

**\- Non, quand tu habiteras avec Edward, je vous offrirai un chien, un énorme ! Et à la naissance du premier bébé que vous aurez et bien… j'y réfléchis encore ! **

-** Je commence à réfléchir à ma vengeance alors. **

C'est alors que Renée prit la parole pour me questionner.

**\- Que faites****-****vous dans la vie Edward ? **

**\- Je suis pianiste et directeur de l'école de musique de Seattle. Je donne des cours à Amy d'ailleurs, elle est très douée au piano. **

**\- Hum… Et vous êtes divorcé ? Vous avez la garde de votre fille ?**

**\- Ma maman est au ciel avec les anges. **

**\- Oui ma… fiancée est décédée pendant l'accouchement. Mais elle nous surveille, pas vrai chérie ? **

**\- Oui. **

**\- J'espère Bella que tu es honnête avec lui.**

**\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? **

**\- Il a l'air de bien gagner sa vie lui. **

**\- Je me débrouille très bien aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'Edward pour subvenir à mes besoins maman. **

**\- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a deux, trois ans.**

**\- Maintenant ça va. Et il y a deux ou trois ans je me suis débrouillée seule quand même.  
**

**\- Edward ? L'arrivée de votre fille était voulue ?**

**\- Non, un accident, mais je ne regrette pas. **

**\- Bella c'était un accident aussi. **

**\- Maman…**

**\- La plus grosse bêtise de sa vie à mon avis, elle était si jeune… En plus je n'ai jamais aimé le père de sa petite, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! **

**\- Bella se débrouille très bien avec Amy, elle ne manque de rien. Bella non plus ne manque de rien.**

**\- Si vous l'aviez vue lors de sa grossesse et après… pitoyable. J'avais espéré une vie meilleure pour ma fille. Condamnée à élever un enfant bâtard, si jeune. **

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, Bella se leva d'un bond, les points posés sur la table et le visage déformé par la colère. Ça allait chauffer…

**\- Merde, mais tais-toi ! J'en ai assez ! Assez que tu me sortes le même discours à chaque fois ! Ok je t'ai déçue, je n'ai pas eu la vie que tu espérais mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime moi ma vie, j'aime ma fille ! **

**\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Bella !**

**\- Alors tu m'aimes si fort que tu m'as abandonnée ? Tu m'as laissée vivre toute seule, tu ne m'as jamais soutenue ! Tu me mets toujours plus bas que terre et tu m'enfonces un peu plus chaque fois. Tu croyais quoi hein ? Et toi papa ? Vous pensiez que votre petite Bella était irréprochable ? Oh, quelle déception quand vous vous êtes rendus compte qu'à 18 ans votre petite fille adorée n'étai****t**** plus vierge, qu'elle était enceinte et que le père avait fui ! Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas attendu le mariage ! **

**\- Bella, calme****-****toi…**

**\- Non Emmett ! J'en ai assez ! Marre d'être le vilain petit canard de la famille, la marie****-****couche****-****toi****-****là ! Vous ne connaissez pas ma vie, vous ne savez rien et vous ne voulez pas savoir. Même connaître votre petite****-****fille c'est trop vous demander ! Vous croyez que je ressens quoi quand vous vous montrez si attentionnés auprès de Rosalie, la fille parfaite que vous auriez d****û**** avoir. Pardon Rose, ce n'est pas contre toi.**

**\- Pas de souci.**

**\- Je ne mérite pas votre haine, ça fait 6 ans maintenant ! J'avais besoin de ma mère, j'avais besoin de soutien et vous m'avez tourné le dos. Toi papa, tu ne dis jamais rien, tu obéis à maman, tu te ranges toujours de son côté, tu n'as pas assez de cran pour protester. Tu m'as regardée partir sans rien faire ou dire alors que nous avions passé tellement de moments ensemble ! Je t'admirais, si tu savais comme tu m'as déçue… mon père me manque terriblement ! **

**\- Bella, ma chérie…**

**\- Non c'est trop tard papa. Je suis heureuse maintenant, j'ai fait ma vie sans vous. Amy est ma fille, je l'aime, et rien ne pourra le changer, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardée, elle m'apporte bien plus d'amour que ce que vous m'avez donné. J'ai Edward maintenant, je l'aime lui aussi, et Elena est merveilleuse, elle est comme ma propre enfant. Si je la veux comme ça ma vie, alors laissez****-****moi faire. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'espère plus un coup de fil pour prendre des nouvelles, une lettre ou un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Amy. Vous ne faites plus partie de ma vie et je ne compte pas vous revoir et faire des efforts devant vous tant que votre haine envers moi ne sera pas passée. **

**\- Que veux-tu Bella, hein ? Qu'on te dise que tu as un parcours merveilleux, que nous sommes fiers de tes actes ? **

**\- Non, juste des excuses, sincères. Je sais bien que je peux toujours attendre mais ça ne fait rien. Les parents d'Edward feront de merveilleux grand****-****parents de substitution pour Amy, elle les aime déjà plus que vous, en même temps ce n'est pas compliqué. Désolé Emmett, je ne voulais pas ça, tu le sais. **

**\- Oui. Allez vas-y, on s'appelle petite sœur. **

**\- Oui. Vous auriez d****û**** prendre exemple sur Emmett, il a été bien plus adulte que vous ! Rose pardon. **

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. **

**\- Merci. Amy, viens mon ange, on rentre chez nous, va prendre tes affaires ma chérie. **

**\- Elena, va prendre tes affaires aussi. **

**\- Oui papa…**

**\- Isabella, de quel droit oses-tu…**

**\- Renée, tais****-****toi. Tu en as assez fait. Laisse****-****l****a****. **

C'était Charlie qui avait parlé, Bella regarda sa mère triomphante avant de se détourner de ses parents. Elle alla prendre ses affaires, je la suivis et nous sortîmes de chez son frère. Je n'osais pas trop lui parler. J'ignorais dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait réellement. Une fois près des voitures, elle fit grimper Amy sur la banquette et j'installai Elena dans ma voiture tout en regardant Bella. Elle croisa mon regard et j'allai la rejoindre.

**\- Bella, ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui. Je me sens soulagée d'avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je craquerai peut****-****être mais pas maintenant. **

**\- Je t'aime, je suis fier de ce que tu as fait et heureux que tu te sois libérée. Tu sais que je suis là. **

**\- Oui. Je t'aime si fort Edward… **

Elle se serra contre moi et je l'entourai de mes bras en l'embrassant sur la tête.

**\- Je t'aime fort aussi mon amour. Allez, rentrons. On va passer un après****-****midi tranquil****le**** tous les quatre, en famille. **

**\- Et si on les emmenait au cinéma ? Il y a un dessin animé qui vient de sortir ****e****uh… Les cinq légendes je crois, on pourrait les y emmener, Amy serait ravie.**

**\- Oui, Elena aussi. C'est une bonne idée. On se retrouve au cinéma ? **

**\- Oui. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime. **

Je l'embrassai et nous regagnâmes nos véhicules. Elena était toute contente d'aller au cinéma, elle aimait bien y aller. La séance ne commençait qu'une demi-heure après notre arrivée, j'allai donc chercher un hot-dog pour chacun de nous, on n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de manger. Bella paya les places de cinéma et j'offris le pop-corn à ces demoiselles. Le film était vraiment très bien, les filles étaient plongées dedans, captivées par l'histoire et les images du film.

**\- Alors, tu as aimé ma puce ? Et toi Amy ?**

**\- Oh oui trop bien ! **

**\- Oui, la fée elle est trop belle. Elle viendra prendre mes dents quand papa ? **

**\- Ça ne devrait pas tarder à tomber tout ça. On verra bien. **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Et toi Bella ? **

**\- C'était vraiment beau, les images sont superbes. **

**\- Oui c'est vrai. Vraiment, c'était une bonne idée chérie. **

**\- Oui, ça m'arrive. La prochaine fois, je veux voir le Hobbit****.**** J'ai vu qu'il était sorti. **

**\- Tu aimes ce genre de film ? **

**\- Oui ! Je suis fan du seigneur des anneaux. Pas toi ?**

**\- Si, j'ai lu les livres et vu les films. Ton préféré ?**

**\- Les deux tours ! C'est incontestablement le meilleur ! **

**\- Je suis d'accord, le premier est pas mal aussi. Je suis étonné, je te pensais plus… Dirty Dancing que le seigneur des anneaux. **

**\- J'aime Dirty Dancing aussi, mais j'aime en prendre plein les yeux, et avec Aragorn, Legolas et compagnie je suis servie ! **

Pour rire, j'essayai de prendre la voix de Gollum, personnage majeur dans la trilogie.

**\- Mon précieux… ils nous l'on volé ! **

**\- Hey, tu le fais bien ! On dirait le vrai, je rigole pas. **

**\- Gollum en beau ! **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Je te ferai l'amour en imitant la voix de Gollum maintenant… **Je repris la voix du personnage. **Oh Bella oui… je t'aime… oui… oh ma précieuse ! **

**\- Oh non, là c'est carrément trop flippant ! **

Elle se mit à rire et je la suivis dans cette euphorie. J'étais vraiment stupéfait de ses goûts cinématographiques. Du coup, nous fixâmes la date de mardi soir pour aller voir le film ensemble et en amoureux. Fallait que je demande à mes parents si c'était possible.

Le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent très bien, nous étions tous les quatre, il ne nous en fallait pas plus pour être bien. De retour chez Bella, nous décidâmes de faire une crêpe partie. Bella avait mis de la musique et chacun faisait sa crêpe comme il l'entendait, nos filles s'en donnaient à cœur joie, elles mangeaient, dansaient et riaient, tout ça presque en même temps.

Après une bonne douche et une histoire, les filles se couchèrent, Emmett appela Bella, visiblement après notre départ les règlements de compte avaient duré. Emmett avait continué de défendre sa sœur et Charlie ce serait même dévoilé en imposant sa façon de penser à sa femme, une grande première selon le frère et la sœur. Nous verrions ce que tout cela donnerait par la suite.

Une fois dans le lit, je décidai d'offrir à ma belle un massage, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en avais envie. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et même si je n'étais pas un pro dans ce domaine, elle sembla apprécier et je la sentis se détendre petit à petit. Quand j'eus fini, elle se mit contre moi et c'est là que les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées depuis trop de temps coulèrent sur ses joues. Je savais que ça arriverait, je la consolai donc, je la berçai tout en la rassurant, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se calme et s'endorme blottie comme une enfant contre moi. Après l'avoir regardée dormir durant un temps, je sombrai à mon tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Merci à toute. **

**Bises.**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir**

**Comment allez-vous ? **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

Le lendemain de ma rencontre avec les parents de Bella, je me réveillai ressentant quelque chose d'inhabituel. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir d'où venait la source de cette sensation de plaisir. Bella était positionnée entre mes cuisses qu'elle caressait, j'avais une érection terrible, maintenant que j'étais réveillé elle était même douloureuse. La bouche de Bella embrassait mon ventre, mes hanches ou encore l'intérieur de mes cuisses mais sans jamais s'occuper de ma verge tendue à l'extrême.

**\- Bella…**

Elle releva la tête vers moi, je croisai ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Elle me sourit avant de venir m'embrasser.

**\- Bonjour mon amour… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**\- Je veux juste te donner du plaisir. **

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis me donna plein de baisers dans le cou, sur le torse avant de se retrouver face à mon sexe. Bizarrement, nous ne nous étions jamais fait ce genre de caresses. J'étais plutôt content que Bella se lance.

Bella souffla sur mon érection, je gémis et devins encore plus dur, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pu être possible. Elle sourit fière d'elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mon gland, ce qui provoqua en moi un plaisir intense que je laissai s'exprimer par un grognement. Elle lécha ensuite toute ma longueur, je luttais pour ne pas fermer les yeux, je voulais la voir faire. Elle continua d'embrasser et de lécher mon sexe avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et d'enrouler sa langue autour de moi afin de débuter sa douce torture. C'était divin, je me sentais bien, heureux, elle me rendait fou. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à prendre toute ma longueur dans sa bouche, une de ses mains vint masturber doucement la partie délaissée. J'avais chaud, mes sens étaient en alerte, pour augmenter mon plaisir, la main libre de Bella caressait et palpait doucement mes testicules.

**\- Oh Bella putain…**

Elle leva le regard vers moi et sa bouche quitta mon sexe, en revanche ses mains me caressaient toujours. Le froid sur ma verge fit contraste avec la bouche chaude de Bella, je tremblai.

**\- Tu veux que j'arrête?**

**\- Surtout pas non. Je t'aime Bella. **

**\- Je t'aime. **

Comme pour me le confirmer, elle me reprit dans sa bouche et m'aspira plus profondément. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses cheveux, je les caressais et repoussais des mèches susceptibles de m'empêcher de la voir ou de la gêner. Mon bassin accompagnait les mouvements de Bella qui semblait se délecter de mon sexe. Je grognais, gémissais, haletais, ma tête se rejetait en arrière, les sensations étaient trop fortes. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je la suppliais de continuer, je murmurais son prénom, lui disant que je l'aimais. Elle était de plus en plus rapide, ses succions étaient de plus en plus fortes, elle gémissait et je frissonnai encore plus quand je compris qu'elle prenait du plaisir à m'en donner. Ses hanches se frottaient contre le matelas, elle recherchait une connexion pour se soulager. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme, Bella causa ma perte quand ses dents se mirent à racler doucement mon pénis et que le bout de sa langue titilla mon frein. Je criai son prénom dans mon plaisir lorsque la jouissance me prit. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin désarticulé avec elle. Je réalisai alors qu'elle avait avalé toute ma semence, elle était occupée à me nettoyer délicatement avec sa langue. Je repris mes esprits et mon souffle.

Je croyais que Bella avait fini, j'avais tort. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de me nettoyer, sa main s'enroula autour de ma verge et recommença ses va-et-vient sur ma longueur. Je l'observais, elle s'était redressée, je voyais parfaitement bien son corps nu, ses seins se balançant vers moi, et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de les toucher. Je me redressai dans le lit, embrassai ses mamelons, mes mains caressèrent ses cuisses avant que l'une d'entre elles se pose sur son pubis. Elle gémit et cria quand j'enfonçai deux doigts en elle. J'étais prêt pour elle et elle était prête pour moi. J'allais la renverser sur le lit mais elle en avait décidé autrement et vint s'empaler sur mon membre dur, ses jambes allongées de chaque côté de mes hanches. Sa poitrine était quasiment collée à mon visage, je posai mes mains sur sa cambrure.

En nous disant ''Je t'aime'', je crois que nous avions passé un cap. Elle ne se retenait plus avec moi, notre relation évoluait, elle montrait qui elle était et j'adorais ça. Alors qu'elle me chevauchait, elle me répéta qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout. Je gémis et dans un même mouvement, nous posâmes nos mains derrière nous pour renverser nos corps en arrière. Nous nous fixions du regard, Bella s'aida d'un de ses bras pour s'empaler plus durement et plus profondément sur moi. Je grognais de plus en plus, mes yeux dérivèrent sur les seins de ma compagne qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, elle accéléra le rythme et je me redressai, passant un bras autour de ses reins, calant ma tête au niveau de son ventre pour l'aider dans ses mouvements, ils étaient désormais plus durs.

**\- Oh Edward ! C'est trop bon…**

**\- Tu es parfaite bébé… ! Putain, continue ! **

**\- Oh seigneur ! Oui… Edward viens… mon amour… **

Les muscles de son vagin se serraient autour de moi, nous gémissions plus fort, ma tête tournait légèrement, je n'allais pas tarder et elle non plus. Puis soudain, ses parois intimes m'emprisonnèrent, déclenchant son orgasme puis le mien juste après, en criant le prénom l'un de l'autre. Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés mais toujours connectée à moi. Je caressai ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses et passai même mon pouce sur son clitoris gonflé, ce qui la fit gémir. Je me retirai d'elle pour aller l'embrasser, elle caressa mon dos.

**\- Je découvre une Bella qui me plaît énormément. **

**\- Ce n'est pas fini tu sais. **

**\- Ah oui ? Pas de souci ! Je te montrai qui je suis vraiment moi aussi. **

**\- J'ai hâte ! **

**\- Je t'aime. Merci pour le réveil. **

**\- Chut, c'est normal. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

**\- J'ai encore envie de toi.**

**\- Les filles vont se lever, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**\- Si elles demandent ce que c'était, on dit quoi ?**

**\- Ma voisine est une dingue… Ce qui est vrai et c'est ce que je dis à Amy quand…**

**\- Quand quoi Bella ? **

**\- Quand rien du tout. **

**\- Menteuse, dis-moi. **

**\- Non ! **

**\- Allez ma puce, dis-le !**

**\- Je suis une femme, j'ai des besoins, et quand il n'y a pas d'homme**** bah**** on se débrouille autrement. **

**\- Seigneur Bella ! Tu utilises quoi ? Manuel ou mécanique ?**

**\- Les deux. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le fais jamais toi. **

**\- Je n'ai pas de soucis pour trouver des filles moi, tu m'as regardé ?**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Honnêtement, je ne l'ai fait que lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés et que tu ne me rappelais pas, et la première fois qu'on s'est revus. **

**\- Tu le fai****s**** en pensant à moi ? **

**\- Oui, pas toi ?**

**\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne pouvais pas penser à un type que je ne connaissais pas. Et avant moi ?**

**\- J'en avais pas besoin. ****S****i je rencontrais une fille et qu'elle me plaisait un minimum ça allait. Ne me prends pas pour un gros pervers.**

**\- Non je comprends, un coup d'un soir. Tu étais ****c****ensé être mon coup d'un soir. **

**\- Je pourrais voir ?**

**\- De quoi ? **

**\- Toi, ton jouet et tes mains. **

**\- Seulement si je te vois toi en même temps. **

**\- Marché conclu. **

Elle sourit et m'embrassa. J'avais hâte de voir ça, j'étais déjà dur rien que d'y penser et Bella rit en voyant mon état.

**\- Tu n'es pas sympa. **

**\- Quoi, je n'y peux rien si je te fais de l'effet. **

**\- Non c'est vrai, parle-moi d'autre chose. **

**\- Hum… il y a plein de positions que j'aimerais tester… **

**\- Bella ! **

Elle rit et nous sursautâmes quand on sonna à la porte. Je regardai le réveil de Bella, 6h30. Nous nous levâmes, elle enfila son peignoir court en soie, je l'aimais bien là-dedans. Je mis mon caleçon et mon jean puis la suivis à la porte d'entrée. Devant nous se tenait Charlie Swan, Bella se figea et je la pris par la taille.

**\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?**

**\- Ton frère m'a dit que c'était l'heure à laquelle tu te levais. Je voulais te voir av****ant**** de partir. **

**\- Tu es tout seul ?**

**\- Oui, ta mère est restée chez Emmett. **

**\- Ok**

**\- Papa ?**

Je me tournai pour voir ma petite puce encore tout endormie avancer vers moi, Amy la suivait de près et je me baissai pour les prendre toutes les deux dans mes bras. Les deux petites posèrent leur tête sur mes épaules et j'allai sur le canapé m'asseoir avec elles le temps qu'elles se réveillent correctement. On n'avait même pas réveillé les filles avec Bella, elles avaient le sommeil lourd !

Vu que j'étais loin de Bella maintenant je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait à son père. J'embrassai et câlinai les filles jusqu'à ce que Bella revienne vers nous. Charlie entra mais resta près de la porte. Bella s'assit à côté de moi et Amy se colla à elle.

**\- Tu peux t'occuper des filles Edward ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ?**

**\- Mon père veut me parler, il m'invite à prendre le petit-déjeuner avant que je prenne mon service à la maternité. **

**\- OK. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Tu me raconteras ?**

**\- Oui. Amy mon bébé, c'est Edward qui s'occupe de toi ce matin, ok ? Je viens te chercher à l'école, je te promets. **

**\- D'accord. **

**\- Je t'aime chérie. Je reviens te faire un bisou après que je sois habillée.**

**\- Oui, je t'aime. **

Bella câlina un peu sa fille avant de se lever, je la suivis après avoir mis les dessins animés aux petites.

**\- Bella ? **

**\- Il veut me parler de je ne sais pas quoi. Tu crois qu'il va s'excuser ?**

**\- Tu lui as peut****-****être ouvert les yeux. Laisse-lui une chance. **

**\- Oui c'est pour ça que j'y vais, même si je ne voulais pas te laisser, je voulais un peu profiter de toi et des filles. **

**\- C'est ta famille aussi. Nous deux on a profité ce matin et tu profiteras d'Amy ce soir. **

**\- Oui. Je t'aime, embrasse-moi. **

Elle était prête et j'allai l'embrasser. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai contre moi et lui offris un baiser langoureux. A la fin du baiser, elle me sourit.

**\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai…**

**\- Tu te sens mal ? **

**\- Non, je faim de sexe !**

Je ris et nous allâmes retrouver les filles. Bella les embrassa avant de me donner une clé.

**\- C'est le double de chez moi. Pour que tu fermes en partant. Et garde****-****l****a****. **

**\- Merci chérie. Allez, vas-y, je m'occupe des crapules. **

**\- A ce soir. **

**\- Oui à ce soir. Je t'aime. **

**\- Je t'aime. **

Après un dernier bisou à Amy, elle partit avec son père.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu vas te marier avec maman ? **

**\- Peut-être un jour, pourquoi ?**

**\- On déménagera comme ça ! **

**\- Tu n'es pas bien ici ?**

**\- Si, mais la voisine elle est folle et elle fait toujours des bruits bizarres. Tu n'as pas entendu ce matin ? **

**\- Euh, non… **

J'essayai de dissimuler mon sourire et allai m'habiller le temps qu'elles finissent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Une fois déposées à l'école, j'allai travailler. Je ne vis pas les heures passer, entre piano et papiers administratifs, les heures passèrent très vite. Je ne vis même pas qu'il était midi. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que je regardai l'heure. Bella entra et je souris.

**\- Je peux entrer ?**

**\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

**\- Je me suis fait vir****er**** !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Non, en fait j'ai plein de jours de congé et d'heures à rattraper.**

**\- Combien ? **

**\- Quasiment 1 mois. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour les prendre. **

**\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Je finissais à 11h30, je ne suis pas en repos, j'ai juste fini ma journée. Tant qu'on y est, j'ai mes vacances en même temps que les vacances scolaires. **

**\- Je vais faire pareil alors. Tu en as à noël ?**

**\- Soit je prends la semaine avant noël et je le fête avec vous, soit je prends la semaine d'après et je passe le nouvel an avec toi. Pas les deux. **

**\- Prends noël, ça sera plus sympa. **

**\- Oui, je pensais faire ça aussi. **

**\- Tiens, regarde ça….**

Je sortis un papier de mon sac et lui tendis. Elle le lut et grimaça. L'école organisait un voyage scolaire pas très loin d'ici, mais les filles partiraient trois jours la semaine avant les vacances.

**\- Je ne sais pas Edward, c'est cher. Faut que je calcule. **

**\- Amy serait triste de ne pas y aller. Et puis comme ça, on pourrait passer du temps rien que tous les deux. **

**\- Oui, mais si c'est pour que je sois sans le sou après, je suis désolée, mais non. Tu as internet sur ton ordinateur ? **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Je peux regarder ? **

**\- Viens. **

Elle se mit sur mes genoux et regarda son compte en banque. Elle gribouilla des tonnes de chiffres sur une feuille et calcula avec son téléphone le tout.

**\- Bon, ça peut le faire, mais je ne dois rien dépenser d'autre. **

**\- Ne me payes pas Bella, les cours si tu veux, mais les frais de baby-sitting je peux m'en passer. **

**\- Non, ça me gêne. **

**\- Bella, tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ?**

**\- Tant que tu voudras de moi, oui.**

**\- Alors oui. Un jour on habitera ensemble et je serai le beau-père d'Amy, pas la peine de me payer pour la nourrir. C'est normal tout ça. **

**\- Oui mais… **

**\- Pas de mais ! Paye juste les cours. **

**\- Et un jour tu me diras que c'est plus la peine que je paye les cours.**

**\- J'y vais doucement. Laisse Amy faire ce voyage, elle sera contente, vous vous êtes bien trop privées, profite maintenant. **

**\- Tu es sûr ? **

**\- Oui. **

**\- D'accord… donc je prends des congés pour cette semaine****-****là alors ?**

**\- Oui, deux semaines de vacances ! Et trois jours en tête à tête, en amoureux. **

**\- Oui. Merci chéri. **

**\- C'est normal. Allez, maintenant raconte, comment c'était avec ton père ce matin**** ?**

**\- Il s'est excusé pour ses actes à lui, il n'a rien dit à propos de ma mère. Il m'a dit que je lui manquais, qu'il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir dit, de ne pas m'aider et de ne pas connaître sa petite****-****fille. **

**\- Tu lui as accordé ton pardon ? **

**\- Il m'a dit que maintenant il m'appellerait, prendrait des nouvelles d'Amy et qu'il voulait apprendre à la connaître. J'ai envie de le croire, alors oui je lui ai pardonné, enfin à moitié.**

**\- C'est un bon début chérie. **

**\- Oui. On verra bien. On va toujours au ciné demain soir ? **

**\- Oui, mes parents viendront garder les filles chez moi. Tu seras obligée de dormir à la maison. **

**\- Oui, je suis contente. Prépare ton déguisement de Gandalf ! **

**\- En tout cas mon bâton magique est déjà prêt lui !**

**\- Oh Edward… **

Je ris et elle m'embrassa en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon bureau. Je me relevai et elle enleva mon t-shirt, j'enlevai le sien puis son soutien-gorge et la caressai. Elle était en train de déboutonner mon jean quand on frappa à la porte.

**\- Edward, je suis revenue de ma pause…. Oups ! **

Bella cria et se colla à moi pour essayer de se cacher, je l'entourai de mes bras et fusillai Tanya du regard. Elle me souriait en plus !

**\- Sors d'ici Tanya !**

**\- Fallait fermer la porte, c'est pas ma faute ! **

**\- Dégage putain !**

Elle ne perdit pas son sourire et repartit. Je soupirai et caressai les cheveux de Bella.

**\- Je vais la virer celle****-****là ! **

**\- Je te dirai pas non. On ne se fait pas prendre par les filles mais elle, elle y arrive. **

**\- Amy a entendu. Elle me l'a dit. **

**\- Sérieux ?**

**\- Oui, elle m'a demandé si on allait se marier et que ce serait chouette parce que comme ça, elle déménagerait et il n'y aurait plus la folle voisine qui fait du bruit. **

**\- Oh zut. On devra trouver une autre excuse le jour où on vivra ensemble.**

**\- Oui. Elle m'a dit autre chose. **

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Elle m'a dit que la voisine faisait souvent du bruit. **

**\- Oh… **

Je souris et décrochai le téléphone qui sonnait. Tanya m'annonça que le cours que j'avais cet après-midi venait d'être annulé.

**\- On va chez toi Bella ?**

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Le cours que je devais donner est annulé, j'ai fini mes papiers du jour. Nous sommes libres. **

**\- Vite on y va. **

Je ris et nous nous rhabillâmes pour sortir main dans la main du bureau. Je m'arrêtai juste pour donner mon courrier à expédier à Tanya.

**\- Edward, je suis désolée pour…**

**\- Ouais. Bon vu que je n'ai pas cours je rentre, s'il y a urgence j'ai mon portable. **

**\- Oui. N'oublie pas la réunion demain à 9h00.**

**\- Je serai là. Fais-moi plaisir, apprends à entrer dans une pièce après avoir eu une réponse. **

**\- Tu sors sérieusement avec elle ?**

**\- Oui et je l'aime comme un fou. Tu peux ranger tes décolletés et tes jupes courtes. **

Elle fronça les sourcils et je sortis avec Bella qui riait. Rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes chez elle pour satisfaire nos envies

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir. **

**Voici le temps d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour m'avoir laissé des Reviews **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne douce lecture. **

* * *

POV Bella

**\- Amy, mon bébé, c'est l'heure debout. **

**\- Hum...**

**\- Alle****z**** mon cœur on se réveille. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu me rejoins ?**

**\- Un bisou maman.**

Je souris et lui fis un gros câlin. Ce matin, elle partait avec l'école pour trois jours en voyage à Olympia. Ils allaient visiter des musées, le parc naturel, enfin tout un programme. C'est la première fois que je me séparais de ma petite puce comme ça et lui dire au revoir allait être dur. Heureusement, elle serait avec Elena, ces deux-là étaient toujours inséparables, comme Edward et moi. Cependant, je tenais à ce qu'on garde notre chacun-chez-soi pour le moment.

Le câlin fini, j'allai préparer le petit-déjeuner et vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien dans son sac. J'étais stressée par ce départ. J'étais en vacances depuis deux jours et ça faisait deux jours que je faisais et défaisais son sac trois fois par jour. Edward se moquait de moi à ce sujet. Le petit-déjeuner avalé, j'allai préparer ma fille, on allait devoir y aller. Je m'habillai moi aussi, normalement je devais passer la journée avec Alice, il était prévu une journée shopping et Edward venait chez moi après son travail.

**\- On y va Amy ?**

**\- Maman, je peux prendre mon doudou**** ?**

**\- Oui, met****s-****le dans ta valise. Mais ne l'oublie pas là-bas. **

**\- Oui promis. Bon on y va alors. Tu penses à mon lapin hein ?**

**\- Oui. T'en fait pas pour lui. Viens mon ange.**

Nous allâmes alors à l'école. Un bus était là, les institutrices notaient les élèves au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. Amy fût cochée sur la liste des inscrits et des présents et son sac mis en soute. Je m'éloignai avec elle de toute l'agitation pour un dernier câlin. Edward et Elena n'étaient toujours pas là, il y avait encore du temps pour qu'ils arrivent.

**\- Bon Amy chérie, tu écoutes bien ce que les adultes te disent, tu restes toujours avec tes copines, tu ne t'éloignes jamais des autres ok ?**

**\- Oui compris. Je serai sage. **

**\- Mais je veux que tu t'amuses aussi.**

**\- Oui. Tu m'as mis une photo dans mes affaires ?**

**\- Oui, une de toutes les deux, c'est dans ta valise tu la trouveras. **

**\- Maman j'ai un peu peur de partir sans toi.**

**\- Il ne faut pas ma chérie. Viens me faire un câlin. Je ne veux pas que tu ****aies ****peur, ça va être super chouette tu verras. Tu ne voudras plus rentrer.**

**\- Si parce que tu vas me manquer très fort.**

**\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer très fort. Je t'aime Amy, tu ne l'oublies pas. **

**\- Moi aussi maman. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on ne se verra pas.**

**\- Oui je sais mais ça va bien se passer. Ça va vite passer.**

Je la serrai dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Je savais qu'elle était morte de peur de partir sans moi dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Amy avait peur de tout du moment où je n'étais pas là, mais elle était courageuse et se lançait quand même dans l'inconnu la plupart du temps.

**\- Bella, Amy coucou !**

**\- Salut chérie, alors tu es prête ?**

**\- Oui. Tu peux me recoiffer ? Papa il a mal fait...**

**\- A ce papa alors... approche.**

J'embrassai Elena qui venait d'arriver, Edward était toujours avec l'institutrice, Amy restait toujours contre moi alors que je faisais une tresse à Elena.

**\- Voilà ma grande, tu es toute belle.**

**\- Merci. **

**\- Contente de partir**** ?**

**\- Oui mais papa va me manquer et toi aussi. **

**\- Tu me manqueras aussi. Vous prenez soin l'une de l'autre hein ? **

**\- Oui. On va s'amuser hein Amy ?**

**\- Je sais pas. **

**\- Mais si mon bébé.**

**\- Alors les filles ? ****Ah**** ça y est, tu t'es fait recoiff****er**** Elena ?**

**\- Oui. Bella elle fait mieux que toi. **

**\- Elle est géniale cette Bella ! **

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui et toi ?**

**\- Ça va. Et toi Amy ?**

**\- Bof. **

**\- Tout va bien se passer tu vas voir. Ça va être trop cool. **

**\- Je peux te faire un câlin à toi aussi ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Viens. **

Amy garda sa main dans la mienne tout en se faisant câliner par Edward. Ça me faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Quelques secondes plus tard, les institutrices appelèrent les enfants à monter dans le bus, c'était l'heure. Edward se mit alors à la hauteur des filles pour leur parler.

**\- J'ai demand****é**** à votre maîtresse de vous mettre dans la même chambre d'accord ? Elle me l'a promis, comme ça pas de raison d'avoir peur le soir.**

**\- Oui papa. **

**\- Merci Edward.**

**\- De rien. Un dernier câlin****,**** bisou et c'est parti. **

Les filles l'embrassèrent et il les entoura de ses bras. Ensuite ce fût mon tour de leur dire au revoir. Je crois que j'allais pleurer. Je tins Amy par la main pour aller jusqu'au bus et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant qu'elle monte, je fis la même chose avec Elena. Je les voyais s'installer l'une à côté de l'autre et elles nous faisaient au revoir. Je leur envoyai des bisous jusqu'à ce que le bus démarre et pleurai, ça me déchirait le cœur de voir ma fille partir. Edward me prit alors dans ses bras.

-** Chut chérie... ça va bien se passer. **

**\- Je ne l'ai jamais quittée...**

**\- Je sais. Tu verras ça passe vite et ça va lui faire du bien.**

**\- Oui. ****Oh**** heureusement que tu es là.**

**\- Oui je suis là. Ne pleure plus.**

Il releva ma tête, essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa. Il avait raison, il était là, je me sentirai moins seule, en même temps, s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu payer le voyage d'Amy donc...

**\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'école de musique ?**

**\- J'en serais ravi. **

**\- Je vais dire à Alice de me rejoindre là****-****bas.**

**\- D'accord. On prend ma voiture ?**

**\- Oui, je laisse la mienne ici, Alice prendra la sienne et me ramènera ici ce soir.**

**\- Ok. Je suis garé là-bas. Vous allez faire quoi ?**

**\- ****Oh**** sûrement les boutiques et manger quelque part. Papoter aussi. **

**\- ça ****je n****'en doute pas. Tu vas parler de moi ?**

**\- Certainement oui. Mais en bien.**

**\- J'espère. Je viens toujours chez toi ce soir ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour être sûr. On reste tranquille ou on sort**** ?**

**\- Tranquille, je connais Alice, je vais faire des kilomètres de marche dans les magasins sans avoir une pause. Je vais être morte. Mais demain si tu veux on peut sortir. **

**\- Tu veux faire quoi ?**

**\- Je vais y réfléchir. Je te dirai, tu peux réfléchir de ton côté.**

**\- Je le ferai. **

Je souris et envoyai un message à Alice, elle me répondit qu'elle partait sur le champ. Arrivés à l'école de musique, Tanya salua chaleureusement Edward et m'ignora comme toujours, je m'en fichai et suivis Edward dans son bureau. Généralement le matin, il s'occupait de l'administration, là il regardait son courrier.

**\- Alice ne devrait pas tarder. **

**\- Tu ne me déranges pas. ****Ah**** tiens... J'ai la réponse pour la bourse concernant le concours de piano pour Amy.**

**\- Et alors.**

**\- Attends... Blablabla... Tu l'as !**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui, ils te payent l'inscription ****a****u concours mais pas les frais de déplacement.**

**\- On s'en fiche c'est ici non ?**

**\- Oui c'est au ****P****aramount ****T****heatre.**

**\- Tu es sérieux ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- La salle est immense ! **

**\- 2800 places.**

**\- La salle sera pleine ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, certainement. Tu sais, ça réunit toutes les catégories d'instruments de musique et**** 10 des meilleurs ****écoles de l'état seront présentes.**

**\- La vache ! Les filles vont jouer devant 2800 personnes ! **

**\- Elles seront prêtes Bella. **

Moi ça me faisait peur. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Alice, elle m'attendait devant. J'embrassai Edward un long moment avant de sortir et de rejoindre mon amie pour une folle journée. Comme je l'avais deviné, elle m'entraîna durant toute la matinée dans les magasins et à midi, nous allâmes dans un petit restaurant pour une pause bien méritée.

**\- Alors Bella ! Comment ça va avec Edward ?**

**\- Très bien. Je suis amoureuse. Je me sen****s**** bien avec lui, j'aime Elena autant qu'Amy et Amy adore Edward. **

**\- C'est le bon alors ?**

**\- Oui je crois. Mais pas la peine de se précipit****er****. On a déjà ét****é**** rapide à nous montrer ensemble. Concernant l'aménagement ensemble et tout, je veux attendre. On est bien comme ça. **

**\- Pourquoi si c'est le bon ? **

**\- Amy ne l'accepte complètement que maintenant, elle vien****t**** juste de trouver sa place auprès de lui. Je ne veux pas la changer d'environnement trop vite. On y va par étape. **

**\- Mouais... Et c'est un bon coup ?**

**\- ****Oh**** Alice ! **

**\- Tu rougis c'est que c'est oui ! Alors ? **

**\- ****Oh**** seigneur Alice... oui c'est un bon coup. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne me suis jamais autant éclatée au lit qu'avec lui. **

**\- Hum petite coquine ! C'est chaud !**

**\- Torride. J'ai envie de lui tout le temps et je veux tout faire avec lui, on ose tout. **

**\- Accessoires ou pas ?**

**\- Pas encore mais ça viendra. **

**\- Sous les airs sages de la petite Bella se cache une sacrée coquine.**

**\- N'importe quoi. **

**\- J'ai une idée, cet après****-****midi on s'occupe de toi.**

**\- C'est ****à ****dire ?**

**\- On va te refaire toute ta lingerie. J'ai vu ce que tu portes dans les vestiaires et il faut que ça change !**

**\- Quoi c'est très bien et Edward ne s'en plaint pas.**

**\- Parce que c'est le début et qu'il ne fait pas attention. Vous en êtes encore au début mais il faut entretenir la flamme chérie. Des vêtements aussi, des chaussures et on ira dans un sex shop.**

**\- Pourquoi faire ?**

**\- Ils ont quelques tenues sympa parfois et quelques joujoux. **

**\- J'ai déjà deux ou trois trucs chez moi.**

**\- Mon Dieu Bella ! C'est vrai ?**

**\- Avant lui, je n'avais pas fait l'amour avec un homme depuis près de deux ans. J'ai trouvé une autre solution. Il le sait, on en a parl****é****. **

**\- Tu m'épates. On ira quand même.**

**\- Ok. Et toi et Jasper ?**

**\- Le bonheur aussi ! Sauf que nous en sommes déjà aux accessoires.**

**\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfant. Nous on doit faire gaffe.**

**\- C'est vrai. Il faudrait qu'on sorte tous les quatre.**

**\- Demain soir ? **

**\- Bowling ?**

**\- Je te confirme ce soir ! **

**\- Ça roule !**

Nous terminâmes notre repas et comme Alice l'avait annoncé, nous écumâmes tous les magasins de lingerie de la ville. Sous-vêtements, bustier, porte-jarretelles, déshabillé, nuisette, tout fut acheté. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable mais bon. Alice m'offrit une robe et deux jupes au-dessus du genoux. J'achetai un jean et une paire de chaussures. Ensuite elle m'entraîna dans un sex shop qu'elle connaissait bien visiblement.

Elle s'acheta tout un tas de choses, moi je ne pris que des huiles de massage, j'avais déjà trop dépensé et j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'amusais quand même avec elle en observant certains objets insolites dans la boutique. Il était près de 18h quand je rentrai chez moi. Edward était déjà là à regarder la télé dans mon canapé.

\- **Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'Alice t'avais kidnappée.**

**\- Tout va bien. Des nouvelles des filles ? **

**\- Sur le site de l'école, ils disent qu'ils sont bien arrivés et que tout va bien. Tu as dévalisé les magasins ?**

**\- Alice en a le double. J'ai un peu de sous j'en profite, c'est rare. **

**\- Tu me montres ? **

**\- Si tu veux. Avant, Alice propose un bowling avec elle et Jasper demain soir. Tu veux bien ?**

**\- Oui, ça peut être chouette. **

**\- Je suis super nulle tu verras.**

**\- On y va pour rire justement ! **

**\- Hey ! **

**\- Bon montre****-****moi.**

**\- Chaussures, jean, robe, jupes...**

**\- J'aime bien. Et ça ? **

**\- Alice m'a forcée !**

Il déballa toute ma nouvelle lingerie tout sourire.

**\- Elle a eu raison, j'ai hâte de te voir avec ! **

**\- Il faut que je jette mes anciens trucs.**

**\- Je vais t'aider.**

**\- D'accord. **

J'allai chercher un sac poubelle et les ciseaux pour les étiquettes et nous nous mîmes à trier et ranger mes affaires. J'arrivai à laisser deux grands tiroirs de ma commode vides.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Regarde... j'ai deux grands tiroirs de vides. Peut-être que... Tu pourrais t'en servir, ça éviterai****t**** de prendre un sac à chaque fois. **

**\- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**\- Oui. Et je vais faire pareil dans les affaires d'Amy pour Elena. Enfin si tu veux.**

**\- Je t'aime ! **

Je souris et il vint m'embrasser. Non pour l'aménagement ensemble mais je pouvais lui faire une petite place quand même. Le rangement fait, j'allai faire à manger pour un repas devant la télé, j'avais mal aux jambes et commençais à m'endormir.

\- **Fatiguée Bella ?**

**\- Je t'avais di****t**** que je le serais.**

**\- J'ai vu que tu avais acheté des huiles de massage. Tu veux que je les essaye sur toi ?**

**\- Je vais m'endormir en moins de deux si tu fais ça.**

**\- Je sais. Mais ça va te faire du bien. Oui alors ?**

**\- Si tu fais ça, ça serai****t**** parfait ! Je te le revaudrai. **

**\- Va t'installer, j'arrive.**

**\- Je t'aime. **

J'embrassai sa tête et allai prendre une rapide douche avant de ne mettre qu'une petite culotte et de m'allonger sur mon lit. Rien que ça pouvait m'endormir. Edward arriva avec les huiles chaudes et commença à me masser. Je soupirais de bien-être. Tous mes muscles se relâchaient, ça me faisait un bien fou. Edward avait des mains fabuleuses, il savait y faire. Je fermai mes yeux, ne pouvant plus résister, pourtant j'aurais voulu profiter de ce moment-là plus longtemps. Je pris pourtant la parole dans un dernier effort.

**\- A d'main Edward.**

**\- Dors ma chérie. Je t'aime.**

**\- T'aime fort moi. Merci.**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et c'est à peine si je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes car je fus emportée par un sommeil lourd. C'était fatiguant les vacances !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**Pour commencer je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine promis. **

**En attendant voilà le plus important (je pense) le chapitre ! **

**Merci tout de même à toutes les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews.**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Edward

7h, il fallait que je me lève pour aller travailler, Bella avait la chance d'être en vacances, elle avait deux semaines. Elle avait pas mal de jours à rattraper. La veille, elle avait été faire les magasins avec Alice, sa meilleure amie, elle avait ramené tout un tas de lingerie très plaisante à mon goût, elle avait aussi pris des huiles de massage, bonne idée, je l'avais même massée hier mais elle s'était endormie, elle m'avait prévenu que ça arriverait.

J'éteignis mon réveil, embrassai Bella qui dormait encore enfin c'était ce que je croyais. Au moment où je bougeai pour sortir du lit, elle mit sa main sur mon torse et ouvrit les yeux. Je souris et embrassai son front.

**\- Je dois aller travailler chérie.**

**\- Déjà ?**

**\- Oui. Dors encore tu as le temps et tu en a besoin.**

**\- Tu veux que je vienne déjeuner avec toi ?**

**\- J'en serais ravi. On dit midi ?**

**\- Ok. Je passerai prendre Chinois.**

**\- Parfait**

**\- Rendors-toi chérie. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. À tout à l'heure. **

**\- Oui. **

Je l'embrassai et me levai. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner seul, ça faisait bizarre, d'habitude j'avais au moins ma fille avec moi. Une fois prêt, je partis de chez Bella pour me rendre au travail. Tanya m'attendait comme tous les matins avec comme toujours, une tenue courte.

**\- Salut Edward ! **

**\- Bonjour. J'ai du courrier ?**

**\- Oui tiens. **

**\- Merci.**

**\- Tu déjeunes avec moi ce midi ?**

**\- ****E****uh non, Bella doit venir et je ne déjeune jamais avec toi.**

**\- ****Oh,**** tu es encore avec elle ? **

**\- Et j'en suis très heureux. **

**\- Je suis sûre que ça ne marchera pas.**

**\- On verra. Alle****z,**** je vais travailler.**

**\- C'est ça.**

Je secouai la tête et filai dans mon bureau. Tanya était une fille vraiment à part, elle croyait encore avoir ses chances avec moi. Rien ne me détournera de Bella. Je ne pensais plus à ça et m'occupais de mes papiers. Vers 10h, je commençai mes cours, le matin c'était le plus souvent des adultes, j'avais un peu d'étudiants quand ils avaient un trou dans leurs emplois du temps de l'année.

La matinée passa vite et lorsque je raccompagnai mon élève à la réception, je trouvai Bella assise sur un des sièges de la réception. Elle portait une de ses nouvelles tenues, une jupe courte, des talons qui lui faisaient des jambes sublimes et un petit pull qui allait très bien avec sa jupe. Je lui souris et allai à sa rencontre.

**\- Tu es très belle.**

**\- Tu aimes ? **

**\- J'adore. Mais tu n****'****as pas froid aux jambes ?**

**\- J'ai un collant, ça va. On va manger ? J'ai trop faim !**

**\- Tu n'as pas mang****é**** ce matin ?**

**\- Je ne suis debout que depuis environ 1h.**

**\- Je vois. On y va alors.**

**\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dis mais je n'aime pas la façon qu'à Tanya de me regarder.**

**\- Elle est jalouse. Alors tu nous ****a**** pris quoi ?**

**\- ****Nouilles ****avec du porc au caramel, du riz cantonnais, des nems, des samoussas et des petits beignets à l'ananas et à la pomme.**

**\- Tu avais super faim effectivement.**

Je distribuai alors les boites de nourriture et nous nous mîmes sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans mon bureau.

\- **Alice m'a envoy****é**** un message, on mange chacun chez soi et on se rejoint au bowling de la ville à 21h. **

**\- Ça me va. Alors dormir t'a fait du bien ?**

**\- ****Oh**** oui, depuis qu'Amy est née, je n'avais jamais eu de grasse matinée. Tu avais déjà laissé Elena toi pendant quelques jours ?**

**\- Oui mais je n'en suis pas fier. **

**\- Raconte.**

**\- Il m'est arrivé de la laisser à mes parents quand j'avais rencontr****é**** une fille.**

**\- Combien de temps ?**

**\- Deux ou trois jours. Je n'assumais pas d'être tout seul, j'étais triste d'avoir perdu la mère de ma fille. Enfin ce n'était pas une bonne période. J'ai arrêté mes bêtises il y a deux ans ****à**** peu près.**

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Tu ne m'en veux pas.**

**\- Non, on ne se connaissait pas, chacun sa vie. L'important c'est maintenant. **

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- J'ai jamais laissé Amy. Je la dépos****ais**** le matin à la crèche ou à l'école et je la récupérais le soir. Et avec les hommes pas grand****-****chose. Quelques aventures mais dès que je disais que j'étais maman, ils partaient en courant. J'ai fini par abandonner. Tu devais être mon coup d'un soir, mon premier depuis deux ans, pourquoi ? Tu me plaisai****s**** trop pour que je renonce. **

**\- Tu me pla****is**** trop toi aussi.**

**\- Quand on ****s****'est rencontr****és****, tu n'avais eu personne depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Hum... deux mois. Rien de sérieux, un coup d'un soir comme tu dis.**

**\- Ok. Je voulais savoir c'est tout. **

**\- Mais maintenant je suis à toi. **

**\- J'espère bien. **

\- **Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? **

**\- Vers 16h, tu seras là ?**

**\- Oui, je ne vais pas bouger de la maison. Je vais attendre que mon homme rentre d'une journée de dur labeur. **

Je ris et nous finîmes notre repas. Le temps avec Bella passait vite, il était déjà l'heure que je reprenne le travail. Après de longs baisers, elle me quitta et c'était reparti pour les leçons de piano. À 16h, je quittai l'école de musique pour aller chez Bella. Elle était au téléphone avec je ne sais pas trop qui dans sa chambre. Après avoir compris que c'était son père, j'allai dans la cuisine me faire un casse-croûte. Bella renouait doucement avec son père, c'était lui qui l'appelait le plus souvent mais Bella était toujours contente de parler avec lui et ils pouvaient rester à se parler une bonne heure. Là, elle raccrocha dix minutes après mon arrivée mais resta dans la chambre.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?**

J'allai dans la chambre la rejoindre et restai stupéfait par ce que je voyais. Bella, nue sur le lit qui se caressait, un vibromasseur à côté d'elle. Elle m'avait dit qu'un jour je la verrais faire et qu'elle ne me préviendrait pas du moment. Visiblement, c'était maintenant. Elle avait les yeux fermés, ses mains se baladaient sur son corps, sa bouche entrouverte, son ventre se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration plus rapide qu'à la normale.

Je restai tout d'abord interdit devant ce spectacle mais quand mes idées furent claires, je m'assis alors sur la chaise de la coiffeuse de Bella que j'avais placée face à elle. Elle continuait de murmurer mon prénom, une de ses mains jouait avec son sein alors que l'autre caressait son intimité. Son bassin remuait légèrement, ses gémissements de plus en plus réguliers, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Moi, j'étais trop serré dans mon pantalon, je décidai de m'en débarrasser, ainsi que mon caleçon et ma chemise. Suite au bruit du froissement de mes vêtements, Bella ouvrit les yeux, elle m'observa sans s'arrêter et me lança un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveaux sur le plaisir qu'elle se donnait. C'était terriblement excitant de la voir faire, mon désir pour elle augmenta quand elle mit deux doigts en elle qu'elle porta ensuite à sa bouche. J'en pouvais plus, elle se faisait du bien ? Moi aussi !

J'enroulai ma main autour de mon sexe tendu et entamai de lents va-et-vient pour commencer. Bella avait ouvert les yeux pour m'observer, elle gémit en me voyant faire et saisit son vibromasseur. J'avais chaud, de plus en plus chaud et ma main s'activa un peu plus sur ma verge. Je ne quittais pas Bella du regard, je ne perdais pas une miette de ses faits et gestes.

Alors qu'elle présentait son sex toy à son entrée, mes yeux accrochèrent les siens et quand l'objet la pénétra, elle se mit à gémir mon prénom. Je calais mes mouvements sur les siens, je m'imaginais en elle, j'arrivais presque à la sentir, à ressentir ses mains et sa peau sur moi. Bella allait de plus en plus vite, elle criait doucement des choses pas toujours très compréhensibles, j'étais dans le même état qu'elle, nous étions proches de l'extase.

Les traits de Bella se déformèrent peu à peu sous le poids du plaisir, elle me prévint qu'elle allait jouir, je lui demandai de me regarder dans les yeux pour atteindre ce moment. Nos regards fixés l'un à l'autre, je lui dis que je l'aimais et qu'elle devait se laisser aller pour moi, ce qu'elle fit en se cambrant et criant mon prénom suivi de quelques jurons, d'un chapelet de '' Oui '' et de quelques soupirs. Elle continua de se caresser même l'orgasme passé alors que je venais à mon tour en laissant exprimer ma jouissance.

Nous reprîmes tous deux notre souffle et nos esprits. Dieu que ce moment avait été bon. Je finis par me lever pour m'asseoir du côté libre du lit et attraper des mouchoirs afin de nettoyer ma semence qui avait fini sur mon ventre et mes mains. Alors que je me nettoyais du mieux que je pouvais, je sentis Bella passer sa main dans mon dos avant de coller son buste contre celui-ci et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

**\- Tu as aimé ?**

**\- J'ai adoré. Merci Bella. **

**\- Tu étai****s**** incroyablement beau durant ce moment.**

**\- Et toi alors ? C'était parfait mais...**

**\- Quoi ? **

**\- Maintenant je te veux toi. **

**\- On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin monsieur Cullen ! **

Je souris et nous repartîmes pour une séance de plaisir à deux.

La pause câlin terminée, nous allâmes prendre une douche et je me mis à la conception du repas pendant que Bella regardait s'il y avait des nouvelles de nos filles sur le site de l'école. Chaque fin de journée, une des institutrices mettait en ligne un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

**\- Chéri ?**

**\- Tu as des nouvelles ?**

**\- Oui. Ils ont visit****é**** le parc naturel, ils ont vu plusieurs sortes d'oiseaux et autre animaux. Ils ont déjeuné dans une auberge que les enfants ont appréci****é**** et... !**

**\- Et quoi ? **

**\- Je te lis '' Durant le repas de midi la petite Elena Cullen ****a**** eu la surprise de perdre une de ses dents de lait...'' Après ils parlent d'autres enfants. Je suis jalouse, on ne parle pas d'Amy.**

**\- Elena a perdu sa dent ? Elle doit être contente !**

**\- Depuis le temps qu'elle bougeait ! ****Elle en a perdu beaucoup**** ?**

**\- ****E****uh je ne sais plus trop. Deux ou trois je pense. Et Amy ?**

**\- ****P****areil qu'Elena je crois. Sinon ils sont tous rentrés épuisés de leur journée, l'instit conclu****t**** en disant qu'ils n'allaient pas mettre longtemps à endormir tout le monde. **

**\- Bon tout va bien alors. **

**\- Je voulais des nouvelles de mon bébé moi aussi. **

**\- Je suis certain qu'elle va très bien. À table miss jalouse.**

Elle me tira la langue avant de venir à table. J'avais fait quelque chose de tout simple, pommes de terre frites avec un steak. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant d'aller se préparer à sortir. Nous prîmes ma voiture pour aller au lieu de rendez-vous, Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas encore arrivés, j'allai alors réserver une piste et commander des bières pour tout le monde. Bella enfilait ses chaussures de jeu quand Alice et Jasper arrivèrent.

-** Ces chaussures sont vraiment laides ! Hein Bella ?**

**\- Tout à fait Alice ! Comment tu vas ?**

**\- Bien, tu sais pas ce que tu as loupé aujourd'hui.**

**\- Je sais ce que j'ai pas loupé.**

Bella me lança un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention à Alice. Toute deux partirent dans une discussion sur un accouchement qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Une mère avait eu quatre bébés, bonne chance pour s'occuper d'eux.

Tout le monde prêt et équipé de ses chaussures, nous allâmes rejoindre notre piste et le jeu commença. Jasper commença, puis Bella, Alice et moi. Bella m'avait prévenu qu'elle n'était pas douée et bien, elle avait raison. Elle avait une façon de jouer que je n'avais jamais vue, elle le savait et elle ne se vexait pas quand je souriais ou riais.

Alice et Jasper étaient très sympa, Alice était une excentrique mais très drôle, je l'avais déjà vue plusieurs fois mais nous avions toujours été avec du monde. Jasper était sympa, on avait plusieurs points en commun, notamment la musique, il jouait de la guitare mais, surtout j'appréciais qu'il ne me parle pas de mon père. C'était son patron et il ne cherchait pas à se faire bien voir pour que je parle de lui à mon père.

Au bout de trois parties où Bella termina dernière, nous quittâmes le bowling. Nous avions décidé d'aller finir la soirée dans la discothèque d'Emmett. Comme à son habitude Bella doubla la file d'attente sous les cris de mécontentements. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme ma compagne l'avait imaginé, le vigile n'était pas Mike, celui-là, elle ne le connaissait pas.

**\- S'il vous pla****ît****, faites la queue comme tout le monde.**

**\- Je suis Isabella Swan...**

**\- C'est très bien, retourne****z**** attendre votre tour messieurs dames.**

**\- Je suis la sœur du patron, Emmett Swan. J'ai le droit de passer comme ça avec mes amis. **

**\- Je m'en moque, rien ne me le prouve, je n'ai eu aucune autorisation d'entrée prioritaire alors s'il vous plaît, alle****z**** rejoindre toutes les autres sœurs du patron. **

**\- Très bien... **

Elle se retourna vers nous, un peu contrariée mais Bella n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'arrière de la discothèque pour sonner chez Emmett. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui nous ouvrit, surpris de nous voir là tous les quatre. Il vit tout de suite que Bella était contrariée.

**\- Qui est le responsable de l'énervement de ma petite sœur ? **

**\- Ton vigile. Où est Mike ? **

**\- Il est en arrêt, il ****s****'est cassé une jambe. Entrez. Qu'est-ce qu****'****il t'a di****t ?**

**\- Qu'il se fich****ait**** de savoir qui j'étais, qu'il n'avait pas de preuves de ce que j'affirmais et qu'il n'avai****t**** pas le droit de faire pass****er**** des prioritaires.**

**\- Quel con, je lui ai dit que ma sœur pouvai****t**** en plus. Bon, il ne sait pas à quoi tu ressembles mais bon. **

**\- Oui. Bah il m'a pas cru. On sort du bowling et on voulait finir la soirée ici. **

**\- J'allais au bar, venez. **

**\- Rose n'est pas là ?**

**\- Elle dort, elle est tombé malade et ça l'a crevé. **

**\- Mais ça va ?**

**\- Oui t'en fai****s**** pas. Tu viens manger dimanche ? Avec Edward et les filles bien sûr.**

**\- Edward ? **

**\- Je n'ai rien de prévu.**

**\- Bon et bien d'accord pour dimanche. Les filles seront rentrées de voyage.**

**\- ****Ah**** c'est vrai. Elles raconteront ça alors.**

J'aimais bien qu'Emmett parle des filles comme il le faisait, c'était comme si Elena était sa nièce tout comme Amy, ça faisait plaisir, je crois qu'il m'avait accepté. Nous passâmes par la réserve pour atteindre l'intérieur de la discothèque. Bella salua Jacob le barman, je fis la même chose et Emmett nous offrit un verre.

**\- Merci frangin.**

**\- De rien la petite. Tu veux que je garde vos affaires ?**

**\- ****E****uh ouais merci. Je ne pense pas qu'on va rentr****er**** tard, Edward travaille demain. **

**\- D'accord. **

**\- ****Oh**** Bella j'adore cette chanson ! Viens ! **

Alice prit la main de son amie et les deux filles partirent pour aller sur la piste de danse. Elles s'amusaient sans se soucier des gens autour d'elles, je les observais en buvant quelques gorgées de mon verre avec Jasper, Emmett travaillait. Je n'étais pas trop pressé d'aller rejoindre Bella, je ne me trouvais aucun don pour la danse. J'allai quand même les rejoindre avec Jasper quand deux types s'approchèrent d'elles. Pas question que ma Bella danse avec un autre et qu'elle se fasse draguer. Bella me vit arriver, presque soulagée je crois et se tourna vers moi. Le type délaissé n'était pas ravi.

**\- Hey du con, c'est moi qui dans****ait**** avec elle, alors dégage.**

**\- Hey du con, c'est ma copine, alors c'est toi qui dégage. Va voir ailleurs si tu trouves mieux. Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrive ! **

**\- Sale pute !**

Je lâchai Bella que je tenais par la taille pour attraper le type par le col. Il allait trop loin.

**\- Edward non arrête. Laisse-le, on s'en fiche. **

Emmett arriva à son tour pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- **Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**\- Il vient de dire que ta sœur était une sale pute. **

**\- Je vois. **

Emmett prit le type par le bras et me fit signe de l'aider à le sortir. L'autre n'était pas fier du tout. Nous le fîmes sortir de la discothèque et Emmett se tourna vers le vigile qui nous avait refusé l'entrée un peu plus tôt.

**\- Qu'il ne rentre plus. Désolé mon vieux mais tu as insulté la mauvaise fille. On ne touche pas à ma sœur. **

**\- Edward ! **

Bella arriva et je la pris dans mes bras alors que le type mis à la porte partait en lançant des insultes à tout va.

**\- Oubli****e**** ça, on va danser, viens.**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Deux secondes petite sœur. Toi, la prochaine fois que cette fille veux entr****er**** car elle dit être ma sœur, tu le fais ou alors tu m'appelles si tu veux une confirmation avant de la jet****er**** !**

**\- Désolé, je ne savais pas. Pardon Miss Swan.**

**\- Ça va. Viens Edward.**

**\- Oui. Merci Emmett.**

**\- Je t'en pri****e****.**

Je partis avec Bella en direction de la piste pour retrouver nos amis et le petit incident fut vite oublié. Je dansais avec Bella, ou Alice parfois sans me soucier des autres autour. Pendant les slows Bella ne quitta pas mes bras et mes lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes.

Il était plus de 3h du matin quand Bella alla récupérer les affaires de tout le monde pour rentrer. Après avoir dit au revoir à Alice et Jasper, je nous reconduisis à l'appartement de Bella. J'étais fatigué et je pensais au réveil qui allait sonner dans 4H pour m'annoncer une longue journée de travail. Je pris une douche rapide avant de rejoindre Bella dans le lit. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son ventre et elle fixait le plafond.

**\- Bella ça va chérie ?**

**\- Jamais un homme n'avait réagi comme ça alors qu'on m'insultait.**

**\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme ça. Ce type était un connard. **

**\- Je t'aime Edward. Merci de m'avoir défendu****e****. **

**\- Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je laisse passer ça. Je t'aime et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi. **

Elle se releva et m'embrassa avant de s'installer contre moi pour la nuit. Je lui caressai les cheveux, elle sombra dans le sommeil avant moi, je la suivis peu de temps après.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**qu'en dite vous ? **

**On continu ? **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bise**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews. **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Et à celle qui trouve ça ennuyeux, nul, long, chiant à mourir, sans intérêt, minable... **

**Passé votre chemin... il fallait pas 14 chapitres pour s'en apercevoir. Et puis, il y a une manière de dire les choses. la critique OK, la méchanceté, je m'en passerais volontiers. **

**C'est une fiction simple ou en une semaine il ne se passe pas 1 viole, un accident de voiture un incendie et le décès d'un proche dans la vie d'un seule personnage.  
C'est juste la vie de beaucoup de monde, simple. **

**Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui, je récupérais enfin ma fille. Il était 14h30 et j'attendais avec les autres parents que le bus arrive. J'avais passé trois jours fabuleux avec Edward, n'être qu'avec lui avait été génial, nous avions profité l'un de l'autre au maximum mais ce soir chacun chez soi avec sa fille. Nous serions séparés jusqu'à dimanche, on se retrouverait pour aller manger chez Emmett et ensuite Amy et moi passerions la semaine de vacances chez Edward, si les filles étaient d'accord.

Enfin le bus arriva, j'étais impatiente de retrouver mon bébé. Le bus s'arrêta et les enfants descendirent pour retrouver les bras de leurs parents. Je vis alors Elena sortir, suivie d'Amy, je leur fis coucou en les appelant et quand elles me virent, elles vinrent vers moi en courant, je les pris alors dans mes bras.

\- **Maman !**

**\- Bella !**

**\- ****Oh**** mes chéries comment ça va ? Vous m'avez manqué ! Faites-moi un gros câlin. C'était bien ? Tout va bien ? **

**\- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué maman.**

**\- Bella, il est où papa ?**

**\- Il travaille chérie, mais on va aller le voir un peu avant d'aller chez moi le temps qu'il finisse sa journée. D'accord ?**

**\- D'accord. **

**\- Alle****z**** on y va. ****Oh**** je vous aime. **

Je les embrassai avant d'aller voir la maîtresse pour l'avertir que je partais avec Amy et donnai le mot d'Edward disant que j'avais l'autorisation de prendre Elena avec moi. Les sacs récupérés, nous allâmes à la voiture pour aller à l'école de musique.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?**

**\- Plein de trucs maman ! On a vu un grand parc avec plein d'animaux et des oiseaux que j'avais jamais vus ! Après on a visité un musé****e****, c'était trop bien. On a vu des bateaux aussi, on a fait des jeux et vu un spectacle.**

**\- Vous en avez de la chance ! Et toi Elena, ça t'a pl****u**** ?**

**\- Oui, regarde en plus, j'ai perdu ma dent ! **

**\- ****Ah**** oui ? ****Oh**** c'est vrai, alors la petite souri****s**** va pass****er**** ! Ça va être trop chouette !**

**\- Mais oui ! Je l'ai gardée en plus ma dent, je voulais la montr****er**** à papa et à toi mais c'est dans mon sac.**

**\- On regardera tout à l'heure alors. **

**\- Oui. Il va bien papa ?**

**\- Oui très bien, il est content de te retrouver. Tu lui as manqué.**

**\- Moi aussi il m'a manqué mon papa. Et même toi tu m'as manqué Bella. **

**\- Toi aussi ma puce. Et vous avez bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas eu peur Amy ?**

**\- Non, je dormais avec la photo de nous ****à**** côté de moi et j'avais doudou.**

**\- Tu ne l'as pas oubli****é**** ?**

**\- Non. Et mon lapin ?**

**\- Il va très bien. Et dimanche tonton Emmett nous invite tous à manger. Chez lui.**

**\- Cool ! **

Je souris et me garai devant l'école de musique avant d'y entrer, Edward ne devrait pas tarder à terminer un de ses cours. Je m'approchai quand même de Tanya pour savoir où en était mon compagnon.

**\- Salut euh... Edward est en cour****s**** ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Il en a pour longtemps encore ?**

**\- J'sais pas ! **

**\- Merci.**

**\- Ouais.**

Toujours plus aimable celle-là ! J'allai m'asseoir avec les filles et Amy se mit sur mes genoux et Elena contre moi en attendant Edward. Celui-ci arriva avec son élève, un étudiant sûrement et Elena se mit à courir vers lui.

\- **Papa ! **

**\- Hey ma chérie ! Viens là mon bébé. Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! **

**\- Toi aussi ! Regarde j'ai perdu ma dent. Et c'était trop bien, on a vu plein de choses, on a bien rigolé avec Amy et je suis quand même contente de te retrouver papa ! **

**\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime ma puce. **

**\- ****E****uh à la semaine prochaine Edward.**

**\- Oui pardon Jim. Donc bosse ce qu'on a dit pour la semaine prochaine et commence à chercher un morceau qui te plaît. **

**\- Tu ne m'imposes plus rien ?**

**\- Non. **

**\- Cool. Merci Edward. A plus. **

Le jeune parti, Edward nous fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Je pris Amy par la main et nous allâmes nous mettre à l'abri du regard de Tanya**. **

**\- Je suis content de vous voir, ce n'était pas prévu. **

**\- Non mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir ta fille.**

**\- Oui merci. Je suis content de revoir Amy aussi. Mais j'ai pas eu de bisous.**

Amy sourit et alla lui faire un câlin. Les deux petites filles racontèrent alors leurs voyages, la même chose qu'elles m'avait confié dans la voiture. Edward fit encore quelques câlins aux filles avant que Tanya le prévienne que son prochain élève était arrivé.

**\- Ma chérie, tu vas aller chez Bella le temps que je finisse de travailler, après je viens te chercher et on rentre chez nous. **

**\- D'accord. **

**\- Merci de les avoir amenées Bella.**

**\- C'est normal. A tout à l'heure. **

Ce fut mon tour de l'embrasser et je rentrai chez moi avec les filles. Je m'occupai du sac d'Amy, mis une machine en route pendant que les filles jouaient avec le lapin. Quand je fus disponible pour elles, j'allai m'allonger sur mon lit avec elles.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Tu as fait quoi avec papa ?**

**\- Oula. On a ét****é**** au cinéma, au bowling, on a ét****é ****danser au travail d'Emmett. Et puis c'est tout.**

**\- D'accord. Moi j'ai bien aimé le voyage mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit plus long. **

**\- Moi aussi, Je m'inquiétais pour vous, vous me manquiez.**

**\- Maman, tu as dormi avec une photo de moi ? **

**\- Il y a des photos de toi partout mon bébé. **

**\- C'est vrai. **

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- On peut faire une photo de toutes les trois ? Comme ça, moi aussi j'aurais une photo avec ma presque maman et ma copine la prochaine fois.**

**\- Tu veux ?**

**\- Oui.  
**

**\- Et toi Amy ?**

**\- Oui ! **

Je les embrassai et allai chercher mon appareil photo. Nous posâmes toutes les trois puis la séance photo prit une autre tournure. Les filles se déguisèrent, nous fîmes des grimaces, des coiffures monstrueuses mais on s'amusait bien. Notre délire terminé, je mis les photos sur mon ordinateur et nous les regardâmes ensemble.

**\- On en fera avec papa ? **

**\- Oui. Si vous êtes d'accord on avait pensé passer toutes les vacances ensemble. Amy et moi on viendrai****t**** chez vous.**

**\- ****Oh**** oui, moi je veux bien.**

**\- Et toi ma chérie ?**

**\- Oui mais on prend mon lapin.**

**\- Bah bien sûr. Comme ça on prendra des photos tous les quatre. On va goût****er**** ? J'ai faim !**

**\- Oui ! **

Je fis des tartines de Nutella à déguster devant un dvd. Nous étions bien calées devant Raiponce, j'adorais ce dessin animé, je le connaissais par cœur mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Bien sûr, il fallut qu'Edward débarque au meilleur moment du film, celui où le héros se sacrifie pour sauver sa princesse.

**\- Salut les fi...**

**\- Chut papa ! **

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Chut...**

Edward posa ses affaires avant de nous rejoindre, je lui expliquai que nous en étions au meilleur moment et qu'il ne fallait pas nous déranger. Il se résigna et alla se servir dans mon frigo. Le film terminé, Elena alla retrouver son père.

**\- ****Ah,**** ça y est j'existe ! **

**\- Oui. Regarde ma dent que j'ai perdue. La maîtresse l'a mise dans un mouchoir. **

**\- On la mettra sous ton oreiller ce soir et comme ça, la petit souri****s**** viendra. **

**\- D'accord. **

**\- On va y aller ma puce, il va être tard.**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Va chercher tes affaires. **

**\- Ok. **

Elena prépara ses affaires et j'allai embrasser Edward.

**\- Dimanche à midi devant chez mon frère ?**

**\- Oui, je n'oublie pas. **

**\- A dimanche alors. Je t'aime. **

**\- Je t'aime chérie, merci de l'avoir gard****ée****. **

**\- De rien. On s'appelle ?**

**\- On s'appelle et on s'envoie des textos.**

**\- Je suis prête papa.**

**\- On y va alors. **

**\- A dimanche Bella. **

**\- Oui à dimanche. **

**\- Au revoir Amy. **

**\- Salut, ****à**** dimanche Edward. **

**\- A dimanche petite puce. **

Quelques bisous plus tard, il partit avec Elena et je me retrouvai avec mon bébé. Je lui donnai la douche

alors qu'elle me racontait des moments de son voyage.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oui mon cœur ?**

**\- Je suis contente que ce soir on soit que toutes les deux.**

**\- Oui et demain aussi. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir ?**

**\- Non. **

**\- On va essayer tou****s ****t****es vêtements, on va décider ceux que tu gardes et ceux que tu jettes et demain comme nous ne sommes que toutes deux et que maman ****a**** un peu de sous et bien on va te racheter des vêtements et des chaussures.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- ****Oh**** merci maman ! On a jamais fait ça ! **

**\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais la vie change et maintenant on peut le faire. Tu finis de te laver ? On va manger et après on fait tout ça.**

**\- D'accord. On mange quoi ?**

**\- Hot dog Frites ! **

**\- ****Oh**** oui ! Je t'aime maman. Merci...**

**\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, tu es mon bébé d'amour ! **

Je l'embrassai et allai cuisiner notre repas de ce soir. Je mis un peu de musique et ce fut en dansant qu'Amy vint manger. Elle mangea comme un ogre, je ne l'avais jamais vue avaler autant de nourriture.

**\- Tu n'as pas mang****é**** là****-****bas ?**

**\- Si mais ce n'était pas bon. **

**\- Vous avez eu quoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais plus trop mais ce n'était pas bon, demande à Elena.**

**\- Je te crois. Tu veux que je refasse des frites ?**

**\- ****E****uh oui je veux bien et une saucisse aussi s'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord. **

Je souris et répondis aux attentes de ma fille. En regardant mon téléphone, je vis un message d'Edward, demandant si Amy aussi dévorait comme un ogre. Bon visiblement c'était tout le monde pareil. J'envoyai un message à Edward pour le rassurer en disant qu'Amy mangeait comme quatre elle aussi puis apportai les frites et les saucisses à Amy.

-** Tiens ma puce, mange, on sait pas qui te mangera.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Non rien. Mange chérie. **

Je l'embrassai et elle finit de manger pendant que je nous préparais un chocolat chaud avec quelques gâteaux secs. Le repas terminé, je fis la vaisselle pendant qu'elle se lavait les dents pour ensuite faire les essayages. Je m'amusais bien avec elle, elle défilait, mettait et enlevait les vêtements plus ou moins à sa taille et on arrivait même à trouver quelques affaires qu'on avait oubliées et qu'elle ne mettait pas. Après une longue soirée de tri et un sac poubelle de vêtements à se débarrasser, Amy montra quelques signes de fatigue.

**\- Va prendre doudou et viens te coucher dans mon lit.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui, comme ça on va faire un gros câlin.  
**

**\- J'arrive. **

Je souris et allai dans mon lit pour l'attendre. Elle revint avec sa peluche et se glissa contre moi.

**\- On va laver doudou Amy.**

**\- ****Ah**** non !**

**\- Si ! Il put !**

**\- C'est pas vrai, il sent bon mon doudou.**

**\- Non. Je le laverai.**

**\- Non, maman ! **

**\- Tu le verras même pas.  
**

**\- Il aime pas la machine à laver. Pas vrai doudou que tu aimes pas ? **

**\- Tu es folle ma fille. On verra, alle****z,**** dor****s**** ma princesse.**

**\- Je t'aime même si tu veux laver doudou. **

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime. **

Je m'endormis rapidement et Amy aussi. Il était 9h quand je me réveillai. Aujourd'hui shopping mère fille ! J'allai préparer le petit-déjeuner et l'apportai au lit à Amy.

**\- Chérie debout. C'est l'heure.**

**\- J'our maman.**

**\- Bonjour mon ange. J'ai prépar****é**** le petit-déjeuner. Regarde.**

**\- On mange là ?**

**\- Oui, mais tu fais attention à pas en mettre partout ok ?**

**\- Oui.**

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement notre petit-déjeuner dans mon lit avec quelques câlins et bisous puis j'allai l'habiller. Grâce à Alice, j'avais appris qu'il fallait s'habiller avec des choses faciles à enfiler et à enlever. Ensuite j'allai moi aussi m'habiller et c'était parti pour notre journée. Je commençai par lui acheter les vêtements. Robes, t-shirts, pulls, pantalons tout y passait. Il ne fallait pas oublier que nous allions être en hiver et qu'ici, les hivers étaient rudes.

**\- Maman ? Tu as vu ce manteau ?**

**\- Oui il est beau fai****s**** voir... essaye****-****le. **

**\- Moi je l'aime bien, il est trop beau. **

**\- Oui, il te va bien en plus. Tu le veux ? **

**\- Oui s'il te plaît.**

**\- Bon ok. **

**\- Et avec l'écharpe, le bonnet et les gants qui vont avec ?**

**\- ****Oh**** Amy on a déjà achet****é**** beaucoup... **

**\- Maman... S'il te plaît et je ne demande plus rien.**

**\- Bon d'accord. Mais c'est tout en vêtements et on ne prendra que des bottes en chaussures.**

**\- D'accord. Merci maman.**

**\- De rien, alle****z**** on paye et on va manger. **

**\- Mcdo ? **

**\- KFC, c'est moins loin.**

**\- Cool.**

Moi qui m'était juré de ne pas craquer... je payai les derniers achats de vêtements et nous allâmes manger. J'arrivai à trouver une place pour nous deux et nous mangeâmes tranquillement.

**\- Tu es contente ma puce ?**

**\- ****Oh**** oui elle est trop bien cette journée. **

**\- Je trouve aussi.**

**\- On avait jamais fait avant.**

**\- Non, on ne pouvait pas.**

**\- Peut-être que tu aurais dû être l'amoureuse d****'****Edward plus tôt. **

**\- Oui mais on aurait pas profit****é**** toutes les deux. Tu regrettes qu'on ait pas rencontré Edward avant ?**

**\- Non, comme ça j'ai eu ma maman à moi toute seule plus longtemps.**

**\- Je suis heureuse comme ça.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Tu veux encore boire ? **

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bouge pas je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.**

**\- Fai****s**** vite.**

**\- Oui chef Amy !**

J'allai remplir nos gobelets de boisson et nous finîmes de manger. Ensuite c'était reparti pour l'après-midi à la recherche des bottes de ses rêves. Nous trouvâmes assez rapidement ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais contente, elle était habillée pour l'hiver, elle ne manquerait de rien. Le reste de l'après-midi, nous le passâmes à nous promener, elle me parlait beaucoup, jamais elle ne s'était livrée à moi comme ça, elle changeait, elle prenait confiance en elle et c'est tout ce que je voulais.

* * *

**Bon voilà...**

**La semaine prochaine, on fait une petite avancé. **

**Bise. **

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir =)**

**Pardon du retard... **

**Merci à toutes pour les Reviews et votre soutient. **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction expresse ^^ **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

POV Edward

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- J'ai peur...**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Je crois qu'il y a un cafard géant sous mon lit, avec des yeux rouge et des griffes.**

**\- Elena... ça n****'****existe pas. Il est 4h du matin.**

**\- Mais il va me manger papa.**

**\- Monte et dors.**

**\- Ok. Merci papa.**

Un cafard géant... j'aurais tout entendu. La nuit dernière, c'était une de ses poupées qui était devenue géante et méchante. Il n'allait pas falloir que ce soit toutes les nuits comme ça. Une fois dans le lit, elle s'installa contre moi.

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Bah je t'aime papa.**

Je souris, la pris contre moi et l'embrassai. Je l'aimais même quand elle me réveillait à 4h du matin avec des excuses bidons pour dormir avec moi.

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant dors.**

**\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va chez le tonton d'Amy ?**

**\- Oui, donc dors.**

**\- Y aura plus le papa et la maman de Bella ? Parce qu'ils m'ont fait peur.**

**\- Il n'y aura que nous. Dors Elena.**

**\- Ah d'accord. Je préfère. Et je pourrais montrer ma pièce à Bella ?**

**\- Elena... je veux que tu dormes ou je te jure que je te remets dans ton lit avec le cafard !**

**\- Ah non !**

**\- Alors dors !**

J'étais crevé, nous avions passé une longue journée. On avait été chez mes parents. Le matin nous avions été à Pike Market au marché avec ma mère, puis nous avions fait une grande balade à pied. L'après-midi, nous étions restés dans leur maison. Il y avait une piscine, Elena, mon père et moi nous étions épuisés à jouer dans l'eau. Le soir, mon infatigable fille m'avait défié à la wii sport. Mon honneur été sauf, j'avais gagné.

Elena mit du temps avant de se rendormir. Elle me collait, me faisait des bisous ou n'arrêtait pas de tourner et virer dans le lit pour trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Malgré mon agacement évident, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à mon tour, une fois qu'elle fut enfin endormie. Elle était si belle ma fille. En papa gâteau, je me rendormis.

Après mon premier réveil, j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi depuis qu'Elena m'avait rejoint mais c'était trop court ! C'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla cette fois. D'un grognement le plus discret possible, je le cherchai à l'aveuglette et répondis sans regarder l'appelant.

**\- Putain quoi ?!**

**\- Euh... bonjour... C'est Amy...**

Merde ! Pour le coup, j'étais bien réveillé. Je me redressai dans le lit, Elena dormait toujours. Je frottai mon visage d'une main. J'avais honte d'avoir crié comme ça sur la pauvre Amy. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma fille et sortit de la chambre. Merde, il était 9h30, je pensais qu'il était bien plus tôt.

**\- Amy... Excuse-moi ma puce. Je... je suis désolé.**

**\- Je te passe maman...**

**\- Amy...**

J'étais dans le pétrin.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Elle a perdu toute****s ses ****couleur****s ****d'un coup.**

**\- Salut... euh bah... je dormais encore et j'ai répondu un peu sèchement... Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas regardé qui appelai****t****. J'ai mal dormi et la journée d'hier était épuisante.**

**\- Tu as dis quoi ?**

**\- Un truc du genre ''Putain quoi ?!'' En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Bella je suis désolé.**

**\- Elle s'en remettra. Je vais lui parler.**

**\- Je lui parlerai aussi. Euh... Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui, Amy fait son sac et elle voulait demander à Elena si elle voulait qu'elle emmène ses perles.**

**\- Ah oui. Elena dor****t**** encore, mais je pense que oui, elle serait contente.**

**\- D'accord. Je vais passer le message.**

**\- Ok. Toujours 11h30 devant chez ton frère ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Chérie, je suis vraiment désolé.**

**\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça sera vite oublié. Je te laisse, si Amy commence son sac, moi je n'ai rien fait, je suis encore en pyjama.**

**\- Quel genre de pyjama ?**

**\- Rien de sexy. Mais j'en prévois pour la semaine.**

**\- Je suis impatient de voir. Di****s****, Amy dor****t**** avec toi depuis qu'elle est revenue ?**

**\- Juste une fois, la première nuit, mais c'est moi qui lui aies dit de venir. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Elena vient dormir avec moi en inventant des histoires bidons, des cafards géants, des poupées méchantes...**

**\- Tu lui a manqué c'est tout. Je vais peut-être ranger mes nuisettes.**

**\- Non. Je vais discuter avec elle. Bon, je te laisse préparer tes affaires. On se voit tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Je suis désolé pour Amy. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.**

**\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime toujours.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. J'ai hâte de te voir. Vivement ce soir qu'on se couche.**

Bella éclata de rire, ce qui me fit sourire. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Ma journée allait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Dans la cuisine chérie ! Mon amour, je te laisse, ma femme arrive !**

**\- Oulala ne te fai****s**** pas surprendre ! Embrasse****-****la pour moi. À tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai au moment où Elena arriva dans la cuisine. Je lui tendis les bras et elle vint se blottir contre moi.

**\- Bonjour mon bébé. Bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui ! J'aime bien dormir avec toi.**

**\- Oui, je sais mais c'était la dernière fois chérie. Ce soir Bella et Amy viennent pour toute la semaine à la maison.**

**\- Donc c'est Bella qui va dormir avec toi ?**

**\- Oui. Et toi, tu vas retourner dans ton lit, dans ta chambre. Amy ****a**** sa chambre aussi.**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas le lit ****de**** Bella.**

**\- Bella c'est mon amoureuse et c'est avec moi qu'elle doit dormir. C'est comme ça que ça marche, le papa et la maman ensemble et les enfants dans leur chambre.**

**\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ma vraie maman.**

**\- Même Elena, je suis très, très amoureux de Bella, je l'aime très fort. Mais tu sais que toi aussi je t'aime très, très fort, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que je suis ton papa et que les papas ça ne dor****t**** pas toutes les nuits avec leurs enfants dans le même lit. Ce n'est pas bien du tout.**

**\- Alors, je n'ai plus le droit du tout ?**

**\- L****e**** matin pour un câlin, juste avant de prendre le petit****-****déjeun****er****, ou quand tu as fait un vrai cauchemar ou encore quand je te le propose parce qu'il y a une raison particulière. Mais pas tout le temps, je ne suis pas d'accord. Et ça ne veu****t**** pas dire que je ne t'aime pas.**

**\- Et Amy, elle ne dor****t**** pas avec Bella ?**

**\- Non. Amy dort dans son lit. Ça allait très bien avant que tu partes en voyage avec l'école. Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

Je l'installai sur une chaise et lui préparai son petit-déjeuner. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et posa son menton sur le dos de sa main. Je lui souris pour l'encourager à parler.

**\- Rien... tu m'as manqué.**

**\- Ce n'étai****t**** pas bien ?**

**\- Si... mais je n'aime pas trop quand on n****'****est pas ensemble. Surtout le soir, je n'aime pas quand je n'ai pas de bisou.**

**\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais la journée c'était bien, non ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué la journée j'en suis sûr.**

**\- C'est vrai, juste le soir. Mais c'était beaucoup beaucoup mais Amy elle m'a réconfortée.**

**\- Ah oui ? Comment ? Tiens, ton petit-déjeuner ma princesse.**

**\- Merci. Bah Amy, elle a l'habitude de s'endormir sans Bella. Elle m'a dit que c'était tout le temps.**

**\- Comment elle fait ?**

**\- Elle se dit qu'elle reverra vite sa maman et qu'elles se feront plein de câlins et que ça ne veu****t**** pas dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas.**

**\- Elle a raison. Je t'aime et je te ferai tous les câlins que tu veux mais pas la nuit. Compris ?**

**\- Oui papa.**

**\- Mange vite, on ****a**** une course à faire avant d'aller chez Emmett.**

Après un bisou, je pris moi aussi mon petit-déjeuner, puis nous nous habillâmes. Après un petit arrêt sur le chemin, je me garai devant la discothèque d'Emmett. La camionnette de Bella était déjà garée, je descendis de ma voiture, aidai Elena et allai frapper à la porte de mon presque beau-frère. C'est Rosalie qui nous ouvrit. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur son ventre, pas arrondi, probablement pour nous rappeler qu'elle était enceinte, une sorte de piqûre de rappel au cas où...

**\- Bonjour Rosalie. Ça pousse bien on dirait !**

Bien joué Cullen ! Le sourire de Rosalie s'agrandit et elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

**\- Salut, oui je me sens déjà énorme mais ce n'est que du plaisir ! Bonjour Elena.**

**\- Bonjour... Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Elena tendit le bouquet de fleurs que nous avions acheté sur le trajet. Rosalie porta ses mains sur son cœur avec une mine attendrie.

**-Oh, c'est adorable. Merci ma chérie ! Elles sont magnifiques. Merci Edward. **

**\- Je t'en pri****e****. C'est Elena qui ****a**** choisi.**

**\- Elles sont superbes, merci beaucoup. Venez, Bella, Amy et Emmett sont dans le salon, je m'occupe des fleurs.**

Je lui souris et suivis Elena, de quelques pas devant moi, jusqu'au salon. Emmett était en train de jouer avec Amy à un jeu de mains, style « 3 petits chats ». Le pauvre, il avait l'air perdu et Amy n'arrêtait pas de le gronder. Bella était installée dans un fauteuil à lire le journal tout en se moquant de son frère. Quand elle sentit ma présence, elle leva les yeux et me lança un sourire éblouissant. Dieu que j'aimais cette fille. Elle se leva et s'avança vers nous.

**\- Salut vous deux.**

**\- Salut mon amour. Tu m'as manqué.**

**\- Moi pas. J'ai ****à**** peine ressenti ton absence !**

Fière de sa blague bidon, elle m'embrassa, trop rapidement à mon goût, pour prendre Elena dans ses bras.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui. Regarde ce que la souris m'a apporté. Un****e pièce**** !**

**\- Wha, tu es riche maintenant !**

**\- Oui !**

Bella se releva et je lui tendis la rose rouge que j'avais prise pour elle.

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu la mérites mais comme je l'ai achetée...**

**\- Trop de romantisme tue le romantisme. Merci, elle est superbe. Il ne fallait pas.**

**\- Dans ce cas, j'irai la rendre.**

Elle rit et m'offrit un nouveau baiser. Je saluai ensuite Emmett, qui n'avait pas l'air mécontent d'arrêter de jouer avec sa nièce. Il me serra la main et embrassa Elena. Amy arriva aussi vers nous, elle fit un bisou à ma fille mais me lança un vague « Salut Edward » sans me regarder. Bella me sourit pour m'encourager, je m'accroupis alors face à la petite en essayant de capter son regard.

**\- Salut Amy. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Tu m'en veux pour ce matin ? Je t'ai fai****t**** peur, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Euh... oui. Je n'avais rien fait.**

**\- Je sais. C'est moi, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Tu veux bien me faire un bisou ?**

Elle secoua la tête et se cacha contre sa mère. Merde, c'est mal parti... heureusement que j'avais mon plan B.

**\- Tu sais, je t'aime toujours autant. J'ai fai****t**** une bêtise... même les grands font des bêtises.**

**\- Hum... oui. Mais tu m'as fait peur et tu as di****t**** un gros mot.**

**\- Je sais oui. Faut pas le faire. Mais j'ai ça pour m'excuser.**

Je lui tendis à elle aussi une rose, blanche. Elle regarda la fleur, les yeux ronds et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle regarda alors sa mère comme pour lui demander la permission. Bella l'encouragea d'un grand sourire et en la poussant vers moi. Amy s'approcha alors enfin, les joues rouges et les mains nouées devant elle.

**\- C'est pour moi ?**

**\- Ou****i****. J'ai fait une bêtise alors je m'excuse en t'offrant cette rose.**

Elle rougit encore plus et chuchota en secouant la tête.

**\- On ne m'a jamais offert de fleur...**

**\- Est-ce qu'on fait la paix tous les deux ? Tu me pardonnes ?**

**\- Tu ne crieras plus quand je n'ai rien fait ?**

**\- Je te le jure.**

**\- Ok alors... Merci Edward.**

**\- Je peux avoir un bisou ?**

Elle sourit et me prit carrément dans ses bras. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour et l'embrassai. Quand elle se recula, je lui donnai sa rose qu'elle prit avec un immense sourire et des yeux brillants.

**\- Tu as vu maman ?**

**\- Oui, elle est très belle. Tu me la donnes, je vais la mettre avec la mienne.**

Amy lui donna sa rose à contrecœur mais obéit. Bella disparut alors dans la cuisine. Elena s'intéressa ensuite au jeu qu'Emmett et son amie faisaient avant notre arrivée. Amy lui parla du jeu de mains et les fillettes décidèrent de montrer à Emmett comment il fallait s'y prendre. Les filles jouaient à une vitesse incroyable, ce qui nous épata tous. Installé sur un fauteuil avec une bière à la main, je regardai Bella revenir vers nous. Elle se servit une bière elle aussi et s'installa en travers de mes genoux. Tandis qu'Elena racontait notre journée d'hier à tout le monde avec une aisance qui m'épata, Bella cala sa tête dans mon cou.

**\- Tu as parlé à Elena ?**

**\- Ouais... elle dit que c'est parce que je lui ai manqué. Je lui ai expliqué que les papas ne devaient pas dormir tout le temps avec leur fille. Je crois qu'elle a compri****s****.**

**\- Donc, je peux mettre mes nuisettes ?**

**\- Oui. Elena m'a dit aussi qu'Amy l'avait rassur****ée**** quand elle avait du mal à s'endormir pendant le séjour.**

**\- Amy ****a**** malheureusement l'habitude de ne pas s'endormir tous les soirs avec moi.**

**\- Je crois qu'elles ont bien parlé toutes les deux du haut de leur 6 ans.**

**\- Nos bébés...**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Au fait, merci pour la rose d'Amy. Bonne tactique, tu sais en tirer ton avantage.**

**\- Je me suis dit que si elle était comme sa mère, ça marcherai****t**** facilement. Et bingo !**

**\- Prétentieux. Non mais honnêtement, c'était trop mignon. Tu es trop mignon !**

**\- Moi qui pensais avoir l'image d'un mec viril !**

**\- Je serais ravi****e**** d'avoir un tête à tête avec ta virilité...**

**\- Tu seras ma perte.**

**\- Tu m'as manqué.**

**\- Enfin ! Je commençais à en douter.**

Elle gloussa et embrassa mon cou. Emmett se mit alors à parler à sa sœur. Peu de temps après, nous passâmes à table. Elena insista pour manger à côté d'Emmett, moi je fis en sorte d'être aux côtés d'Amy, il fallait que je m'assure que tout allait définitivement bien entre nous deux. Bella, assise en face de moi, discutait avec Rosalie tout en me faisant du pied sous la table.

Essayant de contrôler mon excitation grandissante due au geste de ma compagne, je fis la conversation à Amy, elle me raconta qu'elle avait été faire les magasins avec sa mère hier, qu'elle avait plein de nouveaux vêtements et de nouvelles chaussures. Visiblement, elle avait passé une très bonne journée avec sa mère, elle avait adoré faire les magasins.

**\- En plus, on ne le fait jamais avec maman... c'est la première fois qu'on fait les magasins toute la journée.**

**\- Tu as passé une belle journée alors ?**

**\- Oui. Puis maman elle était heureuse, elle souriait et elle disait oui à presque tout ce que je voulais.**

**\- Je te fais la promesse que ça sera toujours comme ça maintenant.**

Elle me fit un sourire et son attention fut demandée par Emmett et Elena. Je regardai alors Bella qui discutait toujours avec Rosalie et qui frottait toujours distraitement son pied contre ma jambe et un peu plus haut.

**\- Papa ?**

Je détournai mon regard de ma magnifique compagne pour regarder mon petit trésor.

**\- Chérie ?**

**\- Hein que c'est toi qui joue ****d****u piano le plus bien dans le monde ?**

**\- Pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Emmett y me croi****t**** pas ! Y dit que t****'****es même pas cap de jouer sur son piano à lui. Hein que tu es cap ?**

**\- Oui, je suis cap !**

**\- Alors, tu vois Emmett !**

Emmett était mort de rire, je savais bien qu'il contrariait Elena juste pour l'embêter. Il me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de répondre.

**\- Ok, après le dessert on va dans voir s'il est vraiment cap ou pas. Ok petite crevette ?**

Ma fille plissa les yeux avant de répondre la mâchoire serrée.

**\- Je ne suis pas une... petite... crevette !**

Je ris face à la réaction de ma fille et la laissai régler ses comptes avec Emmett. Je discutai ensuite un moment avec Rosalie et Bella. Puis le dessert arriva, Elena réclama un câlin et mangea son gâteau sur mes genoux. Une cuillère pour elle, une pour moi.

Sitôt le dessert fini, nous allâmes tous dans la salle vide de la discothèque pour que je fasse une démo de piano. J'optai pour un morceau de jazz assez entraînant, je me plaisais à voir Amy et Elena danser toutes les deux. Trois morceaux plus tard, je laissai Amy sur le tabouret qui à la surprise de tout le monde demanda à montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle refusa même que je reste à côté d'elle. Pendant qu'elle jouait, je regardais Bella, elle avait les yeux brillants de fierté pour sa fille. Amy ne fit aucune fausse note et avait joué avec fluidité. J'étais moi aussi fier de mon élève. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais à sa mère qu'elle était douée.

De retour chez moi avec les trois filles de ma vie, je passai commande pour des pizzas pendant que Bella donnait les douches aux filles. Avec un timing parfait, elles descendirent en pyjama, les cheveux séchés et coiffés, au même moment que le livreur de pizza. Tout en dégustant notre repas de haut gastronomie, nous regardâmes un dessin animé. Le film fini, Bella coucha sa fille, moi la mienne, avant d'inverser pour un bisou.

Tandis que Bella était à la douche, je répondis au message de ma mère, demandant des nouvelles. Puis quand Bella sortit, je pris sa place dans la salle de bain. Enfin prêt, je la retrouvai dans ma chambre, assise dans le lit occupée à lire l'un de mes livres. J'allai m'allonger près d'elle, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle caressa mes cheveux.

**\- Fatigué ?**

**\- Un peu ouais. Je ne suis plus tout jeune.**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

**\- Demain, ça te di****t**** qu'on reste ici tranquille ? Par contre mardi, j'avais pensé aller au zoo.**

**\- Au zoo ? Oui si tu veux. Amy n'y est jamais allée.**

**\- Ok. Je prendrai les billets sur le net demain. Mon livre te plaît ?**

**\- Non, ça manque de romantisme.**

Ah, les femmes et le romantisme... Bella finit par poser le livre et s'allongea face à moi. Je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle m'avait envoyé des signes tout l'après-midi. Or je voulais que ce soit elle qui prenne le contrôle.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu ferais un truc pour moi ?**

**\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Fai****s-****moi l'amour.**

**\- Tout sauf ça.**

Elle frappa mon torse et je feignis la douleur.

**\- Bah là, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai vraiment trop mal.**

**\- Tant pis. Je te viole !**

Je ris et elle m'embrassa. Comme je l'avais prévu et désiré, Bella prit les rennes de nos ébats.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Pour celle qui lise Repartir de zéro, vous constaterez qu'Edward est très fleurs cette semaine lol. **

**à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bises**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas répondus au reviews, (prise par le temps... pardon, pardon) **

**Mais je dis MERCI à tout le monde pour les reviews ! **

**Merci à Lydie pour la corrections expresse une nouvelle fois. **

**Petite surprise sur le POV ce soir.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Amy

2 mois plus tard.

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, enfin on aurait les cadeaux après le dodo. Ce soir c'est la fête et en plus, maman elle sera là. Je me levai, il faisait froid, j'étais mieux sous la couette. Je mis mes chaussons et ma robe de chambre avant de sortir de ma chambre chez Edward. J'aimais bien cette chambre, j'avais un grand lit, avec des draps princesse et on avait décoré comme j'avais voulu. Elle était trop belle.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison, mais quand j'allai voir dans la chambre d'Edward, il n'y avait personne. Je descendis donc dans la cuisine. Il était là, en train de lire le journal avec une tasse dans la main et un croissant à côté de lui.

**\- Coucou Edward...**

**\- Hey, salut princesse. Ça va ?**

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin. J'aimais beaucoup, beaucoup Edward. Il était trop gentil et drôle. On faisait plein de choses avec lui. Il me faisait des câlins et des bisous, il m'achetait des cadeaux parfois. Il faisait pareil avec moi qu'avec Elena. En plus, il faisait sourire ma maman, elle était heureuse avec lui.

**\- Oui ça va. Elle n****'****est pas là maman ?**

**\- Non pas encore, mais elle ne va pas tarder je pense. Tu veux manger ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai super faim !**

Il me fit un gros bisou sur la joue, sa barbe me piquait alors je rigolai avant de lui faire un câlin. J'allai m'asseoir et Edward me servit mon petit-déjeuner.

**\- Elena dort encore ?**

**\- Oui. Tu es obligée de rester avec moi.**

Je souris et c'est là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. C'était maman ! Elle était belle ma maman. Elle avait de grands cheveux, je voulais les avoir grands comme elle. Elle me fit un sourire et mit les bras devant elle pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**\- Mon bébé ! Bonjour ma chérie d'amour ! Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui. Je viens de me lever. Tu as vu plein de bébés ?**

**\- Oui !**

Maman, elle faisait naître les bébés. Je voulais faire pareil moi aussi. Le seul truc, c'était que des fois elle travaillait tard et je ne la voyais pas beaucoup. Mais depuis qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward, ça allait mieux. Maintenant maman elle souriait, elle ne pleurait plus le soir, on pouvait faire plein de choses, avant on ne sortait pas parce qu'on n'avait pas de sous. Mais ça a changé. On fait plein de trucs et c'est trop chouette. Maman me fit encore un bisou avant d'aller faire un bisou sur la bouche à Edward.

**\- Vacances ?**

**\- Oh oui. Une semaine ! Elena roupille encore ?**

**\- Oui. Tu manges un truc ?**

**\- Non. Je vais aller dormir. Emmett et Rosalie devraient arriver vers 20h ce soir.**

**\- D'accord. Mes parents vienne****nt**** vers 17h pour aider à préparer le repas. Alice ne peut pas venir ?**

**\- Non, elle est de garde, elle préfère avoir le 1er de l'an.**

**\- Ok. Tu veux dormir combien de temps ?**

**\- Réveille****-****moi vers 14h.**

**\- Ok. Dors bien.**

**\- Merci.**

Edward prit maman dans ses bras, il lui fit plein de bisous et lui dit un truc dans l'oreille qui fit rigoler maman. Après elle me reprit dans ses bras pour un câlin. Elle me fit beaucoup de bisous et me dit plein de fois qu'elle m'aimait. Moi aussi je l'aimais très très fort ma maman.

**\- Je pourrai venir te réveiller maman ?**

**\- Oui, je voudrai un gros câlin. Sois sage princesse.**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime !**

**\- Moi aussi. À tou****t**** à l'heure.**

**\- Bonne nuit maman.**

Après encore un bisou, elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward. Je terminais mon petit-déjeuner quand Elena arriva, elle ne portait pas ses chaussons et n'avait pas de robe de chambre. Ce n'est pas bien...

**\- Bonjour papa...**

**\- Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi ? O****ù**** sont tes chaussons ? Tu n'as pas froid ?**

**\- Non. Un câlin.**

Edward la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin, comme il l'avait fait avant avec moi. Sauf qu'Elena restait plus longtemps contre lui. En fait, c'était cool d'avoir un papa. Edward était presque mon papa, je crois que je l'aimais presque aussi fort que maman et Elena était presque comme ma sœur. Elle aussi je l'aimais beaucoup.

**\- Coucou Amy.**

**\- Salut Elena. Je vais m'habiller, Edward.**

**\- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**\- Non, ça va merci.**

**\- Si besoin, tu appelles.**

**\- Oui.**

Je souris et remontai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Maman m'avait préparé des affaires parce qu'il y avait des vêtements sur mon lit qu'il n'y avait pas quand je me suis levée. Après m'être habillée, j'allai dans la salle de bain et retournai en bas avec ma brosse à cheveux.

**\- Edward, tu peux me coiffer s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Oui ma puce, viens. Je disais à Elena qu'on devait aller faire quelques courses. Ça ne t'embête pas ?**

**\- Non. Maman sera tranquille comme ça.**

**\- Oui. Voilà chérie, tu es toute belle.**

**\- Merci, je peux regarder les dessins animés ?**

**\- Oui. Tu sais faire ****?**

**\- Oui.**

Je lui fis un bisou, allai dans le salon avec mon doudou, allumai la télé et regardai « My Little Poney » jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et Elena me disent qu'on allait partir. Je mis le nouveau manteau que maman m'avait acheté, avec les gants, le bonnet et l'écharpe. Edward nous mit dans la voiture et alluma la radio. On chantait fort les chansons qui passaient jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au magasin. Edward prit un caddie et on le suivit pour faire les courses. Pendant qu'Edward faisait les courses, Elena et moi, on essayait de lire les étiquettes, des fois... enfin souvent, Edward nous aidait.

**\- Les filles, vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ?**

**\- Macdo.**

**\- Non Elena, on y ****est allés**** la semaine dernière. Puis ce soir, on va beaucoup manger... euh... Lasagnes et salade ?**

**\- Non, je n'aime que quand c'est Bella qui fait les lasagnes.**

**\- Ouais... Bella cuisine bien. Euh, bah vous savez quoi ? Jambon pâtes ?**

Je dis oui, Elena aussi et Edward dit qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait à la maison. C'est vrai que maman elle cuisinait bien. Moi ce que je préférais, c'était les gâteaux au chocolat qu'on faisait toutes les deux. Quand Edward eut fini les courses, on retourna à la maison.

**\- Papa, on peut aller jouer ?**

**\- Oui, mais pas trop de bruit, Bella dort.**

**\- Ok papa.**

Je donnais mon manteau à Edward pour qu'il l'accroche, j'étais trop petite pour le faire toute seule. Je montai ensuite avec Elena dans sa chambre pour jouer à la dînette avec nos doudous et nos poupées. Comme toujours, c'est Elena qui commandait, je n'étais pas toujours d'accord mais maman m'avait toujours dit de ne pas chercher les disputes pour des bêtises. Je la laissais alors faire ce qu'elle voulait le plus souvent. On était en train de boire le café avec nos invités quand Edward frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il nous sourit et s'approcha de notre table.

**\- Vous venez manger les filles ?**

**\- Oui, il faut réveiller maman ?**

**\- Pas encore princesse, non. Dans 1h. Allez, vous venez ?**

Tous les trois on alla dans la cuisine, Edward gronda Elena parce qu'elle courait dans les escaliers. Elle le faisait toujours. Après manger, Elena voulut aller dehors faire un bonhomme de neige, mais moi, je ne voulais pas, il faisait trop froid et je n'aimais pas la neige. Edward accepta d'aller avec elle et je restai faire un dessin pour maman, au chaud avec doudou et Monsieur Pipo qui faisait plein de bruits dans sa cage. J'avais fini mon dessin pour maman et j'étais en train de faire celui d'Edward quand il arriva dans le salon.

**\- Amy, chérie, tu peux aller réveiller Maman !**

**\- J'y vais !**

**\- Moi aussi !**

Ah non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'Elena vienne réveiller maman avec moi ! C'était la seule fois où j'avais maman pour moi toute seule. Je voulais être toute seule avec maman ! Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait partager, Elena partageait son papa avec moi...

**\- Non Elena, laisse Amy y aller toute seule. Attend un peu. Tu les rejoindras.**

Elena bouda mais je m'en fichais. Je montai vite dans la chambre où maman dormait. Je grimpai doucement sur le lit pour aller me mettre contre elle. Je lui fis plein de bisous et me serrai contre elle.

**\- Maman... c'est l'heure, maman.**

**\- Hum...**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me cachai sous ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon maman. Elle avait la peau toute douce aussi.

**\- Tu vas bien trésor ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu as fais quoi ce matin ?**

**\- On a fait des courses avec Edward et après on a jou****é**** à la d****î****nette avec Elena. On a mangé et après, ils sont allés faire un bonhomme de neige dehors, mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Alors j'ai fai****t**** un dessin pour toi.**

**\- C'est gentil mon cœur. Merci. Fai****s-****moi encore des bisous et un gros câlin.**

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et me collai le plus possible à maman. Elle caressait mes cheveux et me faisait de petits bisous partout sur le visage. Je voulais dire un truc à maman mais j'avais peur qu'elle se fâche.

**\- Amy****, ****qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?**

Elle devait être un peu magicienne maman. Elle devinait toujours quand j'avais un problème. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait.

**\- Bah je veux te dire un truc mais j'ai peur que tu me grondes.**

**\- C'est une bêtise ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Alors je ne te gronderai pas. Parle****-****moi.**

**\- Bah des fois, j'en ai marre qu'Elena décide toujours de tout et qu'elle fasse sa chef. Elle veu****t**** jamais faire comme moi je voudrais... c'est toujours comme elle, elle le veux. Et puis il y a aussi qu'elle ne veut pas toujours me prêter Edward alors que moi je dois toujours te prêter.**

**\- Tu lui en a parlé ?**

**\- Non. J'ai peur qu'elle se fâche et qu'on se dispute et qu'après toi et Edward vous me fâchiez... Alors je laisse faire. Tu as dis de ne pas faire des disputes pour rien. Mais j'en ai un peu marre.**

**\- Tu sais, il y a une différence entre faire des histoires pour rien et se faire marcher dessus.**

**\- Elle ne me marche pas dessus !**

**\- Je sais... ça veux dire, se laisser faire.**

**\- D'accord. Mais je fais quoi ?**

**\- Et bien, dis lui que tu n'es pas d'accord quand elle commande. Quand quelque chose te dérange dis****-****le. Et en ce qui concerne partager Edward, j'en parlerai avec lui et il en parlera avec Elena. D'accord ?**

**\- Mais si elle se fâche après moi ?**

**\- Viens me le dire et moi je saurai ok ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- N'aies pas peur Amy. Personne ne te fera de mal, personne ne sera méchant avec toi ici. C'est notre famille.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu n'as pas peur de me parler si ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors c'est pareil avec Edward et Elena. Ok mon cœur ?**

**\- Oui maman. La prochaine fois que je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, je lui dirai gentiment.**

**\- Exactement.**

D'accord, j'ai compris. Je le ferai. C'est vrai, Elena n'allait rien me dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais peur et puis maintenant, maman elle sait. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je ne bougeai pas, je voulais encore un câlin toute seule avec maman, je ne voulais pas me pousser. Maman bougea un petit peu et m'allongea sur elle avant de parler.

**\- Salut Elena... vien****s**** chérie.**

Je fermai les yeux en serrant doudou contre moi, sans bouger de sur maman. Le lit bougea et Elena se mit elle aussi contre maman.

**\- Comment ça va ? Amy m'a dit que tu avais fait un bonhomme de neige ?**

**\- Oui ! Un gros que j'ai fai****t**** avec papa ! Tu voudras le voir ?**

**\- Oui, avec plaisir.**

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et Edward parla.

**\- Wah ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de filles d'un coup dans mon lit.**

**\- Heureusement !**

Maman rigola ce qui me fit bouger aussi. J'ouvris les yeux et Edward se mit à côté de maman et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Edward, il faisait toujours des bisous ou des câlins à maman, il lui disait aussi toujours « Je t'aime » ou « Mon amour » maman elle faisait pareil. Je crois que c'est comme ça que font les papa et maman. J'aimerais bien qu'on vive toujours chez Edward, je n'aimais plus trop ma vraie maison. Mais maman disait que ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant.

Après un grand câlin tous les quatre, maman dit qu'elle avait faim alors on alla tous en bas. Maman mangeait en discutant avec Edward et moi, je terminai mon dessin pour mon dessin fut terminé, j'allai dans la cuisine, Edward était assis en face de maman avec Elena sur les genoux. Maman terminais de manger. Elle me fit un sourire et je leur donnai les dessins.

**\- Merci ma chérie. C'est nous ?**

**\- Oui, sur le tien il y a moi, Elena et Edward. C'est pour ton travail pour ne pas que tu nous oublies.**

**\- C'est adorable chérie, merci, je le mettrai sur mon casier. Et celui d'Edward ?**

**\- C'est toi, moi et Elena. Pareil pour son travail...**

**\- Je l'adore, je vais le mettre dans mon bureau avec ceux d'Elena. Merci princesse.**

**\- De rien.**

Maman vint me faire un bisou et Edward aussi. Elena emmena alors maman dehors pour lui montrer son bonhomme de neige. Après, j'allai jouer et Esmée et Carlisle, le papi et la mamie d'Elena arrivèrent pour aider maman et Edward à faire la cuisine pour ce soir. J'aimais bien Esmée et Carlisle, ils étaient gentils et Carlisle il faisait plein de blagues. Maman travaillait avec lui, il était docteur des bébés.

Pendant que les grand parlaient et cuisinaient, Elena et moi on alla jouer à la Wii. C'était un jeu vidéo mais j'étais nulle, je n'avais pas ça chez maman, du coup, Elena avait beaucoup d'entraînement et pas moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'était rigolo. Puis maman me demanda de venir avec elle. Je montai avec elle dans ma chambre et elle m'aida à choisir une robe pour ce soir.

**\- J'aime bien la rouge maman. Avec mes collants noirs qui brillent, avec de l'or dedans.**

**\- De l'or ? Ce n'est pas de l'or chérie, juste des fils doré****s****. Le jour o****ù**** maman pourra t'acheter des collants avec de l'or, maman ne travaillera plus. Mais oui, la robe rouge et les collants seront parfaits.**

**\- Tu me coiffes ?**

**\- Oui. Un chignon ?**

**\- Oui !**

Maman m'aida à m'habiller, elle me faisait des bisous et des chatouilles. Après, elle me coiffa d'un chignon tout rond sur la tête, elle mit même un ruban en forme de nœud au milieu, le nœud avait les bouts qui tombaient jusque dans mon cou. Comme les princesses !

**\- Wah merci maman !**

**\- Tu es magnifique chérie. Tu redescends et di****s**** à Elena de monter ?**

**\- Oui. Merci je t'aime !**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Après un gros bisous, je descendis et dis à Elena que maman l'attendait, elle monta vite. Edward s'était changé lui aussi et Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient plus là.

**\- Y sont où Carlisle et Esmée, Edward ?**

**\- Ils se changent. Tu es magnifique Amy ! Tourne pour voir ? Wah... comme tu es belle ! On dirait une princesse.**

**\- Merci. Je peux te faire un câlin ?**

**\- Avec plaisir. Grimpe... hop là ! Bon, tu es contente ?**

**\- Oui ! Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que le père Noël m'a apporté !**

**\- C'est bientôt. Et moi, tu crois que j'aurai des cadeaux ?**

**\- Tu as fait une liste ?**

**\- Aie... non... c'est grave ?**

**\- Bah oui. Comment il va savoir sinon ? Bon... si tu n'as rien... bah je te prêterai mes jeux.**

**\- Merci ma puce, c'est trop gentil.**

**\- Je peux te dire un secret ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon papa.**

**\- Oh Amy... Moi aussi je t'aime. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu me le dises. C'est un très beau cadeau.**

Je posai ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il me faisait un câlin. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais comme un papa. Mais là, j'en avais envie. Elena arriva en criant dans la cuisine pour montrer sa tenue, mais Edward me garda dans ses bras. Elena avait une robe rose et ses cheveux faisaient une couronne en tresse sur sa tête. Elle était très jolie. Edward me reposa pour embrasser Elena et lui dire qu'elle était belle puis il nous prit toutes les deux en photo. Maman arriva aussi, elle portait une robe noire, sans bretelle, avec un nœud blanc à la taille et la jupe était ronde comme celle des princesses. Mais elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux. Tans pis, elle était super jolie maman.

**-Maman tu es trop belle ! **

**\- Merci chérie.**

**\- Elle a raison, tu es magnifique mon amour. J'ai trois superbes filles ce soir ! Ma reine et mes deux princesses !**

Maman fit un bisou à Edward et il lui dit un truc à l'oreille. Elle fit les gros yeux, surprise, avant de me regarder en souriant et de refaire un bisou à Edward. Je crois qu'il lui avait dit que je l'aimais comme un papa. En même temps, la sonnette me cassait les oreilles et c'est Esmée qui alla ouvrir, elle aussi était belle avec une robe toute violette. C'était tonton Emmett et Rosalie. Rosalie avait un gros ventre, elle allait avoir un bébé. J'adorais tonton, il faisait plein de bêtises et me faisait rire. Je criai quand je vis qu'il y avait aussi papi Charlie.

**\- Maman ! Y a papi Charlie ! Papiiiii !**

Je courus lui sauter dans les bras. Avant, il été fâché avec maman, elle était très triste, mais maintenant c'était fini. Papi venait nous voir ou nous appelait au téléphone. Je l'aimais très fort, il était très gentil, il me faisait plein de cadeaux et il était très rigolo lui aussi. Par contre, mamie Renée, je ne l'aimais pas. Et elle n'était pas là, ouf.

**\- Regard comme tu es belle ma petite Amy ! Wha ! Tu ressembles tellement à ta maman ! Comment tu vas ? Prête pour le père Noël ?**

**\- Oui ! C'est vrai je ressemble à maman ?**

**\- Oui, quand elle était petite. On dirait les mêmes. Tu es contente que je sois venu ?**

**\- Oui c'est la surprise !**

**\- Papa ?**

Maman arriva mais je restai dans les bras de papi.

**\- Bonsoir ma chérie. Emmett m'a dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème.**

**\- Non je suis très surprise et heureuse ! Il ne m'a rien dit.**

**\- Je l'ai décidé au dernier moment. Je ne voulais pas rester coincé avec les voisins comme chaque année. Ta mère n'est pas contente mais j'avais vraiment envie de passer Noël avec mes enfants et ma petite fille.**

**\- Oh papa, merci...**

Maman fit un câlin à papi, je crois qu'elle était contente de voir son papa. J'allai dire bonjour à Emmett et Rosalie. Eux aussi me trouvaient belle. Après on alla tous à table, je m'installai à côté de papi et d'Emmett. Je mangeai, papi me coupait ma viande et Emmett me piquait mes pommes de terre toutes rondes. Je râlai et papi fit semblant de gronder Emmett, moi je rigolai. Tout le monde rigolait en fait, je ne comprenais pas trop de quoi ils parlaient mais tout le monde était heureux, je crois.

C'était la première fois que je passais un Noël comme ça. Avant il n'avait que moi et maman ou des fois, Emmett et Rosalie. Mais là, on était en famille et c'était trop bien. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Emmett raconta quelque chose mais je comprenais pas tous les mots, tout le monde riait fort, maman, Esmée et Edward pleuraient tellement ils riaient. Moi je souriais, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de sourire.

Avec Elena on fit un jeu avec Emmett. C'était son idée à lui. Il fallait qu'on lui jette des bouts de pain dans la bouche pour qu'il mange. C'était rigolo, Emmett ne rattrapait rien du tout. Et il disait que c'était notre faute parce qu'on était nulles mais je lui dis que c'était lui le nul. Alors il nous courut après en disant qu'il allait nous chatouiller. C'était très drôle.

Maman faisait plein de photos de tout le monde, elle voulait se souvenir de notre premier Noël en famille. Moi aussi je voulais m'en souvenir, alors j'allai dans le salon pour prendre une feuille et des crayons. J'allai m'asseoir sur les genoux de papi et je dessinai toute ma famille. Elena jouait avec Emmett. Quand mon dessin fut fini, je le montrai à tout le monde et Edward me proposa de l'accrocher sur le frigo de la cuisine. Tout le monde le verrait, j'étais contente. Comme papi avait l'air de beaucoup aimer mon dessin, j'en fis un autre pour lui.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Mon ange ?**

**\- Tu m'aides pour écrire un truc ?**

**\- Oui quoi ? Viens sur mes genoux.**

**\- C'est pour papi. Faut écrire « Pour papi. Je t'aime. Amy »**

**\- Il va être très content.**

Maman m'aida à écrire, j'apprenais à l'école mais c'était un peu dur. Maman me dit d'attendre avant de le donner à papi, qu'on le mettrait avec les cadeaux du père Noël. C'était une bonne idée. J'étais un peu fatiguée, Elena aussi. Edward nous mit un DVD, Cendrillon, mon préféré. Je m'allongeai avec Elena sur le canapé, moi d'un côté et elle de l'autre. Maman nous donna nos doudous avant de mettre une couverture sur nous et de nous faire un bisou.

**\- Je vous aime les filles. On est à côté si besoin.**

**\- Je crois que je vais m'endormir.**

**\- Moi aussi maman.**

**\- Dormez. À demain mes chéries.**

**\- Je t'aime maman.**

**\- Je t'aime Bella.**

Maman sourit et Edward nous fit un bisou lui aussi. Il nous dit « je t'aime » je lui répondis et Elena aussi. Quand ils partirent, Elena et moi parlâmes un peu du film mais mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Je n'ai même pas vu Cendrillon perdre sa chaussure.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**ça vous à plus ? **

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Bisous.**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre à l'instant fini d'être corrigé. **

**S'il reste des fautes, pardon, il y en a sûrement.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos review**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction express ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Bella.

Je sortis de table pour aller voir si les filles n'avaient besoin de rien. En entrant dans le salon, je les trouvai toutes les deux endormies sur le canapé, Cendrillon continuait de chercher sa chaussure. J'éteignis la télé et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je passais une très bonne soirée. C'était le meilleur réveillon de Noël que je n'avais jamais passé. Toute ma famille était là, mon père m'avait même fait la surprise de venir. J'étais comblée, Amy adorait Charlie. Depuis que papa était revenu dans ma vie et celle de ma fille, il avait tout fait pour se faire une place, il gâtait Amy et se proposait toujours pour s'occuper d'elle. Je crois qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Même avec moi, papa avait changé, il m'appelait souvent ou m'envoyait un message quasiment tous les jours.

De retour dans la salle à manger, j'allai m'asseoir sur l'un des genoux d'Edward, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et il me prit par la taille. Il débattait avec Emmett sur je ne sais quel sujet, Rosalie parlait maternité avec Esmée et mon père racontait ses exploits à la pêche à Carlisle qui bizarrement avait l'air passionné. Edward finit par embrasser ma joue et il caressa ma cuisse.

**\- Les filles ?**

**\- Elles dorment. Cendrillon les a endormies.**

**\- On les réveille à minuit ?**

**\- Oui... non ?**

**\- Oui ou non ?**

**\- Je pense, oui, mais je te demande.**

**\- Elena voudrait être réveillée. Elles se rendormiron****t**** après et feront une grasse matinée demain.**

**\- Tu parles ! A 9h, elles sont debout !**

Il me sourit et me serra contre lui alors que Carlisle m'appelait. Je me tournai vers mon beau père.

**\- Oui docteur ?**

**\- Oh, je t'en pri****e****. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais accouché madame Richard hier**** ?**** Je suis parti avant ****t****oi.**

**\- Oui, ça a été mon dernier ce matin. C'était émouvant ! Même si c'était son sixième, elle a pleuré... son mari aussi. Tout ****s****'est bien passé. Le bébé est magnifique, une fille. Marysol.**

**\- Bon, je suis rassuré. J'étais là pour les 5 premiers.**

**\- Vous êtes si vieux que ça ?**

Edward explosa de rire, Carlisle plissa les yeux et les lèvres d'un air menaçant. Charlie me fit les gros yeux comme si j'avais fait une grosse bêtise. Je pris le verre de vin d'Edward et le levai en direction de Carlisle avant de boire une gorgée.

**\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu travailles avec moi et que tu dors dans le même lit que mon fils que je ne peux pas être méchant.**

**\- D'accord, je laisserai ma place à Jessica à l'avenir, ou Lauren.**

**\- Finalement... je vais y réfléchir.**

**\- Vous savez que je plaisante. On dirait qu'Edward est votre frère, vous faites aussi jeune.**

**\- Oui, enfin n'exagérons rien.**

**\- Bon, ok.**

Il sourit et Emmett prit la parole.

**\- Elle est toujours aussi effrontée au boulot la petite Swan ?**

**\- Non. Enfin avec les patientes, elle est drôle quand il le faut, rassurante quand les mères en ont besoin, avec les pères aussi. Pendant un accouchement, elle est très concentrée et professionnelle, très réactive aussi. C'est un bon élément. Et puis les bébés lui vont bien.**

Je sentis Edward se tendre sous moi. J'avais bien saisi le message mais je ne voulais pas de bébé maintenant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward en pensait.

**\- Je profite déjà de Bella pour moi tout seul, il y a les filles aussi... pas besoin d'un bébé qui lui tête le sein en plus. Un jour, mais pas dans les mois à venir. On ne vit même pas ensemble.**

Là, c'est moi qui me tendis. Edward me proposait tous les jours de venir vivre chez lui, c'était presque du harcèlement. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête à quitter mon chez-moi, je crois que ça me rassurait d'avoir un endroit à moi, mon refuge... au cas où. Edward disait comprendre mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de demander chaque jour. Je lui souris et répondis.

**\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je connais à peine cet homme, si ça se trouve, c'est un tueur en série.**

Il me sourit et alors que Rosalie demandait les toilettes, l'attention des autres nous quitta. Edward embrassa mon cou et remonta jusqu'à mordre le lobe de mon oreille pour chuchoter.

**\- Je te tuerai peut-être à force d'orgasme.**

**\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?**

**\- Tu doutes de mes capacités ?**

**\- Non mais... j'ai juste très envie d'essayer.**

Il me serra contre lui en m'embrassant. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, chacun parlait, riait... à minuit, nous mîmes tous les cadeaux sous l'immense sapin du salon, sans réveiller les filles. Elle allaient être gâtées. Quand tout fut prêt, je réveillai les petites princesses. Elles se levèrent sans râler, bizarre, ce n'était pas la même chose quand il s'agissait de l'école. Les filles se ruèrent sur leurs chaussures et je regardai Amy déchirer ses paquets.

**\- Maman, regarde, une nouvelle Barbie avec sa voiture !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle ouvrait autre chose. Elena était pareil, des vêtements, des poupées, de la nouvelle dînette, des rollers, un jeu de société, un nouveau sac pour l'école, le DVD de la petite sirène et un costume de princesse complet. Amy avait sa Barbie avec la voiture de la part de mon frère et Rose, Carlisle et Esmée lui avaient acheté de nouvelles perles pour ses bracelets et colliers ainsi que toutes les protections pour faire du vélo. Edward, Charlie et moi, lui avions pris un vélo flambant neuf, tout rose brillant avec des rubans pailletés rose et violet à chaque poignet du guidon, avec un petit panier à l'avant et surtout... sans petites roues. Amy poussa un cri de joie quand elle le vit. Je savais que c'était celui dont elle rêvait.

**\- Maman, il est trop beau !**

**\- Tu l'aimes ? C'est celui que tu voulais ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Il est trop génial ! Regarde, il brille et y a des rubans ! Et plus de petites roues ! Comme les grands !**

Amy se jeta dans mes bras et se mit à pleurer d'émotion et d'un peu de fatigue, je pense. Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai.

**\- Ne pleure pas chérie...**

**\- Je suis heureuse... c'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie !**

**\- Oh, mon bébé.**

Edward nous rejoignit et caressa les cheveux d'Amy.

**\- Bah ma grande, pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**\- Parce que je suis trop contente ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de cadeaux et ils sont trop bien !**

Il sourit et Elena vint vers nous pendant que les adultes, qui avaient tous regardé les filles déballer leur paquets, ouvraient à leur tour leurs propres cadeaux.

**\- Tu as eu quoi Amy ?**

**\- Une Barbie et sa voiture, des perles, des protections pour le vélo et le vélo. Il est beau, hein ?**

**\- Oui. Mais moi, j'ai eu plus de choses que toi !**

**\- Je m'en fiche, Elena.**

Edward gronda.

**\- Elena, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de faire ! Oui, tu as plus de cadeaux mais ils n'ont pas la même valeur et je n'accepte pas que tu te vantes comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une compétion. On se fiche de savoir qui a plus de cadeaux que l'autre. Tu comprends ?**

**\- Oui. Mais ne me gronde pas.**

**\- Je n'aurais pas à te gronder si tu n'avais pas di****t**** ça.**

Elena hocha la tête et retourna découvrir ses jeux. Amy m'avait dit que parfois, elle trouvait Elena trop jalouse, il fallait que j'en parle avec Edward, je voulais que les filles s'entendent bien, je ne voulais pas de mésentente entre elles. J'embrassai ma fille.

**\- Tu me laisses regarder ce que le père Noël m'a apport****é**** ?**

**\- Je peux regarder avec toi ?**

**\- Oui.**

J'ouvris le premier paquet, celui d'Emmett, il m'offrait plusieurs bouquins que je lui avais demandés, Carlisle et Esmée m'avait acheté une carte cadeau dans un magasin de chaussures et une autre dans un magasin de vêtements. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire les boutiques ! J'avais l'intention de les faire avec Edward, je voulais choisir des vêtements qu'il aimerait lui aussi. De la part de mon père, je reçus un nouvel ordinateur portable, je lui avais dit que le mien était très vieux et que je désirais changer. J'étais très heureuse. Quand à Edward, il m'avait offert une magnifique parure de bijoux. C'était simple, une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de boule, elle était incrustée de pierres bleu roi et de pierres blanches, le tout très brillant. Le bracelet était du même genre, mais il y avait quatre petites boules qui faisaient le tour de mon poignet. Les boucles d'oreilles était pendantes, de la même forme que le bracelet et le collier. C'était des bijoux Swarovski, Edward était fou.

**\- Wha, c'est trop beau maman !**

**\- Oui, j'adore moi aussi !**

Je me tournai vers Edward qui était occupé à ranger avec sa mère. Lui avait eu des vêtements aussi, des CD, un nouveau métronome, un nouveau tabouret de piano, des chocolats et je lui avais acheté une montre avec un bracelet en cuir, façon vintage. J'avais aimé l'aspect ancien de cette montre. Amy m'aida à attacher mon collier et mon bracelet, je mis aussi mes boucles d'oreilles.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Tu es trop trop belle maman !**

**\- Merci. Je vais aller les montrer à Edward. Tu ranges un peu, on va aller se recoucher après.**

**\- Ok. Demain, on fait du vélo ?**

**\- Promis !**

Je l'embrassai et elle rassembla ses cadeaux et les bouts de papier. Je remerciai discrètement tout le monde pour les cadeaux en terminant par Edward. Je m'avançai vers lui, toute souriante, il s'arrêta de ranger le bazar pour me tendre les bras où j'allai me blottir.

**\- Merci mon chéri ! J'adore, c'est magnifique !**

**\- Montre****-****moi... Ils te vont bien. C'est toi qui es magnifique.**

**\- Oh... Je t'aime. Tout comme Amy, je dirais que c'est mon plus beau Noël.**

**\- Pour moi aussi. Merci pour la montre, elle est géniale, j'adore son allure vintage.**

**\- C'est ce qui m'a fait craquer.**

**\- Je la porterai tous les jours. Je t'ai di****t**** que je t'aimais ?**

**\- Non, je ne crois pas.**

**\- Et bien, je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Je me serrai contre lui et embrassai son cou.

**\- Je vais aller coucher les filles, tu montres les chambres à mon père, Rose et Emmett**** ?**

**\- Oui, chef.**

J'allai retrouver les filles et après qu'elles aient salué tout le monde, je montai avec elle à l'étage pour qu'elles se mettent en pyjama. Amy avait accepté de prêter sa chambre à Rosalie et Emmett, elle dormirait donc avec Elena. L'arrivée surprise de mon père nous avait un peu obligés à bousculer notre organisation et les filles allaient devoir cohabiter.

**\- Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?**

**\- Oui, Bella.**

**\- Alors au lit. Essayez de dormir demain matin, vous aurez tout le temps de jouer avec vos cadeaux, vous avez toutes les vacances.**

**\- D'accord, on va essayer.**

**\- C'est bien. Sinon, vous êtes contentes ?**

**\- Oui ! J'ai eu presque tout ce que je voulais. Oh, j'avais pas vu tes bijoux... ils sont beaux !**

Je venais de les border et les embrassai chacune leur tour.

**\- Merci, je les adore aussi. Dors bien, Elena. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime Bella.**

**\- Et toi ma puce, tu es heureuse, hein ?**

**\- Oui maman.**

**\- Dors bien. Je t'aime aussi.**

**\- Moi aussi, tu le sais.**

**\- Oui, je le sais. Allez, à demain.**

**\- Papa peut venir ?**

**\- Oui, je vais lui dire.**

Je sortis de la chambre et croisai justement Edward dans le couloir.

**\- Les filles veulent un bisou.**

**\- Je m'en doutais, enfin je l'espérais. Je te rejoints en bas. **

Je retournai dans la cuisine où Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett et Charlie étaient en train de ranger.

**\- Rose est au lit ?**

**\- Euh oui, elle était crevée.**

**\- Ok. Merci tout le monde pour ce Noël... Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse.**

**\- Et je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi heureuse !**

Emmett me prit dans ses bras, même si nous étions proches, c'était assez rare les câlins. Carlisle se racla alors la gorge.

**\- J'ai un dernier cadeau. Une exclu Bella !**

**\- Ah oui ? Merci...**

**\- C'est tout nouveau.**

J'ouvris le papier cadeau pour y découvrir une tenue semblable à celle que je portais au travail mais au lieu d'être rose bonbon comme avant, elle était bleu marine.

**\- Oh ! Les nouvelles tenues ?**

**\- Oui ! Il faudra les mettre à partir du 1er ****J****anvier.**

**\- Elle est trop belle ! Je n'en pouvais plus du ****r****ose. Et les médecins ?**

**\- Je suis beaucoup moins emballé... on sera en vert.**

**\- Ah oui... ça vous ira super bien !**

**\- On ne se moque pas.**

Je ris malgré tout et nous continuâmes à parler encore un peu puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Edward me laissa prendre une douche en première, puis il prit la sienne pendant que je m'habillais et me lavais les dents. Une fois au lit, l'un contre l'autre, le silence régna un moment avant qu'il ne parle.

\- **Je suis fou de joie qu'Amy m'ait dit « Je t'aime ». Je ne n'y attendai****s**** tellement pas...**

**\- Elle est sincère, elle ne l'aurait pas dit sinon. Je suis contente aussi qu'elle l'ait fait.**

**\- Elle me l'a redi****t**** quand j'ai été leur dire bonne nuit.**

**\- Elle m'a parl****é**** cet après****-****midi. Elle est heureuse, elle aime être ici, elle t'aime, elle s'entend très bien avec Elena...**

**\- Alors venez vivre ici, Bella.**

**\- Edward, je crois que même si elle aime cette vie, elle a encore besoin d'être toute seule dans son monde, comme une coupure. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle a encore peur de certaines choses, elle n'est pas à l'aise avec tout.**

**\- Comme ?**

**\- Elle... trouve Elena un peu jalouse parfois. Amy se sent de trop parfois quand vous êtes tous les trois.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Oui. Elle dit que lorsqu'elle te fait un câlin, Elena vous interromp****t****. **

**\- Non. Enfin, je ne trouve pas. Tu trouves, toi ?**

**\- Eh bien... par moments, oui. Elle est vite jalouse, elle a besoin d'avoir plus et de commander.**

**\- Commander ?**

**\- Quand elles jouent ensemble, Elena décide, c'est son caractère, mais Amy n'a pas son mot ****à**** dire.**

**\- Peut-être qu'Amy devrait essayer de s'imposer un peu. C'est elle qui devrai****t**** avoir plus de caractère !**

**\- Edward ne te fâche pas comme ça. On parle.**

Je me relevai sur un coude pour le regarder, il ne me tenait plus contre lui.

**\- Je ne me fâche pas, mais je trouve que c'est facile de dire que tout vien****t**** de ma fille. C'est elle qui est jalouse et c'est elle qui a trop de caractère !**

**\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais c'est un peu vrai, Edward. Regarde tou****t**** à l'heure, avec les cadeaux de Noël ? Et regarde, quand on a dit que c'est elle qui donnerai****t**** sa chambre à Rosalie et Emmett, elle n'a pas voulu****,**** elle a boud****é**** jusqu'à ce qu'Amy dise qu'elle voulait bien donner la sienne.**

**\- Alors maintenant, elle est capricieuse ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Arrête ! Je te demande juste de faire attention aux réactions d'Elena quand tu passes un petit moment avec Amy. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention, peut-être qu'elle s'invente ça. Mais on doit faire attention pour n'exclure ni l'une, ni l'autre.**

Désormais face à face, Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Tu veux quoi ? Hein ? Que je me mette à genoux devant elle et écarter ma fille ?**

**\- Non ! Je demande juste de faire attention, c'est notre rôle. Elena est ta fille, c'est normal que ****tu ****aies tendance à la favoriser et à l'aimer plus, mais si on veut fonder notre famille, on doit se comporter de la même façon avec les deux filles. Comme si on les avait eues toutes les deux ensemble. Amy a besoin d'être rassur****ée****, elle a besoin de ne pas se sentir exclue.**

**\- Elle a tout le temps besoin d'être rassur****ée**** !**

**\- Arrête, tu vas devenir méchant et tu vas regretter tout ça.**

**\- C'est toi qui voulais parler, parlons !**

**\- Pas comme ça ! Tu me cries dessus et tu commences à dire des choses méchantes et blessantes.**

**\- Alors toi, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais pas moi. Et si je te disais que tu la couvais trop ta fille, que c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'elle flippe pour tout !**

**\- Je te dirais que c'est parce que je n'avais qu'elle, elle a été ma seule raison de vivre. Nous étions toutes seules. Je n'avais pas de super parents qui accept****aient**** de me garder ma fille pour aller coucher avec le premier venu ! Je n'avais personne pour m'écouter ****à**** part Emmett qui ét****ait**** au milieu de cette guerre. Alors oui, je couve ma fille, mais c'est parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je serais désespérément seule et je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Alors oui, je la protège et l'aime un peu trop fort !**

**\- Ce n'est pas lui rendre service !**

**\- Je t'emmerde, Edward ! Tu gâches tout ! Cette soirée était parfaite et tu viens de tout gâcher !**

**\- Mais on ne fait que parler.**

**\- Non, tu refuses d'entendre une remarque incertaine sur ta fille, tu m'attaques moi, ma façon d'avoir éduqué Amy et tu t'en prends aussi à elle ! Tu vois, c 'est exactement pour ça que je ne veux pas enc****o****re vivre chez toi et laisser tomber mon appartement, nous ne sommes pas prêts.**

**\- Tu ne le veux pas, alors forcément, il y aura toujours une excuse.**

Il m'énervait ! Il me blessait et si je restais là, ça allait dégénérer ! Je refusais d'aller plus loin dans cette conversation. J'ignorais ce qui le poussait à être aussi agressif mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. L'alcool peut-être. Je me levai, pris un des oreillers et me dirigeai vers la porte.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je vais dormir ailleurs ! Si je reste là, on va encore plus s'engueuler et ça va mal finir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça, mais ça ne te ressemble pas ! Alors je m'en vais. Bonne nuit !**

**\- C'est ça ! Fui****s**** Bella. Tu vois, tu me critiques, tu critiques ma fille mais quand c'est l'inverse, tu ne le supportes pas !**

**\- Mais putain, Edward ! Je n'ai jamais critiqu****é**** ta fille ! Je te fais juste des remarques d'Amy, ce qu'elle ressents ! Je te dis que nous devons être vigil****a****nts, faire en sorte d'avoir le même comportement avec les deux ! Je te demande juste de faire attention à ce que nous faisons, nous. Et je t'****ai**** donné des exemples que toi****-****même tu as pu observer puisque tu lui as toi****-****même fai****t**** la réflexion, je n'ai rien inventé !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis de la chambre et me trouvai nez à nez avec Emmett.

**\- Un problème, Bella ?**

**\- Non, retourne te coucher, ça va.**

**\- Alors pourquoi vous vous dispute****z**** ?**

**\- Pour rien, il est tard, nous sommes fatigués, on a bu, on s'énerve pour rien. Ça va.**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Edward en sortit.

**\- Bella, je...**

Il s'arrêta en voyant Emmett, mon frère bomba le torse et passa un bras protecteur autour de moi.

**\- Papa...?**

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, génial toute la maison allait se réveiller... réactif, Edward alla prendre Elena dans ses bras et se tourna vers moi.

\- **Chacun avec sa fille ce soir et on se reparle demain. Bonne nuit Bella, Emmett...**

**\- Papa, ça va ?**

**\- Oui, ça va chérie. Viens, on va dormir.**

Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans un regard. Je me laissai alors aller contre Emmett.

**\- Putain c'est quoi l'histoire Bella ? ****Il y**** a 1h, vous étiez sur le point de vous saute****r**** dessus et maintenant, ça pu****e**** la rupture ! Pourquoi vous êtes fâchés ?**

Je lui fis signe qu'Edward pouvait entendre et nous descendîmes tous les deux dans le salon. Je lui expliquai alors les raisons de ma dispute avec Edward. Je ne comprenais pas, ça semblait surréaliste comme situation et surtout, sa réaction était démesurée à mon sens.

**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il est con ou quoi ?**

**\- Emmett...**

**\- Non mais sérieux Bella ! Il est con. Attends, s'il n****'****est pas capable de se remettre en question ou accepter une remarque, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que la petite est jalouse. Elle est adorable, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tout le monde voit qu'elle a du mal à prêter son père.**

**\- Je couve trop Amy selon toi ?**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Honnêtement ?**

**\- Tu n'as qu'elle, tu l'as élevée tout seule. Vous êtes tou****t**** le temps toutes les deux. Alors oui, tu la protèges mais Amy est une gosse bien. Elle partage, elle accepte le compromis. Elle t'a vu te sacrifier pour elle, alors elle fait pareil avec les autres, elle se sacrifie pour eux. Elle essaye de rendre tout le monde content. Après oui, elle est prudente et elle a besoin qu'on lui dise que ce qu'elle fait est bien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut. Elle a juste besoin de confiance en elle mais elle n'a que 6 ans, Bella.**

**\- Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère alors ?**

**\- Il t'a dit ça ? Si c'est le cas, je le bute !**

**\- Non, il ne l'a pas dit. Je me demande, c'est tout.**

**\- T'es la maman la plus courageuse que je connaisse Bella. ****N****e le dis pas mais Rose panique pour tout, elle se plaint tout le temps de tout. Je ne t'ai jamais vue te plaindre enceinte, ni même après, quand tu ét****ais**** dans la merde et que même moi, je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Écoute, je sais que le tocard là****-****haut s'occupe d'Amy quand tu bosses mais si tu as besoin, je le fais moi. Au cas où tu veux une pause. Rose ne bosse plus et elle comprendra, on peut s'en occuper.**

**\- Je ne sais pas Emmett. Mais merci. Je suis épuisée, je vais aller dormir.**

**\- Ok. Ça va aller**** ?**

**\- Oui. Merci. Je t'aime frangin !**

**\- Je t'aime frangine ! Et s'il faut lui casser la gueule, je ramène Mike et Jacob avec moi.**

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra fort contre lui.

**\- Monte en premier, je vais aller boire un verre d'eau avant.**

**\- Pas d'alcool.**

**\- Je serais alcoolique depuis longtemps si je devais boire à chaque problème.**

Il rit et monta après un dernier bisou sur mon front. J'allai me servir de l'eau fraîche que je bus d'un trait et remontai, mon coussin toujours sous le bras. J'allais entrer dans la chambre où dormait Amy quand j'entendis celle d'Edward s'ouvrir de nouveau.

**\- Bella...**

**\- Je vais me coucher.**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- Pas autant que moi. Je ne comprends pas...**

**\- Je t'aime, je te demande pardon. Je me suis emporté pour rien, tu as raison en plus.**

**\- Bonne nuit Edward.**

**\- Chérie...**

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Elena et me glissai dans les draps « my Little Poney » en me mettant contre Amy. Je caressai doucement sa joue et ses cheveux. Elle était si belle, elle avait l'air si tranquille. La soirée avait été parfaite pour elle, la mienne venait d'être gâchée. Je serrai alors ma fille contre moi et fermai les yeux. Je la sentis bouger et passer ses bras autour de mon cou, elle parla d'une voix ensommeillée.

**\- Tu pleures maman...**

**\- Chut, dors chérie.**

**\- Tu avais dit que tu ne pleurerais plus.**

**\- Je ne pleure pas.**

**\- Mais tu es triste... pourquoi tu es triste maman ?**

**\- Il est très tard. Il faut dormir mon cœur. Je t'aime.**

**\- Tu avais dit qu'on serait heureuses.**

Je me mordis les joues très fort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, je me concentrai sur les caresses que je donnais à Amy. Elle finit par se rendormir et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je pleurai, suite à ma première dispute avec Edward.

* * *

**Et voilà ...**

**Comme pour Repartir de zéro... ils sont fâché ! **

**(Jurée c'est pas fait exprès !) **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Je me levai la première ce matin, la nuit avait été très courte. J'aurais préféré que ce soit à cause d'une partie de sexe torride plutôt que d'une dispute stupide. Il était encore tôt, tout le monde dormait. Je décidai alors de vider le lave-vaisselle puis ensuite, commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde. C'est Carlisle et Esmée qui se levèrent les premiers après moi. Carlisle me connaissait, il avait deviné à mon attitude que quelque chose n'allait pas, il me voyait agir au travail, il savait mais ne posa aucune question.

Esmée semblait encore être dans la bonne humeur du repas, dans la magie et l'esprit de Noël. J'avoue en être totalement déconnectée, je regrettais presque d'être en vacances. Mon père finit par nous rejoindre, je lui servis son café, il ne parla pas, mis à part un bonjour, il n'était pas loquace le matin. Amy se leva aussi, elle fit un bisou à tout le monde avant de venir se mettre sur mes genoux avec son doudou.

**\- Bonjour, maman.**

**\- Bonjour, trésor. Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**\- Un croissant avec du Nutella, s'il te pla****î****t. Avec du lait aussi.**

**\- Ok.**

Sans bouger, je lui préparais ce qu'elle voulait. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward et Elena arrivèrent. Je restai concentrée sur ma découpe du croissant quand il salua tout le monde, je fis tout de même un bisous à Elena.

**\- Je pourrais avoir pareil moi aussi, s'il te plaît, Bella ?**

**\- Bien sûr, installe****-****toi.**

Je terminai avec Amy et m'occupai d'Elena. Edward s'installa au bout de la table, loin de moi. Tant mieux.

**\- Tiens Elena. Tu veux du chocolat dans ton lait ****?**

**\- Non merci. Juste comme ça. Merci...**

**\- De rien.**

Je souris et Emmett arriva avec Rosalie. Mon frère salua tout le monde, sauf Edward. Il s'installa face à moi et se servit en café avant de parler.

**\- Di****s**** Bella, comme papa repart ce soir, je me suis di****t**** qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble.**

**\- Oui, tu veux faire quoi ?**

**\- On pourrai****t**** aller sur les quais pour le march****é**** de Noël, non ?**

**\- Oui, ça serait sympa. Ça te dit Amy ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Il y a même une patinoire ! Tu en ferais avec moi, tonton ?**

**\- Je suis un pro du patin à glace !**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Mais oui. Le champion du monde !**

Amy rit et mon frère sourit avant de se tourner vers notre père.

**\- Tu es partant ?**

**\- Oui, mais pas pour le patin à glace.**

**\- Chouette alors ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne ****s****'est pas retrouvés entre Swan.**

Le message était clair, il n'y aurait que nous. Je ne dis rien et quand Amy eut fini de manger, je montai avec elle pour l'habiller.

**\- Edward et Elena ne viennent pas avec nous ?**

**\- Non. Ce pull ou celui****-****là ?**

**\- Lui. On va partir d'ici, maman ? On ne verra plus Edward et Elena ?**

**\- Mais si, pourquoi ?**

**\- Vous êtes fâch****és**** ?**

**\- Ce sont des histoires de grands, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux des tresses ?**

**\- Oui !**

Je lui fis ses deux tresses et la laissai aller jouer le temps que je m'habille. Je fus, comme je le pensais, rejoint par Edward. Il s'assit sur son lit et me regarda sans un mot pendant un moment.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute.**

**\- Tu as été blessant.**

**\- J'en suis désolé. Tu as raison en plus. Elena est un peu jalouse, il lui faut du temps à elle aussi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle de l'éducation de ma fille.**

**\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle est mal élev****ée,**** Edward.**

**\- Je sais. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Tu as raison, on doit continuer de les élever comme... des sœurs.**

**\- **_**Bella ? On va y aller.**_

C'était Emmett, je lui répondis que j'arrivais avant de me tourner vers Edward.

**\- Chacun avec sa famille et on verra le reste plus tard.**

**\- Amy et toi êtes ma famille.**

**\- J'y vais, à ce soir.**

J'allais sortir quand il m'attrapa par le bras, me plaqua contre le mur, me bloquant contre son corps pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais trop faible pour lui résister, même si j'étais en colère contre lui, je l'aimais. Je répondis à son baiser, il était urgent comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message. Il s'écarta légèrement de moi quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle.

**\- Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi mais tu m'as fais mal.**

**\- Notre... première dispute.**

**\- Je suppose qu'il en faut.**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi mais je veux bien qu'on s'engueule pour sortir les poubelles mais pas à propos de nos filles.**

**\- Je suis d'accord. Je parlerai à Elena, je demanderai aussi à mes parents pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent du comportement d'Elena. Je n'ai pas assez de recul.**

**\- O****K****. J'y vais, je ne pense pas rentrer tard, Charlie doit rentr****er**** et j'ai promis un tour de vélo à Amy.**

**\- J'irai avec elle, juste elle et moi.**

**\- D'accord. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.**

J'hésitai mais je finis par l'embrasser. Je sortis et rejoignis Rose, Emmett, Charlie et Amy qui étaient tous prêts. Je saluai Carlisle et Esmée avant de partir avec ma famille. Emmett eut la gentillesse de ne jamais parler d'Edward. Il n'y avait que nous. Le marché de Noël était magnifique, Amy, sur les épaules de son oncle s'amusait, elle était heureuse. Mon père lui offrit une sucette et j'en pris aussi une pour Elena, ensuite Emmett paya les patins pour aller sur la glace. Amy était impatiente.

Emmett était nul. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber ou de se tenir à la rambarde. Amy se débrouillait bien, elle avait beaucoup plus d'équilibre que son oncle. De ce fait, la petite chipie se moquait d'Emmett. Vexé, ce dernier tenta de la pourchasser mais il tomba pour la énième fois, provoquant les rires d'Amy, de mon père, de Rosalie et les miens.

La torture de la patinoire finie, Charlie nous paya un hot dog et des frites, Emmett n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son expérience lamentable sur les patins. Après le repas, Emmett me ramena chez Edward, je dis au revoir à mon père. Emmett me serra dans ses bras.

**\- ****Ne t****e laisse pas faire. Je suis là pour toi.**

**\- Je sais, merci. C'était bien. Fai****s**** attention aux courbature****s**** demain, aux bleus aussi.**

**\- Oui, mais c'était marrant. Allez, à plus, appelle****-****moi.**

**\- Oui, promis.**

Je rentrai avec Amy, Edward était au piano, sans Elena.

**\- Salut...**

**\- Hey, les filles... alors, c'était bien ? Vous avez mangé ?**

**\- Oui, mon père nous a pay****é**** des hot dog. Où est Elena ?**

**\- Elle boude. Mes parents et moi lui avons parlé. Tu avais raison, mes parents ont observé la même chose que toi. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?**

**\- Ne t'accuse pas.**

J'allai l'embrasser et le serrer contre moi.

**\- Ouais... enfin bon. Alors le patin à glace ?**

**\- Tonton, il est nul, il a fait que tomb****er****. Moi, je ne suis tombée que 2 fois, mais je ne me suis pas fait mal.**

**\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?**

**\- Non ! C'était rigolo ! J'ai eu une grosse sucette aussi, je ne l'ai même pas finie. Maman en a acheté une ****pour**** Elena.**

**\- Elle sera contente. Merci. Bon, Amy... on va faire du vélo ? Tous les deux ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Maman tu veux bien ?**

**\- Bien sûr, mais tu vas faire pipi avant. Tu danses sur place, je te connais. Fonce !**

Amy grimpa jusqu'en haut pour atteindre les toilettes, je m'assis à côté d'Edward sur son tabouret de piano flambant neuf, je ne résistai pas à poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de moi.

**\- Laisse Elena bouder, elle n'est pas puni****e****, si elle descend, il n'y a pas de problème.**

**\- D'accord. ****Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé**** ?**

**\- J'ai discuté avec mes parents d'abord, ils ont vu qu'il y avait un problème entre nous. Je leur ai expliqué notre dispute. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.**

**\- C'est pardonné. Ensuite ?**

**\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle trouvait aussi qu'Elena voulait toujours plus par rapport à Amy et qu'elle trouvait qu'Elena avait tendance à interrompre rapidement les moments que je partageais avec Amy. Pourquoi je suis le seul à n****'avoir**** rien vu ?**

**\- C'est Amy qui m'en a parl****é****, je n'avais pas fait attention avant non plus. Une fois qu'elle me l'a dit, j'ai observé et je m'en suis rendue compte, mais pas avant. Ne te flagelle pas.**

**\- Oui, enfin quand même. Mais on va réparer ça, hein ?**

**\- Oui. Déjà, tu vas passer du temps avec Amy en tête à tête, ce qui est très bien.**

Je l'embrassai et Amy déboula avec tout son équipement de vélo. Elle avait déjà mis toutes ses protections, ses gants et son casque.

**\- Je suis prête, Edward !**

**\- Je vois ça ! Laisse****-****moi mettre mon manteau et mes chaussures et on est parti****s****. Bella, je peux prendre ta camionnette ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Tu l'emmènes au lac ?**

**\- Oui, il a des pistes. J'arrive, Amy.**

**\- On peut apporter du pain pour les canards ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas si on en verra beaucoup mais c'est une bonne idée, oui, on va essayer. Va chercher le pain d'hier, il est toujours sur la table. Je vais mettre ton vélo dans la camionnette, rejoint****s-****moi.**

Amy partit vers la cuisine en vitesse. Dire qu'elle était excitée était un euphémisme. Je donnai mes clefs à Edward qui alla mettre le vélo sur le plateau de ma voiture, mine de rien, elle était pratique ma vieille camionnette ! Edward revint vers moi pour m'embrasser.

**\- On restera 1h ou 2, je pense.**

**\- Amusez-vous, profitez. Je me moque du temps. Enfin, revenez avant qu'il fasse nuit noire.**

**\- Promis. Ça va aller, toi ?**

**\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Amy revint avec un sac contenant du pain, des gâteaux et une bouteille d'eau.

**\- C'est quoi tout ça ?**

**\- Si j'ai faim et soif, maman... je vais faire du sport, ça fatigue, ****ç****a donne faim et soif.**

**\- Oh, bien mademoiselle. Bon, amusez-vous bien. Ne tombe pas dans l'eau, Amy et n'y pousse pas Edward non plus.**

**\- Promis !**

Edward alla au pied de l'escalier pour appeler sa fille.

**\- Elena ? Je pars avec Amy, je t'en ai parl****é****. Bella reste avec toi. Je reviens tout à l'heure, ok ?**

**\- … **

**\- Elena ?!**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Sois sage chérie, profite de Bella. Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.**

**\- Ok.**

Il soupira, m'embrassa à nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- **Allez championne, on y va, c'est bon.**

**\- A tout à l'heure, maman !**

**\- Mon bisou****,**** chipie !**

Je sentis à peine ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elle partit en discutant avec Edward, plus bavarde que jamais. La crise était passée. Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, il semblait avoir compris. Je les regardai partir et décidai de monter voir Elena. Je frappai à sa porte.

**\- Je peux entrer ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je poussai la porte et la vis occupée à jouer avec ses nouvelles Barbie dans son costume de princesse.

**\- Tu es toute belle.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose toutes les deux ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Même pas regarder un film, jouer à ton nouveau jeu que tu as eu hier, ou faire des perles... un dessin.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu es fâchée ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que papa il m'aime plus.**

**\- Bien sûr que si il t'aime.**

**\- Il préfère Amy.**

**\- Non, pas du tout. C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je peux venir m'asseoir ?**

**\- Hum... Oui.**

J'allai m'installer sur son lit et elle se mit à côté de moi après que je lui aie fait signe.

**\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Même qu'avec ton papa, nous nous sommes disput****és****. Mais tout ce que nous voulons, lui et moi, c'est que toi et Amy soyez heureuses. J'aime très fort Amy mais je t'aime aussi très fort, il faut qu'Amy apprenne donc à me partager. Un peu pour elle et un peu pour toi. C'est la même chose pour ton papa, un peu pour toi et un peu pour elle, chérie. Ça ne veut pas dire que papa t'aime moins. Il t'aime comme avant mais il partage son temps.**

**\- Oui mais y a toi aussi qui me prends papa. Faut que je partage avec toutes les deux.**

**\- Amy doit faire pareil ****avec ****moi. Elle doit me partager avec toi et ton papa. Écoute, tu aimes bien quand je m'occupe de toi ? Quand je te coiffe, que je te mette du vernis, quand nous sommes all****ées**** faire les magasins l'autre jour... tu aimes quand on fait des câlins et des bisous ?**

**\- Euh... oui, beaucoup.**

**\- Tu aimes quand il n'y a que nous deux ? Sans Amy.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Eh bien c'est pareil pour elle. Elle aime bien quand elle peut faire un câlin à ton papa. Tu comprends ?**

**\- Hum...**

**\- Tu sais quoi, ils sont partis là... si tu veux rester ici jouer toute seule, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais si tu préfères, on peut en profiter et faire quelque chose entre nous. Peut-être de la cuisine.**

**\- Des cookies ?**

**\- Oui, des cookies ça me parait bien.**

**\- Bah oui, le père Noël il a tout mangé et on en a même pas eu nous !**

**\- C'est vrai. Alors cookie ?**

**\- Oui ! Mais pas avec ma robe de princesse.**

**\- Ah non, tu risques de la salir, ça serait dommage.**

**\- Oui. Je te rejoints en bas.**

**\- Très bien, mais un câlin avant.**

Elle me sourit et se mit dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi en l'embrassant. J'allai ensuite dans la cuisine pour commencer à sortir ce qu'il fallait.. Avec tout ce qu'il nous restait du repas d'hier, je n'aurais pas dû cuisiner mais je savais qu'Elena adorait ça alors... je voulais lui faire plaisir. Elle arriva toute souriante, je lui attachai les cheveux, mis un peu de musique et c'était parti pour les cookies.

C'est Elena qui fit presque tout, je l'aidai juste à mélanger et surveiller les mesures. Elle eut même la bonne idée d'y rajouter du Nutella. Cookies cœur fondant au Nutella. Ça allait être bon ! Toutes les deux, nous chantions ce qui passait à la radio, elle chantait bien, mieux que moi en tout cas. Une fois nos cookies au four, elle m'aida avec la vaisselle sale et ensuite elle et moi allâmes dans le salon pour tester son nouveau jeu de société. C'était un jeu sur les dessins animés Disney avec un dvd. Il passait des extrais de films, posait une question et si on répondait, on avançait. Je m'amusais bien, Elena était à fond dans le jeu.

Les cookies prêts, nous allâmes les mettre dans la boite à cookies, sauf quelques-uns pour nous. Bah oui, il fallait bien les goûter de plus, il était presque 16h. C'était délicieux, je ne pourrais plus me passer du Nutella dans les cookies désormais. Après notre goûter, je lui donnai la sucette que j'avais achetée pour elle au marché et nous retournâmes jouer, nous avions laissé notre partie en suspens. Je crois qu'Elena s'amusait bien, je l'espérais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous voit, Amy et moi, comme les méchantes qui volaient son père.

Edward et Amy arrivèrent au moment où nous rangions le jeu Elena et moi. Amy déboula dans le salon sans ses protections et sans son casque. Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues toutes roses mais surtout, un sourire immense.

**\- Coucou, maman !**

**\- Coucou, chérie. Alors ? Il roule bien ****c****e vélo ?**

**\- Oui ! En plus avec le vent, les rubans volent ! C'est trop bien ! Je ne suis pas tombée !**

**\- Bravo ! Je suis fière de toi ! Vous avez vu des canards ?**

**\- Oui, on leur a donn****é**** le pain et des noms. Il y avait, Riri, Fifi, Loulou, Donald, Daisy et Picsou.**

**\- Original. Enlève ton manteau et tes chaussures, s'il te plaît.**

Elle s'exécuta et revint vers moi.

**\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ****aie**** choisi les noms des canards. Mais c'était rigolo. On a pris le goûter aussi sur une table de pique****-****nique. Et dans la voiture, on a chant****é**** ! On ne disait pas les bonnes paroles mais c'est pas grave ! Et puis après... oh c'était drôle, on a fait la course. En fait, moi j'étais en vélo et papa, il courait à côté moi mais je l'ai battu. Bah oui, en vélo j'allais plus vite...**

Papa ? J'avais bien entendu ? Amy venait bien de dire papa ? Je regardai Edward qui avait les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte par le choc et la surprise. Oui... elle avait bien dit papa. Elena le remarqua aussi car elle sortit de la pièce à une vitesse incroyable pour monter dans sa chambre, Edward n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'attraper au passage.

**\- Elle a quoi, Elena ?**

**-Euh... c'est rien, chérie, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise mais... tu as appelé Edward papa. **

Amy fit les gros yeux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Edward était monté pour voir sa fille. J'attirai la mienne dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça a surpris Elena, c'est tout. Moi aussi je suis surprise et Edward doit l'être aussi.**

**\- Il va me fâcher ?**

**\- Non ! Pas du tout. C'est très bien. Tu as envie de l'appeler papa ?**

**\- Euh... je l'aime comme si c'était mon papa, mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Mais je l'aime comme toi je t'aime.**

**\- Si tu veux lui dire papa, tu peux mon trésor.**

**\- Mais Elena...**

**\- Peut-être, ne le dis pas trop souvent quand elle est là, au début. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue. Avant, elle était toute seule avec Edward et maintenant nous sommes là toutes les deux. Tu comprends ?**

**\- Il faut partager...**

**\- Oui, mais c'est dur pour Elena de prêter son papa.**

**\- D'accord. J'irai lui dire pardon.**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas une bêtise, tu n'as rien fait de mal.**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Allez, c'est pas grave, Edward va lui parler. Monte, on va alle****r**** prendre une douche. Déshabille****-****toi, j'arrive.**

**\- D'accord, je t'appelle quand je suis prête.**

**\- Ok.**

Je l'embrassai et elle monta. Quelques secondes après, Edward apparut. Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Comment va Elena ?**

**\- Hum... ça lui a fait un cho****c,**** je crois. Mais je pense qu'elle a compris. Elle m'a di****t**** que vous aviez cuisin****é**** les meilleurs cookies du monde.**

**\- Oui, elle a eu la bonne idée de mettre du Nutella dedans. Un délice !**

**\- Il faut que je goûte. Alors... papa ?**

**\- Oui... et c'est sorti du cœur ! Elle n'a même pas d****û**** y réfléchir.**

**\- Ça me fait bizarre mais je suis content. On a parlé, elle et moi.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Elle m'a grondé de t'avoir fait pleurer hier soir, elle ét****ait**** furieuse. Je lui ai expliqué que tout all****ait**** bien et que je vous aimais toutes les deux. Elle ****s****'est calmée et maintenant tout roule.**

**\- Il faut croire. Elle a envie de t****'appeler ****papa, mais je lui ai di****t**** de ne pas encore trop le faire devant Elena.**

**\- Oui, très bien. Je t'aime toi.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Il prit mes lèvres entre les siennes et nous partîmes pour un baiser passionné. J'étais heureuse qu'Amy l'ait appelé papa, hier son premier je t'aime et maintenant ça. Les deux allaient ensemble. Pourtant, un cri perçant se fit entendre à l'étage.

**\- MAMAN ! Au secours ! MAMAAAAAAAAANNNN !**

Je me séparai d'Edward pour grimper à l'étage, Amy hurlait et pleurait en m'appelant. Avec fracas, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'Elena d'où les cris provenaient. Edward se rua à l'intérieur pour attraper sa fille qui était en train de s'attaquer à la mienne. Je poussai un cri d'horreur, mes mains plaquées sur ma bouche en voyant ce que, par jalousie, Elena avait fait à Amy.

Edward avait pâli d'un coup, sonné lui aussi par ce qu'il voyait et par l'agressivité d'Elena. Cette dernière se débattait pour essayer de s'échapper mais malgré le choc, Edward la maintenait fermement. J'allai prendre dans mes bras ma pauvre Amy qui était par terre, contre le mur, le visage strié de larmes, son pauvre petit corps secoué d'incontrôlables et violents sanglots. J'étais moi-même à deux doigts de pleurer quand je ramassai le grand bout de la tresse qu'Elena venait de couper à mon bébé.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir**

**Désolé du retard... séance ciné...**

**Bref voici le chapitre**

**Merci à toutes pour les review**

**Merci Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Elena

Ce soir, c'est mamie qui me gardait. Papa avait du travail, mais je crois que c'était un mensonge. J'avais fait une grosse bêtise, j'avais coupé les cheveux d'Amy. Mais elle n'avait été pas gentille ! Elle avait appelé mon papa « papa », sauf qu'il n'est pas à elle. Ce n'était pas la graine de papa qui avait poussé dans le ventre de Bella et qui avait fait Amy. Je ne voulais pas qu'Amy me vole mon papa. Même si Bella m'avait expliqué que ce n'était pas du vol, je n'étais pas d'accord. J'avais dit que j'avais compris pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille avec ça. D'ailleurs, elle serait jamais ma maman.

**\- Mamie ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Papa y m'aime plus ?**

Mamie fronça les sourcils.

**\- Bien sûr qu'il t'aime. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'il ne me fait plus trop de câlins, il ne me dit plus qu'il m'aime, on ne va plus faire des trucs ensemble... Et je ne dors plus dans ma chambre... enfin, presque plus.**

**\- Elena... écoute chérie, tu as... tu as fait une bêtise, une grosse bêtise avec Amy. Papa est... triste parce qu'****à**** cause de tout ça, e****h**** bien, Bella et Amy ne veulent plus le voir...**

**\- Bella, c'est plus l'amoureuse de papa ?**

C'est pour ça qu'elle venait plus faire des gâteaux avec moi ? Ou dormir à la maison ?

**\- Non, Elena. Bella ce n'est plus l'amoureuse de papa. C'est pour ça qu'il est triste.**

**\- Je ne verrai plus jamais Bella ?**

**\- Peut-être un jour.**

**\- C'est ma faute ?**

**\- C'est grave ce que tu as fait, Elena. Papa te l'a dit, non ?**

**\- Oui, il m'a crié dessus très fort et très longtemps. Mais c'est fini, je le referai plus.**

**\- Sauf que ça ****a**** fait beaucoup de peine à Bella et à Amy. Alors elles sont parties.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas qu'Amy dise papa...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé dans la chambre ?**

**\- Bah Amy, elle avait fait du vélo avec papa et au lieu de dire « Edward » comme toujours, bah elle ****a**** dit papa. Moi ça m'a fâchée alors je suis allée dans ma chambre. Après Amy est montée, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait pas que ****j****e sois triste, que je pouvais appeler Bella « Maman » si je voulais, qu'elle était d'accord parce qu****'****elle, elle voulait dire « papa » et plus Edward. Elle disait qu'elle l'aimai****t**** comme un papa, alors qu'elle en a jamais eu !**

**\- Tu n'aimais pas Bella comme une maman ?**

**\- Je sais pas comment ça fait. J'aime très fort Bella mais je sais pas si c'est comme une maman.**

Mamie ne dit rien mais caressa ma joue.

**\- Je peux aller dans la chambre ?**

**\- Bien sûr, oui. Je t'appelle quand le dîn****er**** est prêt.**

Je montai dans la chambre où je dormais quand je venais chez papi et mamie, j'allai me mettre sur le lit avec doudou. J'étais triste de ne plus jamais revoir Bella. On faisait plein de trucs chouettes avec Bella. En fait, elle n'était plus l'amoureuse de papa parce qu'elle était fâchée à cause de moi. Donc si papa était triste, c'était ma faute.

Je repensai au jour où j'avais fait la bêtise. En fait, j'étais très en colère et j'avais les ciseaux à côté de moi, alors j'avais pris la tresse d'Amy et je l'avais coupée. Elle avait crié très fort mais je voulais qu'elle se taise pour pas que je sois punie, je ne voulais pas que papa me gonde. Mais elle criait et pleurait. Papa était monté avec Bella, il m'avait portée et tenue très fort et Bella avait pris Amy dans ses bras. Papa m'avait alors emmenée dans sa chambre et dit de ne pas bouger.

Je n'avais pas bougé mais je l'avais entendu se disputer avec Bella. Il lui disait de ne pas partir mais Bella disait qu'elle ne voulait plus rester là pour le moment. Que c'était trop et qu'elle voulait du temps. Mais j'avais pas tout compris. En plus, Amy pleurait toujours très fort. Bella était venue dans la chambre de papa et sans me regarder, elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et elle était partie. J'avais vu sa camionnette partir.

Papa était venu après dans la chambre. Il avait crié en me demandant si j'étais folle, en disant que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise, que c'était très grave. Que je serais punie, que j'avais tout gâché, que je l'avais déçu, qu'il ne pensait pas que je pouvais être aussi méchante. J'étais punie de tout, de télé, de jeu vidéo, de vélo, il avait pris tous les cadeaux du père Noël et mes poupées préférées, j'avais plus le droit de jouer avec. Je les avais toujours pas récupérés...

**\- Elena ? À table, c'est prêt.**

**\- Papa !**

Je descendis du lit, il était rentré. J'étais contente. J'allai lui faire un câlin, il caressa ma tête, pas longtemps, et me fit un petit bisou.

**\- Dépêche****-****toi, ça va refroidir.**

**\- Tu restes là ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Demain, tu m'emmènes à l'école ou c'est mamie ?**

**\- Moi le matin, mamie le soir.**

Je descendis avec lui pour aller manger, je m'installai et après, il ne parla qu'avec papi et mamie. Je mangeai et papa me demanda d'aller mettre mon pyjama et me laver les dents. Je lui obéis et l'appelai quand j'étais au lit. Il monta et me fit un bisou.

**\- A demain, Elena.**

**\- A demain, papa. Promis, c'est toi demain matin ?**

**\- Promis, c'est moi, oui. Allez dors, je ne veux plus t'entendre o****u**** tu vas être fatiguée demain.**

**\- D'accord. Je t'aime papa.**

**\- Dors bien.**

Il frotta sa main sur ma tête, je rigolai et il partit. Demain, je retournais à l'école, c'était fini les vacances... j'allais revoir toutes mes copines ! Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis.

Le matin, c'est mamie qui me réveilla, je voulais pas aller à l'école, il faisait froid, je voulais rester dans mon lit. Mais comme ce n'était pas papa qui m'avait réveillée, j'avais peur qu'il soit déjà parti alors je me levai pour le chercher. Il était dans la cuisine en train de manger.

**\- Bonjour papa. Je croyais que tu ét****ais**** parti sans moi.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu m'as pas réveillée.**

**\- Ah... mamie était en haut donc elle en a profité pour te lever. J'ai promis que ça serai****t**** moi ce matin.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu veux quoi pour ton petit****-****déjeuner ? Comme d'habitude ?**

**\- Oui. Dis, ce soir, on dor****t**** où ?**

**\- Chez nous, je ne rentrerai pas tard mais je ne serai pas à l'heure pour la sortie de l'école.**

**\- Ok. Dis... c'est vrai que Bella c'est plus ton amoureuse ?**

Papa arrêta de faire ma tartine pour me regarder comme s'il n'était pas content mais pas vraiment fâché non plus... il finit par fermer les yeux et terminer ma tartine.

**\- Tiens... mange, Elena.**

**\- Elle ne viendra plus faire de gâteaux avec moi ? Ou me coiffer ? Ou raconter des histoires ?**

Papa se leva pour ranger ses affaires du petit-déjeuner.

**\- Non, elle ne viendra plus.**

**\- Pour toujours ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Mange maintenant, je vais m'habiller et après, c'est ton tour.**

Il s'en alla, me laissant toute seule dans la cuisine. Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner et montai m'habiller toute seule. Je demandai à mamie de me coiffer avant que papa me dise qu'il fallait partir. Dans la voiture, papa ne mit même pas de musique alors qu'il en mettait toujours d'habitude. Arrivés à l'école, il tint ma main jusqu'au portail.

**\- Tiens, ton sac, Elena. Soi****s**** sage et travaille bien.**

**\- Toi aussi.**

Papa me fit un petit sourire et se pencha pour me faire un bisou sur la tête.

**\- N'oublie pas que c'est mamie ce soir et je ne rentre pa****s**** tard, c'est promis.**

**\- D'accord. Oh, regarde là****-****bas, c'est Emmett. Coucou Emmett !**

Papa se tourna pour voir Emmett qui portait Amy dans ses bras, elle se cachait, on dirait. Emmett arriva vers nous, il serra la main de papa mais ils ne se parlèrent pas. Amy ne nous dit même pas bonjour et Emmett m'avait juste dit, « Salut Elena » avant de rentrer dans l'école.

**\- Bon, Elena, rentre. Et s'il te plaît, ne va pas voir Amy, laisse****-****l****a**** tranquille.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Sérieusement, Elena ? Je te rappelle ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu crois qu'elle voudra être encore copine avec toi ? Allez, va en classe. À ce soir.**

**\- Oui.**

Je rentrai dans la cours de l'école. Emmett discutait avec ma maîtresse, Amy n'était plus dans ses bras mais elle restait contre son tonton. La maîtresse serra la main d'Emmett et partit alors qu'il se baissait pour parler à Amy. Elle fit oui de la tête et Emmett lui fit un câlin avant de partir. Amy resta toute seule à attendre devant la classe. J'allai la voir.

**\- Coucou Amy...**

**\- Laisse****-****moi tranquille ! Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Laisse****-****moi !**

**\- Mais je voulais te dire pardon...**

Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Bon, tant pis pour elle. De toute façon, c'était l'heure d'aller dans la classe. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... j'étais assise à côté d'Amy.

**\- Elena ?**

Je regardai la maîtresse qui m'avait appelée.

**\- Tu vas changer de place avec Marie, tu veux bien ?**

**\- Euh... oui.**

La maîtresse nous aida à déplacer nos affaires et je changeai de place. J'étais tout devant maintenant. J'aimais pas. En enlevant mon manteau, je me tournai et vis les nouveaux cheveux d'Amy. Elle avait les cheveux coupés en-dessous des oreilles maintenant, alors qu'avant, elle les avait presque jusqu'aux fesses. Bien sûr, tout le monde lui demanda pourquoi elle avait coupé ses cheveux mais la maîtresse nous demanda de nous taire et de nous mettre au travail.

J'étais triste... je savais qu'Amy aimait avoir les cheveux très longs... comme Bella. Maintenant, il allait falloir attendre que ça repousse, ça serait long. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de tresse, de queue de cheval ou de chignon maintenant. C'était ma faute...

A la récréation, je pris le goûter que mamie m'avait préparé et je vis que Mélanie, une fille de ma classe, avait sa corde à sauter. J'allai alors vers elle et les autres filles.

**\- Coucou. Elle est belle ta corde à saut****er,**** Mélanie... tu l'as eue à Noël ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je peux essayer ?**

**\- C'est vrai que tu as coupé les cheveux ****d'****Amy ? Parce que tu ét****ais**** jalouse ?**

**\- Euh... Je voulais pas vraiment...**

**\- C'est trop méchant ! Alors je ne te prête pas ma corde à saut****er**** !**

**\- Eh bah je m'en fiche, parce que j'en ai une encore plus jolie chez moi !**

Je leur tournai le dos et allai m'asseoir sur un banc de la cour. Toute seule. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. De loin, je regardai Amy, qui était elle aussi toute seule avec son bonnet sur la tête, on ne voyait presque plus ses cheveux. Heureusement que la récréation était courte. Avant je préférais jouer avec mes copines mais maintenant, je préférais être dans la classe.

**\- Elena ! Je suis là...**

J'avais cherché mamie, l'école était finie. Tant mieux ! La journée avait été horrible ! Plus personne ne voulait être ma copine, tout le monde disait que j'étais trop méchante, même les grands que je ne connaissais pas. Je sortis de l'école pour aller contre mamie.

**\- Mamie, je veux rentrer à la maison...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?**

**\- Je veux rentrer.**

**\- D'accord. On y va, vien****s****.**

En partant, je vis Bella et Amy se faire un câlin, j'avais envie que Bella me fasse un câlin à moi aussi... Dans la voiture, mamie me posa des questions pour savoir pourquoi j'étais triste mais je ne voulais pas lui dire, j'avais honte... Arrivées à la maison, je montai dans ma chambre sans prendre de goûter, pris doudou et allai dans mon lit. Même que je pleurai.

**\- Elena ?**

C'était papa... déjà. Il avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard. Je pleurais encore.

**\- Papa...**

**\- Oh Elena, fai****s-****moi une place dans ton lit.**

Je me poussai et il s'allongea à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras en me faisant plein de bisous et en caressant mes cheveux pour que je me calme.

**\- Elena... calme****-****toi. C'est fini maintenant... chut...**

\- **Je suis... désolée, papa...**

**\- Commence par te calmer. Je suis là.**

Je m'accrochai à lui et essayai de ne plus pleurer. Quand je réussis, papa me garda dans ses bras en continuant de caresser mes cheveux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé à l'école ?**

**\- Plus personne ne veut être ami avec moi. Je suis toujours toute seule et tout le monde di****t**** que je suis méchante.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'Amy, elle a les cheveux tou****t**** courts et que tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi, alors elle a dit que c'était moi... Et du coup, tout le monde m'aime plus ! J'étais toute seule papa...**

**\- Et Amy a été méchante ?**

**\- Non, elle aussi est restée toute seule, elle était triste aussi. Mais on ne ****s****'est pas parlé.**

**\- Ok... ça va passer. Je ne pense pas qu'Amy voulait être méchante en disant aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle a juste dit la vérité. Ça ne sera pas facile, soi****s**** gentille avec eux, même si tes copines t'embêtent et elles finiront par voir que tu n'es pas méchante.**

**\- Mais j'ai fait une bêtise avec Amy... elle a les cheveux aux oreilles maintenant, elle ne peut plus faire de tresses ou de chignons comme avant.**

**\- Je sais...**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Oui. Bella me l'a dit.**

Je me relevai en souriant.

**\- Bella est revenue ?**

**\- Non. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire que c'est Emmett qui s'occuperait d'Amy, que ce n'était plus moi. Amy arrête aussi le piano pour le moment et... on ne doit pas aller la voir. J'ai parlé un peu avec Bella et elle m'a dit comment ****étaient coupés ****les cheveux d'Amy maintenant.**

**\- Mais toi, tu n****'****as rien fait, papa... Bella doit pas être fâchée ****contre ****toi.**

**\- Elena... le truc c'est que tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Bella et surtout à Amy. Elle a eu très peur. Elle a encore peur que tu lui refasses du mal. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça ira et Bella reviendra avec Amy.**

**\- Tu es toujours amoureux de Bella ?**

**\- Oui. Elena, qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas... ça ne te ressemble pas. Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine ce que tu as fait à Amy, mais aussi ton comportement me rend triste.**

Je serrai doudou contre moi et baissai les yeux. Je le savais, il m'aimait plus, papa.

**\- Elena ?**

**\- Tu ne m'aimes plus...**

**\- Bien sur que si, je t'aime. Tu es ma file mais... j'ai été très déçu, c'est vrai. Et à cause tout ça, nous sommes tous malheureux. Amy, Bella, toi et moi... Je veux juste comprendre et savoir ce qui ****s****'est passé, Elena. Je ne me fâcherai pas et je t'aimerai toujours, pour toute la vie.**

**\- Elle... voulait t'appeler papa et moi, je voulais pas. J'étais en colère. Je voulais pas vraiment lui faire ça.**

**\- On avait déjà parlé de tout ça, Elena. Tu étais d'accord.**

**\- Mais ça m'a fâché quand même. Je voulais pas que tu l'aimes plus que moi... je voulais pas qu'elle me vole mon papa... après, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une bêtise et je voulais pas qu'elle cri****e**** parce que tu allais me gronder... mais vous êtes venus quand même avec Bella.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord, hein ?**

**\- Je sais pas...**

Papa me reprit dans ses bras.

**\- J'ai pas fait exprès papa. Je suis désolée. Elle me manque Bella... et Amy aussi.**

**\- Je sais que tu es désolée et qu'au fond, tu ne voulais pas. Mais maintenant, c'est fait et il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut juste que tu assumes.**

**\- Euh... c'est quoi ça ?**

**\- E****h**** bien... tu as fait cette bêtise, maintenant tu dois affronter les conséquences. Comme... l'école.**

**\- Je veux plus y aller...**

**\- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est dur, ça ne sera pas facile mais tu dois y aller et essayer de t'excuser auprès d'Amy, sans être toujours derrière elle. Ne la force pas. Et avec les autres, soi****s**** gentille avec eux, même s'ils ne le sont pas trop avec toi.**

**\- D'accord. Et pour Bella et toi ?**

**\- Tu ne peux rien faire, hélas. Il faut du temps, c'est tout.**

**\- Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ?**

**\- Je l'espère, Elena. Nous étions heureux avec elles, non ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je me serrai contre papa, j'avais vraiment fait une trop grosse bêtise et tout le monde était triste à cause de moi et moi j'avais plus rien, même plus de copines et plus de presque maman...

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Comment je peux réparer ça ?**

**\- Tu ne peux rien réparer, ni rien effacer. Il faut juste essayer de se faire pardonner.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Eh bien... ce que tu peux faire, c'est écrire une lettre à Bella et une à Amy pour demander pardon. Et un dessin aussi.**

**\- Mais... je sais pas bien écrire.**

**\- Je t'aiderai, on fera les lettres tous les deux. D'accord ?**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- On fera ça demain, après l'école. Je viendrai te chercher.**

**\- Cool ! Et comment on va leur donner ?**

**\- On les postera.**

**\- Oui, ok.**

Papa me fit un bisou.

\- **Allez ma chérie, tu arrêtes de pleurer et soi****s**** forte. Et si tu es triste... moi, je suis là.**

**\- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?**

**\- Toujours, même quand tu fais de grosses bêtises.**

Je souris.

**\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis plus puni****e**** ?**

**\- Oh que si ! Tu es puni****e**** pour un bon moment !**

**\- Ah... c'est combien de temps un bon moment ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je te dirai quand je le saurai. Maintenant debout, on a les devoirs à faire.**

**\- J'ai que de la lecture à faire.**

**\- Ok, on va voir ça.**

Il me fit un bisou et se leva en me portant dans ses bras.

**\- Papa ? Tu as vraiment du travail le soir ou tu voulais juste plus me voir ?**

**\- J'ai vraiment du travail****,**** Elena ! Tu as cru que je ne voulais plus de toi ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Princesse ! Tu oublies le concert que l'école de musique organise ? Donc que j'organise ?**

**\- Ah oui, je suis bête ! Même que je vais jouer avec Katy !**

**\- Oui.**

Katy, c'était ma professeur de violon, elle était trop gentille mais un peu vieille. Et oui, papa il voulait faire un grand concert avec tous les élèves de l'école.

**\- C'est la semaine prochaine. Tu t'entra****î****nes avec Katy depuis des mois.**

**\- Je sais mais j'avais oublié. Et Amy ne le fera pas alors ? Elle aussi elle ****s****'est entra****î****née...**

**\- Je sais, mais non, elle ne le fera pas. Bella lui a demandé mais elle n'a pas voulu.**

**\- Ah...**

Une fois dans le salon, papa me posa par terre et prit mon sac d'école. Il regarda mes devoirs et je fis ma lecture avec lui. Après, il m'aida à prendre ma douche, je mangeai et papa dit oui pour que je dorme dans son lit, mais que pour ce soir. Demain, je devais retourner à l'école et j'avais un peu peur...

* * *

**Voilà... **

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Bise, **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella

1 mois que cette terrible histoire était passée. Recroquevillée dans mon fauteuil, une tasse de thé vide à la main, je regardais Amy, occupée à faire un dessin. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à ses cheveux courts. La coupe au carré lui allait bien, elle était très mignonne, mais à chaque fois, je repensais à ce que cela signifiait. J'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais. Enfin, je pensais l'avoir perdu. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis ce fameux jour, donc nous n'avions pas officiellement rompu. Bien sûr, nous avions parlé au téléphone, il s'était excusé du comportement d'Elena, il était furieux mais... c'était sa fille.

Je me sentais honteuse d'en vouloir à une enfant et dans le fond, j'aimais Elena et j'étais encore folle amoureuse d'Edward mais... Amy avait pleuré pendant des heures cette nuit-là. Elle dormait toutes les nuits dans mon lit. Le pire moment avait été quand Emmett et moi l'avions accompagnée chez le coiffeur. Elle avait pleuré tout le long, contre moi, j'avais moi aussi pleuré à chaque coup de ciseaux.

Amy qui s'était tant ouverte depuis quelque mois, s'était de nouveau renfermée dans son monde. Elle ne voulait plus sortir, elle ne voulait plus voir personne d'autre qu'Emmett, Rose ou moi. Elle m'avait demandé d'arrêter le piano. Bien sûr, j'avais appelé Edward pour lui dire qu'il ne garderait plus Amy le soir ou le matin. J'avais aussi constaté qu'à l'école, ma fille s'isolait et qu'elle ne jouait avec personne dans la cour de l'école.

Je n'étais plus heureuse, chaque jour me paraissait triste et sombre, sans intérêt. Edward me manquait cruellement mais je n'étais pas prête et je devais penser à ma fille en premier. Emmett et Rose m'aidaient pas mal. Rosalie était en congé maternité donc elle s'était proposée pour s'occuper d'Amy le soir et quand j'étais du matins, c'est Emmett qui se chargeait d'elle. Bref, pour le moment, je m'arrangeais comme ça, mais je savais que c'était provisoire, il allait falloir que je trouve une nouvelle nounou. Ce qui voulait dire que la galère financière allait revenir pour moi.

**\- Maman ? Ça va ?**

Amy me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais soupiré sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je lui souris.

**\- Oui, ça va, je ne suis pas motivée pour aller au travail. D'ailleurs... il faut qu'on se prépare, je t'accompagne chez Emmett.**

**\- D'accord. Je peux finir mon dessin chez tonton ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Demain, tu travailles ?**

**\- Non. On reste ensemble. Allez poupette, on y va !**

Dans un élan de motivation soudain, je me levai. J'embrassai Amy sur la tête et allai dans la cuisine afin de laver ma tasse. Pendant ce temps-là, ma fille alla mettre son manteau et ses chaussures. Je vérifiai son sac pour la nuit, vérifiai mes propres affaires pour ma nuit de garde et enfilai mes chaussures et mon manteau.

**\- Maman, tu crois que tonton et tante Rose auront quoi comme bébé**** ?**** Une fille ou un garçon ****?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais quoi ? Un cousin ou une cousine ?**

**\- Une cousine ! Comme ça, on pourra jouer toutes les deux.**

**\- On verra bien, on devrait avoir la réponse très vite. Tu demanderas à Rose.**

**\- Ok. Je peux prendre ma poupée ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris sa main et nous sortîmes de l'appartement pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la discothèque de mon frère se fit en silence. De la voiture à la porte de mon frère, je portai Amy dans mes bras et lui fis plein de bisous. C'est Rosalie qui nous ouvrit.

**\- Coucou les filles. Entr****ez****. Ça va, Amy ?**

**\- Oui. Dis, quand est-ce que je saurai si j'aurai un cousin ou une cousine ?**

**\- J'ai rendez-vous dans deux jours. Tu veux venir avec Emmett et moi ?**

**\- Oui ! Maman je peux ?**

Je réfléchis en vitesse avant de répondre.

**\- On sera lundi dans deux jours, Rose.**

**\- Je sais, mais je n'ai rendez****-****vous qu'à 18h. Tu peux venir aussi si tu veux.**

**\- Ça te ferai****t**** plaisir, Amy ?**

**\- Oui, maman, s'il te plaît !**

**\- D'accord. Je serai en repos. On se rejoindra alors.**

**\- Cool ! Merci maman !**

**\- De rien. Bon les filles, je vous laisse, je vais faire na****î****tre des bébé. Bisous ma fille d'amour ! Je t'aime, bébé.**

**\- Je t'aime maman. À demain.**

Je la serrai contre moi en l'embrassant. À contre cœur, je me séparai de ma fille, embrassai Rose et filai à l'hôpital pour prendre mon service. Après la transmission habituelle des informations sur les patientes et leur bébé, je me retrouvai avec Alice dans le bureau des sages-femmes, nous n'étions que toutes les deux, nos deux autres collègues étaient déjà en train d'accoucher des patientes.

**\- Je meurs de faim !**

**\- Mange, Alice, mange.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas faim. Mais ne te prive pas pour moi.**

**\- Bella, ça fait 1 mois que tu ne manges rien.**

**\- Je mange, ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne me sens juste pas top top.**

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Pas que. Je suis barbouillée.**

Alice se leva soudain et plaqua sa main sur mon front.

**\- Alice ! Je n'ai pas de fièvre, j'ai vérifié avant de venir. Je sais être prudente, j'aurais un masque. Allez, mange, Alice. Tu vas être chiante si tu n'as pas ta dose de glucose !**

Alice me tira la langue et attaqua son sandwich.

**\- Cha spache comment vec D'ward ?**

**\- Je passe ma vie à dire à ma fille, « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine » je ne pensais pas te le dire à toi. Mal polie !**

**\- Roh, ce que tu es chiante ! Comment ça se passe avec Edward ?**

Je haussai les épaules et regardai partout sauf ma meilleure amie.

**\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin, mais je n'ai pas répondu.**

**\- C'était quoi ?**

**\- Hum... un truc du genre, « Comment tu vas ? Tu me manques »**

**\- Et tu n'as pas répondu ?**

**\- Non. Je suis perdu****e****. Je l'aime terriblement, il me manque à en crev****er**** mais... Amy ****a**** besoin de temps. Moi aussi. Je suis une horrible personne.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Parce que j'en veux à une gamine de 6 ans ! J'adore Elena mais... je revois son visage quand elle était penchée sur Amy... la natte coupée de ma fille par terre, Amy qui hurlait. Je me sens horrible de la détest****er****. Et ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward. Lui se trouve au milieu de tout ça. Je suis un monstre.**

**\- Mais non. Tu es une maman affectée par ce qui est arrivé à sa fille.**

\- Sauf que si Edward et moi étions mariés, je ne fuirais pas comme ça, je ne pourrais pas le faire.

**\- Ouais, mais vous n****'****êtes pas mariés. Donc tu peux le faire. Oh merde, la 4, c'est la mienne ! Je reviens.**

Le voyant de la chambre 4 venait de s'allumer, ça voulait dire que la patiente avait besoin de quelque chose. Mes patientes étaient en début de travail pour le moment, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je terminais de remplir un dossier quand on frappa à la porte. Je me retournai pour voir Carlisle. La rencontre entre nous était inévitable mais je l'acceptais et la vivais plutôt bien. Nous ne parlions pas de ce qui se passait dans nos vies privées.

**\- Bella, je rentre. Qui est en charge de madame Clay ?**

**\- C'est moi. Je ne l'ai pas ****encore ****vue, j'allais y aller. Un problème ****?**

**\- Cette dame est sourde, Jessica te l'a dit ?**

**\- Non... Merci. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Elle est angoissée ?**

**\- Plutôt oui. Palmer prend ma relève, n'hésite pas à l'appeler si tu vois que c'est nécessaire. Ça la rassurera.**

**\- D'accord. Son mari est-il sourd ****lui aussi ****?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ok. C'est noté.**

Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait plus rien de professionnel à me dire mais c'était évident qu'il y avait autre chose.

**\- C'****es****t tout ?**

**\- Oui. Euh... non. En fait... comment va Amy ?**

**\- Elle... se renferme sur elle.**

**\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Nous sommes tous... choqués par ce qu'Elena ****a**** fait. Edward le premier. Et toi, comment ça va ?**

**\- Je m'inquiète pour ma fille, je suis en colère, mais en même temps, je ne peu****x**** pas en vouloir à Elena, je ne la déteste pas, c'est une enfant qui ****a**** peur qu'on lui prenne son père. Edward... me manque. Mais Amy... elle est ma priorité.**

**\- Oui... oui... Je... s'il y a besoin de quelque chose...**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je te laisse. Bon courage pour cette nuit.**

**\- Merci.**

Il me laissa et je m'affalai sur ma chaise. Heureusement pour moi, la nuit s'agita. De nouvelles futures mamans arrivèrent et j'enchaînai presque les accouchements. Je n'avais donc pas le temps de penser à mes petits problèmes perso.

A 7h30, il était enfin l'heure pour moi de partir. Je briefai ma collègue pour qu'elle prenne ma relève et retrouvai Alice dans les vestiaires. Elle me sourit et prit la parole.

**\- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre le petit****-****déjeun****er**** au Starbuck ?**

**\- Non. Je suis obligée de redevenir la Bella économe d'avant.**

**\- Je te l'offre. Allez vien****s****, tu as besoin de temps pour toi.**

**\- Alice, ça me gêne...**

**\- Mais non. Allez viens, tu n'as pas le choix.**

**\- Ok. Merci.**

Je me changeai rapidement et nous allâmes toutes les deux passer commande au Starbuck. Une fois assises, je me laissai aller contre mon fauteuil.

**\- Encore merci, Alice.**

**\- Je t'en pri****e****.**

**\- Bon, alors, comment ça va avec Jasper ?**

**\- Bien, très bien même. Je rencontre ses parents la semaine prochaine. J'ai un peu peur.**

**\- ****Reste ****juste toi-même. Enfin... contrôle ton côté excité de la vie !**

**\- Pétasse !**

**\- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et lui, tes parents à toi, il les voit qu****and**** ?**

**\- Quand mon richissime papa ramènera mon entretenue de maman de la Barbade !**

**\- Alice... tu penses que c'est le bon ?**

**\- Jasper ? Oui ! Mais je veux y aller doucement. Histoire de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Si tout va toujours bien entre nous, on emménage ensemble cet été.**

**\- Oh Alice, c'est génial ! Et l'année prochaine, mariage et bébé**** ? **

**\- Oh molo pépito ! On y va pas à pas.**

Je souris et bus une gorgée de café. J'étais vraiment contente pour Alice, elle le méritait. Elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet. À aucun moment, nous ne parlâmes d'Edward et d'Elena. Après l'avoir embrassée, je retournai à ma voiture. Il était 8h30. Je sortis mon téléphone, dans le but d'envoyer un message à Emmett afin de savoir si Amy était debout ou non. J'avais un message. Edward : « Appelle-moi. S'il te plaît » J'hésitai mais la tentation était grande. Un message aussi bref ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était peut-être important. J'étais faible. J'appelai. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Je voulais juste t'entendre...**

Je fermai les yeux. J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

**\- Oh Edward... je suis désolée.**

**\- Non, c'est moi. J'ai parlé à mon père. Il m'a dit que vous aviez ****discuté ****hier. Je te manque...**

**\- Oui. C'est vrai.**

**\- On peut se voir ?**

**\- Non, non... je le voudrais mais c'est trop... ce n'est pas raisonnable.**

**\- Je suis malheureux, Bella. Je me sens vide sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi.**

**\- Edward, je sais que tu n'as pas une position facile, tu me manques atrocement aussi, je suis malheureuse. Mais Amy... elle ne va pas bien, elle ne communique qu'avec Rose, Emmett et moi, elle est encore plus réservée qu'avant. Elle ne veu****t**** plus dormir seule, elle... a peur.**

**\- Tu ne pardonneras jamais à Elena...**

**\- Je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça. Mon Dieu, je suis affreuse. Elle a juste eu peur, elle voulait te garder. Je sais que c'était impulsif.**

**\- Elle ne voulait pas. Elle regrette beaucoup. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus. Plus personne ne veu****t**** lui parler à l'école. Elle se retrouve aussi seule qu'Amy. Je t'en pri****e****, voyons****-****nous pour en parler.**

**\- Non. On coucherait ensemble.**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas. La situation est trop bancale. Soit on est ensemble, soit on ne l****'est ****pas.**

**\- Et quand est-ce que tu sauras ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?**

**\- Je veux que tu reviennes. Je t'aime comme un dingue. J'aime Amy aussi. Vous me manquez toutes les deux. S'il te plaît... je sais que c'est grave ce qui ****s****'est passé mais donne****-****nous une nouvelle chance. Je t'en supplie.**

Je soupirai. Je voulais lui dire oui, juste par égoïsme, mais je devais penser à ma fille.

**\- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Il faut que je pense à Amy... je dois essayer de savoir ce qu'elle veut, lui parler.**

**\- Laisse****-****moi te voir. Te prendre dans mes bras, quelques secondes. Rien d'autre. Promis.**

**\- Non, je me connais. Je dois y aller. Il faut que je rentre, je suis crevée.**

**\- Où es-tu ?**

**\- Dans ma voiture, j'ai pris un petit****-****déjeun****er**** avec Alice. Je voudrais rentrer et me coucher. Je ne suis pas très en forme.**

**\- Ok. Soi****s**** prudente en rentrant.**

**\- Oui. À bientôt.**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime.**

Des larmes silencieuse roulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne répondis pas, je l'écoutai juste respirer, le cœur broyé avant de raccrocher. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai mes joues et démarrai ma voiture. Comme un automate, je conduisis jusqu'à chez mon frère. Emmett m'ouvrit et me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Salut sœurette. Ça va ?**

**\- Je suis morte de fatigue, j'ai mal partout.**

**\- Amy se lève tout juste. Va dormir un peu, elle va manger, je vais l'habiller et faut que j'aille faire des courses pour la boîte. Je vais partir en balade avec ma nièce.**

**\- Merci Emmett.**

**\- Tu as mangé ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok. Au lit petite sœur.**

Je l'embrassai et allai trouver ma fille devant la télé avec son doudou contre elle.

**\- Bonjour mon trésor.**

**\- Maman !**

**\- Ça va ? Bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui. Un câlin.**

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé pour la prendre contre moi.

**\- Je vais aller dormir, tu vas rester avec Emmett ce matin. Après on rentre.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- On ira peut-être au cinéma ce soir si tu veux. Il y a Clochette !**

**\- Oh oui ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !**

**\- On ira. Mais pour ça, faut que j'aille dormir.**

**\- Au lit, maman ! Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime moi aussi. À tout à l'heure ma chérie d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur !**

Je lui fis plein de bisous en lui arrachant un rire avant de me lever pour aller dormir. Aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endormis. Il était 12h quand je me réveillai. Je ne me sentais pas reposée du tout. J'avais mal absolument partout, comme des courbatures. Je me levai quand même et retrouvai ma petite famille dans la cuisine.

**\- Salut tou****t**** le monde !**

**\- Coucou maman ! Regarde, j'ai fais un gâteau avec Rose.**

**\- Il est beau ! Ça ****a**** l'air bon ! C'était bien ce matin ?**

**\- Oui. Emmett et moi on a fait les courses. Et après, on a fait le gâteau avec Rosalie.**

**\- C'est cool.**

Je l'embrassai. Et me tournai vers Rosalie.

**\- Merci Rose. Ça a été ?**

**\- Oui. Elle a été adorable, comme toujours. Tu déjeunes avec nous ? C'est p****a****tes bolo ce midi.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Et puis, il y a le gâteau.**

**\- Oui. Besoin d'aide ?**

**\- Non merci. Ça va, toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.**

**\- Je suis vraiment crevée. J'ai mal partout. La nuit ****a**** été dure. Elles ont décidé de toutes accouch****er**** en même temps.**

**\- Tu veux un advil ?**

**\- Je veux bien oui.**

Je m'assis et Amy vint se mettre sur mes genoux pour un câlin. Je discutai un peu avec Emmett, nous déjeunâmes ensemble. Le gâteau d'Amy était très bon et elle en était très fière. Après avoir remercié et dis au revoir à Emmett et Rosalie, je rentrai chez moi.

Dans l'après-midi, je jouai avec Amy à un jeu de société. J'avais envie de parler d'Edward avec elle, mais j'avais peur d'aborder le sujet. J'avais peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, ça voudrait dire que je devrais tirer un trait définitif sur mon histoire avec lui, alors j'évitais le sujet.

Comme promis, je l'emmenai au cinéma en fin de journée. Ça lui faisait plaisir et je dois avouer que j'aimais bien Clochette. En rentrant, nous allâmes nous coucher après une douche rapide chacune. J'avais grand besoin de dormir. Je ne me sentais toujours pas au top de ma forme. J'avais l'intention de dormir tout le temps qu'Amy serait à l'école demain.

Malheureusement pour moi, je passai une sale nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais chaud puis froid et de nouveau chaud. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une position confortable pour dormir, je tournais et virais dans le lit. Je finis par me lever. J'allai boire un coup et pris ma température. J'avais de la fièvre. Merde ! J'espère que c'était passager. Je décidai de prendre une douche pour faire baisser ma température et me calmer un peu. Sans succès.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. J'avais la tête qui tournait, mes jambes tremblaient et je dus me soutenir contre les murs pour aller jusqu'au salon. Essoufflée par l'effort, je me concentrai sur ma respiration et à calmer mon cœur qui allait exploser. Ma vue se brouilla, je voyais plein de petits points de lumière comme si j'avais trop longtemps regardé le soleil. Mon ventre se tordait, je posai ma main dessus en grimaçant. Il fallait que j'atteigne d'urgence l'évier.

Le plus vite possible, j'arrivai à mon but et l'instant suivant, je vomissais. C'était douloureux, mon ventre se contactait sous de violents spasmes, encore et encore. Je pleurais, même mon ventre vide, je continuais à vomir, j'avais mal. Quand enfin cela se termina, je me rinçai la bouche, tremblante de partout, les joues striées de larmes, ma tête tournait et je ne voyais pas grand-chose d'autre que des points et des tâches blanches. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, épuisée.

**\- Maman ?**

Merde Amy. Je rassemblai les dernières forces que j'avais en moi pour me redresser et lui parler. Elle était à quelques pas de moi, serrant son doudou contre elle.

**\- Reste où tu es chérie. Je suis malade. Mais ça va mieux déjà. Retourne te coucher, trésor.**

**\- Maman...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

J'essayai de me relever. Non, en fait, j'étais mieux assise... voir couchée.

**\- Tu vas mourir maman ?**

**\- Non ! Non Amy ! Je suis juste malade. Comme toi parfois. Ça va aller. Va dans ma chambre. Je vais venir. Je vais appeler Emmett et il va venir, ok ?**

**\- J'ai peur maman.**

**\- Non, chérie, non. Ne pleure pas princesse. C'est juste une gastro. Attend****s-****moi dans la chambre. On va appeler tonton. D'accord ?**

**\- Oui...**

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux humides qui me firent mal au coeur. Il fallait que ça tombe maintenant ! J'attrapai une bassine et misérablement, je me relevai et me dirigeai lentement vers ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de faire le parcours du combattant. Arrivée à l'encadrement de la porte, je vis Amy, assise sur mon lit, le téléphone à la main. Je sentais encore l'envie de vomir me gagner.

**\- Amy... appelle tonton. Tu sais le faire. Je dois aller aux toilettes. Ok ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Parfait. Je suis très fière de toi. Ça va aller.**

D'un effort surhumain, je partis en direction des toilettes ou encore une fois, je souffris de la contraction abdominale. Je n'avais rien à régurgiter, je pleurais de nouveau, ce qui me causait encore plus de douleur.

**\- Maman, il ne répond pas tonton.**

**\- Essaye encore, chérie !**

Essoufflée et toujours en larmes, je me couchai sur le carrelage frais de salle de bain. C'est bête mais la fraîcheur m'apaisa. Occupée à reprendre mon souffle, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je fermais les yeux.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Elle va mourir la Bella... **

**A la semaine prochaine pour l'enterrement ! =)**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voilà le chapitre !**

**Merci à toute pour les review**

**Alors bébé ou pas bébé ?**

**Merci à lily =) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

J'étais en train de faire un rêve merveilleux où Bella et moi étions enfin une famille, elle était revenue vers moi, nous avions l'air heureux et elle était même enceinte. Je ne voulais pas quitter ce rêve, je voulais y rester pour toujours. Sauf que le destin était joueur car une sonnerie me tira de mon sommeil. Je regardai mon réveil, 4h du matin. Qui pouvait bien venir m'emmerder à cette heure-là ? J'attrapai mon téléphone et répondis.

**\- Allô...**

**\- Edwaaaaaaaard !**

**\- Amy ?**

Ok, là, j'étais réveillé. Je me redressai dans le lit, j'étais sur le qui-vive. Elle devait être en larmes vu le ton de sa voix. Il fallait que je me montre rassurant, ne pas lui montrer que je paniquais.

**\- Amy ? Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Maman... elle... elle... je sais pas trop... Emmett y... y rép... répond pas. J'ai p...peur.**

**\- Ma puce, calme****-****toi. Respire. Tu as doudou ?**

**\- Ouiiiii...**

**\- Ok, alors serre****-****le contre toi, ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. Tu peux faire ça ?**

Je me levai, elle avait l'air terrifié et complètement paniquée. Je me concentrai pour garder une voix calme, tout en enfilant un jean et un pull.

**\- Respire doucement, Amy. Je suis là... Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Garde doudou fort contre toi, n'ouvre pas les yeux et explique****-****moi. Où est maman ?**

**\- Par terre.**

**\- Par terre ? Pourquoi elle est par terre ?**

**\- Elle ne bouge plus... elle est par terre dans la salle de bain. Elle ne me répond pas.**

Mon Dieu. Reste calme, Edward. Le plus vite possible, je descendis dans mon salon pour attraper mon téléphone fixe. D'une main tremblante, j'appelai mes parents sans couper avec Amy.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé Amy ?**

**\- Elle a dit qu'elle ét****ait**** malade... et d'appeler tonton. Mais il ne répond pas. J'ai très très peur. Elle est morte maman**** ?**

**\- Non ! Tu es avec elle ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Pose ta main sur son ventre. Est-ce qu'il bouge ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Ok, ça veut dire qu'elle respire. Elle fait juste un petit malaise. Elle est tombée ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Ok... ne quitte pas. Je suis là. Deux secondes.**

Je mis mon téléphone fixe à l'oreille, mon père avait décroché.

**\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Je suis avec Amy au téléphone, Bella semble être inconsciente dans sa salle de bain. Il faut que j'y aille. La petite est terrifiée et toute seule. Je vous dépose Elena.**

**\- Merde... qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**\- Je n'en sais rien. Je me dépêche. **

**\- Non, attends. Je vais venir chez toi. Laisse Elena dormir, pas besoin de la réveiller et de la faire paniquer, elle aussi. Je suis là dans 10 minutes.**

**\- Ok. J'attends.**

Je raccrochai avec mon père et remis mon portable à l'oreille ?

**\- Amy ?**

**\- J'ai très très peur, Edward...**

**\- Je vais venir, d'accord ? Je serai bientôt là.**

**\- D'accord. Elle a quoi maman ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Raconte****-****moi ce qui ****s****'est passé...**

**\- Elle a vomi deux fois. Elle a dit qu'elle ét****ait**** malade mais que ça allait bien.**

**\- Je crois que maman dors, elle est malade. Mais c'est rien du tout. Elle a raison, ça va aller.****Tu sais quoi ? ****Va**** dans le salon et allume la télévision, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu vas m'attendre.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste à côté de sa mère malade, endormie, couchée sur le sol. Je ne voulais pas qu'Amy l'imagine morte encore plus longtemps. Je la sentis cependant hésiter quand elle répondit.

**\- Et maman ?**

**\- Laisse****-****l****a**** dormir. Je vais bientôt arriver.**

**\- Tout seul ?**

**\- Oui. Je serai tout seul.**

**\- D'accord. Tu restes au téléphone ? Je veux pas être toute seule.**

**\- Je reste. Tu es dans le salon ?**

**\- Oui... J'ai mis les dessins animés.**

**\- Super. Je suis très fier de toi, Amy. Tu es très courageuse.**

**\- Mais j'ai très peur pour maman.**

**\- Je sais. Mais ça va aller, on va s'occuper d'elle.**

À ce moment là, mon père entra chez moi... avec ma mère. Je leur fis signe, j'avais enfilé mes chaussures, mon manteau et pris mes clefs de voiture.

**\- Deux secondes Amy.**

Je mis la main sur le micro et parlai à mes parents.

**\- Bella doit être malade, elle a vomi deux fois . Je crois qu'elle ****s****'est juste écroulée de fatigue dans sa salle de bain. Son frère ne répond pas au téléphone.**

**\- On s'occupe d'Elena. Pauvre Amy... Tien****s-****nous au courant.**

**\- Oui maman. Merci.**

Je sortis de chez moi et montai dans ma voiture.

**\- Amy ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je par****s**** de chez moi. J'ai d****û**** attendre que mes parents arrivent pour qu'ils gardent Elena. Je suis là dans vraiment très peu de temps. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Ne raccroche pas...**

**\- Non. Je ne raccroche pas. Parle****-****moi si tu veux. Ou regarde la télé et garde juste le téléphone à l'oreille sans rien dire. Comme tu veux.**

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Amy me raconta qu'elle avait été au cinéma avec Bella. Voir Clochette... j'y avait été avec Elena aussi, nous pûmes donc en parler. Rapidement, j'arrivai chez elle. Je me dépêchai de monter jusqu'à chez Bella. Je ne raccrochai le téléphone, qu'une fois qu'Amy ouvrit la porte.

**\- Edward !**

**\- Salut ma grande.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai très fort contre moi. Je lui fis plein de bisous sur le visage. Elle s'agrippait à moi de toute ses forces.

**\- Tu m'as manqué, princesse. Ça va ?**

**\- Va voir maman...**

**\- Oui, j'y vais. Tu restes devant les dessins animés ?**

**\- Oui. T'es là maintenant, j'ai plus peur.**

**\- Tu as très bien fait de m'appeler. C'est vraiment super. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, chérie. Allez, reste ici, je vais voir maman.**

**\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai jusqu'à la déposer sur la canapé. Elle m'avait manqué, j'étais heureux de la serrer dans mes bras, même dans ces circonstances. Même si la voir les cheveux coupés au carré me fendait le cœur, je la trouvais très mignonne. Mine de rien, cette coupe lui dégageait le visage et faisait ressortir les beaux yeux qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère.

Après avoir laissé Amy sur le canapé, j'allai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bella dormait toujours sur le sol. Elle était très pâle et en sueur. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, elle était bouillante de fièvre. Le plus délicatement possible, je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai dans le but d'aller la coucher dans son lit. Elle grogna et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

**\- Amy... ?**

**\- Je m'occupe d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Je suis là, mon amour. Je vais prendre soin de toi.**

Sa tête tomba lourdement contre mon torse sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Je la couchai dans son lit et rabattis les draps sur elle. Je lui mis sa bassine près d'elle au cas où elle en aurait besoin, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et un verre. Elle dormait, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de plus. J'envoyai un message à mon père pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que Bella devait avoir sans nul doute une vilaine gastro. Il me demanda de bien veiller à ce qu'elle s'hydrate et me souhaita bon courage.

\- **Amy ? Tu viens dormir ?**

Elle était allongée sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé sur la chaîne enfant. Elle se redressa quand j'arrivai près d'elle.

**\- Maman va bien ?**

**\- Oui. Je l'ai mise dans son lit. Elle dort. Ça va aller.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Viens dormir maintenant. Tu n'iras pas à l'école demain, je vais rester avec toi et maman.**

**\- D'accord. Tu peux dormir avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être toute seule...**

**\- Si tu veux, oui. Va dans ton lit, je te rejoints.**

Elle se leva et j'éteignis la télé. Pendant qu'Amy se couchait, j'allai chercher un bas de jogging dans la chambre de Bella. J'avais toujours mon tiroir d'affaires. Je gardai un t-shirt, enfilai mon pantalon et retrouvai Amy dans sa chambre. Je m'installai à coté d'elle et elle vint se mettre dans mes bras.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Oui, chérie ?**

**\- J'ai menti...**

**\- ****Sur ****quoi ?**

**\- J'ai pas appelé tonton quand maman m'a dit de le faire... je voulais que ce soit toi. Tu crois qu'elle va me gronder ?**

**\- Oh princesse, non. Je suis très heureux que tu n'aies pas appelé tonton. Je suis très heureux que tu m'****aies**** choisi. **

**\- Tu sais... je veux toujours que tu sois mon papa. Je t'aime moi... même si Elena m'a coupé les cheveux. C'est pas ta faute.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Dors ma chérie. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain, ok ? Il est très très tard.**

**\- Oui, d'accord.**

Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui fis de petits bisous sur la tête. Doucement, son souffle s'apaisa et elle s'endormit. J'étais très touché par ce qu'elle avait dit. J'étais très ému qu'elle ait voulu de moi ce soir et qu'elle me considère toujours comme son papa. Ce que je trouvais étrange, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas voulu venir à mes cours de piano, qu'elle ne m'ait jamais approché à la sortie de l'école... peut-être avait-elle réalisé ce soir que je lui manquais... je ne savais pas.

Ce sont les pleurs et les vomissements de Bella qui me réveillèrent un peu plus tard. Il était 7h. Amy dormait toujours, collée à moi. Doucement, je m'écartai d'elle afin de rejoindre sa maman dans sa chambre. Bella était tremblante, positionnée au-dessus de la bassine, appuyée sur son avant-bras droit, tandis que son autre bras était relevé pour que sa main puisse tenir ses cheveux. Sans hésitation, j'allai vers elle. Elle finit de vomir juste quand j'arrivai à ses côtés. Elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le matelas, les larmes aux yeux et une main sur son ventre.

Sans un mot, je pris la bassine que j'allai vider dans les toilettes, ça lui laisserait le temps de se remettre un peu. À mon retour dans la chambre, elle me regarda. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle avait des cernes, son teint était blafard et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et au cou.

**\- Tu n'es pas Emmett...**

**\- Non. Je ne le suis pas.**

**\- J'ai dit à Amy d'appeler Emmett.**

**\- Il ne répondait pas. Amy était paniquée et elle m'a appelé. Elle a bien fait.**

Je ne dirai pas à Bella ce qu'Amy m'avait confié cette nuit. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

**\- Je suis une mère horrible.**

**\- Non, tu es malade et tu es tombée à moitié dans les vapes. Amy a été super, très courageuse.**

**\- Ou est-elle ?**

**\- Dans son lit, elle dort.**

**\- Il y a école.**

**\- Si tu permets, elle n'ira pas. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi, elle ****non plus****. Elle a eu peur également.**

**\- Je suis incapable de protester. Je manque de force.**

Je souris et lui servis un verre d'eau.

**\- Bois très doucement. Il faut que tu penses à t'hydrater souvent.**

**\- Merci. Où est Elena ?**

**\- Avec mes parents.**

**\- D'accord... oh, je me sens affreusement mal... je vais mourir...**

**\- Non. Je vais m'occuper de toi et d'Amy. Tout ira bien. Tu penses pouvoir aller prendre une douche ?**

**\- Pas seule, non.**

**\- Je vais t'aider.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Bella ! Je t'ai déjà vue nue et tu es malade, je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Ce n'est pas mon truc.**

**\- Maman !**

Amy venait d'arriver dans la chambre. Elle grimpa sur le lit de sa mère et se mit contre elle. Bella la serra dans ses bras.

**\- Je suis désolée, Amy... pardon mon cœur.**

**\- C'est pas grave. Y a Edward maintenant ! Mais j'ai eu peur que tu sois morte. Tu te réveill****ais**** pas... Mais au téléphone, papa m'a dit de toucher ton ventre et que s****'****il bougeait, bah, ça voulait dire que tu étais pas morte. Alors ça allait mieux. Après, il est arrivé et il ****s****'est occupé de toi. Et ensuite, on a dormi tous les deux dans mon lit... En plus, je vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui.**

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Bah... oui. Non ?**

Bella la regarda avec étonnement, puis elle tourna les yeux vers moi. Je me contentai de cacher ma joie et de simplement hausser les épaules. Elle finit par secouer la tête avant de répondre.

**\- Oui. Je suis désolée, Amy. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme ça. Je suis horrible... Edward m'a dit que tu avais été très courageuse. Je suis fière de toi. Mais pardon...**

**\- C'est pas ta faute si tu es malade.**

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je m'excusai auprès des filles pour répondre à ma mère.

**\- Oui, maman ?**

**\- Comment va Bella ?**

**\- Comme quelqu'un qui ****a**** la gastro. Ça va aller.**

**\- D'accord. Elena vient de se lever. Je te la passe.**

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- Papa ? Pourquoi t'es pas là ?**

Je fermai les yeux. À mon tour de me sentir comme un monstre.

**\- Pardon ma puce. Bella est très malade, Amy était toute seule et ****a**** eu très peur pour sa maman. J'ai dû y aller. Je te demande pardon de ne pas être là ce matin.**

**\- Tu vas revenir ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu sais quoi ? Prépare****-****toi avec mamie et je viendrai à l'école pour te faire un bisou. Et ce midi, tu ne mangeras pas à la cantine, ok ? On mangera tous les deux.**

**\- Pour de vrai ?**

**\- ****B****ien sûr. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.**

**\- Génial ! À tout à l'heure, papa !**

**\- Oui. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Je raccrochai et retournai dans la chambre. Bella était écroulée dans son lit, essayant de rester concentrée sur ce qu'Amy racontait.

**\- Amy, chérie. Je vais aider maman à prendre une douche. Ça te dit d'aller mettre un DVD ? Cendrillon ?**

**\- Oh oui !**

**\- Viens avec moi l'installer.**

Elle me tendit les bras, je la pris et nous allâmes dans le salon mettre Cendrillon. Je la laissai chanter « Le rêve d'une vie » en duo avec sa princesse préférée pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'installai un tabouret dans la douche et préparai une serviette et un gant pour Bella. J'allai ensuite la rejoindre dans la chambre.

**\- Prête ?**

**\- Euh... oui.**

**\- Je vais te porter. Allez, vien****s**** princesse !**

Je passai un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la tempe, elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je la déshabillai et elle était tout juste assise sur le tabouret qu'elle me réclama une bassine et vomit... encore. La pauvre, elle était vraiment mal. Ne pouvant rien y faire, je me contentai de lui tenir les cheveux d'une main et de caresser sa cuise d'un geste réconfortant. Quand elle eut fini, elle laissa sa tête retomber contre la paroi de la douche.

**\- Je vais mourir...**

**\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je vais appeler le médecin.**

**\- Merci de t'occuper de moi. Tu n'es pas obligé... pas après tout ça.**

**\- Je t'aime. C'est mon devoir d'être auprès de toi quand ça ne va pas.**

**\- Même quand je vomi****s**** toute nue, assise dans ma douche ?**

**\- Oui.**

Elle me sourit et je me dépêchai de la laver. Je l'aidai à s'habiller et la laissai se laver les dents avant de la porter jusqu'au salon afin de pouvoir changer ses draps. L'opération faite, je les rejoignis.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum...**

**\- Je vais aller à l'école dire qu'Amy ne viendra pas et voir Elena aussi.**

**\- Donne****-****moi un papier et un stylo. Je te fai****s**** un mot pour Amy.**

Je lui donnai ce qu'il fallait et me préparai à sortir.

**\- Tiens Edward.**

**\- Merci. Ça va aller toutes les deux ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je ne serai pas long. Amy, tu veux quoi comme petit****-****déjeun****er**** ? Croissant ? Pain au chocolat ? Muffins ?**

**\- Un muffin aux fruits rouges ! S'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok. Mon amour, rien je suppose ?**

**\- Dans le mille.**

Je les embrassai sur le front toutes les deux avant de sortir. Une fois devant l'école, je repérai vite ma mère et Elena. Cette dernière courut vers moi et je l'attrapai au vol.

**\- Coucou mon bébé. Ça va ? Bien dormi ? Bien mangé ?**

**\- Oui ! Elle va bien Bella ?**

**\- Bof, non pas trop. Elle est très malade. Bonjour maman.**

**\- Bonjour chéri.**

J'embrassai ma mère en gardant Elena contre moi.

**\- Tu rentres ce soir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop. Bella est vraiment dans un sale état. Je verrai ce que di****t**** le docteur. Vous avez un truc de prévu avec papa ?**

**\- Non. Juste pour savoir.**

**\- Je verrai avec Emmett aussi. Merci pour cette nuit en tout cas.**

**\- Je t'en prie. Puis si ça vous permet de vous rapprocher et parler.**

**\- Oui. Bon trésor de ma vie. On y va ?**

Elena me regarda en hochant la tête.

**\- Tu vas dire à la ma****î****tresse que je ne mange pas à la cantine ?**

**\- Oui. Et dire qu'Amy ne vient pas aussi.**

**\- Elle est malade aussi**** ?**

**\- Non, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi et ****a**** eu très peur pour Bella.**

**\- Ah, ok.**

**\- Un bisou à mamie**** ? **

Ma mère l'embrassa et après m'avoir demandé de la tenir au courant, elle nous quitta. J'entrai avec Elena dans l'école pour aller jusqu'au secrétariat. Je donnai le mot d'absence d'Amy et avertis qu'Elena louperai le déjeuner à la cantine. Ces choses faites, j'embrassai encore et encore ma fille avant de la laisser entrer en classe.

En sortant de l'école, j'allai dans un Starbuck acheter mon petit-déjeuner et celui d'Amy. Je fis mentalement la liste des choses à faire pendant que j'attendais mon tour.

\- Appeller le docteur

\- Annuler ma journée de travail

\- Prévenir la maternité de l'absence de Bella

\- Prévenir Emmett

\- Veiller sur Bella et Amy.

\- Déjeuner avec ma fille

\- Tenir au courant mes parents.

\- Discuter avec Amy

\- Convaincre Bella de me laisser une seconde chance.

Le tout sans donner l'impression à Elena que je l'abandonnais. Pragmatisme et organisation, Edward.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Une bonne vieille gastro ! **

**Avant de finir... **

**même si ça à commencé aujourd'hui... MERDE à toute celle qui passe le bac ! **

**et aussi. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA ! Je te dédie cette histoire toute entière ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bise**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir**

**Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu, **

**c'est un peut le bazar avec mon déménagement et le travail... **

**Bref. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews**

**ça ne démord pas de l'idée du bébé hein..!? ^^**

**Merci à lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

**\- Les filles ?**

Je rentrai chez Bella, je revenais de l'école où j'avais vu ma fille. Je revenais aussi avec le petit-déjeuner. En arrivant dans le salon, je trouvai Amy toute seule devant la télé. Dans la salle de bain, j'entendis Bella vomir. Je grimaçai et allai embrasser Amy.

**\- Ça va ma puce ?**

**\- Ouais. Maman elle vomit encore.**

**\- Oui... ça va durer un jour ou deux. J'ai ton muffin, tu veux un chocolat avec ?**

**\- Et un jus d'orange, s'il te plaît.**

**\- C'est parti !**

J'allai lui préparer son verre et son bol, me fis couler du café tout en annulant ma journée de travail et appelant le médecin. Le rendez-vous pris, j'appelai Amy pour qu'elle vienne à table.

**\- Commence à manger, je vais voir maman.**

**\- Ok.**

J'allai dans la chambre de Bella, elle était allongée en travers du lit en chien de fusil.

**\- Mon amour ? Ça va ?**

**\- Nan...**

**\- J'ai appelé le médecin. Il vient dans 2h.**

**\- Ok... merci. L'école ****n'a**** rien dit ?**

**\- Non. Tu veux que j'appelle Emmett ?**

**\- Je le ferai, il s'occupera de moi. Tu seras tranquille.**

**\- Mes parents s'occupent d'Elena. Je peux rester cette nuit.**

**\- On devait aller à l'écho de Rosalie avec Amy. Elle était ravi****e**** d'y aller.**

**\- E****h**** bien, ils viennent chercher Amy, Emmett reste un peu avec toi. Moi je rentre coucher Elena et je reviens passer la nuit ici.**

**\- Je vais voir avec Emmett. Rosalie est capable de ne pas vouloir ****s****'approcher de moi ou d****'****Amy, de peur d'être malade. Mon frère sera soumi****s**** à la même contrainte.**

**\- Vois avec ton frère. Je m'organise en fonction de toi. Je déjeune juste avec Elena. Je le lui ai promis.**

**\- Ok. Je pourrai gérer Amy pendant une heure. Je vais dormir.**

**\- Pense à boire.**

**\- Non, ça me fait vomir.**

**\- Tu dois d'hydrater, Bella. C'est important, je sais que tu le sais.**

**\- Ouais. Et faudra qu'on parle, Edward.**

**\- Plus tard. Guéris avant.**

**\- Hum.**

Je la couvris, embrassai son front et allai retrouver Amy dans la cuisine.

**\- Alors mademoiselle Amy. Comment ça va ?**

**\- Bien. Le docteur vient pour maman ?**

**\- Oui. Dans deux heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Il est bon ce muffin ?**

**\- Oui. Trop ! Merci.**

**\- De rien.**

Je commençai mon petit-déjeuner avant d'attaquer le sujet de mes préoccupations.

**\- Amy, je peux te poser une question ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Je ne suis pas fâché ni rien. Je m'interroge, c'est tout.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelé papa. Je croyais que tu ét****ais**** fâché avec moi. Tu ne viens plus au cours de piano, maman m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir pour le moment. Et à l'école, tu ne vien****s**** jamais me voir.**

**\- Euh... bah, j'étais très triste. Et j'avais ****un peu ****peur. Et maman ét****ait**** triste aussi.**

**\- Tu avais peur de quoi ?**

**\- Que tu ne m'aimes plus. Mais je voulais demander à maman de refaire du piano, mais j'avais peur qu'elle dise non. Mais je voulais te revoir moi. Tu me manquais.**

**\- Toi et maman, vous me manquez aussi beaucoup.**

**\- Mais... j'ai peur qu'Elena me refasse un truc. Elle ne veut pas que tu sois mon papa.**

Amy rougissait et fixait son verre de jus d'orange. J'eus un sourire triste et me penchai pour lui prendre la main.

**\- Amy, vien****s**** me voir, princesse.**

Elle se leva pour venir sur mes genoux. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

**\- Elena regrette beaucoup. Je suis toujours un peu fâché avec elle. Mais elle sait qu'elle ****a**** fait une énorme bêtise, elle s'en veut.**

**\- Mais j'ai les cheveux tou****s**** courts maintenant. Je suis moche.**

**\- Non ! Tu es toute mignonne. On voit bien tes jolis yeux comme ça. On a envie de croquer tes petites joues !**

**\- Mais si elle recommence ?**

**\- Je peux te garantir que ça n'arrivera pas. Elle a compri****s****. Tout le monde ****a**** été déçu de son comportement, son papi, sa mamie... maman, toi et à l'école aussi. Puis moi, bien sûr.**

**\- Plus personne ne veut jouer avec elle à l'école.**

**\- Je sais, oui.**

Amy passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour un câlin.

**\- Maman pleure le soir... comme avant. Je sais qu'elle est triste parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi mais elle veux plus parce qu'elle a peur que je veuille plus de toi. **

Une fois que j'eus compris le sens de sa phrase, je serrai Amy contre moi. Bella se privait de notre amour pour protéger sa fille.

**\- Je vais arranger ça. Et tu devrais parler à Elena. Je resterai avec vous, si tu veux. Ou pas loin.**

**\- J'ai reçu la lettre d'Elena. Maman me l'a donnée. J'ai beaucoup aimé le dessin, il est dans ma chambre.**

**\- Elena ****a**** mis tout son cœur dans ****c****es lettres. Tu vas lui parler ?**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime moi.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Ça va aller. Fais****-****moi confiance. Va finir ton petit****-****déjeuner et on ne pense plus à ça pour le moment. Ok ?**

**\- Ok !**

Elle me fit un bisou et alla terminer son bol de chocolat. Après notre petit-déjeuner, je l'aidai à s'habiller et nous allâmes regarder Pocahontas en DVD, collés l'un à l'autre. De temps en temps, j'allai voir Bella pour lui vider sa bassine ou m'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Je veillais à ce qu'elle boive aussi.

Le médecin finit par arriver, je le laissai l'ausculter. Nous savions déjà ce qu'elle avait mais elle avait besoin d'une ordonnance pour les médicaments. Après avoir payé le médecin et l'avoir remercié de s'être déplacé, je préparai Amy pour sortir acheter le traitement de sa mère.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum... ?**

**\- Je vais acheter tes médicaments. Je prends Amy avec moi. Ça va ?**

\- **Ouais. Je vais appeler Emmett.**

**\- Ok. Tu as besoin d'un truc en particulier ?**

**\- Non. Merci.**

**\- Appelle si besoin. À tout à l'heure.**

Elle me sourit et je sortis avec Amy jusqu'à la pharmacie. Nous fîmes une petite balade en discutant de choses plus ou moins importantes avant de rentrer. Il allait falloir que j'aille chercher Elena. En vitesse, je cuisinai pour Amy. Bella réussit à se traîner jusque sur le canapé et je les laissai toutes les deux. En arrivant à l'école, je n'attendis que cinq minutes avant de voir ma fille

**\- Papa !**

**\- Salut championne ! Comment ça va ?**

**\- Je suis trop contente que tu viennes et qu'on mange tous les deux. On va où ?**

**\- Tu veux quoi ?**

**\- Euh... une pizza !**

**\- Alors ça sera pizza. La voiture est là****-****bas. Alors la matinée ?**

**\- Bien. J'ai toujours pas de copines mais bon...**

**\- J'ai discuté avec Amy. Je lui ai dit que tu regrettais ce que tu avais fait. C'est le cas ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Je lui ai dit que ça serait chouette que vous vous parliez. Non ?**

**\- Oui. Elle veux ?**

**\- Oui. On lui manque.**

**\- Moi aussi. Et Bella aussi.**

**\- Je sais, trésor.**

Je l'aidai à monter dans la voiture et l'attachai avant d'aller à la pizzeria la plus proche.

**\- C'est mamie qui s'occupe de moi ce soir ?**

**\- Normalement, non. Enfin, je serai là, je vais te coucher et ensuite, je retournerai avec Bella pour la nuit et m'occuper d'elle.**

**\- Et demain, tu viens me voir à l'écol****e ?**

**\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ****encore ****sûr pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop, il faut voir avec Emmett.**

**\- D'accord. Et Bella, ****ça va**** ?**

**\- Le médecin est venu et lui a donné des médicaments. Tu veux quoi, chérie ?**

**\- Avec du jambon, des champignons... des olives... du fromage aussi.**

**\- Ok.**

Je passai commande et pris ma fille sur mes genoux pour un câlin.

**\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce matin ?**

**\- Non, t'es venu. Mais j'ai eu peur.**

**\- Désolé. Demain ça ira déjà mieux pour Bella. Et Amy sera à l'école. J'irai peut-être même au travail.**

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Oui mon cœur ?**

**\- Tu crois que Bella elle m'aime toujours ?**

**\- Oui chérie, elle t'aime toujours. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger. Tu me crois ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu crois que maman elle serait fâchée ?**

**\- Hum... oui, un peu. Mais si tu as compris que ce n'était pas bien et que tu jures de ne jamais plus faire une chose pareille ou du mal à quelqu'un, e****h**** bien, elle aurait oublié cette histoire.**

**\- Elle serait d'accord pour que Bella soit ma maman ?**

**\- Ta maman voudrait que tu sois heureuse, Elena. C'est ce qu'elle voulait pour toi... et pour moi aussi. Je suis convaincu que c'est avec Bella et Amy que nous seront heureux. Alors oui, maman serait d'accord pour que Bella la remplace. Toi et moi, on sait qu'on n****'****oubliera jamais ta vraie maman. Je me trompe ?**

**\- Non.**

Je l'embrassai et la serrai contre moi. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand elle parlait de sa mère. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais je savais qu'elle y pensait souvent, elle me l'avait dit. Sa mère me manquait, je l'aimerai toujours. Je lâchai Elena quand nos pizzas arrivèrent. Nous mangeâmes en parlant d'un peu de tout. Elle était fière d'elle car elle avait eu zéro faute à sa dictée de mots. J'étais très fier moi aussi.

Le repas terminé, je raccompagnai ma princesse à l'école. J'étais content de ce moment passé avec elle. Je l'avais trouvée détendue, plus souriante que ces dernier jours. Je crois qu'elle avait repris espoir elle aussi. J'étais sûr que nous étions sur la bonne voie. Bella et Amy. En rentrant chez Bella, je trouvai la mère et la fille endormies dans le même lit. Ôtant mes chaussures et mon pull, je me glissai à mon tour dans le lit, contre Bella. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle n'était plus contagieuse en principe. De toute façon, je m'en fichais. J'avais trop besoin de la sentir contre moi, malade ou pas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée nous réveilla tous les trois. Bella était couchée contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse, son bras en travers de mon ventre. J'ignore comment, mais Amy était désormais de mon côté, elle aussi, contre moi. C'est Bella qui parla la première.

**\- C'est peut-être Emmett...**

**\- J'y vais****,**** maman !**

Amy se leva à toute vitesse, je regardai l'heure, il n'était que 15h. Dans le salon, j'entendis la grosse voix d'Emmett faire rire sa nièce. Je souris et embrassai Bella sur le front, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

**\- Il vient tôt non ?**

**\- Il ****s****'est proposé de la faire sortir. Il l'emmènera à l'écho de Rose et reviendra ici pour lui faire à manger et la coucher.**

**\- Je reviens après avoir couché Elena. Je passerai la nuit ici.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Tu ne t'y opposes pas ?**

**\- Je suis bien trop faible pour ça. Et honnêtement... j'ai envie que tu sois là.**

**\- Je vais voir Emmett et ensuite on discute, ok ?**

**\- Je ne bouge pas. Et je veux bien de l'eau par contre.**

**\- D'accord. J'arrive.**

Je me levai pour aller trouver Emmett et Amy qui se préparaient à sortir. Amy me sourit et Emmett tendit sa grosse main vers moi. Je la lui serrai et il m'offrit un sourire. Bon, il ne me haïssait pas, il restait amical. C'était bon signe.

**\- Salut Emmett.**

**\- Edward. Ça va ?**

**\- Ouais. Alors, tu kidnappes Amy ?**

**\- Ouais, je vais lui faire prendre l'air un peu et on va aller découvrir si elle aura un cousin et une cousine.**

**\- Bella m'a dit, oui. Et tu t'occupes de la douche, du repas et du couch****er**** ce soir ?**

**\- Oui et tu prends le relais ensuite, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui, après que j'aie couché ma fille.**

**\- Ok. La mourante dor****t**** ?**

**\- Non, tu peux y aller. Apporte****-****lui de l'eau, s'il te pla****î****t.**

Il hocha la tête, prit une bouteille d'eau et disparut dans la chambre de sa sœur. Je l'entendis se moquer gentiment d'elle. J'aidai Amy à finir de se préparer.

**\- A tout à l'heure ma puce. Amuse****-****toi bien.**

**\- Oui. Tu viendras me faire un bisou ce soir ?**

**\- Promis.**

Emmett réapparut, j'embrassai Amy et les laissai partir avant d'appeler ma mère pour la tenir au courant de mon emploi du temps. Une fois d'accord sur le planning, je retournai voir Bella, qui était occupée à finir de vomir. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Impuissant, j'attendis qu'elle termine avant d'aller vider la bassine. Je l'aidai ensuite à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'elle se brosse les dents.

**\- Tu veux prendre une douche ?**

**\- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Allez, à poil !**

Elle me tira la langue et comme ce matin, je la douchai du mieux possible, je lui lavai aussi les cheveux. Une fois prête, elle préféra aller dans le salon, le temps d'aérer sa chambre. Je m'assis et elle s'allongea sur le dos, la tête sur ma cuisse. Je caressai ses cheveux d'une main et son ventre de l'autre. C'est elle qui parla en premier.

**\- J'ai reçu la lettre d'Elena.**

**\- Amy m'a dit qu'elle avait eu la sienne aussi. Qu'en as****-****tu pensé ?**

**\- J'étais surprise, j'ai trouvé ça mignon. Je sais qu'elle était sincère.**

**\- C'est elle qui voulait faire quelque chose pour vous demander pardon. J'ai proposé la lettre. Je l'ai juste aidée à écrire.**

**\- J'étais touchée. Amy m'a dit qu'Elena se retrouvait toute seule à l'école**** ?**

**\- Oui, les autres ne veulent plus jouer avec elle à cause de ce qu'elle a fait. Ça lui fait beaucoup de peine, et ça m'en fait aussi. Je suis d'accord pour dire que j'ai été très choqué par son comportement, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Mais elle regrette Bella. Je te le jure. Tu lui manques, elle n'arrête pas de me le dire.**

**\- J'avais surtout peur pour Amy. J'ignorais ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne m'a pas parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait. Les premiers jours, elle ****s****'est complètement fermée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus aller aux cours de piano et tout ça m'****a**** fait penser qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir.**

**\- Je comprends. Mais elle m'a appelé cette nuit...**

**\- Depuis qu'on a reçu les lettres, elle s'est remise à parler de toi. Je crois que le fait qu'elle t'ait appelé papa tout à l'heure ne me donne aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle t'aime.**

**\- Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ?**

Elle sourit et répondit sans hésiter.

**\- Oui, je t'aime. Je suis affreusement malheureuse sans toi.**

**\- Il paraît que tu pleures le soir.**

**\- Grillée ! Oui, il m'arrive de pleurer parce que tu me manques. J'étais habitée à compter sur toi, à te parler de ma journée... à faire l'amour, souvent.**

**\- Tout ça me manque aussi. Ça veux dire qu'on se donne une nouvelle chance ?**

**\- C'est pas notre couple qui ****a**** foiré. Nos sentiments et notre relation n'a jamais été en péril.**

**\- Oui mais le résultat est le même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rompu avec toi.**

**\- Oui. Je sais.**

**\- Donc...**

**\- On se remet ensemble. Je ne peux plus être séparée de toi.**

**\- Je t'aime !**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Mais on y va doucement... du moins, je veux dire, je ne reviens pas chez toi dès demain.**

**\- Je propose déjà que lorsque tu iras mieux, on sorte avec les filles. Qu'elles se revoient dans un endroit neutre.**

**\- Comme ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... un restaurant, un cinéma...**

**\- On verra. Mais... ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'Amy aille voir Elena demain pendant la récréation.**

**\- Possible, oui. On se pose peut-être trop de questions. Les enfants sont surprenants.**

**\- Je suis d'accord, les adultes compliquent tou****t****.**

Je souris et caressai son visage. Je savais qu'elle serait encore un peu méfiante, qu'elle serait toujours un peu inquiète, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

**\- Sans donner d'excuses à Elena... je trouve que ça va bien à Amy, les cheveux comme ça, non ?**

**\- On voit plus ses yeux et son visage. Mais j'aimerais qu'ils soient quand même plus longs pour pouvoir la coiff****er****. Là, je ne peux pas lui faire grand****-****chose.**

**\- Mais elle est mignonne.**

**\- Toujours. C'est ma fille.**

Je ris doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et caressa mon bras en reprenant la parole.

**\- Alors... tu racontes quoi depuis 1 mois ?**

**\- J'ai été pas mal occupé à organiser le concert de l'école.**

**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est quand ?**

**\- ****Vendredi**** soir. Si tu vas mieux, tu veux venir ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas. Je suis arrêt****ée**** jusqu'à**** jeudi ****mais je suis en repos vendredi et samedi.**

**\- Avec les filles ?**

**\- Bah Elena joue non ?**

**\- Elle joue, oui. Amy pourrait jouer aussi. Il n'est pas trop tard.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Je m'arrangerai avec le directeur, il est plutôt sympa.**

Elle rit avant de grimacer.

**\- J'ai tellement contracté mes abdos que j'ai mal au ventre en riant. Bref, je demanderai à Amy si elle veut le faire.**

**\- D'accord. Dis****-****le****-****moi demain ou ce soir si tu ne dors pas quand je reviens.**

**\- Oui. Tu veux bien me ramener dans ma chambre ? Je crois que je vais dormir.**

**\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, je vais aller chercher Elena. Prends bien tes médicaments.**

**\- Oui chef.**

Je souris et la portai jusqu'à sa chambre. Je fermai sa fenêtre pendant qu'elle s'enroulait dans ses draps en se plaignant du froid. Je m'assurai qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin avant de me préparer à partir.

**\- J'y vais. Repose****-****toi bien.**

**\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.**

**\- N'oublie pas de boire et prendre tes médicaments. Je t'ai mis deux bassines au cas où...**

**\- Merci. C'est presque chouette d'être malade avec toi.**

**\- N'en abuse pas quand même. Je déteste te voir aussi mal.**

**\- Parce que c'est évident que moi, j'aime être dans cet état !**

**\- Tu m'as manqué ! Allez à ce soir.**

**\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai partout sur le visage avant de la laisser tranquille. Le bilan de la journée était vraiment bon. J'avais récupéré ma petite-amie et sa fille. Tout rentrait doucement dans l'ordre. En arrivant à l'école, j'attendis ma fille, elle sortie la première de la classe et couru dans mes bras. Nous rentrâmes à la maison où je lui accordai tout mon temps. Quand elle fut couchée, je préparai un sac d'affaires, pris une douche et attendit qu'Elena dorme pour repartir chez Bella.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A très vite**

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci pour vos review et à lily pour la correction**

* * *

POV Bella

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je suis belle comme ça ? Regarde...**

Amy arriva dans une petite robe rouge bouffante absolument craquante. Elle tourna sur elle-même avec un grand sourire.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Tu es magnifique chérie ! Viens que je te coiffe...**

Je l'assis devant moi et brossai ses cheveux avant de lui mettre deux petites barrettes en forme de nœud rouge de chaque côté de la tête. J'embrassai ensuite sa joue.

**\- Voilà. Maintenant tu es prête et tu es la plus belle !**

**\- Merci. Toi aussi tu es belle ! J'adore ta robe !**

**\- Merci mon ange. Va mettre tes chaussures, j'arrive et on y va.**

**\- Ok.**

Elle sauta de la chaise où je l'avais installée pour aller mettre ses chaussures. Je terminai de me maquiller avant de m'observer dans le miroir. J'avais une robe blanche toute en dentelle avec un ruban noir à la taille qui formait un nœud parfait. J'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux lâchés et prévu de mettre des escarpins.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Le concert annuel de l'école de musique d'Edward. C'était aussi une soirée de collecte de fonds pour l'école. Une tenue de soirée était exigée. Amy avait accepté de jouer du piano ce soir. Elle serait en duo avec Edward pour son morceau. J'avais invité Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que mon père qui avait fait le déplacement exprès pour Amy. Alice et Jasper faisaient eux aussi partie de notre petit groupe de ce soir.

J'allais mieux. Je n'étais plus malade mais j'étais fatiguée. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été aussi malade depuis des années. Heureusement qu'Edward avait été là. Heureusement qu'Amy avait appelé Edward. Grâce à cela, j'étais de nouveau en couple avec Edward et j'étais de nouveau heureuse. Quand à Amy et Elena, eh bien, elles avaient visiblement parlé ensemble à l'école. Pour le moment, elles n'étaient pas redevenues amies comme avant mais elles se parlaient et restaient jouer un peu ensemble. Malgré tout, je crois qu'Amy avait peur. J'avais moi aussi discuté avec Elena. Elle avait pleuré en s'excusant et me disant qu'elle m'aimait et que je lui manquais. Je lui avais pardonné sa bêtise et je crois qu'entre nous, tout allait bien.

**\- Maman ? Elena et Edward sont là !**

**\- J'arrive.**

Amy n'appelait Edward « Papa » que devant moi ou Edward mais jamais devant Elena ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait compris qu'Elena n'était pas encore prête. J'enfilai mes chaussures, attrapai une veste et mon manteau avant de les rejoindre dans le salon.

**\- Salut vous deux.**

**\- Mon amour, tu es magnifique !**

**\- Merci. Tu es à tomber toi aussi.**

Edward portait un smoking nœud papillon qui lui allait à la perfection. Il avait beaucoup de classe dans ce costume. Elena portait une robe rose pâle dont le buste était brodé de perles transparentes mais brillantes, la jupe était légèrement bouffante grâce à du tulle. Elle avait les cheveux tressées autour de la tête, formant une couronne. Elle était très mignonne.

**\- Wah Elena. Tu es belle. Papa t'a coiffée ?**

**\- Non... c'est mamie... papa, il sait même pas faire une queue de cheval droite...**

Je pouffai, elle avait raison, Edward n'était pas un génie de la coiffure, même les plus simples.

**\- Hey, je vous entends. Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? On y va ?**

**\- Oui.**

J'enfilai mon manteau et nous descendîmes de mon immeuble pour aller dans sa voiture. Edward se devait d'être le premier arrivé sur les lieux. Je le savais stressé, c'était la première fois qu'il organisait cette soirée seul de A à Z. Avant il l'avait toujours fait avec son grand-père. C'était une soirée importante pour lui.

**\- Edward, ça va ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin ça ira mieux quand ça sera fini. Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés.**

**\- Je suis contente d'être là.**

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et le trajet jusqu'au lieu de la fête se fit en silence. Une fois sur place, Edward me présenta à l'ensemble des professeurs de l'école de musique. J'étais un peu intimidée d'être présentée comme la compagne du boss.

Alors qu'Edward s'était excusé pour aller vérifier quelques détails avant l'arrivée des premiers invités et artistes du spectacle, je fus rejoint par Esmée et Carlisle.

**\- Oh Bella, bonsoir. Vous êtes ravissante !**

**\- Bonsoir Esmée. Je vous retourne le compliment. Bonsoir Carlisle.**

**\- Bonsoir. Comment ça va ?**

**\- Mieux, mais fatiguée. J'ai cru mourir ! Le service s'en sort sans moi ?**

**\- Nous survivons.**

**\- Je reviens samedi. Amy, vien****s**** dire bonsoir, chérie.**

Amy qui était partie en exploration dans la salle arriva, suivie d'Elena.

**\- Mamie ! Papi !**

**\- Bonsoir chérie. Bonsoir Amy, vous êtes belles toutes les deux !**

Amy sourit et embrassa les parents d'Edward sans aucune timidité. Elena était dans les bras de son grand-père.

**\- Bon, tu es prête à nous casser les oreilles avec ton violon ?**

**\- Pff ! Je joue très bien !**

**\- Mais je t'embête. Je sais que tu joues bien. O****ù**** est papa ?**

**\- Là bas...**

**\- Tu vas le chercher avec Amy ?**

**\- Oui. Amy, tu veux bien ?**

**\- D'accord.**

Les filles partirent en courant jusqu'à Edward qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Esmée reprit la parole.

**\- Bella, je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliés avec Edward. Il était si malheureux. Et Elena, la pauvre... Merci d'avoir pardonné le geste de ma petite****-****fille.**

**\- Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Edward, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. J'avais surtout peur pour Amy, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais tout semble alle****r**** très bien maintenant entre elle et Elena.**

**\- Oui. Et mon fils est de nouveau souriant.**

**\- Bella aussi, je l'ai vue chaque jour à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas la forme. Mais là, même en sortant de maladie, je ****te ****trouve radieuse.**

**\- Merci beaucoup.**

Edward arriva et m'enlaça par la taille tout en embrassant mon cou.

**\- Papa, maman. Comment vous trouvez la salle**** ?**

**\- Parfaite chéri. Tout va bien se passer. Ne stresse pas autant. **

**\- Facile à dire. Je vais devoir kidnapper Bella pour commencer à recevoir les premiers invité****s****. Les filles vont aller avec les professeurs de l'école en coulisses en attendant que le concert commence.**

**\- Ne t'occupe pas de tes vieux parents. À tout à l'heure.**

Edward sourit à sa mère qu'il embrassa. Je les saluai moi aussi avant d'aller voir Amy et Elena

**\- Les filles, vous allez aller avec les professeurs en coulisses en attendant le concert. On se verra tout à l'heure.**

**\- Tu ne viens pas ?**

**\- Non trésor, je n'ai pas le droit. Mais tout ira bien. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à toutes les deux. Vous allez être incroyables. Venez me faire un câlin.**

Je me baissai pour les prendre toutes les deux contre moi. Je les embrassai plusieurs fois avant de me relever. Edward s'accroupit à son tour pour leur parler.

**\- Vous allez suivre Katy et vous restez avec elle, d'accord ? Je viens vous rejoindre dans pas longtemps. Mais je veux quand même un câlin et un bisou.**

Les filles ne se firent pas prier et après un câlin, elles allèrent en coulisses, accompagnées du professeur de violon d'Elena. Quant à moi, je suivis Edward jusqu'à l'entrée où il salua et serra les mains de chaque invité sans omettre une seule fois de me présenter en tant que sa compagne. Quand je vis mon père arriver avec Emmett et Rosalie, je laissai tomber la poignée de main conventionnelle pour le prendre dans mes bras.

**\- Oh papa, merci d'être venu ! Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Très bien oui. Je suis heureux d'être là. Tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

**\- Merci beaucoup. Tu as beaucoup de classe en costume.**

**\- Pourtant le look pingouin n'est pas mon truc... mais pour toi et Amy, je le fai****s****.**

Je souris et embrassai sa joue, il me rendit mon baiser avant de se tourner vers Edward, à qui il serra chaleureusement la main.

**\- Bonsoir mon garçon.**

**\- Bonsoir Charlie. Merci d'être venu.**

**\- Mais c'est normal. Je crois qu'on gêne le passage, on se voit après le concert, je suppose.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr.**

**\- Bon courage.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- A tout à l'heure papa.**

J'embrassai ensuite Emmett et Rosalie, ils ne s'attardèrent pas, sachant que nous nous retrouverions dans quelques minutes. Quelques poignées de main plus tard, j'eus le plaisir d'accueillir Alice et Jasper. Après un bref bavardage, ils s'éclipsèrent afin de nous laisser terminer notre devoir d'hôtes. Les derniers invités arrivés, Edward me conduisit jusqu'à mon siège, entre Emmett et mon père.

**\- A tout à l'heure chéri. Tout ira bien.**

**\- Je l'espère.**

**\- Mais ****oui ****!**

Je l'embrassai, il me rendit mon baiser avant de disparaître dans les coulisses. Je m'installai alors sur mon siège et me tournai vers Emmett.

**\- Alors ? Tu vas l'appeler Jean-Eude ?**

**\- Va te faire foutre avec tes prénoms de merde !**

Depuis que je savais qu'il allait avoir un fils, je lui sortais un prénom que je savais qu'il détesterait au moins deux fois par jour. Mon père qui avait entendu les mots doux de mon frère, se pencha vers lui pour lui taper l'arrière du crâne.

**\- Emmett !**

**\- Aie ! Papa, ça fait 5 jours qu'elle veut que j'appelle mon fils Jean-Eude, Philibert ou Richard. Elle est chiante.**

**\- Moi j'espère que tu l'appelleras Charlie, en homm****age**** à ton papa.**

Pendant un instant, je vis la panique dans les yeux de mon frère. Puis mon père pouffa de rire et mon frère fut soulagé.

**\- Je plaisante, mon grand. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais ne soi****s**** plus grossier envers ta sœur.**

**\- Ouais p'pa. J'aime follement ma sœur et je le traiterai comme une reine !**

**\- Oh Emmett merci !**

Je savais qu'il ne le ferait jamais, du moins pas chaque jour de l'année, mais je le trouvais attendrissant. Je l'embrassai sur la joue au moment où Edward monta sur scène. Je souris bêtement en le voyant. Je le savais nerveux mais il le dissimulait parfaitement en affichant un air sûr de lui. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent un bref instant avant qu'il ne parle. Il salua tout le monde, remercia la salle d'être présente ce soir. Il parla aussi de l'école de musique, des projets et des améliorations qu'il souhaitait entreprendre.

Son discours de présentation terminé, il lança le début du concert. Les élèves étaient vraiment tous très bons. Les musiciens de tout âge jouaient en groupe, mêlant harmonieusement leurs instruments afin de nous offrir un superbe concert. Plusieurs fois, j'avais aperçu Elena mais jamais Amy. Après quelques morceaux, Edward revint sur scène alors que la salle applaudissait un petit groupe de jeunes talents.

**\- Merci beaucoup pour eux. Ils ont tous travaillé très dur pour vous offrir ce concert. Les parents peuvent être tous très fiers.**

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Edward laissa les élèves savourer leur succès en coulisses avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Merci beaucoup. Pour conclure cette soirée, je voudrais vous présenter un morceau piano violon. Je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement mes deux partenaires pour ce morceau. Voici mes deux filles.**

Mes deux filles ? J'allais pleurer ! Amy et Elena arrivèrent main dans la main. Amy était clairement intimidée mais elle avançait vers Edward. Les fillettes saluèrent la salle puis elles nous firent un coucou timide tandis qu'Edward parlait une nouvelle fois.

**\- Je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence sur ce morceau, nous n'avons travaillé que 4 jours dessus.**

Edward avait pris Amy en leçon de piano tous les soirs depuis mardi. Cependant, j'ignorais qu'il avait aussi travaillé avec Elena. Après de nouveaux applaudissements, très vigoureux pour ma part, ils se mirent en place. Amy nous montra son profil gauche, Edward s'assit à sa droite pour ne pas la cacher. Elena était face à nous. Edward leur parla quelques secondes et quand le silence fut le plus total, Amy commença à jouer.

J'étais fascinée par le trio. Ma fille jouait seule pour le moment, je ne détectais aucune fausse note ou imperfection, mais je n'étais pas une spécialiste. Après quelques secondes, Elena se mit à jouer à son tour, s'harmonisant avec le piano. Puis Edward fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier pour équilibrer le son. Je n'avais aucune idée du nom du morceau qu'ils jouaient mais c'était magnifique. La musique était douce, apaisante, vibrante, joyeuse et tendre. J'aimais cette mélodie et le fait que mes trois amours la jouaient, rendait ce moment unique.

Je fus affreusement peinée quand Amy et Edward cessèrent de jouer, laissant à Elena le soin de conclure le morceau. Quand les dernières notes du violon s'évaporèrent dans la salle, je fus la première à me lever pour les applaudir, immédiatement suivie par tout le reste de la salle. Edward se leva et prit les filles dans ses bras pour les embrasser et leur dire quelques mots. Il prit ensuite la main de chacune d'elles et ils s'avancèrent vers le bord de la scène pour saluer leur public. De longues acclamations plus tard, Edward reprit le micro.

**\- Merci beaucoup. Ma partenaire au piano : Amy.**

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, Emmett siffla même à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'était pas élégant du tout mais je m'en moquais.

**\- Et au violon, Elena.**

Comme pour Amy les gens saluèrent chaleureusement la performance de la petite. Emmett se remit aussi à siffler.

**\- C'est sur ce morceaux, Isabella, composé par mes soins et interprét****é**** avec amour, que cette première partie de soirée se termine. J'espère que le concert vous aura plu. Merci à tous mes élèves et bravo à eux.**

Je restai sous le choc. Mine de rien, Edward venait d'annoncer qu'il m'avait composé un morceau, qu'il lui avait donné mon prénom et qu'il l'avait appris aux filles en quelques jours seulement. Et Amy, cette cachottière, n'avait rien laissé paraître. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma joue.

**\- Le jour o****ù**** ce garçon te demande de l'épouser, tu as intérêt à lui dire oui, ma chérie.**

Je souris et me serrai contre lui. Il venait de me donner sa bénédiction, je savais qu'il me soutiendrait dans mon futur avec Edward. Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprises pour moi.

**\- Merci papa. C'était incroyable. Ils étaient si beaux tous les trois.**

**\- Oui. C'était parfait. Va les retrouver.**

Je souris et me fis un chemin jusqu'aux coulisses en passant par la scène. Je trouvai rapidement les filles et c'est Amy qui me vit en première.

**\- Maman !**

Je me baissai pour lui tendre les bras. Elle courut jusqu'à moi en noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

**\- Ma puce, c'était incroyable ! Je suis si fière de toi !**

**\- Avec papa, on ****a**** beaucoup travaillé. C'était dur de garder le secret.**

**\- Tu as tout réussi, le piano et le secret. Bravo mon ange.**

Je levai les yeux vers Elena, un peu plus loin, qui nous regardait avec envie. Je lui souris et doucement, je décalai Amy sur le côté sans la lâcher mais en tendant la main vers mon autre fille. Le visage d'Elena s'illumina et elle vint elle aussi se mettre dans mes bras.

**\- Elena, bravo ma puce ! Tout le concert était génial ! Même si j'ai préféré la fin bien sûr. Je suis fière de toi aussi. Merci pour le cadeau. Oh, je vous aime les filles.**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella. On avait très peur avec Amy. Pas vrai ?**

**\- Oui, mais Edward nous a dit de jouer comme si nous étions dans le salon ou à l'école, comme si on était toute seule. Et ça ****a**** marché.**

**\- Oui, c'était parfait. Où est****-****il d'ailleurs ? **

Nous le cherchâmes du regard et Amy le trouva. Il discutait avec ce qui était certainement des parents qui récupéraient leur enfants. Nous attendîmes un instant avant qu'il ne puisse venir vers nous. Ayant gardé les filles dans mes bras, je me relevai pour m'avancer vers lui. Si tôt contre lui, j'attirai son visage contre le mien afin de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser rempli d'amour. Nous nous séparâmes par obligation respiratoire.

**\- La surprise t'a donc pl****u**** je crois.**

**\- C'était incroyable. En si peu de jours !**

**\- Les filles sont dou****ées****, le morceau n'est pas très compliqué non plus. Je l'ai fait à leur niveau. Nous étions très stressés.**

**\- C'était magique, merci mon amour. Et... tes deux filles ?**

**\- Oui. Je considère Amy comme ma propre fille. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**\- ****Ne s****oi****s**** pas bête ! Je considère Elena comme ma fille aussi.**

**\- Même après l'épisode des cheveux ?**

**\- Oui. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ça arrive. Je sais qu'elle ****a**** compri****s****. C'est un accident.**

**\- Merci Bella. Je dois t'abandonner, j'ai un tas de gens à voir, il faut que je rende les enfants à leur parents...**

**\- Oui, on se retrouvera au dîn****er****. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Une dernière chose...**

Il caressa ma joue.

**\- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Epouse****-****moi, Edward.**

Il me regarda les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour me tenir à bout de bras. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui demander ça, en fait c'était sorti tout seul. Mais je ne le regrettais pas, j'en avais vraiment envie. Je voulais me marier avec cet homme.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Pas... maintenant, mais un jour prochain.**

**\- Tu me demandes en mariage ?**

\- **Oui... mais... je ne suis plus très sûre maintenant. Ne me rejette pas... en fait, oublie.**

**\- Non ! Je suis juste surpris ! Oui Bella, je veux t'épouser. C'est juste que... normalement, c'est l'homme qui demande.**

**\- Désolée... Ecoute, je ne veux pas qu'on se marie dans 6 mois. Juste... une sorte de promesse entre nous...**

**\- Et quand je nous sentirai prêts, quand notre vie ensemble sera plus simple... je te demanderai à mon tour de m'épouser.**

Je souris et me jetai à son cou pour l'embrasser.

**\- On garde ça pour nous, ok. C'est notre promesse.**

**\- Juste entre nous pour le moment. Juré, chérie. On célébrera ça plus tard. Je dois vraiment y aller, ma puce.**

**\- Oui vas-y. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime follement Bella.**

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de retourner près des filles afin de laisser Edward à ses obligations. Prenant une fille dans chaque main, nous allâmes dans la salle où devait se dérouler un dîner. Ce dernier n'était pas obligatoire, c'était plus destiné au côté caritatif qu'autre chose. Pour y assister, il fallait payer son repas. Toute ma famille, celle d'Edward, Alice et Jasper seraient présents. D'ailleurs, je les retrouvai à notre table où ils accueillirent Amy et Elena par des applaudissements. Quand Amy vit son grand-père elle courut vers lui pour aller dans ses bras. C'est dingue la relation qu'ils avaient nouée tous les deux.

Pendant un long moment, je discutai avec un peu tout le monde, Amy était resté sur les genoux de son grand-père tandis qu'Elena me faisait un câlin. Quand Edward nous rejoignit, il fit un nouveau discours et le repas débuta. Le pauvre, il avait l'air épuisé mais heureux. Pendant tout le repas, ma main avait été dans la sienne à chaque moment possible. Tout se déroulait bien, je riais beaucoup, je crois que nous étions une table un peu bruyante mais qu'importe.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Rentre si tu veux, les filles n'en peuvent plus, tu es fatiguée aussi... je ne devrais plus en avoir pour longtemps ici.**

La salle avait commencé à se vider, mon père, Rose et Emmett étaient partis après le dessert, Carlisle et Esmée étaient aussi sur le départ tout comme Alice et Jasper. Amy s'était endormie contre moi et Elena luttait contre le sommeil, collée à son père.

**\- Tu es sûr ?**

**\- Oui. Mes parents vont vous ramener. Chez moi ?**

**\- Oui. D'accord, alors. Ne tarde pas trop.**

**\- Promis. Je n'en ai pas envie en plus. Papa ? Tu peux ramener Bella et les filles chez moi ?**

**\- Oui bien s****û****r. Je vais porter Amy, Bella.**

**\- Merci.**

Je passai ma fille à Carlisle, elle ne se réveilla même pas. Je me penchai alors vers Elena.

**\- On y va, chérie ? Tu peux marcher ?**

**\- Oui. À tout à l'heure papa... tu viendras me faire un bisou ?**

**\- Juré. Dors bien mon bébé.**

**\- Je t'aime papa.**

**\- Moi aussi. Allez vas-y.**

Il l'embrassa et je suivis Carlisle et Esmée jusqu'à leur voiture. Je finis par porter Elena qui n'arrivait plus à suivre à cause de la fatigue. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ce fit en silence. Carlisle m'aida à coucher Amy, qui à aucun moment ne s'était réveillée. Je lui enlevai juste ses barrettes et ses chaussures. Tans pis si elle avait sa robe. En revanche, Elena se changea pour la nuit. Après avoir remercié les parents d'Edward, je remontai m'occuper d'Elena qui était installée dans son lit avec son doudou.

**\- Tu as tout, chérie ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et la bordai.

**\- Bonne nuit ma puce. C'était une longue soirée...**

**\- Ouais mais c'était trop bien.**

**\- Oui. J'espère que vous pourrez me rejouer le morceau.**

**\- Quand tu voudras. Je peux te dire un truc ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir déçue et d'avoir fait ça à Amy. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... je le referai plus jamais jamais.**

**\- Je sais chérie. Mais on va oublier, ok ? Et je suis là maintenant, je ne partirai plus. Et je suis incapable de ne pas t'aimer.**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime... maman.**

**\- Oh trésor...**

Émue, je la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Je la gardai contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. J'allai ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward où je pris une bonne douche en pensant à ces derniers jours. Même si la séparation que nous avions subi m'avait tirée vers le bas, elle m'avait permis de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais besoin d'Edward et Elena dans ma vie. Je les aimais à la folie et ma vie n'avait aucun sens sans eux. Je crois qu'Amy, Elena et Edward avaient réalisé la même chose que moi. Nous étions une famille et nous nous aimions.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward arrivait tout juste. Il me regarda avec intensité. Seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain, je la laissai tomber à mes pieds. Malgré notre fatigue évidente, le désir et l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre fut plus fort que tout le reste.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos review**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Bella

Il était 6h quand je me levai. Sans faire de bruit, je sortis du lit et de la chambre. La maison étant plongée dans un silence profond, c'est en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible que je me servis un petit-déjeuner. Pendant que mon café coulait, j'allai dans la salle de bain du bas afin de me préparer pour ma journée de travail. C'était mon dernier jour aujourd'hui. Il était temps je dois dire, je commençais à ne plus en pouvoir.

Habillée et coiffée, je retournai dans la cuisine et me servis une tasse fumante de café. Je tartinai mes toasts de nutella et de beurre. Tranquillement, je pris mon petit-déjeuner, en silence. Enfin jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas venir vers moi, je me tournai pour voir Elena arriver en se frottant les yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?**

**\- Je suis allée aux toilettes et j'ai vu la lumière alors je suis venue te voir.**

**\- Il est très tôt chérie. Un câlin et retourne te coucher.**

**\- Je pourrai****s**** aller avec papa ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je la pris contre moi et l'embrassai.

**\- Allez ma puce, retourne dormir, tu as école.**

**\- Oui. À ce soir maman.**

**\- Je t'aime, à ce soir.**

Un dernier bisou plus tard, elle repartit rejoindre son père dans notre chambre. Ça faisait 2 ans que j'avais définitivement déménagé chez Edward. Peu de temps après ma demande en mariage, le soir du concert de l'école de musique, mon immeuble avait subi un énorme dégât des eaux. Contrainte de quitter mon appartement au moins durant le temps des travaux, Amy et moi avions posé nos valises chez Edward. Puis nous y étions restées, même quand l'immeuble avait été de nouveau habitable.

Tout se passait bien depuis l'accident de la coupe de cheveux d'Amy, il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Les filles étaient redevenues complices entre elles, un peu trop même parfois. Edward et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde sur tous les plans, je l'aimais toujours autant et il m'aimait aussi fort en retour.

1 ans après mon aménagement chez lui, quand les filles eurent bien pris leurs repères et qu'Elena ne grimaçait plus quand Amy appelait Edward « papa » et inversement quand Elena me disait « Maman », Edward avait fait sa demande en mariage. Bien plus romantique que la mienne. Nous nous étions donc mariés, en petit comité, juste notre famille et nos amis proches. Même ma mère était venue et malgré qu'elle ait fait la tête toute la journée, elle n'avait créé aucun scandale. La journée avait été parfaite.

Et me voilà maintenant, enceinte de 8 mois. La grossesse n'était pas prévue mais maintenant, nous avions hâte d'accueillir notre petit garçon. Les filles avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, il n'y avait eu aucune crise ni rien. Elles s'étaient même investies dans la préparation de l'arrivée de leur frère, que ce soit du doudou au choix du prénom.

Quand j'arrivai à l'hôpital, je me changeai et trouvai Alice qui été déjà là en train de lire les notes d'un dossier. Alice vivait désormais avec Jasper, ils étaient eux aussi mariés, mais pour le moment pas de bébé en route, je ne crois pas que c'était en projet.

**\- Salut Alice.**

**\- Salut ma grosse. Quoi de ****neuf**** ?**

**\- Rien, dernier jour pour moi.**

**\- Je t'en veux à mort ! Tu m'abandonnes.**

**\- Je reviendrai vite, je ne peux pas prendre trop longtemps. On en a déjà parlé.**

**\- Je sais. Pfff, on aurait d****û**** faire un bébé en même temps.**

**\- Je n'ai rien prévu !**

Elle sourit et la collègue dont je prenais la relève arriva et me briefa sur ses patientes. Ma journée de travail se passa bien. Je venais de finir mes transmissions quand Carlisle arriva vers moi.

**\- Bonsoir Bella.**

**\- Docteur Cullen.**

**\- Alors, c'est fini ?**

**\- Je reviendrai vite. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra avant mon retour dans le service.**

**\- Oui, quand je t'accoucherai.**

**\- Non, non. Et Edward est d'accord. Trop bizarre.**

**\- Pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup faire na****î****tre mon petit****-****fils. D'ailleurs, comment va****-****t-il ?**

**\- Il me bat. Mais ça va.**

**\- C'est un Cullen.**

**\- N'importe quoi. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je voudrais rentrer chez moi.**

**\- Bien sûr. Repose****-****toi bien, embrasse les filles et mon fils pour moi.**

**\- Je n'y manquerai pas.**

Il me souris, m'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de me laisser partir. Après m'être changée, je fis le trajet de la sortie avec Alice.

**\- Tu viens me voir, hein ?**

**\- Je t'appellerai tous les jours. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.**

**\- Mais arrête.**

**\- Mais si.**

**\- On se voit dimanche pour ta crémaillère.**

**\- J'espère bien ! Allez ma Bella. Prends soin de vous deux !**

**\- Promis. À dimanche.**

Je l'embrassai et la serrai dans mes bras avant de la quitter pour gagner ma voiture. Edward ne voulait plus que je conduise ma camionnette, du coup depuis mes 6 mois de grossesse, c'est lui qui la conduisait et moi j'avais le luxe de la Volvo. En arrivant à la maison, je les trouvai dans le salon en train de regarder «Le monde de Narnia »

**\- Salut vous trois.**

**\- Maman ! On regarde Narnia !**

**\- Je vois ça.**

J'embrassai Amy qui était très enthousiaste en regardant Narnia, puis Elena et enfin mon mari.

**\- Bonsoir chérie. Ça va ?**

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil le plus poche de moi en posant mes pieds sur la table basse devant moi.

**\- Oui ça va. Je suis contente d'avoir fini !**

**\- Ils t'ont fait une fête d'adieu ?**

**\- D'adieu... je vais y retourner. Non, je n'ai rien eu. C'est pas plus mal, je ne recherche pas les fêtes et les cadeaux. ****Le repas est prêt**** ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- On commande ?**

**\- Si tu veux. Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai envie de trucs Chinois.**

**\- Ok. Les filles c'est bon ?**

Les filles approuvèrent et Edward se chargea de passer commande.

**\- Bella ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Achète une grue pour me soulever et me transporter.**

**\- Mon amour... ma femme chérie. C'est important.**

**\- J'arrive.**

Je soupirai et avec courage, je me levai pour suivre mon mari dans le bureau. Edward ferma la porte derrière lui et tira le fauteuil pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

**\- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?**

**\- J'ai reçu ça ce matin...**

Il me tendit un dossier que j'ouvris. C'était les papiers pour lancer la procédure d'adoption des filles. J'adoptais Elena et Edward adoptait Amy.

**\- Oh ! Cool, on va pouvoir s'y mettre. Tu as eu l'avocat ?**

**\- Oui, il m'a dit de remplir les documents au plus vite et de lui renvoyer le tout. Il m'a dit aussi que ça pouvait aller vite.**

**\- D'accord. On commence demain ? Je suis bonne ****à**** rien ce soir.**

**\- T'es en congés maintenant.**

**\- Mais je suis toujours enceinte de 8 mois, il se fait lourd et faut que je le sorte de là. Ensuite c'est un autre combat.**

**\- Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ce soir. Comment va-t-il ?**

\- **Il se lève. Comme je disais à ton père, il m'a battue toute la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas senti de la journée mais là, il commence. Si ça continue, il va confondre le jour et la nuit.**

**\- Arrête de dire qu'il te bat... pauvre bonhomme.**

Edward se pencha pour poser ses mains sur mon ventre.

**\- Coucou bébé. Alors tu te lèves ? Hey, oui, je te sens bouger... c'est papa. Tu dis papa ?**

Je souris et posai mes mains sur les siennes. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, à sentir notre bébé bouger. Même si Edward ne le montrait pas, je le savais très stressé par la grossesse. Il avait sans cesse peur que l'accouchement vire au drame. J'essayais de le rassurer au maximum mais il avait déjà perdu la mère d'Elena à la naissance de cette dernière. Malheureusement, lors de sa grossesse, la maman d'Elena avait développé de graves complications, l'issue de sa grossesse aurait été tragique dans tous les cas de figure. La mienne se passait très bien, je n'étais pas malade, j'étais relativement en forme. Or j'étais bien placée pour savoir que même la plus fabuleuse des grossesses pouvait parfois très mal se terminer.

**\- Edward, ça va aller. Tu le sais, hein ? J'ai besoin que tu sois confiant.**

**\- J'essaye chérie. Je te le jure mais...**

**\- Tout ira bien. Il va être en super forme et moi aussi.**

Il me sourit, déplaça ses mains de mon ventre à mon visage et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser quand la sonnette retentit. Les filles se mirent immédiatement à crier « papa » et « Maman » comme si nous n'avions pas entendu la sonnerie. Edward se leva alors pour réceptionner ce qui devait être notre dîner. Après avoir rangé les papiers d'adoption, j'allai rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon.

**\- Hum, ça sent bon ! Je meurs de faim ****!**

**\- Tu crois que le bébé aime les nems maman ?**

**\- Oui. Il aime tou****t**** ce que je mange.**

**\- Donc moi, quand j'étais dans ton ventre... j'aimais les haricots verts ?**

**\- Oui. Tu adorais ça.**

**\- Beurk ! Bah j'aime plus.**

Je ris et l'embrassai avant de m'attaquer à mon plat.

**\- Bon alors l'école, les filles ?**

Elena prit la parole.

**\- J'aime pas les maths. Je comprends rien. Mais papa ****a**** dit que tu m'aiderai****s**** parce qu'il n****'****était pas très doué.**

**\- Bah alors papa ! On est nul en math**** ?**

**\- Non, mais tu es meilleure que moi et plus patiente.**

**\- Bien sûr. On regardera ça, promis princesse.**

**\- Cool !**

**\- Et toi Amy ?**

**\- Moi rien... une journée normale.**

**\- Ah ok, bon.**

Edward haussa les épaules et je terminai de manger; j'étais en train de débarrasser la table quand une nouvelle fois, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

**\- Tu attends quelqu'un, Edward ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- C'est qui, maman ?**

**\- J****'y**** vais, monte te brosser les dents avec Elena. J'arrive pour te coucher.**

Amy hésita mais finit par monter. J'allai ouvrir la porte et fus surprise de voir mon père.

**\- Papa ?!**

**\- Bonsoir ma chérie. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

**\- On était en train de coucher les filles mais tout va bien. Entre. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.**

**\- Je sais oui. Désolé.**

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma joue. Mon père avait pris une place importante dans ma vie et celles des filles. C'était un grand-père fabuleux, aussi bien avec mes enfants qu'avec Ethan, le fils d'Emmett.

**\- Charlie, bonsoir !**

Edward venait de nous rejoindre et serra la main de papa. Ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux, Edward avait même été pêcher avec mon père une fois ou deux.

**\- Bonsoir Edward. Pardon d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça.**

**\- Non, avec plaisir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ?**

**\- Je ne serais pas contre.**

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, je relevai la tête au moment où Amy criait en dévalant les marches pour aller dans les bras de son grand-père.

**\- Papi !**

\- **Oulà, doucement dans les escaliers, jeune demoiselle.**

**\- Désolée ! C'est trop cool que tu sois là ! Tu restes longtemps ? Tu viens voir petit haricot ? Il est pas né, tu sais...**

**\- Oui, je le sais bien. Je dois parler à maman et à Edward et je pourrai répondre à toutes tes questions.**

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant mon père puis Edward, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je décidai de prendre la parole.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas être au lit, toi ?**

**\- Si, mais je venais voir pourquoi tu étai****s**** longue.**

**\- Mais di****s**** donc ! Allez zou, file avant que je t'attrape.**

Elle rit, embrassa mon père, fit un câlin à Edward avant de remonter dans la chambre.

**\- Je te laisse avec Edward. J'arrive. Tu as mangé ?**

**\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends ton temps.**

J'acquiesçai et je me dirigeai en premier vers la chambre d'Elena. J'entrai.

**\- Hey chérie. Un bisou ?**

**\- Oui. Charlie est là ?**

**\- Oui, c'est une surprise.**

**\- C'est chouette, je l'aime bien moi. Il va rester ?**

**\- Un peu oui, je pense.**

**\- Ok. Demain tu nous amènes à l'école ?**

**\- Oui, avec papa. Tous les deux !**

**\- Trop cool.**

**\- Allez à demain trésor. Je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassai. Elle me sourit et caressa mon ventre.

**\- A demain petit frère ! Oh il bouge.**

**\- Oui, il te répond. À demain Elena. Je t'aime.**

Je la bordai et sortis de la chambre pour aller trouver Amy.

**\- Coucou miss rebelle.**

**\- Coucou maman.**

**\- Sous les couvertures et que ça saute ! Allez, à demain mon ange. Demain, c'est Edward et moi qui vous emmenons à l'école.**

**\- Chouette, tous ensemble.**

**\- Oui. À demain, je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime maman. Salut petit haricot !**

Je ris tandis qu'elle caressait mon ventre. Elle l'avait surnommé comme ça depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse et ça lui était resté. Je l'embrassai, sortis de la chambre pour retrouver Edward et mon père dans le salon. Je m'installai près d'Edward qui passa tendrement son bras autour de mes épaules. J'observai mon père, il avait l'air terriblement fatigué, je le trouvais amaigri et soucieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**\- Comment va le petit bonhomme ?**

Edward se mit à sourire et posa sa main sur mon ventre, le pied de notre fils tapa en plein dans sa paume.

**\- Il va bien. Bella aussi, je ne l'entends pas se plaindre.**

**\- Parce que je ne me plains pas. Tu as une femme parfaite. Alors papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais qu'un truc ne va pas.**

Mon père s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, il prit une gorgé de sa bière avant de se gratter la nuque et de parler.

**\- J'ai... quitté ta mère. J'ai aussi déclenché la procédure de divorce.**

**\- Oh papa...**

Je me redressai et pris les mains de mon père. Reprendre contact avec Amy et moi avait dégradé le couple de mes parents. Ma mère restait butée sur ses opinons me concernant, elle n'avait pas accepté que papa ne partage plus les idées qu'elle lui avait imposées. Je savais qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup, que papa avait essayé de la raisonner, en vain.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va Bella. Avec son comportement, cette issue était inévitable.**

**\- Emmett le sait ?**

**\- Non, pas encore. Mais je suppose que ta mère va appeler Rosalie pour lui dire.**

**\- Emmett ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais.**

**\- Je sais, oui. Ça fait quelques temps que je pense à tout ça. J'ai demandé ma mutation pour Seattle. On me l'a accordée. Écoutez, je sais qu'il y a les filles et que vous allez avoir un bébé mais...**

**\- Bien sûr que tu peux venir vivre ici en attendant, papa ! **

Je lançai tout de même un coup d'œil à Edward pour être certaine, mais ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Mon père parut soulagé et pressa ma main en souriant.

**\- Merci... j'avais du mal à concevoir de vivre à côté d'une discothèque. Je vous aiderai bien sûr. C'est temporaire, le temps que je retombe sur mes pieds.**

**\- Il n'y a pas de problème, papa. Tes affaires sont déjà là ?**

**\- Dans la voiture, oui. Mais je ferai ça demain. Les filles dorment et il est tard.**

**\- D'accord. Comment maman ****a**** pri****s**** la nouvelle ?**

**\- Je suis ici avec toutes mes affaires, ça peut résumer les choses.**

**\- Je suis désolée que ça se termine comme ça, papa...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Et je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute ou je ne sais quoi ! Je suis heureux d'avoir mes enfants et mes petits****-****enfants auprès de moi.**

Je souris et Edward prit la parole.

**\- On vous trouvera bien une nouvelle petite copine dans le coin.**

**\- Oh Edward !**

Je lui frappai la cuisse sous le ricanement de mon père qui terminait sa bière.

**\- Maman ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était Amy qui m'appelait de sa chambre.

**\- Maman ? J'arrive pas à dormir !**

**\- Edward, tu peux y aller ?**

**\- Amy ! Dors à trois ! Un... deux... trois ! **

Je l'entendis rire avant de répondre.

**\- Non ! Ça marche pas papa !**

Edward sourit avant de se lever et de monter à l'étage. Je restai face à mon père.

**\- Papa...**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je vais bien.**

**\- Mais tu aimes maman...**

**\- J'ai aimé la femme qui aimait son fils autant que sa fille. J'aimais la femme qui ne faisait aucune différence entre eux.**

**\- C'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé. Si j'avais été plus prudente...**

**\- Non ! Ne regrette rien, Bella. Amy est une fillette formidable, tu as une belle famille. Tu as un très beau métier. Sans ta première grossesse, tu n'en serai****s**** pas là, Isabella. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, au contraire, je suis fier de ma fille.**

Je me levai, papa imita mon geste et me prit dans ses bras. Mon bébé donna même un coup, mon père s'en amusa et posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

**\- Salut bonhomme. C'est papi ! Alors tu boxes là****-****dedans ?**

**\- Il n'arrête pas. Le soir et la nuit, il est en pleine forme mais la journée il dort.**

**\- Tu vas accoucher dans ton service ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ton beau-père est ton médecin ?**

**\- Non. Ça serait trop bizarre. Edward et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point.**

**\- Vous êtes en désaccord sur d'autres ?**

**\- Pas du tout. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde sur tout.**

Mon père me sourit et embrassa mon front. Edward redescendit les cheveux ébouriffés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**\- Amy m'a attaqué.**

**\- Oh... il faut qu'elle dorme.**

**\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est bon maintenant.**

Je souris et mon père prit la parole.

**\- Je vais vous laisser. Je suis fatigué. Et toi aussi Bella, tu as l'air à bout.**

**\- Je vais bien. Je suis en congés. Tout va bien. Tu veux la chambre du bas ?**

**\- Oui, d'accord.**

Je conduisis mon père dans la chambre qui serait la sienne, Edward apporta des serviettes et des produits de toilette pour la salle de bain et nous nous dîmes bonne nuit. Je montai ensuite jusqu'à ma propre chambre le temps que mon mari ferme la maison. Il me rejoignit quand j'allais entrer dans la douche.

**\- Je peux venir ?**

**\- Je suis déjà accompagnée. Désolée chéri.**

**\- M'en fiche, je viens quand même.**

Je souris et il se déshabilla avant de me rejoindre.

**\- Les filles dorment, je viens d'aller voir.**

**\- Ok. Amy voulait quoi ?**

**\- Juste un câlin et un bisou.**

**\- D'accord. Tu t'y attendais pour mon père ?**

**\- Je pense que ça devait arriv****er**** un jour ou l'autre, oui. Pas toi ?**

**\- Je refusais d'y croire.**

**\- Je te connais et je suis d'accord avec ton père, Bella. Ne crois pas que c'est ta faute. C'est juste la vie. Ta mère a été assez prévenue, elle a eu sa chance plusieurs fois, mais rien n****'****y a fait.**

**\- Je sais. Ça m'attriste, c'est tout. Ce sont mes parents tout de même.**

**\- Je sais oui. Mais ça va aller.**

Je souris et terminai de me doucher. Une fois couchée, je m'installai contre mon mari, ma tête sur son torse, mon ventre calé sur sa hanche. Il entoura mes épaules d'un bras et posa son autre main sur mon ventre qu'il caressa doucement.

**\- Tu crois que ma mère va me reprocher le divorce ?**

**\- Possible oui.**

**\- Je m'y attends.**

**\- Mais tu sais que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout le monde est de ton côté. Pense plutôt à notre fils, il reste un mois, concentre****-****toi sur lui.**

**\- Oui, je sais, tu as raison. Tu te souviens que dimanche c'est la crémaillère d'Alice et Jasper ?**

**\- Oh putain, ouais... j'avais zappé.**

**\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?**

**\- Si, si, si. Mais j'avais juste oublié. Non mais c'est bon. Hey bébé C ! Tu cognes fort. Pauvre maman...**

Je l'embrassai sur le torse. J'étais vraiment épuisée de ma journée puis l'arrivée de mon père et son annonce m'avaient chamboulée.

\- **Dors ma chérie. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis triste, on ne s'est pas vu****s**** aujourd'hui.**

**\- On va se rattraper.**

Je me relevai et il captura mes lèvres, je lui rendis son baiser en caressant sa joue. J'aimais éperdument cet homme.

**\- Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime.**

**\- A demain madame Cullen. Je vous aime d'un amour ardent aussi.**

Je ris et me réinstallai au mieux possible pour ma nuit. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**A la semaine pour la suite.**

**Bientôt la fin. **

**Bise**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à vous pour les review, pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à chacune.**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

**=)**

* * *

POV Bella.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Maman debout !**

Déjà ? Il était tôt non ? J'ouvris les yeux, pour trouver les filles encore en pyjama. Edward était encore endormi à côté de moi, même mon fils devait encore dormir.

**\- Quoi les filles ? Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ?**

On était samedi... pourquoi étaient-elles debout à 7h ? Les filles se regardèrent avant de parler en même temps.

**\- Bonne fête, maman !**

Je souris et me redressai dans le lit, Edward se décida à ouvrir les yeux lui aussi.

**\- Merci mes princesses.**

**\- On a un poème pour toi.**

**\- Je vous écoute.**

Amy donna le signal et elles se mirent à réciter le poème que j'écoutai avec attention.

**\- Maman,  
Quand tu es en colère,**

**On t'aime de travers. **

**Maman, **

**Quand tu t'en vas, **

**On t'aime couci-couça.**

**Maman, **

**Quand tu es de bonne humeur,**

**On t'aime de tout notre cœur. **

**Maman, **

**Quand tu nous cajoles, **

**On t'aime sans parole.**

**Maman, **

**Quand on te dis ****c****e poème, **

**Comprends-tu combien on t'aime ? **

Je pleurais comme une madeleine. J'étais extrêmement émue. Edward, qui s'était contenté de prendre ma main, embrassa ma joue avant que les filles ne montent dans le lit pour un câlin.

**\- Moi aussi je vous aime****,**** les filles.**

**\- Faut pas pleurer maman...**

**\- Je suis émue Amy, je pleure de joie. Faites-moi un énorme câlin !**

Je serrai les filles contre moi en les bombardant de bisous.

**\- On a des cadeaux aussi !**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui. Tiens, le mien d'abord !**

Essuyant mes joues d'une de mes mains, je pris le petit cadeau d'Amy. Je l'ouvris pendant que ma chipie allait se mettre dans les bras d'Edward qui lui fit un bisou. Après avoir délicatement enlevé le papier cadeau, je découvris un magnifique collier de perles de rocaille avec un petit pendentif en cœur.

**\- Merci ma chérie ! Il est magnifique !**

J'embrassai Amy et ouvris le cadeau d'Elena. Elle m'avait fait le bracelet qui allait avec le collier d'Amy. Après l'avoir, elle aussi, embrassée et remerciée, nous nous levâmes pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Mon père nous rejoignit alors qu'Edward était en train de se chamailler avec Amy sur le nombre de tartines qu'il devait manger.

**\- Moi je dis que 10, c'est beaucoup trop !**

**\- Non, c'est bien. Les papas ont le droit d'en manger autant qu'ils veulent.**

**\- Ouais, mais moi je ne veux pas d'un gros papa. Alors 2, c'est assez !**

**\- Je suis gros ? Tu me trouve gros Amy ?**

**\- Pas encore, mais ça va venir si tu en manges 10 ! Tu auras un ventre comme maman sauf que toi, ça sera pas un bébé !**

**\- Tu m'aimerais plus si j'étais gros ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Et toi, Elena chérie ?**

**\- Je t'aimerai toujours et toute la vie papa !**

Je ris et posai la tasse de café de mon père et embrassai la joue d'Elena quand une violente douleur se fit sentir dans mon ventre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Réussissant à masquer ma douleur, je sortis de la cuisine comme si de rien n'était et allai dans la première salle de bain sur mon passage.

Une fois seule, je cramponnai mes mains au lavabo et me penchai en avant tout en grimaçant. J'avais terriblement mal au ventre, les crampes étaient de plus en plus violentes. Tant bien que mal, je m'appliquai à inspirer et à expirer. Tout à coup, les douleurs partirent mais je sentis du liquide couler entre mes jambes.

Oh, mon Dieu, non ! Il fallait que je garde mon calme. Edward allait paniquer, il fallait que je fasse preuve de sang-froid. Je refusais aussi que les filles me voient comme ça. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je me redressai et d'une voix calme et contrôlée, j'appelai mon père qui arriva rapidement.

**\- Oui, ma puce... mon ****D****ieu, Bella !**

**\- Non ! Je t'interdis de paniquer, papa ! J'ai besoin que tout le monde garde son calme !**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi tout ce sang ? Le bébé.**

**\- Je doi****s**** avoir un décollement du placenta. On doit agir vite, calmement et rapidement. Je veux que tu prennes les filles et que tu les amènes en balade, o****ù**** je ne sais pas. Mais occupe****-****les. Ok ?**

**\- Oui. Ça va aller ?**

**\- On reste calme. Je dois aller à l'h****ô****pi... Oh seigneur !**

Une contraction me fit gémir. Mon père arriva près de moi pour me soutenir et attendit que la douleur passe.

**\- Dans le placard, là, il y a des serviettes, sors-en, s'il te pla****î****t, ça sera pour protéger la voiture, ensuite va chercher Edward, s'il te plaît.**

Après avoir sorti les serviettes, mon père sortit de la salle de bain et calmement, il proposa aux filles d'aller se préparer pour sortir. J'entendis les filles courir jusqu'à leur chambre pour s'habiller. Edward, lui, frappa à la porte.

\- **Chérie ?**

**\- Oui. Euh... entre, mais je t'en supplie, ne panique pas ! Garde ton calme !**

Edward entra et son visage perdit toute sa couleur en me découvrant assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, mon pantalon de pyjama taché de mon sang.

**\- Edward... ça va ! Garde ton sang****-****froid. J'en ai besoin, il le faut ! Ça va aller, chéri.**

**\- Qu'est-ce... ?**

**\- On doit aller à l'hôpital, vite. Je perds beaucoup de sang, mon placenta doit être décollé. Il faut que notre fils sorte vite mais on ne doit pas paniquer.**

**\- Il va... Bella...**

**\- Mon père va s'occuper des filles, nous, on va à la maternité, ok ? Edward ! J'ai besoin que tu gardes le contrôle !**

Edward secoua la tête avant de venir vers moi et de prendre mes mains.

**\- Je suis mort de peur ! Mais on va y arriv****er****. Ne me lâche pas, chérie, hein ? Et toi non plus, petit bonhomme !**

**\- On va s'en sortir, mais il ne faut pas tra****î****ner. Prends les serviettes, prépare la camionnette. Je vais me laver un peu, descend****s-****moi un autre pantalon. Soi****s**** calme.**

**\- Oui. J'arrive, je me dépêche, je suis calme.**

Sans perdre de temps, il sortit avec les serviettes et, entre deux douleurs, je le lavai le sang qui avait coulé entre mes jambes.

**\- Maman ? On peut entrer ?**

**\- Euh, non les filles, je prends un bain. Vous sortez ?**

**\- Oui, avec papi ! À tout à l'heure, maman. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi Amy.**

**\- Et moi aussi je t'aime !**

**\- Je t'aime fort, Elena. Amusez****-****vous bien.**

Une fois les filles et mon père partis, Edward m'aida à aller jusqu'à la camionnette. Quand il fut lui aussi installé, je m'allongeai la tête sur ses genoux.

-** Ne t'endors pas, hein ?**

**\- Non, je m'allonge pour perdre le moins de sang possible.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Il bouge, Edward, je le sens bouger. Mais si on ne fait rien, il va s'affaiblir.**

**\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre**

**\- Tu ne nous perdras pas.**

**\- Comment ça va ****s****e passer ?**

**\- Ils vont me prendre en charge. Tu ne pourras pas venir. Ils vont m'endormir, me faire ****une ****césarienne et j'aurai une transfusion sanguine. Tu verras le bébé avant. Tu pourras t'en occuper pendant que je suis en salle de réveil, ça pourra être long. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Quand tu verras notre bébé, concentre****-****toi sur lui.**

**\- Je prendrai des photos pour que tu ne loupes pas ses premiers moments. Et s'il ne va pas bien ?**

**\- Il se peut qu'il aille en couveuse, peut être qu'il aura besoin d'oxygène. Les gens vont courir, ne pas répondre à toutes tes questions, ou vaguement. Ça ne veu****t**** pas dire que ça ne va pas. Juste qu'ils doivent aller vite, ne pas perdre de temps. Je vais appeler la maternité pour les inform****er****.**

Edward me tendit son portable et je composai le numéro de l'accueil. Heureusement pour moi, c'est Alice qui décrocha.

**\- Aly, c'est Bella. Je suis en route pour la maternité, je perds beaucoup de sang, je suspecte un décollement placentaire. Je pense que mon bébé est en vi****e****, il bouge, je le sens...**

**\- Oh, Bella... Des contractions ?**

**\- Oui, mais pas régulières.**

**\- Je préviens l'équipe, j'ai ton dossier sous les yeux. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.**

**\- Ne perd****ez**** pas de temps. Je connais la procédure, je l'ai expliquée à Edward. Faites votre travail, sauvez mon bébé et ne le laisse pas partir ou je reviens ****t****e bott****er**** les fesses !**

**\- Promis Bella. Je vous attends !**

Je raccrochai.

**\- J'ai sommeil, Edward... il est possible que je tombe dans les pommes...**

**\- Non, Bella ! Reste ! Parle****-****moi !**

**\- Tout ira bien ! Ils nous attendent, on va s'en sortir.**

**\- Mon amour...**

**\- Je sais, chéri. Je sais.**

**\- L'hôpital est là... dans 3 minutes, nous y sommes.**

**\- Tiens mon père au courant. Appelle Emmett aussi. Ne perds pas de temps avec ma mère.**

**\- D'accord. Garde les yeux ouverts, Bella !**

J'eus à peine conscience de la suite. Je sentis que la voiture s'arrêtait, qu'on me transportait. Ma main était serrée dans celle de mon mari, j'entendais des voix mais j'avais sommeil, alors je fermai les yeux.

**\- Bella ? Tout va bien... tu es en salle de réveil**

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières étaient si lourdes, de plus, je voyais flou. Je distinguais un visage penché au-dessus de moi. C'était une femme mais je ne reconnaissais pas son visage, ni sa voix. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Mon fils.

**\- Mon bébé...?**

**\- Il va très bien, il est magnifique.**

Bien, tout allait bien. J'étais en vie, mon fils aussi.

**\- Mon mari ?**

**\- Il va bien aussi. Il pouponne. Repose****-****toi, tu les verras bientôt.**

Ma tête... il fallait que je dorme, ma tête me faisait mal. J'avais terriblement soif, ma bouche était sèche, mais je n'avais pas la force de demander à boire. De toute façon, je dormais déjà.

**\- Tu avais sacrément faim, mon bonhomme. Tu deviendras grand, beau et fort comme papa si tu continu****es**** comme ça.**

**\- J'suis sûre qu'il est déjà le plus beau des petits garçons au monde.**

**\- Bella !**

J'ouvris les yeux avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la première fois. J'étais dans une chambre, Edward à côté de moi en train de donner le biberon à notre fils. Sans que j'aie le temps de voir mon bébé, mon mari se leva pour venir à mes côtés.

**\- Montre****-****moi notre bébé...**

**\- Il est magnifique... Voilà mon grand, voilà maman.**

Avec précaution, je pris mon petit bébé dans les bras. Il avait beaucoup de cheveux, noirs mais aussi épais et soyeux que son père. Il avait les yeux plutôt clairs, de la même forme qu'Edward, un petit nez rond, le même qu'Amy à la naissance, il avait sa bouche aussi.

**\- Bonjour mon chéri... Tu es tellement beau... maman est là maintenant. Je ne te laisse plus.**

Mon fils se mit alors à pleurer et Edward me donna le biberon.

**\- Il doit avoir faim.**

**\- Tiens... voilà mon chéri. Maman était trop pressée de te voir, je ne t'ai même pas laissé finir. Mon petit cœur... Amy avait le même nez et la même bouche que lui...**

**\- Je retrouve les yeux et la tignasse d'Elena. Mais je pense qu'il va éclaircir au niveau des cheveux et ses yeux vont fonc****er****.**

Hypnotisée par mon fils qui terminait son biberon en me fixant et en serrant et desserrant sa main autour de mon doigt, je sentis l'émotion me gagner et les larmes de joie, d'émerveillement, d'amour et de soulagement coulèrent sur mes joues.

**\- Bella, chérie...**

**\- Je suis désolée... mais il va bien, je suis soulagée, j'ai eu peur ! Et après tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis mes 17 ans, les galères, Amy, mes parents, mes études... me voilà mari****ée**** avec un homme merveilleux, deux petites filles magnifiques et un petit garçon adorable et beau...**

**\- Ma puce... chut... moi aussi, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ! Je suis, moi aussi, comblé, on a galéré tous les deux mais nous nous sommes trouvés. La roue tourne...**

**\- Mon coup d'un soir.**

**\- Qui n'en a même pas été un !**

Je ris tout en essuyant mes yeux d'un revers de la main. Edward reprit notre fils pour lui faire faire son rot et le coucha dans son petit berceau. Il vint ensuite s'allonger contre moi.

**\- Raconte****-****moi, Edward...**

**\- Tu es tombée dans les pommes, peu après notre arrivée ici. Ils t'ont prise en charge tout de suite. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai attendu et essayé de ne pas paniquer. Alors je suis resté dans la salle d'attente, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Alice est enfin arrivée pour me dire qu'il était né. Que tu allais bien mais que tu étais encore au bloc. C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de toi.**

**\- On avait dit non.**

**\- Il t****'****a ouvert le ventre, il n'a pas mi****s**** sa tête entre tes jambes. Beurk ! Bref... J'ai eu le droit de voir le bébé, il a eu un peu d'oxygène mais il allait bien. Je me suis occupé de lui, tu étais en salle de réveil.**

**\- Combien de temps****?**

**\- ****Nous sommes arrivés à 8h, il est né à 8h08 et il est 12h.**

**\- Tan****t**** que ça ! Combien il pèse ? Sa taille ? Ses tests ?**

**\- 2 kilos 980 et 48 centimètres. Il a 9 sur 10 aux test d'APGAR.**

**\- Tu as donné tous les noms ?**

**\- Tom Charles-Carlisle Cullen.**

**\- Parfait. Et les filles ? Emmett ?**

**\- J'ai appelé ton père il y a 10 minutes, Emmett pas encore. Je voulais attendre de savoir que tu allais bien.**

**\- Papa vien****t**** avec les filles ?**

**\- Oui, il leur paye un McDo et ils arrivent.**

Je hochai la tête et on frappa à la porte. Edward alla ouvrir et Alice et mon beau-père entrèrent dans la chambre. Je leur souris et Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**\- Tu nous as fichu un trouille folle !**

**\- J'ai pas fait exprès. Mais ça va.**

**\- Parce que tu été avec les meilleurs !**

**\- C'était toi au réveil ?**

**\- Ouais, tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?**

**\- Non. Désolée.**

**\- Je comprends.**

**\- Alice... je crois que je vais devoir annul****er**** pour ta crémaillère, demain.**

Elle se mit à rire et embrassa ma joue avant de laisser la place à Carlisle qui m'embrassa lui aussi.

**\- Comment tu te sens, Bella ?**

**\- Soulagée. Mais fatiguée.**

**\- C'est normal. Comme tu le sais et ****a**** pu le voir, tu es encore sous transfusion. Tu en as besoin.**

**\- Oui. Morphine ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Des dégâts ?**

**\- Non ! Vous pourrez me faire 10 autres petits****-****enfants !**

**\- Bien sûr, oui. 10... en rêve !**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui avait l'air terrifié. Nous aurons d'autres enfants, oui, mais pas 10 ! Rapidement, Carlisle m'examina puis il prit Tom dans ses bras qui ne se réveilla pas.

**\- Il ressemble à Edward, je retrouve du Elena aussi...**

**\- Je soutiens qu'il y a du Amy aussi, donc de moi ! Mais il est parfait mon bébé !**

À cet instant, on frappa de nouveau à la porte et mes filles et mon père entrèrent. Apparemment, le McDo serait mangé ici. Je souriais, heureuse de les voir.

**\- Salut, mes chéries !**

**\- Maman, papi a dit que le haricot ét****ait**** né ?**

**\- Oui, c'est vrai, regarde... c'est Carlisle qui l'a dans ses bras.**

Amy s'avança alors vers Carlisle, qui se baissa pour lui faire découvrir son petit frère. Elena était dans les bras de son père. Amy se tourna alors vers moi.

**\- Il est tout petit et il a plein de cheveux.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Il est beau. ****S****es mains sont toutes petites, petites.**

**\- Tu l'aimes ?**

**\- Je crois, oui. Je peux lui donner mon cadeau ?**

**\- Oui. Met****s-****le dans son berceau pour qu'il le voit quand il se réveillera.**

**\- D'accord. Et je peux lui faire un bisou ?**

**\- Oui chérie. Tu peux.**

Amy sortit un petit doudou en forme de lapin pour le mettre dans le berceau de son frère. Elena était plus méfiante, elle le regardait de loin, accrochée à son père. Puis elle me regarda.

**\- Maman... Pourquoi tu as du sang ?**

**\- Oh... et bien, il y a eu un petit souci, il est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu et j'ai perdu du sang. Mais là, ton papi m'a soignée et il me redonne du sang pour que j'aille bien et vite. Mais je suis déjà en forme ! Viens me voir...**

Elena descendit des bras de son père pour monter sur mon lit. Elle se colla à moi. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

**\- Tu as failli mourir ?**

**\- Non, ma puce. Tout ét****ait**** sous contrôle. Je ne par****s**** pas, je reste avec Amy, papa, ton petit frère et avec toi.**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs comme ma vraie maman...**

**\- Je ne mourrai pas, trésor. Je vais bien.**

**\- Amy et moi, on est un peu tristes.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Bah... Charlie nous a dit que l'arrivée du bébé était un très beau cadeau pour la fête des mamans... ça veu****t**** dire que les nôtres sont nuls ?**

**\- Non Elena, non ! Amy, vien****s**** là.**

Amy avait les lèvres pincées mais elle avança pour grimper sur le lit. Rapidement, je lançai un regard à Edward qui surveillait tout ça avec intérêt et sérieux.

**\- Les filles, avoir eu votre petit frère le jour de la fête des mamans, c'est vrai que c'est un beau cadeau. Mais j'ai adoré le collier et le bracelet et j'ai follement aimé le poème. Ne soyez pas jalouses ni tristes. Je vous aime et j'aime vos cadeaux. Ok ?**

**\- Oui, maman.**

**\- Amy ?**

**\- Oui, maman.**

Je les embrassai et subtilement, Edward me tendit Tom. Les filles purent prendre le temps de le découvrir à mes cotés. Carlisle et Alice quittèrent la chambre pour nous laisser en famille, mon père nous prit en photos, fit connaissance avec son petit-fils et partit prévenir Emmett et les filles mangèrent enfin leur McDo.

**\- Maman, tu restes longtemps ici ?**

**\- Non, pas trop. Mais je vais rester ici avec Tom et toi et Elena vous alle****z**** rentr****er**** à la maison avec papa. Et dans deux ou trois jours, je rentrerai à la maison.**

**\- Avec Tom ?**

**\- Avec Tom, oui. Tu vas pouvoir profit****er**** de papa.**

**\- On pourra dormir tous les trois ?**

**\- Il faudra voir avec papa...**

Amy regarda Edward en plissant les yeux, il lui sourit et haussa les sourcils.

**\- Faut qu'on parle, papa !**

**\- Je t'attends, petite. Allez les filles, on va laisser maman se reposer un peu, on va aller se promener le temps qu'elle fasse une sieste et on reviendra lui faire un bisou.**

**\- On peut prendre Tom ?**

**\- Non, pas encore princesse.**

Les filles m'embrassèrent et Edward se pencha sur moi.

**\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**\- Je t'aime encore plus !**

**\- Impossible. Repose****-****toi bien.**

**\- Prends soin de nos filles.**

**\- Pareil avec p'ti Tom !**

Je souris et ils quittèrent ma chambre. Après avoir jeté un œil au berceau de mon bébé, je m'installai au mieux dans mon lit et je m'endormis. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une journée comme celle-ci...

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Qu'en dite vous ?  
**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, ou l'avant dernier. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir **

**Et voilà un nouveaux chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews =) **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

**\- Coucou petit Tom ! Tu me fais un sourire ? Mais oui, tu es beau ! Mais oui, mon chéri ! Tu souris à papi ? Bah oui, mon bonhomme ! Un sourire à ton papi d'amour !**

J'entrai dans la chambre où se trouvait ma femme et mon fils et où était également mon père, portant mon bébé. Mon père était dingue de Tom, complètement gaga. Ça faisait 5 jours que Bella avait accouché et 5 jours que mon père envahissait la chambre dès qu'il avait 2 minutes de libre.

**\- T'es encore là, toi ? Tu n'as jamais de boulot ? Tu vas le rendre idiot si tu continu****es**** comme ça avec lui.**

**\- C'est une façon de saluer son père ?**

Je souris et allai embrasser ma femme. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais elle était souriante et, je crois, impatiente de rentrer à la maison, toutes ses affaires et celles de notre fils étaient prêtes.

**\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui. Sauf que ton père est gâteux devant Tom.**

**\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Allez, viens voir papa, mon chéri !**

Je pris mon fils dans les bras et embrassai son front. Mon petit bonhomme... j'avais eu si peur de le perdre. La grossesse de Bella avait été superbe, rien à dire, mais l'accouchement catastrophe... mon Dieu. Heureusement que ma femme avait gardé son sang-froid, heureusement qu'elle connaissait bien son métier et qu'elle avait réussi à me rassurer un minimum. Elle m'avait épaté, je l'admirais encore plus depuis ce jour.

Pendant qu'ils avaient été occupés à faire naître mon fils et garder ma femme en vie, j'étais resté assis à me dire que tout finirait bien cette fois. La vie ne pouvait pas me prendre, pour la deuxième fois, la femme que j'aimais. J'avais tant bien que mal essayé de me dire que je ne revivrais pas la même douleur. Heureusement Bella s'en était sortie, Tom aussi. C'était un beau bébé, avec plein de cheveux, il ressemblait à Amy et Elena, à Bella et à moi.

**\- On peut y aller, Bella ? Il faut aller à l'école chercher les filles ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai tout signé, tu n'as plus qu'****à**** porter mes valises.**

**\- Ok. Papa, ça va aller ?**

Mon père me sourit en se levant.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rentrez bien. Bella, à la prochaine fois ici ?**

**\- En tant que sage****-****femme, pas en tant que patiente. Pas avant très longtemps.**

Ouais... je crois que je suis vacciné des naissances, là ! Je donnai notre bébé à Bella avant de prendre les sacs et la valise. Bella fit ses au revoir à ses collègues, Tom reçut des tonnes de bisous et enfin, nous arrivâmes à la voiture. Pendant que Bella attachait Tom dans la nacelle, je posai les affaires dans le coffre. Et en route pour l'école.

**\- Contente de rentrer à la maison ?**

**\- Oui, j'avais l'impression de dormir au boulot. Et puis zéro repos, si ce n'était pas ton père, c'était Alice qui squattait ma chambre. Les filles vont bien ?**

**\- Ouais, elles ont mi****s**** 2h à s'habiller ce matin, elles voulaient être parfaites pour ton retour. Je pense qu'elles ont d****û**** trouver la journée très longue.**

**\- Je pense aussi. Et toi ? Content que je rentre ? J'espère que la maison est propre et rangée.**

**\- Hey ! J'ai vécu en père célibataire pendant 6 ans ! Alors je sais tenir une maison. Mais oui, je suis content que tu reviennes. Les filles préfèrent quand c'est toi qui cuisines. Et tu prends moins de place dans le lit.**

**\- Andouille !**

Elle me frappa gentiment la cuisse et, profitant d'être à un feu rouge, je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue.

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Arrivés à l'école, je dépliai la poussette et y plaçai la nacelle où se trouvait Tom, endormi. C'est avec une énorme fierté que j'avançai vers les grilles de l'école encore fermées.

**\- Tu leur ****as**** dit qu'on serait tous les trois ?**

**\- Non, j'ai dit qu'on irait te chercher après l'école.**

**\- Donc surprise ?**

**\- Donc surprise.**

En attendant que les grilles ne s'ouvrent, je pris Bella par la taille et elle se blottit contre moi. Enfin, la cloche sonna et les enfants commencèrent à sortir des classes. Assez vite, je repérai mes filles et leur fis signe, dès qu'elles virent Bella, elles se mirent à courir vers nous en criant.

**\- Maman !**

Bella ouvrit alors les bras pour les accueillir contre elle, les deux fillettes se serrèrent contre leur mère.

**\- Salut les filles ! Ça va bien, mes puces ? Je suis contente de vous voir !**

**\- Moi aussi maman ! Papa avait di****t**** que ça serai****t**** qu****'****après l'école !**

**\- C'était pour vous faire la surprise. Hey, Elena, chérie... pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant ma fille pleurer alors que Bella s'agenouillait à sa hauteur et lui essuyait les joues avec ses pouces.. Amy les laissa pour s'approcher de moi.

**\- Elena ?**

**\- Mais... je suis contente ! J'ai eu peur que tu meurs comme ma ****première ****maman. Mais tu reviens à la maison alors ça veu****t**** dire que ça va et que tu ne vas pas nous laisser tou****s**** seul****s****.**

**\- Oh trésor... Je vais très très bien. Ton petit frère aussi. Je te promets que je ne mourrais pas maintenant. Je sais que je suis restée à l'hôpital longtemps... Je suis là maintenant. Allez, ne pleure plus mon cœur...**

J'avais de la peine de voir Elena comme ça. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait été si inquiète, elle n'avait rien montré, j'aurais pourtant dû le comprendre. J'avais eu la même peur qu'elle. Elena se serra dans les bras de Bella qui lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser en lui chuchotant je ne sais quoi.

**\- Papa ?**

Je baissai les yeux sur Amy qui me tenait par la main.

**\- Oui chérie ?**

**\- Je peux voir Tom ?**

**\- Non.**

Amy fit la moue alors que je souriais en coin.

**\- Et si je te fais un bisou ? Je pourrai voir mon petit frère ?**

**\- Hum... ok. Marché conclu.**

Je me penchai pour qu'elle me fasse un bisou, je lui en fis un en retour et je relevai un peu la visière sur le landau pour qu'elle puisse voir son frère. Elle se pencha alors vers Tom en souriant.

**\- Il dor****t**** ?**

**\- Oui. Mais il ne va peut-être pas tarder à avoir faim.**

**\- Je pourrai lui donner le biberon ?**

**\- Seulement si j'ai un autre bisou.**

Amy se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds en tendant les lèvres pour me faire le fameux bisou. Pendant ce temps, Elena avait cessé de pleurer, Bella s'était relevée et elles nous observaient, Amy et moi.

**\- On y va, les filles ? P'ti Tom ne va pas tarder.**

**\- Oui.**

Bella s'avança pour pousser la poussette qu'Amy tenait et moi, je pris Elena dans mes bras.

**\- Ça va ma choupette ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu es contente que Bella soit là ?**

**\- Oui... J'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

Elena haussa les épaules avant de mettre sa tête dans mon cou. Arrivés à la maison, Amy donna le biberon à son frère, accompagnée de sa mère, pendant que moi, je faisais les devoirs avec Elena. Après le goûter, Bella monta avec les filles et Tom pour le coucher. J'en profitai pour aller dans mon bureau faire quelques papiers.

Je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte du temps qui passait. J'étais plongé dans les derniers papiers concernant l'adoption d'Elena par Bella et d'Amy par moi-même. Une fois ces papiers envoyés à l'avocat, l'adoption serait rapide. Le plus long avait été d'attendre les délais de droit. Nous devions être mariés et depuis au moins 1 an pour avoir le droit d'adopter la fille de l'autre.

**\- Papa ?**

Je relevai la tête pour voir Amy à la porte de mon bureau. Je lui souris et l'invitai à entrer.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mademoiselle Amy ?**

**\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Tom, maman et Elena dorment...**

**\- Ah bon ? Elena aussi ? Bah oui, vien****s****, ne reste pas toute seule.**

**\- Je vais faire un dessin.**

**\- Vas-y ma puce, installe-toi.**

Elle installa son cahier à dessin et ses crayons à mon bureau et en silence, elle commença son dessin.. moi, je continuai de scanner les papiers et de les imprimer. Pendant que tout ça se faisait, je regardais Amy, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, même dans les expressions, c'était un copier/coller. J'adorais cette petite, je l'aimais énormément. C'était une fille très intelligente, pleine d'humour, courageuse, timide certes mais elle débordait d'amour, elle ne demandait qu'à être aimée et à aimer en retour. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle releva la tête. Elle me sourit en plaçant son menton entre ses mains.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Rien... je te regarde, c'est tout. Tu es toute mignonne.**

**\- Je sais.**

J'éclatai de rire avant de réunir tous mes papiers et de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

**\- Papa ? J'ai une question...**

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- Je... pourquoi je m'appelle pas Cullen ? Je me sens différente... même maman elle s'appelle plus Isabella Swan...**

**\- Hey trésor. Viens mon cœur.**

Amy fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'installer sur mes genoux.

**\- Tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire là ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- E****h**** bien, je remplis tout un tas de papiers pour que tu deviennes ma fille aux yeux de la loi. Ce sont des papiers pour une demande d'adoption. Je les envoi****e**** à un avocat, qui les montrera à un juge et qui dira oui ou non. Comme il dira oui, ça voudra dire que tu changeras de nom, que tu deviendras Amy Cullen.**

**\- En vrai ?**

**\- Oui. Sur tou****s**** les papiers, je serai ton papa, pas que dans ton cœur.**

**\- Et s****'****il dit non le juge ?**

**\- Il ne peu****t**** pas. Maman et moi, on ****a**** tout fait comme il fallait pour qu'il ne dise pas non. Je suis en train de rassembler les derniers papiers, j'envoie le dossier demain.**

**\- Et je serai Amy Cullen quand ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop. Assez vite. Mais je te tiendrai au courant.**

**\- Et Elena ? Maman l'adopte aussi ?**

**\- Oui, mais Elena ne changera pas de nom. Tu es contente ?**

Amy se releva pour me faire un câlin.

**\- Oui, je suis contente, oui. On sera une vraie famille. ****J****e serai une vraie Cullen !**

**\- Tu l'es déjà. Un nom, ce n'est pas si important. Tu es déjà ma fille dans mon cœur. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui. Tu sais, quand j'allais chez ma nounou et que maman travaillait, bah, je réfléchissais au papa que je voulais.**

**\- Et il est comment l****e**** papa de tes rêves ?**

**\- Il me fait des câlins.**

Je souris et la pris encore plus contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux.

**\- Et après ?**

**\- Il me fait plein de bisous.**

Je rentrai dans son jeu et lui fis plein de petits bisous sur le visage tout en continuant de la câliner.

**\- Et puis, il me fait rire.**

**\- On rigole bien tous les deux, non ?**

**\- Beaucoup, oui. Et puis mon papa de**** mes**** rêves, il fait bien à manger et surtout, surtout le plus important du monde...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il fait rire ma maman, il la rend heureuse !**

**\- Il faudra demander à maman si elle est heureuse.**

**\- Ok... Je voudrais que mon papa me serre encore fort dans ses bras.**

Je m'exécutai.

**\- Ah oui aussi... mon papa de**** mes**** rêves, il m'offre un poney...**

Je me retins de rire.

**\- A****ï****e... je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas ton papa de**** tes**** rêves alors.**

Amy éclata de rire avant d'embrasser ma joue.

**\- Mais si tu l'es... je voulais juste essayer...**

**\- Bien joué, mais non. Tu finis ton dessin ? Et moi, les papiers. Après on fait tes devoirs puis on ira voir si maman et Elena sont réveillées.**

**\- D'accord. Je fais un dessin pour Tom, comme ça, quand il sera grand, il aura un souvenir de son premier jour à la maison.**

**\- C'est une super idée.**

Amy sourit avant de m'embrasser et de retourner à son dessin. Je terminai mes affaires, Amy fit ses devoirs et nous montâmes ensemble voir Bella et Elena. Je fus attendri en les voyant. Toutes deux dormaient profondément, Elena était cramponnée à Bella et ma femme entourait ma fille de ses bras, lovées l'une contre l'autre.

**\- On les laisse dormir ?**

**\- Oui, va prendre ta douche, on verra après. Tom ne va pas tarder aussi, je pense.**

**\- Ok.**

Amy sortit de la chambre et je pris une photo des belles endormies avant de sortir à mon tour. Discrètement, j'allai voir si Tom dormait toujours.

**\- Hey, non trésor, tu ne dors plus... Salut bébé...**

Je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il commençait à pleurer.

**\- Oui, mon cœur... on va aller prendre le biberon.**

Pendant qu'Amy prenait sa douche, je fis donc plus ample connaissance avec mon fils. C'était la première fois que je l'avais pour moi tout seul.

**\- Oh coucou petit haricot !**

Je souris en voyant Amy en chemise de nuit arriver vers nous alors que je terminais de donner le biberon à Tom.

**\- Prête, chérie ?**

**\- Oui. Et j'ai réveillé maman... je monte la voir !**

**\- Amy... ok, vas-y. J'arrive avec Tom.**

**\- Ok.**

Amy monta à toute vitesse tandis que je terminais avec Tom. Après lui avoir changé la couche et fait plein de bisous, je montai dans ma chambre pour retrouver ma femme et mes filles. Elles étaient allongées dans le lit, Bella au milieu, une fille de chaque côté.

**\- Alors les dormeuses ? Ça va ?**

**\- Je n'ai rien vu venir. Ça va ?**

**\- Ouais, il a mangé et je l'ai changé.**

Je donnai Tom à Bella qui le cala contre elle. Les filles se rapprochèrent pour embrasser leur petit frère.

**\- Coucou... moi, c'est Amy ! Et là, c'est notre maman et là, c'est Elena. Elle et moi, on est tes grandes sœurs ! Et là bas, c'est notre papa.**

Bella faisait suivre Tom au fur et à mesure qu'Amy présentait notre famille.

**\- Elena et moi, on est gentilles. Maman, elle est super aussi, elle ne gronde pas souvent, elle fait plein de câlins et de bisous et elle est toute douce. Papa, c'est lui qui nous gronde quand on fait des bêtises, il peut crier fort mais il est trop bien comme papa, il est rigolo, mais il ne veu****t**** pas nous acheter de poney.**

Je ris et Bella me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Tom se mit à pleurer, ce qui fit sursauter Amy.

**\- J'ai rien fait !**

**\- Je sais chérie, c'est rien.**

Bella me tendit Tom que je pris contre moi tout en marchant dans la chambre pour le bercer. Bella resta à câliner les filles. Après quelques pas, Tom arrêta de pleurer et je m'avançai vers mes petites femmes dans le but de m'allonger avec elles, mais à peine assis, Tom se remit à pleurer. Du coup, je me relevai pour me remettre à marcher et le calmer.

**\- Il veut que tu fasses de la marche, papa.**

Je tirai la langue à Elena qui pouffa de rire. Tom calmé, je tentai de nouveau d'aller m'asseoir mais il se remit à pigner.

**\- Mais ! Tu le fais exprès ou bien ? Tu ne veux pas voir maman et les filles ?**

Je me remis donc à marcher et Tom se calma, sauf que dès que je me stoppais, il recommençait. Les filles, au chaud sous la couette les unes contre les autres, se moquaient de moi à chaque fois que Tom se remettait à pleurer.

**\- Et ça vous amuse****,**** vous ? Ça rigole, ça rigole ! Vous êtes sans cœur !**

\- **Donne****-****le****-****moi. Quand Amy pleurait comme ça, j'avais mon astuce.**

**\- Ah oui ? Montre****-****moi ça.**

Je donnai donc Tom à Bella qui s'était remis à pleurer. Ma femme l'embrassa sur la tête et elle lui donna son petit doigt à téter. Et ô miracle, Tom arrêta de pleurer et regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux, accrochant ses petites mains à celles de Bella.

**\- Et voilà, mon bébé... Trop forte maman.**

**\- Ouais, bah moi, Elena ne pleurait jamais. C'était un bébé parfait.**

Je fis un clin d'œil à ma fille. Ce n'était pas vrai, Elena m'avait fait passer des nuits blanches affreuses. Elle ne dormait jamais ou avait un sommeil très léger, elle avait toujours faim et réclamait toujours les bras. Mais ça, je ne lui dirais pas... pas maintenant. Ma femme qui, elle, le savait me sourit, Amy regardait son frère et sa mère, tour à tour.

**\- Tu faisais ça avec moi ?**

**\- Oui. Je ne voulais pas que tu ****aies**** une tétine et je ne veux pas que Tom en ****ait**** une non plus. Mais comme je sais que les bébés ont besoin de téter, e****h**** bien, je faisais comme ça.**

Bella embrassa Amy et je m'avançai vers Elena.

**\- Tu viens prendre ta douche, mon bébé parfait ?**

**\- Oui. Et j'ai faim.**

**\- ****P****our changer. Allez, on y va, il y a encore école demain.**

Je frappai dans les mains et tout le monde s'activa. Bella sortit du lit, elle aussi, et descendit avec Amy, Elena alla dans la salle de bain pendant que je préparais ses affaires pour dormir. J'allai ensuite dans la cuisine aider Bella à cuisiner et mettre la table.

**\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment va ma fille ?**

Charlie venait d'arriver, il vivait toujours chez nous mais il n'était pas envahissant du tout. Il était très respectueux de l'espace de chacun, il ne prenait pas le contrôle de l'éducation des filles ou de l'entretien de la maison. C'était un grand-père cool avec les filles et toujours prêt à aider si besoin. Normalement, il partait à la fin du mois, il avait trouvé un appartement.

**\- Papa, bonsoir ! Ça va ?**

Bella alla embrasser son père qui la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin maladroit.

**\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demand****er**** ça ! Pas trop fatiguée ? Et comment va mon petit****-****fils ?**

**\- Il va bien et je vais bien. Un peu de fatigue mais mon mari ****s****'est porté volontaire pour ****s****e lever les nuits...**

Je me tournai vers elle en levant un sourcil.

**\- Ah bon ? Tu ne te trompes pas de mari ?**

**\- Non, non. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Bah, je te le rappelle.**

**\- Bien s****û****r, oui.**

Je souris alors que Bella engageait la conversation avec son père qui portait Tom dans ses bras. Elena finit par arriver dans le salon et elle tendit les bras vers moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- ****U****n câlin.**

**\- Moi, je ne veux pas.**

**\- Mais papa !**

**\- J'ai la flemme. J'ai mal au dos et tout.**

Elena croisa les bras en me regardant avec des yeux noirs et une moue qu'elle avait piquée à Bella quand elle était en colère.

**\- ****S****i tu as mal au dos, ça veu****t**** dire que tu es vieu****x****, tu es moche et tu as plein de cheveux blancs ! Vieux pépé !**

**\- Ouh, alors toi !**

Elena comprit que c'était un jeu quand je me lançai à sa poursuite. Elle courut en riant dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape pour la chatouiller. Elle se débattit en riant, je continuai de la chatouiller, en riant aussi.

**\- Alors je suis vieux ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Tu le penses ?**

**\- Oui !**

J'arrêtai de la chatouiller et la pris dans mes bras pour le câlin qu'elle avait réclamé. Par la suite, nous mangeâmes tous, Bella dévora son plat, pourtant simple, pâtes carbonara. Elle se justifia en critiquant la nourriture de la maternité.

Une fois le repas terminé, je couchai les filles avec Bella, nous dîmes bonsoir à Charlie et nous prîmes chacun notre tour une douche avant de nous retrouver dans le lit. Ma femme soupira de fatigue tout en s'installant contre moi. Tendrement, je lui caressai les cheveux afin qu'elle s'endorme mais elle parla.

**\- Je suis contente de dormir avec toi. Tu m'as manqué ! C'était bizarre de dormir seule.**

**\- Bah... moi, j'ai dormi avec 2 princesses. J'étais pas trop mal accompagné.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas juste me dire : « Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois là, toi aussi tu m'as manqué » au lieu de trouv****er**** toujours réponse à tout ****!**

Elle se tourna dos à moi dans le lit. Je levai un sourcil et me penchai sur elle.

**\- Hey ! Bien sûr que je suis content que tu sois là, avec nous à la maison, avec moi dans notre lit ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, Isabella ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre et perdre Tom aussi. J'ai vécu des heures de torture, j'ai pris 100 ans dans la tronche ! Alors oui, je suis soulagé et heureux que tu sois là, que tu sois dans mes bras. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas ! Excuse****-****moi si j'ai été maladroit.**

Bella se retourna pour me faire face.

**\- Excuses acceptées.**

Je caressai du bout des doigts son visage.

**\- Amy m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse. Tu sais pourquoi ? **

**\- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle ne s'appelait pas Cullen, alors je lui ai parlé de l'adoption. Ensuite elle m'a dit que j'étais le papa de ses rêves. Il manquait juste de savoir si je remplissais le plus important des critères.**

**\- Me rendre heureuse ?**

**\- Oui. Tu es heureuse****,**** Bella ?**

**\- Oui... j'ai tout ce que je souhaite.****Une famille incroyable, des enfants magnifiques, un mari merveilleux, même s'il est pénible parfois...**

**\- Je ne peux pas être parfait. Bella, je suis sérieux quand je dis que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je pense... enfin... perdre la mère d'Elena ****a**** été dur.. j'ai été malheureux, je l'ai mal vécu, mais j'ai fini par reprendre le dessus avec le temps. Mais je sais que si je t'avais perdue, toi, je ne m'en serais jamais remis.**

**\- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur moi aussi... surtout pour Tom. On a eu de la chance, Edward...**

**\- Je sais... mais je ne veux plus y penser. Passons à la suite, au futur avec nos trois enfants, à notre bonheur.**

**\- Oui... mais peut-être qu'on en aura un 4****è****me.**

**\- Non. Je suis vacciné des grossesses et des accouchements. Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle angoisse de 9 mois et des heures d'inquiétude.**

Bella sourit, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord mais je ne lâcherai pas. 3 enfants, pas plus ! Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de discuter de ça, je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle me sourit avant de me rendre mon baiser. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes et elle se remit contre moi.

**\- J'étais sérieuse quand je disais que tu te lèverais cette nuit pour Tom.**

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.**

Je ferais tout pour elle, absolument tout.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**La semaine prochaine ça sera définitivement la fin... **

**Bise **

**A mercredi =)**

**Lexi**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà la fin.  
**

**Merci à vous toute de m'avoir suivis ! Merci pour votre gentillesse, vos review et votre fidélité. **

**Merci à Lilly pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

POV Bella

**\- Amy ! Elena ! On se dépêche, on va être en retard ! Allez les filles !**

**\- On arrive !**

Ça faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'elles me disaient qu'elles arrivaient. J'avais rendez-vous pour faire un rappel de vaccin pour Tom. Il avait déjà 11 mois. Dieu que ça pousse vite ! Amy et Elena finirent par arriver, Elena avait changé de robe et Amy de coiffure. Elles n'avaient que 9 ans mais un goût certain pour la coquetterie. Qu'est-ce que ça donnera à 16 ans !

**\- Maman...**

**\- Oui mon cœur. Ça y est, les filles sont là, on y va p'ti Tom. C'est bon les filles ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Allez dans la voiture !**

5 minutes après, je pris enfin la direction du centre ville pour aller voir Carlisle qui avait fait tous les vaccins de Tom depuis sa naissance.

**\- Maman, on ira au parc après le vaccin du petit haricot ?**

Amy était la seule à surnommer Tom 'petit haricot'. Ça ne me gênait pas, Edward non plus. Tom se reconnaissait même quand elle l'appelait comme ça. C'était attendrissant, leur lien à eux, leur complicité.

**\- Oui, si tu veux Amy. Elena, ça te dit ?**

**\- Oui. Il va avoir mal Tom ?**

**\- Il ne va pas aimer mais, non, ça ne lui fera pas mal. C'est pour le protéger des maladies.**

Tout à coup, Tom se mit à exploser de rire. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et vis Amy, occupée à faire des chatouilles à son frère. Je souris et continuai ma route. Tom était un bébé génial, toujours à se marrer et à sourire, les seules fois où il pleurait c'était quand il se faisait mal ou qu'il avait faim. Elena et Amy étaient folles de leur frère, il y en avait toujours une pour jouer avec lui quand ce n'était pas les deux.

Arrivés à la maternité, je laissai Elena, toute fière, pousser le landau de son frère, alors qu'Amy me tenait la main. Sagement, nous attendîmes l'arrivée du docteur. Je pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Edward pour lui dire que nous étions à l'hôpital pour Tom et que j'emmenais les enfants au parc après. Il me répondit un simple « Ok, je vous aime »

**\- Tiens, voilà mon patient préféré !**

Carlisle était arrivé, Elena se leva pour aller dans les bras de son grand-père qui l'embrassa.

**\- Coucou papi !**

**\- Salut ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mademoiselle Amy, bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour docteur.**

Je souris tandis que Carlisle riait avant d'embrasser Amy. Je me levai à mon tour pour saluer mon beau-père.

**\- Bonjour Bella. Comment ça va depuis hier ?**

**\- Super !**

**\- Et mon petit-fils préféré, comment il va ? Tu dis bonjour à Papi ?**

**\- Bapi !**

**\- Presque... c'est comme papa mais avec un I à la fin.**

**\- Papa ? Où ?**

Tom se mit alors à chercher son père partout. Je l'embrassai et le sortis de sa poussette.

**\- Tu le verras plus tard papa. Pour le moment, papi va te traumatiser.**

**\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il va y croire.**

Il sourit et nous fit entrer dans son cabinet. Je déshabillai alors Tom qui commençait à comprendre qu'un truc pas chouette allait lui arriver. Il s'accrochait à moi en me regardant avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

**\- C'est rien bébé. Papi va te faire une petite piqûre, ça ne va pas être top mais ce n'est rien du tout. Après tu auras plein de bisous d'Amy, Elena, maman et même papi.**

**\- Maman...**

**\- Je suis là, Tom. Maman reste avec toi. Regarde... je suis là...**

Je serrai mon fils qui se mettait à pleurer contre moi. Amy et Elena regardaient la scène avec une compassion évidente pour leur frère. Essayant de rassurer mon bébé qui s'agitait, je fis signe à Carlisle de piquer, histoire qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quand Carlisle piqua la fesse de mon fils, ce dernier s'accrocha si fort à moi que ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon cou à m'en faire mal. La seconde d'après, Carlisle retira l'aiguille et se tourna vers les filles, pas très rassurées et peinées de voir leur frère pleurer.

**\- Bon, à qui le tour ? Elena ?**

**\- Euh... non merci.**

Je souris tout en rhabillant Tom qui avait déjà commencé à se calmer. Amy vint l'embrasser.

**\- Merci Carlisle.**

**\- De rien. Tiens, le carnet de santé est à jour, c'est bon.**

**\- D'accord, merci. Bon, les filles, vous dites au revoir, on y va.**

Les filles embrassèrent leur grand-père plusieurs fois avant qu'il nous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie. Je terminais d'installer Tom dans son siège-auto quand mon portable sonna. C'était Edward.

**\- Oui mon Dieu ?**

**\- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.**

**\- Je le sais bien. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui et mon p'ti Tom ?**

-** Je vais avoir la trace de ses ongles dans le cou mais ça va. Il ne dit déjà plus rien.**

**\- Mon pauvre garçon... bon... je pensais vous rejoindre au parc. Je prends des sandwichs ?**

**\- Oui super ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir ?**

**\- Dis, t'as besoin d'un truc pour être aussi flatteuse ?**

**\- Oh, tout de suite ! Je ne peux pas juste être sympa ? En plus, je ne veux rien... peut-être un câlin ce soir.**

**\- Tu as des câlins quasiment tous les soirs.**

**\- Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'en vouloir un ce soir.**

**\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire et si je peux me libérer.**

**\- Entendu. Bon, je te laisse, je vais au parc.**

**\- Amuse-toi bien et ne mange pas le sable, c'est pas bon !**

**\- Andouille. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi, à tout de suite.**

Je souris et montai dans la voiture. Je me retournai vers les filles.

**\- Parc ?**

**\- Oui !**

Elles avaient répondu en cœur et je démarrai la voiture pour me rendre au parc. Les filles allèrent jouer à la balançoire tandis que Tom restait près de moi avec son petit ballon et d'autres jeux. Tout en jouant avec mon fils, je surveillais mes filles, si bien que je ne vis même pas qu'on s'asseyait à côté de moi.

**\- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante.**

Je levai les yeux vers l'homme assis à mes côtés et l'étudiai de haut en bas.

**\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai des enfants, je suis mariée et folle amoureuse de mon mari. Alors...**

**\- Ouais... tu dis ça parce que c'est moi, hein ?**

**\- Oui, sinon j'aurais sauté le type sur le banc.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me sauter moi, sur le banc ?**

**\- Ne me tente pas.**

Edward sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser, baiser que je rendis avec ardeur.

**\- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !**

Edward se redressa pour regarder Tom qui l'appelait.

**\- Coucou mon cœur. Tu viens me voir ?**

Tom se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes pour aller voir son père. Edward l'aida à se lever et mon fils resta debout les mains appuyées sur les cuisses de mon mari.

**\- Papa... bobo là...**

Tom montra ses fesses, là où Carlisle l'avait piqué. Edward sourit et caressa la tête de son fils.

**\- Tu as eu bobo ?**

**\- Ui... Bapi bobo moi.**

**\- Papi t'as fait bobo ? Papa ira le gronder. Ça va mieux maintenant ?**

**\- Ui... allon papa ?**

**\- Tu veux qu'on joue au ballon tous les deux ?**

Tom hocha la tête et repartit à quatre pattes chercher son ballon. Edward se pencha vers moi en soulevant mes cheveux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je regarde si notre fils t'a beaucoup abîmée ou pas.**

**\- Ah et alors ?**

**\- Tu survivras.**

Il déposa alors plusieurs petits baisers dans mon cou avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Tom. Bien entendu, jouer avec Papa c'était bien, mais jouer avec papa et maman, c'était beaucoup mieux ! Alors nous voilà tous les trois à jouer à nous lancer la balle. Au bout d'un moment, les filles remarquèrent leur père et ce fut Elena qui arriva la première.

**\- Papa !**

**\- Elena !**

**\- Tu restes avec nous ?**

**\- Pas longtemps, juste pour manger. Mon bisou ?**

Elena embrassa son père, suivie d'Amy.

**\- D'ailleurs, j'ai faim.**

**\- Si mademoiselle Amy a faim, alors mangeons. Je vous ai pris des sandwichs au pain.**

**\- Avec quoi dedans ?**

**\- Juste du pain.**

**\- Maman... il est pas drôle.**

**\- Tu sais comment il est. On l'aime quand même.**

Edward tira la langue et distribua les sandwichs qu'il nous avait achetés, il avait même pensé à acheter de la purée pour Tom qu'il avait fait chauffer à l'école de musique et qui, maintenant, était tiède. Là, j'étais épatée, je n'y aurais pas pensé !

**\- Papa, tu auras le temps de revoir le piano avec moi ce soir ?**

**\- Euh, non, pas ce soir chérie.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers lui. Nous étions proches du concert annuel de l'école de musique. C'était toujours un moment très important et prenant pour Edward.

**\- Tu vas finir tard ?**

**\- Non, je ne travaille pas ce soir. J'emmène mes deux princesses, mon petit prince et ma reine au restaurant ce soir. J'ai réservé pour 19h.**

**\- En quel honneur ?**

**\- C'est une surprise. Donc Amy, chérie, on travaillera demain matin plutôt. Ok ?**

**\- Ok. On va au Mcdo ?**

**\- Non, mieux que ça. Vous verrez. Ne soyez pas si impatientes.**

Facile à dire, lui il savait pourquoi et où. Nous, c'était le flou total.

**\- Maman !**

**\- Oui. Pardon p'ti Tom, excuse-moi mon chat.**

Ayant été distraite par Edward, j'avais laissé attendre Tom, la bouche ouverte, réclamant à manger.

**\- C'est mieux ?**

Tom fit 'oui' de la tête et termina de vider sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Après manger, les filles partirent jouer un peu avec leur père, qui les poussait chacune leur tour à la balançoire, alors qu'elles savaient le faire toute seule. Tom était avachi sur moi, à deux doigts de s'endormir. Je le câlinais, profitant de ce moment de calme.

**\- Il dort ?**

**\- Ouais. Tu t'en vas ?**

**\- Oui. Je retourne à l'école.**

**\- Je vais rentrer à la maison aussi.**

**\- J'ai le temps de t'aider pour tout ramener à la voiture.**

**\- Merci chéri. Tu gères les filles ?**

**\- Oui.**

Doucement, je pris le maximum d'affaires sans réveiller Tom. Je terminais de l'installer dans la voiture quand les filles arrivèrent et Edward chargea le coffre de la voiture.

**\- Voilà. Allez mes amours, rentrez bien. À ce soir.**

**\- À ce soir papa. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi mon trésor. Amy, à plus ma puce.**

**\- À ce soir papa.**

Edward les embrassa avant de venir vers moi.

**\- À tout à l'heure chérie.**

**\- Tu rentres à quelle heure ?**

**\- 17h30 18h.**

**\- Ok. Merci d'être venu.**

**\- Avec plaisir. Allez j'y vais, je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi, n'oublie pas de me trouver un moment pour un câlin.**

**\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié !**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, tout en profitant de l'instant pour me peloter les fesses. Je finis par enfin rentrer chez moi. Les filles montèrent jouer dans leur chambre et j'allai coucher Tom dans sa chambre avant de me lancer dans du ménage et du rangement.

L'après-midi passa sans trop de mouvement, la routine. Je terminai de ranger ma maison, je donnai le goûté aux enfants puis quand il fut l'heure, je les douchai. J'étais justement en train de donner le bain à mon p'tit Tom quand Edward rentra à la maison. Il fut accueilli par les filles, resta quelques instants avec elles avant de monter me voir.

**\- Regarde qui est là Tom ! Papa est rentré...**

**\- Papa papa papa !**

Edward sourit et prit Tom dans ses bras pour lui faire des bisous qui firent éclater Tom de rire.

**\- Tu finis de l'habiller, Edward ? Je vais me doucher.**

**\- Ok d'accord. Je te rejoint si je peux.**

Je laissai donc mes deux hommes ensemble pour aller dans ma salle de bain et prendre ma douche. Comme promis, je fus rejoint par mon mari.

**\- Salut toi.**

**\- Salut, Tom est avec les filles ?**

**\- Ouais. Ça va toi ?**

**\- Oui. Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'on fête ce soir ?**

Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser tout en accrochant ses mains à mes hanches. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais.

**\- Tu ne diras rien, hein ?**

**\- Rien du tout.**

**\- C'est pas drôle. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous.**

**\- C'est petit ça. Puis, ça ne sera pas un secret longtemps. C'est plus une surprise qu'un secret d'ailleurs.**

Je pris le gel douche et entrepris de le laver.

**\- Donne-moi un indice.**

**\- Non. Sois juste un peu patiente. S'il te plaît, mon ange.**

**\- Je devine alors, tu es d'accord pour un autre bébé ?**

**\- Non ! Hors de question !**

**\- Allez... un deuxième ensemble...**

**\- Non ! J'ai vécu deux grossesses, deux grossesses catastrophes ! Non, j'ai trois enfants en bonne santé, ça me suffit. Et figure-toi que je tiens à garder ma femme.**

**\- Ok ok... Tu agrandis l'école de musique ?**

**\- Non. Arrête ou pas de câlin ce soir !**

**\- Pfff !**

Je sortis de la douche après avoir reçu une claque sur les fesses. Nous nous dépêchâmes de nous habiller pour aller au restaurant. Une fois tous prêts et le repas de mon fils réchauffé, nous allâmes dans le restaurant qu'Edward avait choisi pour nous. Un petit restaurant tout simple mais convivial. Une fois installés, nous découvrîmes le menu et Edward passa commande.

**\- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes là, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tout ça ?**

**\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi patiente avec les enfants et pas pour le reste. Voilà ce que j'ai reçu ce matin.**

Edward sortit deux enveloppes. Il en donna une Amy et l'autre à Elena. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que les filles ouvrirent leur enveloppe qui contenait plusieurs papiers. Amy fut la première à lire.

**\- Certificat... d'adoption...**

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, Edward me regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Je me penchai sur les papiers qu'Elena avait dans les mains.

**\- Maman, ça veut dire quoi ?**

**\- Eh bien, ça veut dire que pour la loi, tu es ma fille au même titre qu'Amy.**

**\- Et moi, ça veut dire que je m'appelle Cullen comme vous tous ?**

Edward caressa la joue d'Amy avant de lui répondre.

**\- Oui chérie, tu t'appelles Cullen comme nous.**

Amy me regarda alors les yeux brillants.

**\- Maman, j'ai un vrai papa pour toujours maintenant !**

**\- Oui. On est une famille pour de vrai maintenant.**

Edward prit la parole.

**\- Nous sommes une vraie famille depuis le début. Nous on le sait, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? C'est juste que maintenant, plus personne ne pourra nous dire le contraire.**

Je pris la main de mon mari qui la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

**\- Papa ? Ça veut dire qu'on oublie ma première maman ?**

**\- Non Elena, on n'oublie personne. Tu sais que tu peux me parler d'elle quand tu veux, je répondrai à tes questions. Tu sais aussi que Bella n'est pas contre du tout. Ok chérie ?**

**\- D'accord.**

Elena sourit et une serveuse nous apporta nos boissons et nos entrées. Edward prit alors son verre et le leva vers nous.

**\- À notre famille !**

Les filles et moi répétâmes la même chose avant de tous cogner nos verres ensemble et d'en boire une gorgée.

**\- Tom si maman...**

**\- Tu veux boire aussi... tiens mon chéri.**

Je donnai à boire à mon fils tout en regardant ma famille. Mon regard accrocha les yeux brillants d'Amy. Elle me fit un grand sourire et me murmura un « Je t'aime » silencieux. Avec tout ce que nous avions traversé toutes les deux... le rejet de mes parents, les foyers, la précarité... nous nous en étions sorties. Elle était heureuse maintenant, moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'avais ce que j'avais toujours voulu, un boulot que j'aimais, un mari aimant, de beaux enfants en bonne santé... en plus, j'avais retrouvé mon père, je pouvais toujours compter sur mon frère. La roue tourne, le bonheur finit toujours par arriver.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Encore merci de m'avoir lut pour cette fiction toute simple...**

**Concernant une prochaine fiction et bien... pas maintenant. Il y aura plein d'OS, je suis sur plusieurs suite d'OS déjà poster... bref des projets mais pas immédiat. Je continu toutefois Repartir avec toi ^^  
**

**A très vite. **

**Bise**

**Lexi**


End file.
